O NOVO MUNDO
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: III Era, último ano. As margens do casamento com a Princesa de Dol Amroth, Éomer descobre uma trama ardilosa preparada para destruir tudo que mais ama. Começa a luta para garantir a Rohan, a paz no Novo Mundo.
1. Introdução e Explicações

**Fanfic**: O Novo Mundo.

**Autora**: Maya Mithrandir

**Classificação:** T, maior parte dos capítulos. (Avisos de M para angst, violência e morte de personagens)

**Gênero:** Angst/Romance

**Personagens Principais**: Éomer & Lothíriel. Presença de personagens Tolkenianos consagrados e amados, porém, a fanfic é concentrada no casal de Rohan.

**Linha do Tempo:** Final da Terceira-Era, ano 3020, segundo o Registro de Gondor. Onze meses após a morte do Rei Théoden. AU para personagens de Rohan. Segue em principal os livros As Duas Torres, O Retorno do Rei e Apêndices. Referências da Enciclopédia de Arda e Histórias da Terra-Média.

**Beta:** Ilúvatar & Dani de Rohan.

**Disclaimer. – **Todos os personagens pertencem à obra do professor Tolkien.

**Sinopse: **Éomer seria considerado abençoado pelo seu reinado em Rohan, porém, o último ano da III Era torna-se uma provação para a força do novo Rei. As margens do casamento com a Princesa de Dol Amroth, Éomer descobre que uma trama ardilosa está preste a destruir o seu futuro e precisa fazer de tudo para que Rohan encontre a paz no Novo Mundo.

**Notas Importantes: Elementos utilizados na fanfic.**

**As informações abaixo tratam da fonte da inspiração e pesquisa para a criação da fanfic, não são essenciais para explicar a história, mas são interessantes como conhecimento sobre o universo de Tolkien, em especial, esse período pós a Guerra do Anel, que tanto nos intriga e prende a imaginação. Coloquei na introdução porque são explicações longas e aumentariam muito o capítulo. **

** Quanta a datas do casamento de Éomer e Lothíriel:**

Segundo A História da Terra-Média, volume 12, o casamento de Éomer com Lothíriel deu-se no último ano da Terceira-Era, mesma informação repetida no Apêndice A do livro RR. Porém, ainda há o fato que o ano novo da Quarta-Era tem dois marcos importantes,13 de março de 3022, como início do novo registro, a Quarta-era de acordo com o Registro de Gondor e a partida do mestre Elrond para os portos cinzentos, em setembro de 3021.

Ainda no apêndice, diz-se que a Quarta-Era, apesar do RG, é considerada por início com a partida do Mestre Elrond para Valinor. Para fins de anais do Reino, o ano I é considerado de acordo com o início do Novo Registro.

Assim, Éomer e Lothíriel podem ter se casado em 3020 ou 3021, visto que não existe data específica no Apêndice A, O Conto dos Anos e as outras fontes confiáveis, como a _História da Terra-Média, _registra o casamento de Éomer e Lothíriel em 3021.

No apêndice, O Conto dos Anos, descreve a amizade que Éomer manteve com Imrahil após a Guerra do Anel e como cavalgava freqüentemente para Rohan. Não há um mês específico para o casamento de Éomer e Lothíriel, para fins de licença poética, eu escolhi próximo ao aniversário da morte Théoden. Também para fins práticos, devido a história, quando uma viagem para Rohan seria, certamente, bem mais amena para a Caravana considerando-se o verão e a ausência do frio e neve, que transformaria a travessia em um suplício para a dama.

Em contra-partida, não se tem registro se Éomer e Lothíriel se conheceram em Gondor, o que é possível, devido as visitas de Éomer ao Príncipe Imrahil. Eu adotei uma linha diferente, mais uma vez, graças ao enredo escolhido para a história.

Parto do principio que os dois realmente se casaram em 3021, mas vocês notarão que a história começa em 3020, dado um bom motivo, que obviamente, não posso revelar na introdução e estragar a trama.

** Juramento de Eorl e Cirion.**

No Conto dos Anos, há o relato do professor Tolkien sobre a dádiva de Cirion concedida pelo Rei Elessar ao Rei Éomer, mantendo a soberania de Rohan como um país livre, aliado de Gondor e Anor. Éomer prestou o Juramento de Eorl, garantindo que Rohan sempre estaria em auxilio do Rei Elessar. Até a sua morte, Éomer deixou Rohan para lutar ao lado de Elessar.

"_Com freqüência o cumpriu, pois, embora Sauron tivesse desaparecido, os ódios e maldades semeados por ele não haviam morrido, e o Rei do Oeste teve que subjugar muitos inimigos antes que a Árvore Branca pudesse crescer em paz. E, para onde quer que o Rei Elessar conduzisse uma guerra, o Rei Éomer o acompanhava; e, além do Mar de Rhûn e nos distantes campos do sul, o trovão da cavalaria dos rohrirrim foi ouvido e o Cavalo Branco sobre Verde tremulou em muitos ventos até Éomer ficar velho". _

_Anais dos Reis e Governantes, Apêndice A, O Rei das Terras dos Cavaleiros, RR._

Não há uma data específica para a renovação da dádiva de Cirion e o juramento de Eorl proferidos por Elessar e Éomer, ou detalhes de como se procedeu a renovação. Utilizarei amplamente na fanfic.

**Elfhelm, Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros.**

Ainda conforme a Enciclopédia de Arda, Histórias da Terra-Média, volume 12, há o registro de que o Rei Éomer faz uma revisão da formação militar de Rohan, abolindo a divisão de Primeiro, Segundo e Terceiro Marechal para um único Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros. Elfhelm lutou com Grimbold ajudando Erkebrand a manter a defesa do Folde Ocidental e defendeu a capital Edoras durante a Guerra do Anel. É útil lembrar que na época de Théoden, o Rei era o Primeiro Marechal, Théodred o Segundo e Éomer, o terceiro. Com a morte de Théodred e a influencia de Gríma, não houve uma substituição oficial. Elfhelm ocupou essa posição meramente pela vontade de defender Rohan, sem nunca ter sido reconhecido por Théoden enquanto Marechal.

Éomer consagra Elfhelm enquanto único Marechal e coube a ele a defesa de Édoras durante as muitas vezes que o Rei se unir a Elessar para defender o Oeste.

Mais uma vez, não existe uma data específica para este acontecimento, ao menos, não no calendário da Enciclopédia. Para qualquer um dos fatos expostos acima, quem tiver mais detalhes e referências de Tolkien, me avise. Ficarei grata em saber.

**Nomes utilizados na Fanfic. Expressões.**

Explicar a minha escolha para nomes e expressões utilizadas ao longo de ONM seria duplicar ainda mais tão longo capítulo de introdução. A principio, para os personagens de Rohan, utilizei um estudo sobre a origem de nomes normandicos e clássicos da tradição _Viking_ e _berserker_. Entre eles, Bewolf, o poema nórdico Haraldar saga Hárfaga e o Landnámabók.

Para os personagens AU de Gondor, Dol Amroth e Ithilien utilizei o inglês arcaico como base para a escolha de nomes.

Algumas palavras utilizadas por Éomer serão inspiradas no normandico arcaico, visto que foi base de inspiração para o professor Tolkien e existem poucas palavras conhecidas dos Rohirrim nos livros e ausente nos apêndices, falando somente sobre sua vocalidade.

Apenas por curiosidade, eu colocarei o significado dos nomes que aparecem no glossário final, junto com outras anotações pertinentes.

**Curiosidades.**

**Éadig.** A nomeação de Éomer devido seu reinado próspero e pacífico tem origem no inglês arcaico, exatamente como é escrito, significando abençoado.

**Gríma**. Do normando arcaico, significa máscara. (apropriado né?)

**Gandalf. Provável origem em: **Gandálfr (do sufixo gandr, normandico de origem obscuro que significa "qualquer coisa encantada, utilizada por feiticeiros). Aparece como nome próprio no antigo poema Haraldar saga Hárfagra como Gandálfr konungur, Rei Gandálfr.

**Rohir - **Um rohir é um lorde (hir) sobre um cavalo (roch). Uma palavra que pode ser razoavelmente traduzida como Cavaleiro. Em muitas línguas, a palavra para Cavaleiro (knight, em inglês), faz referencia ao cavalo preparado para a guerra, assim como Chevalier em Francês e Equus em Latim. Porém, este referencia se perdeu em inglês.

**A palavra elfica Rohir aparece em local importante do livro, o nome do filho de Elrond, **_**Elrohir**_**, que significa Elf-knight, ou Cavaleiro Élfico.**

**Eorl – **do inglês arcaico, significa Homem nobre, realeza.

**Helm – **do inglês arcaico, significa proteção.

Sobre nome de Cavalos.

A Tradução de certos nomes, como de _Firefoot_, Pé-de-Fogo é bastante estranha aos meus olhos, talvez devido aos nomes élficos ou ainda, pelo fato de Hasufel e Arod não tenham sido traduzidos no livro as Duas Torres. Então, manterei todos no seu original ou aproximado ao normando e inglês arcaico.

Peço desculpas por esta longa introdução e agradeço imensamente aqueles que me acompanharem nessa trajetória pela fantástica Terra dos Cavaleiros. Aguardo reviews.

Meus agradecimentos ao Grupo Tolkien. Fonte de inspiração e força para qualquer desafio na Terra-Média. Espero que gostem desta minha nova empreitada, bem diferente do Beco e espero, me sair bem nela. Obrigada pelo apoio, Nim e Kiannah pelas dicas e força!

A Dani de Rohan. Sem você, nada disso teria começado.

Dedico a fanfic para Letícia. O lindo, todo nosso!

A Terceira-Era está no final, a Quarta-Era está começando.

Bem vindos ao O Novo Mundo.

_Hannon-le_


	2. A Caravana

**O Novo Mundo**

* * *

"É estranho pensar que o Rei poderia sequer ter nascido, 

Ou ter sido carregado por outros braços

Ouvido a melodia de ninar por outros lábios

E apreendido a ser gentil com as criaturas mais frágeis

Destemido sem ser feroz

Ser tanto guerreiro audaz quanto gentil marido

Que não fosse pelas mãos da bela _svana_ Lothíriel

Aprendido a montar e lutar

A guiar os mais fracos e liderar os guerreiros

Embainhar a espada e defender o país

Que não fosse pelos códigos de honra do senhor Éomer

É estranho pensar que o novo mundo começou com o risco do final

Ao menos para a casa de Eorl.

Cresci ouvindo essa estranha história pelas palavras de svana Lothíriel,

Tanto Rainha quanto fera, curadora e menestrel,

Mãos que empunhavam a harpa e mais tarde, pelo ensino cuidadoso,

Também empunhavam a adaga.

Ouvi essa história aos poucos, interrompida inúmeras vezes,

Até que finalmente, a voz de timbre grave e quente

Permitiu que fosse contada e ajudou a narrativa.

E então, o som do trovão acompanhou a delicada harpa

E que dueto eles faziam aos meus ouvidos!

O admirável Rei de Rohan e sua Rainha

Contando uma história estranha

Aos ouvidos de um menino.

Que estranho e terrível pensamento,

Imaginar que o descendente de Éomer poderia ter tido outro ventre

Ou então, ter nascido de Lothíriel,

Para as mãos de outro homem,

Um possível súdito ou escravo,

Ou herdeiro roubado para terras insólitas.

Ainda tremo só de pensar nas tramas do destino.

Não é injusto ou covardia meu tremor,

Eu bem o sei disso, porque o Rei não nascido,

E tal ouvinte menino, sou eu."

_Primeira Parte do Diário de Elfwine, As Memórias do que não Vivi._

_Registro da Terra dos Cavaleiros, IV 3083_

* * *

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

**A Caravana**

III – 3020 R.G

10 Cermië

Terceira-Era. Ano 3020, segundo o Registro de Gondor

Dia 10 de Julho

A caravana seguia em ritmo moderado, o grupo conduzia os cavalos pelas trilhas seguras na encosta, olhos fixos nos três renomados guerreiros que cavalgavam a frente. A vontade única era a de viajar a galope, mas a comitiva seguia em passo lento aos olhos dos homens devido à carga que carregavam, além da presença da mulher, pouco acostumada a uma viagem tão longa, exceto por travessias em navios em alto mar.

Apesar da distância percorrida e dos longos dias que ainda os esperavam a frente, o ânimo entre os viajantes era de atenta vigilância e agradável sintonia.

As vozes fluídas dos elfos eram uma música bem vinda aos ouvidos dos membros da caravana. E, freqüentemente, os viajantes sorriam ao sabor da doce musicalidade do riso de seus líderes. Sentiam enorme prazer em ouvir aquela linguagem bela dos eldar, embora poucos pudessem entender o que diziam. A harmonia que havia entre os irmãos e o príncipe silvestre logo se espalhou entre os sérios filhos de Gondor, relaxou as feições preocupadas dos ferozes cavaleiros de Rohan e trouxe vida às bocas dos silenciosos oficiais de Dol Amroth.

A verdade era que as diferenças não importavam. Uma nova Era estava preste a nascer e os estandartes que anunciaram a saída da Caravana da Baía de Belfalas eram a prova evidente do novo tempo. Os arautos carregaram orgulhosamente as flâmulas do Cisne de Prata, da Arvore Prateada e do Cavalo Branco. Seguiam com a benção do Rei Elessar e a Rainha Undómiel, e as flores jogadas a passagem deles parecia ainda presente ao longo do caminho.

Além dos viajantes e os pertences do motivo da escolta, a comitiva levava também inúmeros presentes para as bodas, que um mau-humorado Elrohir, freqüentemente reclamava que eram inapropriados, pois o excesso de peso tornava a viagem longa ainda mais lenta aos seus olhos. Os elfos chegaram ao consenso que seria mais seguro guardar as belíssimas bandeiras das cidades livres, embora a visão dos viajantes e suas flâmulas altivas trouxessem conforto, alegria e convites para um repouso confortável em todas as vilas. Porém, os eldar confabulavam para a completa segurança na viagem e era prioridade em suas mentes alcançarem a planície de Rohan com o menor número de incidentes. A decisão contou com a anuência imediata dos capitães de Gondor e Dol Amroth e alívio evidente dos Rohirrim.

A encosta longa e nua agigantou-se em frente aos olhos da caravana, com colinas baixas coroadas pelo sol do início da tarde. Seguiam para noroeste em linha reta, com as muralhas de Emyn Muil as suas costas, as Montanhas Brancas à frente mais ao norte como punhos de fogo vermelho e laranja. Pareciam arranhar o infinito rodeado por nuvens escovadas em trilhas fofas no céu azul. O cume estava encoberto por uma camada branca perolada e observando os lideres élficos da caravana, a única jovem mulher do grupo comparou a cadeia de Montanhas a um grupo poderoso de eldar, com mantos élficos e capuzes de neve.

A extensão da planície era avassaladora, os campos verdes principiavam a escassear além das colinas em tufos amarelados. Para os primeiros viajantes, a sensação de pequenez era esmagadora e quedavam-se em um silêncio reflexivo.

Fréolic fitou o semblante fechado de Háfoc, ele mantinha a tensão nos braços e nas mãos, embora sua tarefa naquele instante (e nas últimas três léguas) consistia na simples tarefa de segurar as rédeas de Elrothiel, a égua de pêlo cinzento e crina branca. A Princesa de Dol Amroth mantinha os olhos fixos em pergaminhos que carregava, cuidadosamente, nas mãos. De vez em quando, Lothíriel erguia o rosto com ar pensativo, arriscando um rápido olhar para Háfoc, porém, nada dizia. Por duas vezes, a donzela tentara passar a tarefa para sua guarda pessoal, mas Háfoc repelira o capitão de Dol Amroth com um olhar duro. Lothíriel desistira, talvez adivinhando que sua tentativa de aliviar o cavaleiro da tarefa enfadonha acabara por ofendê-lo, mas evitou as perguntas sobre a Terra dos Cavaleiros, algo que a jovem tentara ocupar Háfoc tão logo haviam alcançado a Muralha de Emyn Muil.

Por cada légua do caminho.

Por todas as noites estreladas ou nevoentas, dias ensolarados ou cinzentos.

Na verdade, pensou Fréolic com um brando sorriso, a prometida do Rei ocupava todos os membros da caravana com inúmeras perguntas. A princípio, concentrara seus esforços na tentativa de se aproximar dos dois, mas alternava sua atenção entre os rohirrim e os elfos, que já haviam lutado ao lado de Éomer. Conseguia respostas sinceras e bem-humoradas dos filhos de Elrond e de Legolas, no entanto, eles eram os líderes e guardiões da missão. Cabia a eles cavalgar a frente, abater os inimigos e males que se mostravam à frente, liderar os caminhos mais fáceis, e embora tivessem vontade de dar toda a atenção para Lothíriel, sua tarefa era enorme e não dispunham de tempo.

Quanto aos Cavaleiros de Rohan... A Princesa arrancava poucas palavras.

A partir da metade do caminho, Lothíriel desistira de interrogar os integrantes da caravana e embrenhara-se na tarefa de ler todos os registros escritos que obtivera em Minas Tirith sobre Rohan. Era possível que a Princesa carregasse mais pergaminhos do que roupas, pois além do relato detalhado da Princesa de Ithilien, Lothíriel recebera um precioso compendio das mãos do primo Faramir. Segundo a corte da Cidadela, até mesmo lady Arwen cedera um tempo precioso para aconselhar a futura esposa de Éomer. Fréolic surpreendera Lothíriel com um rolo grosso como o braço de um homem, atado por fitas azuis, que apreendia sua atenção e cuidado por toda a jornada.

Háfoc maneara a cabeça e confidenciara a Fréolic que todo o conhecimento dos pergaminhos se reduziria a pó diante do Rei. Havia uma diferença do tamanho do Forte da Trombeta entre um homem de Gondor e um homem de Rohan no tocante a suas mulheres. Não havia desrespeito em sua observação, apenas aquela continua preocupação que parecia uma nova doença se espalhando entre os homens do norte.

Fréolic, sabiamente, pedira ao irmão para guardar suas definições para si. Tudo que a jovem prometida não precisava era de tal afirmação que poderia assustá-la indefinidamente. Ele pretendia levá-la como havia retirado das mãos de Imrahil, confiante e cheia de determinação até o seu Rei.

Homem casado e experimentado pela vida, Fréolic logo compreendera a ansiedade e preocupação da jovem donzela. Estava cruzando a Terra-Média, rumo aos braços de um homem que conhecia apenas pela fama e pela palavra dos amigos. Além daquele fato importante para a natureza de uma donzela, Lothíriel deveria assumir a tarefa de Rainha de Rohan e suas inúmeras responsabilidades. Para finalizar, a donzela era natural da costa, filha do mar, versada em poesias, músicas e tradições élficas. Nada da tradição dos cavalos, a vida no campo ou o toque indômito que as mulheres de Rohan continham, naturalmente, dentro de si, graças ao tempero daquela terra.

Fréolic lançou outro olhar analítico para o perfil concentrado de Lothíriel e suprimiu a vontade de rir, ela parecia uma menina aos seus olhos, agora curvada sobre a cela do cavalo, na incrível postura de mãos dobradas sobre o queixo. O trote moderado da égua balançava o corpo da jovem e os pergaminhos, mas Lothíriel seguia com os olhos as linhas bem escritas e limitava-se, apenas, a evitar que caíssem no chão. Ele pode o ouvir o suspiro contido de Háfoc ao apanhar com um movimento ágil um rolo que tendia ir ao chão e entregá-lo a princesa, respondendo com um mero aceno ao sorriso deslumbrante que ganhara como resposta.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e lançou um olhar de aviso para o irmão. Não havia cruzado a sua mente que Háfoc pertencia ao pequeno grupo contrário à decisão de Éomer pela Princesa de Dol Amroth. Aliás, esse pequeno grupo constantemente aborrecia o Rei com suas opiniões contrárias. Pareciam ter tomado como missão atormentar a vida de Éomer o máximo que podiam, o que o Rei suportava com estoicismo e uma paciência pouco usual a sua personalidade flamejante. Seria engraçado assistir ao controle de Éomer a situações que ele naturalmente responderia com sua voz de trovoada e lições de "honra", também conhecida na Terra dos Cavaleiros como Gúthwinë, se não fosse uma indisposição tola para perturbar a paz do Rei, já tão ocupado com assuntos que demandavam real importância.

Aquela conclusão arrancou Fréolic da atenção para a princesa e ele estugou o passo do seu corcel para atender a decida da colina.

Os dois rohirrim cavalgavam e lutavam juntos no éored de Elfhelm, o Segundo Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros, que ocupara a posição deixada por Théodred ao cair na Primeira Batalha do Foz de Isen. Após a morte do Rei Théoden, Elfhelm tornar-se-ia o único Marechal, em uma revisão do Rei para a tradição da Terra dos Cavaleiros. Para Fréolic e para todos os guerreiros dos Três Marechais era uma mudança nas tradições que parecia justa, afinal, após a morte de Théodred, o Rei Théoden não substituíra o filho, Éomer estivera aprisionado como um bandido na sela da guarda e parecia que os dias dos eorlingas estavam no fim.

Então, Gandalf Capa-Cinzenta chegara com o Rei Elessar e seus amigos, o Rei Théoden reerguera-se em grandeza, lutando bravamente e honrando a Terra dos Cavaleiros e seus Antepassados. Elfhelm lutara lado a lado com Erkenbrank e depois retornara a Edoras para defender a capital. Assistira Éomer nos dias difíceis que seguiram. Não havia nada de mal aos olhos dos eorlingas, apesar do rompimento de uma tradição desde os tempos de Eorl, o Jovem.

Porém, alguns lordes e comandantes ainda tinham suas dúvidas. Na ocasião do anúncio da revisão e a provável nomeação oficial de Elfhelm, Éomer tivera longas discussões e se detalhara em inúmeras explicações, sem compreender aquela reticência. Os próprios Marechais, o conselheiro Gamling, bem como o capitão da guarda de Édoras, Éothain havia apoiado a idéia do Rei com unanimidade. Dentre tantas providências e árduo trabalho que recebera Éomer ao assumir o trono, o tumulto causado pelo seu ato, na concepção dos eorlingas - irrepreensível e bem vindo - causara um enorme cansaço e tristeza no Rei.

Fréolic tinha certeza que os pensamentos de Háfoc seguiam aqueles rumos, mas considerou que o irmão parecia severo e agastado ao conduzir a dama de Dol Amroth. Porém, eles estavam a caminho de casa e Fréolic guardava a certeza que Lothíriel teria uma recepção adequada ao seu interesse e desvelo, e saberia que os eorlingas, bem como os helmingas do Vale, sob a liderança de Erkenbrand no Folde Ocidental mereciam seu esforço e coragem ao empreender aquela jornada.

Sem dúvida, após tantas guerras e dissabores, perdas e sombras, o Rei Éomer merecia encontrar a felicidade com uma princesa tão bela.

Fréolic instigou o cavalo para frente com um brilho de esperança nos olhos. Sim, seriam dias melhores. A princesa veria. Seu Rei veria.

Rohan veria.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**_

Damrod observou o trote rápido de Elrothiel levando sua preciosa carga nos declives sinuosos conduzida pelas mãos firmes de Háfoc. Guerreiros se compreendiam e Damrod entendia o silêncio dos filhos de Rohan diante das perguntas de Lothíriel. Cabia-lhes apenas a segurança e o mais absoluto respeito à futura Rainha, respostas, por mais simples que fossem podiam desenhar um quadro fantasioso ou assustador a alguém que não conhecia a Terra dos Cavaleiros. Damrod equiparou o corcel castanho ao companheiro Mablung e trocou com o amigo um longo olhar de entendimento. Faramir fizera questão de orientá-los da importância daquela jornada e a confiança que detinha nos cuidados de seus melhores guardiões. Eram capitães sob as ordens de Faramir. Agora o Senhor de Ithilien, Lorde de Emyn Arnen. Juntos haviam envergado arcos e flechas, espadas e coragem para defender Ogisliath. Ostentaram as vestes verdes e cinzas, se embrenharam nas florestas e dormiram ao relento por inúmeras campanhas para seguir o filho do Regente. Confiavam em seu julgamento, bom senso e capacidade de liderança. A missão, aparentemente simples ainda era perigosa, pois a nova Era ainda era como um bebê recém-nascido e qualquer ato descuidado, poderia colocar em risco sua fragilidade. Embora, as mãos firmes e curadoras, a lealdade e grandeza do Rei Elessar estivesse espalhando a paz como sementes ansiosas por se espalhar em campos férteis, o próprio Rei de Arnor e Gondor caminhava com cautela, impondo o exemplo da sua justiça e cuidado a todos que o serviam.

Damrod e Mablung dividiam a honra que tal missão lhes despertavam. Haviam cruzado espadas com o Rei Éomer e eram amigos dos rohirrim de longa data. Nem mesmo as palavras obscuras que fora lançada com maledicência sobre negócios escusos de Rohan e Mordor tiveram o poder de toldar o julgamento deles. Um amigo fiel é sempre fiel, era o que se dizia em Gondor e a Sombra de Mordor nem afetara seus corações e tampouco, suas mentes. Era uma grande honra de fato e um marco importante fazerem parte da comitiva que conduziriam a donzela de Dol Amroth de Gondor para as mãos do Rei Éomer de Rohan.

Após um sorriso cúmplice, os filhos de Gondor reorganizaram a sua posição, Damrod retornou ao flanco direito da caravana ao lado de Fréolic e Gerihtan, equiparando seus cavalos com a naturalidade de antigos companheiros de armas. Mablung saudou Háfoc com um aceno rápido e tomou a lateral do flanco esquerdo, junto com Ieldran. Não havia nada naqueles homens que não fosse lealdade e amor por seus Reis, capitães e líderes. Tudo que queriam era percorrer o Desfiladeiro de Rohan até Edoras e retornar para suas casa com a missão cumprida.

O retorno para Minas Tirith e Dol Amroth haveria de ser tão doce e glorioso como a chegada a Rohan.

O retorno e chegada de amigos e eternos aliados.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**_

Ieldran relembrou dos mapas que estudara com afinco ao lado de Gerihtan para a viagem, considerando que se apressassem à marcha, talvez, a caravana alcançaria o Estemnete e poderiam assentar acampamento próximo ao Entágua. Gerihtan dissera que não era necessário, afinal, já haviam marcado previamente aquele curso e seguido por eles junto com seu príncipe, Imrahil. Ele não podia adivinhar os pensamentos de Gerihtan, mas tinha uma boa noção que o irmão também ansiava por ouvir alguma coisa de água naquele descampado assombroso. Era uma planície esmagadora sob um céu infinito, com toda aquela vibrante luz escarlate refulgindo no dorso das Montanhas. Eram como crianças nas pontas dos pés, espiando o Mundo das janelas de Erü, o Único. Haviam feito aquele caminho por duas vezes, em uma ocasião mais solene e melancólica, conduzindo o corpo do admirável Rei Théoden e retornando para Dol Amroth. Ieldran sentira-se curado de muitas tristezas ao ser escolhido pelo Príncipe Imrahil para semelhante tarefa, e era como se estivesse espalhando uma erva mágica em suas feridas ao percorrer o mesmo caminho para motivos mais alegres. De fato, com um rápido olhar para Gerihtan e para a princesa Lothíriel, Ieldran sentia-se plenamente recompensado ao saber pelo próprio Príncipe, que sua filha havia sugerido o nome dos dois, não somente pela lógica escolha devido a conhecerem o caminho, como também pela confiança que Lothíriel detinha nos dois. Além de tudo, os senhores Elphir e Amrothos foram favoráveis à presença deles e ambos iam representando os nobres irmãos de Lothíriel. Eles teriam ido num piscar de olhos, visto que eram de uma proteção sufocante para a única irmã, se os haradrim não continuassem oferecendo problemas a Gondor e os bandos dispersos de orcs não necessitassem da atenção contínua do Rei Elessar e seus aliados. Lossanarch permanecia sem líder, após a queda de Forlong na Batalha dos Campos de Pelennor e o Rei Elessar havia confiado ao Príncipe Imrahil a defesa dos vales floridos das Montanhas brancas e para tanto, Elphir e Amrothos tiveram que deixar a Baía.

Afinal, o herdeiro de Forlong ainda era um menino. Ainda não havia poção mágica no mundo para fazer um menino se tornar um homem, refletiu Ieldran batendo com os calcanhares no flanco do animal para apressar o trote.

Em suma, uma honra elevada, visto que tanto Elphir e Amrothos eram cuidadosos ao máximo zelo com a irmã e não entregariam a segurança de Lothíriel a mãos indignas de semelhante tarefa.

Pertencer aos Cavaleiros do Cisne não era para qualquer homem e eles orgulhavam a posição conferida pelo Príncipe. Os amigos e companheiros haviam distribuído bebidas e votos de congratulação, pois era preferível escoltar uma donzela tão bela e amada como Lothíriel do que ter com os homens morenos. Ainda assim, os Cavaleiros do Cisne estavam satisfeitos pela forte aliança com a Cidade Branca e Ithilien, a união futura com Rohan como lanços de sangue. Estavam tão satisfeitos que bater armas e cortar pescoço de orcs, após muita bebida e cantoria soou tão prazeroso como escoltar uma dama.

Ieldran recebeu o comprimento de Mablung e notou o mesmo ar orgulhoso no irmão de armas. Eles amavam o Príncipe Imrahill e Faramir, estavam jubilosos com o Retorno do Rei e tinham o Rei Éomer em mais alta conta, admiração e amizade. Tanto Ieldran quanto Gerihtan conheciam a princesa Lothíriel e sabia, ela mostraria aos rohirrim que também detinha força e coragem, emoldurados pela sua beleza quase élfica e possivelmente, eles teriam que ver além da maneira discreta e suave das filhas de Gondor. Mas confiavam na Princesa Lothíriel e conheciam suficiente sua fama que o Príncipe Imrahil cuidava para manter o mais secreta possível – a esse pensamento Ieldran comprimiu o sorriso lembrando que Éomer não teria como saber – E, portanto, ele antecipava boas surpresas em Meduseld com as bodas. Tinham orgulho de sua princesa e esperavam que a falta do Mar não fosse tão inclemente com Lothíriel, como havia sido com a esposa do Regente.

De qualquer forma, Rohan oferecia o mar do infinito em suas planícies e a coragem leal inigualável de seu povo.

Seria uma nova Era em alianças perenes que nem o tempo poderia destruir.

Tinha tanta certeza disso quanto de seu destino.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**__I_

Nem tudo era sinônimo de paz e harmonia na caravana. As diferenças existiam temperando o caminho dos homens e elfos, oferecendo obstáculos para sua jornada e assim, testando sua capacidade de aparar delicadas arestas de convivência.

Ao menos, assim era diante dos olhos de Legolas.

As lembranças se misturavam em tons azuis e escarlates da imensidão na mente de Legolas. O trote firme de Arod era um tom musical que fazia eco com o seu coração e Legolas se lembrou de outras situações em que havia percorrido o mesmo caminho. Ali ele havia feito sua vigília para o repouso de Aragorn e Gimli, incertos do destino de Merry e Pippin, correndo incansavelmente por dias seguidos nas pistas dos horrendos orcs de Mordor e Isengard. Nem tanto tempo havia passado, mas parecia que a leveza que pairava na mente dos viajantes empurrava tais acontecimentos para o passado e ainda assim, o elfo silvestre de Erin Lasgalen relembrava.

A mudança de posições dos destacados guerreiros das Cidades Livres soou nítida em seus ouvidos e, contudo, Legolas não se voltou. Em pouco tempo, os irmãos de Gondor retornavam a seus postos, os filhos de Rohan mantinham seu curso e os capitães de Dol Amroth renovavam suas impressões do futuro.

As costas eretas de Elladan e Elrohir ocupavam sua visão. Uma linha perfeita de guerreiros élficos unidos por muito mais do que uma missão. Legolas puxou a crina de Arod com gentileza ignorando as rédeas soltas em seu colo. A cela era-lhe desagradável, mas não pode ser dispensada pois todos levavam armas e suprimentos extras. Haviam preparado aquela viagem com o máximo cuidado e arquitetaram todo o tipo de surpresa possível, antecipando a atuação defensiva e até mesmo o ataque.

Arod relinchou e Elladan olhou para trás, com um pequeno sorriso para Legolas. O elfo louro retribuiu o sorriso e contou os segundos que demoraria a Elrohir implicar com um dos dois.

Elrohir vinha implicando com tudo por toda a viagem, mas Legolas sabia o motivo. Naturalmente, era sua culpa, porém, não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Estel fizera questão de enviar duplas para a missão, um protegendo o outro e ampliando as possibilidades de defesa e luta. Mais do que isso, Estel havia concebido a caravana de irmãos. Assim o era com os filhos de Elrond, com os rohirrim, os cavaleiros de Dol Amroth e até mesmo com os guerreiros de Gondor. Damrod e Mablung não tinham irmãos, mas detinham tanto sentimento filial um pelo outro como se dividisse o mesmo sangue.

Somente ele, Legolas, era uma unidade solitária naquela caravana.

Legolas ainda tentava adivinhar aquela iniciativa que deveria ser originada em algo além da confiança que o amigo detinha nele, não devidamente esclarecida quando perguntara de maneira objetiva a Estel.

--- Você está divagando novamente, Las. – soou a voz de Elladan, fitando o amigo louro por sobre o ombro. – Não faça isso.

--- É, não faça isso. – repetiu Elrohir, em um eco semelhante ao do irmão gêmeo, exceto pelo timbre irônico. – É irritante.

Arod alcançou o compasso dos belos corcéis e Legolas bateu com os dedos no pescoço do animal para a direita. O corcel relinchou em afirmativa e Legolas entrou no pequeno espaço entre Elladan e Elrohir.

--- Estou próximo o suficiente, Elrohir? – gracejou Legolas ao arrancar uma pena da flecha as costas do elfo moreno. – Sua alijava está tão repleta que se tombar para um lado, acho que cairá junto com o pobre Ecebryne.

O corcel relinchou, como se estivesse caçoando do elfo louro e Elrohir acariciou a crina negra brilhante do animal.

Ecebryne era um corcel negro, bastante impaciente e indócil, que se machucara ao fugir dos homens de Sauron. Ao contrário de todas as expectativas, Ecebryne conseguira retornar para Edoras, mas a principio, Hlíf achou que teria que sacrificá-lo, pois o gênio terrível do corcel só piorara após os maus-tratos, e com muita dificuldade conseguia atendê-lo. Tinha marcas de chicotes e uma ferida profunda no dorso. Ao escolher um dos magníficos animais, como presente de gratidão de Éomer por participar da escolta do corpo de Théoden, Elrohir logo escolhera Ecebryne e permaneceu a maior parte do tempo no estábulo da cavalaria, cuidando pessoalmente do animal. Ecebryne ainda não era o mesmo, porém, Elrohir ganhara o respeito do corcel negro, bem como de todos os homens e mulheres de Rohan.

--- Perto em corpo não significa perto em mente. – replicou Elrohir arrancando a pena das mãos o amigo. Dardejou um rápido olhar penetrante no perfil de Legolas e voltou a conduzir Ecebryne, quando a colina iniciou sua descida para o vale. – Está pensando no Rei?

--- Claro que estou. – admitiu Legolas, o cenho franzido em um reflexo para proteger a claridade excessiva. – Espero chegar a tempo das bodas, ou não sei que efeito terá para Éomer se a Princesa Lothíriel chegar lá um mês depois. – ele sorriu em um arco travesso curvando os lábios. – Com toda Rohan aos pés de Meduseld, creio que os Marechais fariam o pobre Éomer casar de qualquer jeito... mesmo sem a noiva.

Elladan riu incitando o cavalo para frente e curvou-se um pouco observando a estradinha batida que tomava uma insinuação para o norte. Era algo refrescante para o gêmeo mais velho ouvir o gracejo de Legolas, mas a disposição de Elrohir começava a preocupá-lo. Sabia que era uma questão de tempo para o irmão pressionar o amigo e para Legolas retomar aquela nova condição. Com um suspiro, Elladan permaneceu atento à dinâmica dos dois.

--- Muito engraçado, Las. – tornou Elrohir sem nenhum tom de diversão na voz. - O fato é que eu me refiro ao seu pai. – abaixou a voz – Sei que ele não está satisfeito com a sua escolha.

Elladan fechou os olhos com força. Acaso Ilúvatar caçoava dele? Por que Elrohir não compreendia que aquela atitude apenas empurrava o elfo silvestre novamente para aquele canto escuro?

--- Não quero falar sobre isso. – cortou Legolas, um relance de tristeza perpassou a íris safira, mas as palavras do elfo continuaram fluindo em harmonia de seus lábios, sem sinal da emoção vista em seus olhos. – Está supondo fatos que fogem ao seu conhecimento e não posso elucidá-lo, mesmo se eu quisesse, o que não é o caso. Tudo que precisa saber é que fiz minha escolha e não desejo olhar para trás.

Elrohir fincou as órbitas escuras no perfil de Legolas com tamanha intensidade que o elfo silvestre foi obrigado a obedecer ao chamado silencioso.

Elladan estugou o passo do animal com palavras mansas e se obrigou a manter calado, apenas analisando aquela imensa mudança no rosto de Legolas. Ai estava, pensou, Elrohir tinha conseguido mais uma vez. Era melhor agir o mais rápido possível, ou o estrago não teria volta.

--- Você nunca quer olhar ou falar. - prosseguiu Elrohir, tendo a atenção que necessitava de Legolas e ignorando o irmão completamente. Sentiu um aperto de angústia e sabia a origem daquele sentimento. Porém, não conseguiu evitar a avalanche que apertava seu peito ou conter as palavras, afiadas e diretas, como flechas. Elladan teria que perdoá-lo. – Thranduil saiu vitorioso e as perdas são as mesmas para todos nós. Eu posso estar errado em minhas suposições, mas estou na direção certa. – o amigo fez menção de finalizar a conversa, mas Elrohir, aproveitando a proximidade, agarrou as rédeas soltas de Arod, frustrando a intenção de Legolas. – Não foi sua culpa, outros assuntos exigiram sua atenção. Eu também estava lá, diante dos portões malditos.

--- Seu povo foi para o Oeste. – replicou Legolas, ligeiramente agastado com a insistência no assunto, e ainda mais desconfortável, pois não conseguia afastar-se de Elrohir, agarrado as rédeas de Arod. – Você não deixou suas tarefas para defender outros. Essa conversa circular é desagradável, porque me força a afirmar situações que nada tem a ver com as minhas decisões. – reassumindo o tom neutro, Legolas tentou apanhar as rédeas, mas foi mal sucedido. – Seja razoável, Elrohir, não me faça mentir para agradá-lo.

--- Seu povo? – repetiu Elrohir, baixinho. – Defender outros? – o moreno enrolou a rédea no pulso com firmeza e Arod relinchou quando o flanco de Ecebryne colidiu com o seu. Elrohir acalmou o corcel, ciente que ele poderia morder Arod, mas não soltou a rédea. – Desde quando existe tal separação, Legolas? – os cavalos logo retomaram o passo apertado, como se compreendesse a necessidade de manterem algum equilíbrio na conversa tensa. A voz controlada de Elrohir não ocultava as centelhas iradas em seus olhos e era nítida a raiva controlada. – Cinco luas e estrelas, quatro dias ensolarados você ficou sob o teto fechado de arvores sombrias e foi o suficiente para virar a sua mente em um emaranhado de idéias tolas!

Elrohir inclinou-se e por pouco, os que assistiam de longe, imaginaram que o elfo acabaria por pegar na túnica do elfo loiro com a mesma rispidez que tomava a rédea do cavalo.

Os membros da caravana ficaram tensos e Lothíriel comprimiu os pergaminhos entre os dedos, erguendo o rosto com uma ruga de preocupação na fronte alva.

--- Por favor, agora não... – intrometeu-se Elladan, fitando o irmão com firmeza. Arqueou a sobrancelha em uma indicação sutil a face crispada de Legolas e a atenção patente nos rostos pálidos dos homens. – Você disse que esperaria a hora certa, Ro. Essa não é tal hora.

A indisposição de Elrohir desvaneceu com a reprimenda justa do irmão e a teimosia implacável de Legolas, que mantinha os olhos na estrada, os músculos congelados sem reação.

--- Nunca entenderei essa infinita capacidade que você tem, meu amigo. – sibilou Elrohir liberando a rédea a contra gosto. – Fere a si mesmo com a mesma tenacidade que impõe chagas em seus inimigos.

Um véu de angustia cobriu o rosto de Elladan.

--- Elrohir, por favor.

--- Pela compaixão de Elladan, eu responderei que estou bem. – proferiu Legolas por fim. Apanhou as rédeas, muito mais para evitar que o outro elfo arrebatasse o controle de Arod do que pelo seu gosto. – E não pretendo impor chaga alguma. Aos outros ou a mim mesmo. – voltou o rosto para Elrohir, que continuava agastado. - Estou cansado de repetir a mesma resposta e vou pedir que acredite, pela última vez. – suspirou e não havia cansaço no rosto do elfo, apenas uma pausa reflexiva na frase. Uma ausência de espírito clara em seus olhos, tão firmemente cerrada em determinação, que sua voz soou fria como uma manhã de inverno. - Não direi mais.

O sangue subia e descia pelas veias de Elrohir. Somente o irmão o continha da sua vontade: derrubar aquele elfo estúpido do cavalo, esmurrá-lo se fosse preciso para arrancar aquela impassibilidade mascarada e talvez assim, livrá-lo daquele segredo que o consumia, tirava-lhe a naturalidade e preocupava a todos que o amavam. O final da Guerra havia concedido uma nova característica em Legolas, uma instabilidade na sua personalidade que era de enlouquecer. A implacável súbita frieza em suas palavras, um rigor harmônico de atos perfeitos e um distanciamento emocional das situações. E então, tudo parecia efeito da imaginação. No instante seguinte, Legolas voltava a sorrir, caçoar, importar-se com tudo e todos, demonstrando o que sentia com um simples olhar.

Elladan levou algum tempo observando as expressões dos dois amigos. A instabilidade de Legolas foi detectada tarde demais. Já parecia arraigado ao elfo louro como as raízes das árvores centenárias. Quando, finalmente, ele e Elrohir foram capazes de notar aquelas alterações de personalidade, Legolas se esquivara com elegância de explicações e mesmo o auxilio de Estel havia sido renegado. Quando estava em estado de graça, como havia nomeado Elrohir, era quase impossível de conversar com Legolas, visto que tudo que não despertava seu interesse se tornava de uma hora para outra, urgente e imprescindível.

Ele fitou Elrohir e apenas moveu os lábios em palavras silenciosas, que alcançaram seu destino. Elrond aconselhara prudência e tempo a fim de investigar a natureza de tal divisão emocional. O mais correto a fazer era conduzir Legolas até o sábio lorde de Imladris, mas até isso era impossível agora. Legolas assumira inúmeras tarefas simultaneamente e esquivara-se da presença de Elrond. Circunstância dentre outras que evitava a partida definitiva do mestre para os Portos Cinzentos.

Somente Estel havia conseguido convencer Legolas a juntar-se a Caravana, mas nem mesmo sob ameaça ele contara aos irmãos como obtivera êxito. O importante para Elladan era que Estel conseguira manejar algo e não duvidava que Elrohir acabaria esmurrando o amigo de tanta frustração. Cabia a ele manter o equilíbrio, o que diante das alterações emocionais de Legolas, entre sua abrupta mudança do entusiasmo e da frieza e o gênio tempestuoso do irmão parecia ser uma missão gigantesca.

--- Vamos descer a colina e encontrar um lugar para uma refeição. – sugeriu Elladan, modelando sua voz agradável para o grupo. – Os animais e os homens precisam descansar. Estamos nessa marcha muito antes que o sol nasceu. – os olhos negros de Elladan encontraram o rosto tenso de Lothíriel e ele sorriu de maneira doce para a jovem. – E a princesa também. Não a esqueci, Lothíriel.

Como resposta, Lothíriel ensaiou um sorriso para depois recair os olhos prateados na figura do arqueiro, a espera da anuência do elfo.

Legolas desviou o rosto de Elrohir ao sentir os olhos da caravana inteira sobre si. Ele sentia em algum lugar da sua alma as emanações de ira frustrada de Elrohir, a preocupação de Elladan, o descontentamento refreado dos homens e a aflição de Lothíriel. Mas aquele lugar estava mais uma vez fora do seu alcance e mesmo tentando imprimir suavidade a sua voz, Legolas não encontrou um tom satisfatório para se dirigir a jovem donzela.

Desistindo da tarefa, Legolas limitou-se a aquiescer com um gesto curto e respeitoso, afastando-se dos gêmeos com a ajuda de Arod.

Ao menos, seu fiel amigo sabia quando o elfo precisava de espaço.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&II&**_

O Príncipe Imrahil havia atormentado a filha sobre a necessidade de uma dama de companhia na jornada, sem poupá-la de detalhes embaraçosos para convencê-la que estava correto. Lothíriel tinha a intenção de levar Anayara, mas a pobre mulher que praticamente acompanhara sua vida inteira perdera um pouco da saúde com a morte do próprio filho durante o cerco a Minas Tirith. Não tinha mais saúde para longas jornadas, por mais que Anayara insistisse que estaria bem. A opinião foi compartilhada por todos, inclusive por lady Arwen e Anayara deixara a corte de Dol Amroth justamente para viver com a viúva e o neto, sob as graças da Rainha Élfica.

No final, Lothíriel recusou todas as ofertas que seguira certa de que uma mulher desconhecida lhe causaria mais transtorno do que auxilio. Porém, em alguns momentos, ela se arrependia da decisão. Lothíriel organizou os pergaminhos com zelo e um sorriso. Lembrou-se de Éowyn, como haviam se tornado amigas e o fantástico exemplo que a Dama do Braço de Escudo se mostrava aos seus olhos. Não falharia com ela.

Não, não voltaria atrás, não demonstraria cansaço ou necessidade de cuidados frívolos aos olhos dos homens leais que a acompanhavam. Lothíriel atou os pergaminhos em rolo e atou a fita com um nó complicado. Ela crescera entre homens, sem mãe, sabia como se comportar e entendê-los.

Éowyn garantira a Imrahil que a sua própria dama serviria perfeitamente para Lothíriel, a pedido da própria princesa. Já bastava a curiosidade a que era submetida em Dol Amroth e em Minas Tirith sobre seu enlace com um homem do norte tão diferente, ou os comentários do que porquê Éomer teria escolhido Lothíriel para esposa. Os inóspitos comentários variavam de insultos aos seus ouvidos sobre como ela manejaria sua elegância entre homens quase bárbaros ou então, tanto pior, sobre como uma infanta estaria à altura de um Rei como ele, para satisfazê-lo a contento, como esposa e Rainha.

Lothíriel sorriu naquele ponto e foi Elladan quem a surpreendeu com um brilho quase perverso. Haviam descido a colina enquanto ela vagava em suas memórias e os homens desmontavam com agilidade formando um circulo protetor ao seu redor.

--- Sinto que não é seguro chegar mais perto agora, Lothíriel. – gracejou o elfo moreno, com as mãos paradas no ar em uma imitação pouco convincente de receio. – Que idéia obscura está em seus pensamentos agora?

O sorriso de Lothíriel se ampliou e ela retirou o pé do estribo, girando o corpo com leveza sobre a cela. Estendeu os braços para Elladan ajudá-la a desmontar.

--- Não tema, senhor Elladan, está perfeitamente a salvo. – ele sorriu em resposta e Lothíriel apoiou as mãos em seus ombros fortes, deslizando graciosamente para o chão. Ela o fitou sobre os cílios, sussurrando de maneira cúmplice. – Apenas lembrava da Princesa Éowyn...

Elladan ofereceu o braço para Lothíriel sufocando uma risada marota. Ao redor deles, os homens trabalhavam em unidade para organizar um local adequado para a refeição. Estava muito quente, mas o vento era constante e agradável. Elladan conduziu Lothíriel até a sombra parcialmente oferecida pela própria colina.

--- Sem dúvida, a corte de Gondor não será a mesma com a presença espirituosa de Éowyn. – observou Elladan com um olhar bastante conspiratório. – E sem dúvida, sei que pensamento cruzou sua mente. O jantar da despedida.

Lothíriel ajeitou as dobras do vestido e tentou parecer inocente, mas não conseguiu efeito algum diante dos olhos brilhantes do elfo. Ela aprendera rapidamente que era quase impossível mentir para o irmão mais velho de Arwen ou ficar brava com Elladan.

Ela desfez a máscara inocente e cerrou os lábios com força, fazendo com que Elladan risse ainda mais, porém, um som rouco e discreto, como folhas arrastadas pelo vento. Mais uma vez, Lothíriel desfez os músculos tensos de raiva e relaxou os ombros. Também era impossível não vagar em pensamentos sem nexo perto do elfo, pois que ele era tão belo e gentil, que Lothíriel acabava engolfada por sonhos primaveris perdendo o fio da meada constantemente.

--- É realmente irritante a maneira como as mulheres da corte tratam sobre o casamento de vocês. – ponderou Elladan, a mão firme segurando o braço de Lothíriel até que ela pode descansar sobre uma rocha baixa. – Eu particularmente não teria nem ao menos a diplomacia de Éowyn.

Alguém limpou a garganta perto deles e Lothíriel adivinhou que Gerihtan tentava engolir o riso. O cavaleiro se distanciou dos dois, ocupando-se em ajudar Ieldran a cuidar dos cavalos.

--- Diplomacia? – Lothíriel sacudiu a cabeça sentindo o peso da trança batendo em suas costas. – Eu pensei que ela sacaria uma espada no meio do jantar. – ela cobriu a boca com a mão para sufocar o riso.

--- Uma mulher como Éowyn não tem paciência para futilidades desta natureza. – Elladan observou, tranqüilamente, mas parte da sua atenção estava no irmão e no outro elfo. – Especialmente, quando se trata de Éomer, eles são muito unidos. Além do que, eu tenho que confessar. – Elladan pausou, estudando as palavras e olhou para baixo, no ponto que encontrava a face de Lothíriel – É aterrador ouvir palavras sobre os atributos físicos e morais de um ente querido, e ter que usar contra-argumentos brandos em resposta.

--- Ilúvatar sabe que _eu _não consigo. – ajuntou Elrohir unindo-se aos dois com o cenho fechado. Ouvira conversa do irmão e da princesa e achegara-se a eles, pouco disposta a conversar com os homens da caravana. Resfolegou, sisudo. – Por isso, passo o menos tempo possível em Minas Tirith. Seria capaz de reduzir a população da Cidadela a velhos e crianças sempre que escuto o nome da minha irmã.

Lothíriel ponderou sobra às palavras de Elrohir e enfatizou sua concordância com um aceno vigoroso. Não pode deixar de sorrir, de uma certa forma, os gêmeos a faziam lembrar dos irmãos.

--- Sempre ouvi palavras generosas e respeitosas a respeito de lady Arwen. – falou, suavemente.

Elrohir distendeu a face semelhante ao irmão gêmeo, mas contudo, suas palavras pareciam gotas generosas de uma tempestade caindo sobre as cabeças dos homens. Algo nele era simplesmente forte demais como um poderoso imã. Lothíriel observara como as pessoas eram atraídas a sua presença e repelidas simultaneamente à vontade do elfo. Seu pensamento de desprazer ou alegria parecia comandar o mundo a sua volta e para Lothíriel, Elrohir era uma verdadeira força da natureza.

Como Ecebryne, pensou a princesa.

Acostumada com o mar, Lothíriel nunca duvidara que embaixo daquele magnetismo avassalador existia um silêncio sagrado, como as profundezas do oceano. Na verdade, Arwen resumira os dois daquela forma e alegara que se Lothíriel conseguisse perceber aquela diferença, a semelhança física não a enganaria como aos outros. E era justamente a maneira apropriada de defini-los. Elladan mostrava aquela serenidade das profundezas, mas poderia se converter rapidamente em uma tempestade. Eram simultaneamente opostos e semelhantes.

--- ... e é claro que você não está ouvindo uma única palavra. – finalizou Elrohir, os lábios curvados em um sorriso provocante.

Lothíriel piscou e retornou ao presente.

--- Sinto muito. – ela sorriu e fez um gesto vago com a mão. – Vocês costumam me deixar um pouco dissociada do mundo. Com um de vocês, eu até consigo não parecer completamente tola, mas temo que diante da plenitude do oceano, eu vague a esmo. – ela silenciou, pensativa.

--- Do que ela está falando? – replicou Elrohir para o irmão.

Elladan deu de ombros, a princípio tão confuso quanto Elrohir. Por fim, sorriu, entendendo a alusão.

--- Você é muito gentil, Lothíriel. – agradeceu e quase riu da maneira como Elrohir arregalou os olhos, ainda duvidando da sanidade mental da jovem, e possivelmente, também do irmão. – E sensível, não tola. Apenas enxerga mais que os outros – completou, estudando os arredores. Os preparativos estavam prontos e as duplas se separaram para vigiar a refeição com a eficiência esperada de guerreiros acostumados ao ritual. Procurou a figura esguia de Legolas sem sucesso, o que não era uma boa notícia, já que o elfo louro era impossível de ser confundido. A ruptura inevitável ocorrera então. Legolas ficaria afastado até retornar ao estado de humor anterior. Conhecendo-o bem, Elladan imaginou que o amigo estaria vasculhando os arredores e esperando que a frieza despertada pelo confronto com Elrohir se degelasse completamente. Era um esforço considerável para o bem de Lothíriel, ele imaginava. Aquele pensamento o fez murmurar, para si próprio. – Talvez, seja esse o objetivo de Estel afinal.

--- Não entendo. – Lothíriel alinhou a coluna, atenta ao rosto grave de Elladan. O nome do Rei Elessar sempre ressoava aos seus ouvidos como um sino cristalino. Ela compreendia porque todos sentiam urgência em atendê-lo de imediato. Era um apelo irresistível. – O que devo fazer para o Rei de Gondor? Ele não me informou de tarefa alguma... – Lothíriel mordeu o lábio inferior lembrando-se rapidamente de como o Rei Elessar se dispusera a responder suas perguntas, tão logo fora apresentada a ele.

Elrohir pareceu lembrar da mesma coisa e riu baixinho. Ele também notara a ausência de Legolas e acabara zangado consigo mesmo por não controlar o mau temperamento. Porém, a lembrança daquele momento em particular aliviou a tensão e ele não conseguiu deixar de rir, espanando a preocupação.

Ondas quebrando contra as rochas. Pensou Lothíriel, satisfeita com o som.

--- Você não deu oportunidade para meu irmão falar muito... – Elrohir ignorou o aviso silencioso de Elladan. – Acho que Estel nunca ouviu tantas perguntas formuladas sem pausa para respirar ao longo de todos os seus anos.

--- Francamente, Elrohir...

Para surpresa de Elladan, Lothíriel começou a rir junto com o irmão, embora sua face estivesse escarlate de vergonha.

--- Acho que se lady Arwen não tivesse chegado eu teria morrido sufocada com minhas próprias perguntas! – observou a jovem princesa, transformando o riso de Elrohir em uma súbita gargalhada e colocou um sorriso no rosto de Elladan.

--- Você estava azul de tanto tempo sem oxigênio, querida princesa. – relembrou Elrohir com implacável sinceridade.

Lothíriel comprimiu os dedos na face, mas ainda ria suavemente. O Rei Elessar tinha sido tão gentil que ela esquecera todo o decoro das regras apropriadas para se dirigir a um Rei. O Pai provavelmente teria morrido com um ataque fulminante se estivesse perto deles naquele instante. Porém, era difícil não conversar com o Rei Elessar de maneira franca após conhecê-lo. Ela sentiu como se fossem velhos amigos. Primeiro, ele dispensava o título, depois sugeria chamá-lo por Aragorn e finalmente, pousava os olhos cinzentos com compaixão e ouvia atentamente tudo que era dito, pensando e ponderando ao menor fato explicado. De fato, Lothíriel lembrou de ter visto o Rei Elessar ouvindo calmamente o seu sobrinho por uma hora falando sobre o pônei que havia ganhado de Elphir. Era a mesma concentração que adornara sua face austera e bela ao ouvir sobre um saque em Lossanarch e dispensar as providências. Com a morte de Forlong e seu herdeiro ainda infante, o povo do vale florido necessitava de uma liderança forte, especialmente, porque Forlong reunira duzentos homens em auxilio a Minas Tirith e não só tombara na Batalha dos Campos de Pelennor, como Lossanarch perdera seus melhores guerreiros e defensores.

Um assunto de extrema seriedade para o Rei e seus Conselheiros, tratado com igual atenção ao falatório feliz de um menino.

Como Arwen dissera, Aragorn tinha um sangue mágico correndo em suas veias. Ora era mel, ora era fogo.

Lothíriel aceitou o braço de Elladan e ocupou a outra mão retirando uma folha da túnica de Elrohir. Era de fato, uma família incrível. Lendas fantásticas que haviam saltado dos pergaminhos e das rimas antigas para a Terra-Média. Ela quase não podia acreditar na própria sorte.

--- ... agora é fato. Você precisa se concentrar. – a frase cortada e a leve sacudida no ombro despertaram Lothíriel do devaneio.

--- Desculpe. – ela acenou com um floreio no ar. – Eu vaguei mais uma vez.

--- Isso começa a me preocupar, Lothíriel. – falou Elladan com o timbre amável. –Sempre foi assim?

Eles escolheram lugar apropriado e Lothíriel sentou-se na rocha lisa, recoberta por um grosso casaco de pele. Achou uma pena que alguém houvesse sujado seu casaco apenas para oferecer-lhe conforto, mas já havia aprendido que não adiantaria nada negar. Estava cercada por irmãos mais velhos convertidos em mães zelosas.

--- Lothíriel? – chamou Elrohir, mais uma vez, segurando um odre de água nas mãos.

--- Acho que vou parar de pedir desculpas. – a moça sorriu, tão doce e natural foi surgindo que ela viu a disposição de Elrohir desaparecer, desistindo de implicar com ela. Aceitou o copo de água oferecido por Elladan e tornou, tranqüila. – Sim, eu sempre tive esses... hum... vácuos de diplomacia.

--- Vácuos de diplomacia? – Elrohir maneou a cabeça e terminou de amenizar a sede com um último grande gole. Limpou o lábio superior onde tremeluzia uma gota e tentou não rir da jovem. – É um nome bastante generoso.

--- Eu sei! Amrothos é o dono da teoria. – Lothíriel piscou maneando a cabeça para o lado, um ar pensativo. – Talvez porque sempre vago por aí nas reuniões com os senhores de Dol Amroth e suas esposas enfadonhas.

Elrohir esforçou-se ao máximo para manter o semblante sério, imitando a concentração do irmão.

--- O que seu pai diz sobre isso? – Elladan teve o cuidado de não parecer alarmado embora ele já houvesse levado algum tempo pensando em como Lothíriel conduziria sua forma de diálogo com Éomer.

Os homens da terra dos Cavaleiros falavam pouco e prezavam o tempo, ignoravam bajulações e frases floreadas. A honestidade de Lothíriel seria bem vinda, porém, era algo inquietante a maneira como ela se desligava de todos no meio dos diálogos e ele começava a duvidar que Éomer consideraria aquele traço como encantador na futura esposa.

--- Eu apenas fico dispersa quando a conversa toma novos rumos, gosto de observar as pessoas e adivinhar suas intenções. – completou Lothíriel completamente à vontade com o assunto. – Mas não se enganem. Eu sinto tudo o que dizem. – ela encarou Elladan e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. – Como você acaba de fazer, mestre elfo. Acaso não estava refletindo nas minhas possíveis dificuldades enquanto ouvia minhas palavras?

--- Eu diria escutar, ouvir ou prestar atenção. – replicou Elrohir antecipando-se ao irmão gêmeo. Escolheu uma fruta a seu gosto e jogou a amora na boca. – Sentir é demasiado abstrato para um homem ou mulher. – o elfo moreno franziu o cenho e então sorriu para ela. – Porém, você é de fato especial, minha querida.

Elladan não se deu o trabalho de ficar surpreso ou esperar uma explicação. Era esse o alivio em seus pensamentos, pois ele notara que se Lothíriel estivesse interessada no assunto, ela recuperava rapidamente os fatos e apontava suas conclusões com um adorno único, provavelmente, obtido através daquelas incursões que ela definia como estar vagando.

Ele só esperava que Éomer tivesse a paciência necessária para deixá-la chegar até aquele ponto.

E então, Elladan notou o desconforto de Háfoc e como Ieldran parecia desconcertado ao encarar o rohirrim. Até mesmo Damrod evitava erguer os olhos, concentrado em partir o pão em pedaços. O inicio tranqüilo da refeição havia caído em silêncio. Os irmãos e Mablung mantinham-se a pequena distância, vigiando o amplo horizonte e as colinas, esperando o rodízio entre eles para alimentarem-se. Era dispensável o estado de vigília, mas era o ritual entre os homens e ele não estava ali para comandar, apenas para guiá-los. Deveriam saber que com elfos presentes na caravana, eles teriam o aviso devido para defenderem a vida de Lothíriel.

--- Acho que vou me juntar a Mablung. – falou Elladan, por fim, levantando-se. – Temos um pouco de tempo para comer e você pode descansar um pouco Lothíriel... – ele pigarreou e corrigiu-se – Princesa.

Os olhos de Lothíriel se arredondaram em surpresa e enfim, os ombros da princesa se soltaram lentamente com um suspiro.

--- Senhor Elladan. – tornou, aquiescendo com um brando sorriso. Fitou Elrohir de esguelha. Falou bem baixinho, de modo que somente o elfo a escutasse – Também irá me abandonar, Senhor Elrohir, a fim de não comprometer minha honra?

Elrohir provou os morangos mastigando vagarosamente. Ele estudou o silêncio entre os homens e deu de ombros, mas teve o cuidado para proferir as palavras em tom moderado.

--- Sua honra não deveria ficar comprometida com demonstrações de amizade – ponderou Elrohir, com seriedade. - E mesmo sendo um homem típico de Rohan, com seu temperamento próprio e cultura do povo que nasceu, Éomer é nobre e sincero. Inteligente o suficiente para compreender a diferença entre afeição e envolvimentos de outra natureza. Nenhum de nós desonraria uma dama e você decerto desceria a tal nível, prometida a outro. E, é claro, felizmente, não estamos nas cortes enfadonhas dos reinos humanos. – Elrohir notou como a jovem engoliu em seco, mas se recuperou rápido das suas palavras. Um breve sorriso cruzou os lábios do elfo. – Desculpe, acho que acabo de esquecer as boas maneiras, mas eu acabei tomando você com os cuidados de irmão e a intimidade de um velho amigo. - Elrohir se levantou também e ergueu a mão impedindo que Lothíriel dissesse algo. – Terei que me retirar para emendar meu deslize, mas mantenho o que disse, princesa. E pode ter certeza que não participaria dessa caravana se não soubesse que o Rei de Rohan merece sua afeição. – Elrohir imitou a saudação da corte e Lothíriel maneou a cabeça em resposta. – Farei minha saída a fim de checar Ecebryne e deixo minha querida amiga a vontade... para vagar por aí.

Lothíriel acabou sorrindo e fitou o céu muito azul. Mablung recebeu com entusiasmo a chegada de Elrohir, e ela se lembrou mais uma vez que todos eles, exceto ela, estiveram nos Portões de Mordor. Ela experimentou o pão fino recheado com a pasta apimentada e especiarias que Éowyn colocara nos suprimentos da viagem. _"Para você conhecer e se acostumando com a culinária de Rohan". _Lothíriel experimentara um de cada vez nos últimos dias e estava aprovando os novos sabores. Porem, diante daquele pão aparentemente tão inofensivo, ela levou a pior e correu para o copo de água, com a garganta em fogo. Tossiu um pouco e passou a língua pelos lábios.

Apesar de ter água nos olhos com a surpresa da mistura, Lothíriel considerou o sabor exótico e atordoante. A segunda mordida cuidadosa foi infinitamente melhor e Lothíriel suprimiu um grunhido de satisfação. As especiarias se tornavam claras ao paladar apenas no final da degustação, amenizando o efeito apimentado com um sabor mentolado em uma estranha e revigorante combinação. Só precisava ficar atenta a porção que levava à boca.

Os homens continuaram comendo próximos a ela, conversando baixinho sobre as memórias da Guerra e planos para o futuro. E pareceu a Lothíriel que sua reação ao pão típico de Edoras não passou desapercebido a Háfoc, e mais uma vez, uma espécie de descontentamento nublava a fronte do rohirrim.

O pão perdeu um pouco seu gosto e Lothíriel não pôde deixar de pensar se também não acabaria se sucedendo o mesmo com o Rei. Talvez estivesse se apressando em tomar conta de algo exótico, e ao invés de experimentar o sabor refrescante acabasse se queimando com fogo.

Aquela comparação amenizou a decepção com a frieza de Háfoc e ela acabou sorrindo antes de contemplar o pão. Deu outra pequena mordida cuidadosa e lembrou a si mesmo de controlar a língua, a fim de não tecer tal comparação com o Rei de Rohan e o futuro marido em voz alta.

Éowyn alertara-a que era bastante sugestivos aquela mania de Lothíriel de comparar as pessoas à natureza, aromas, sabores ou canções. E que os homens de Rohan eram muito sensíveis quando provocados.

"_Seria desastroso provocar Éomer antes da união", _finalizara Éowyn rindo muito ante a face escarlate da futura cunhada.

Mas afinal, a oferta de amizade de Éowyn se tornara uma preciosidade para Lothíriel, criada praticamente por homens toda sua curta vida. Além de espirituosa, inteligente e sábia, Éowyn era generosa e não poupara esforços para aconselhar a futura esposa do irmão. Lothíriel tinha tanta informação na cabeça que freqüentemente, as têmporas latejavam ao tentar reuni-las em um único argumento sólido.

E no fundo, ela sabia que acabaria vagando alheia a tudo, confiando unicamente nos instintos e reagindo aos acontecimentos a sua forma. Esqueceu-se de tudo ao seu redor e mais uma vez, rendeu-se a vagar, refletindo e imaginando sobre o homem que a esperava não tão longe dali, em Edoras, Capital da Terra dos Cavaleiros.

_&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&_

* * *

**Glossário **

Ithilien. Gondor

**Mablung e Damrod**. – personagens de Tolkien, soldados da patrulha de Faramir, guardas de sua confiança, aparecem no livro As Duas Torres e conforme registros, lutaram no cerco a Minas Tirith. Mablung encontra Frodo e Sam na jornada para Cirith Ungol.

Cavaleiros do Cisne. Dol Amroth.

**Gerihtan** – do inglês arcaico, significa direto, objetivo.

**Ieldran** – mesmo acima, utilizado para designar anciões, antigos, e comumente sábios.

Éored de Éomer, na Caravana.

**Háfoc** – do inglês arcaico, significa. Falcão.

**Ecebryne** – Chama eterna, do inglês arcaico _–ece_ eterno, eternamente, perene + _-bryne_ fogo, chama.

**Forlong, lorde de Lossanarch**. – Caiu durante o cerco de Minas Tirith, já idoso, na Batalha dos Campos de Pelennor, ao correr em auxilio da Cidade Branca com duzentos homens. Nomeado como Tolkien por Forlongo, the Fat, não se sabe se deixou herdeiros para assumir seu lugar em Lossanarch. Lossanarch: vales floridos das Montanhas Brancas, a leste e oeste de Gondor.

**Cemië.** – mês de julho no westron, utilizado no calendário do Registro de Gondor. Equivalente ao Cerveth, em sindarin, utilizado apenas pelos dúnedain. (Apêndice D Calendário do Condado, pagina 399. RR).

**Elfwine, o Belo**. – Segundo Rei de Rohan da Terceira Linhagem da Casa de Eorl. Assumiu o trono de Rohan após a morte de seu pai, Éomer Éadig. Há registros que Elfwine tenha adquirido as qualidades do pai na justiça, lealdade e paz ao conduzir a Terra dos Cavaleiros e a beleza da mãe, Lothíriel. Não encontrei registros de aliança de Elfwine ou herdeiros. Na Enciclopédia de Arda, Elfwine aparece como o último Rei de Rohan da Casa de Eorl. Seu nome é traduzido como Amigo dos Elfos.

As memórias de Elfwine serão usadas como narrativa da história, porém, são fictícias, criadas por mim, sem base na obra de Tolkien.


	3. Vida Longa ao Rei Éomer

III 3020

Cermië, 10

Edoras, capital de Rohan e domínios do Rei

Terra dos Cavaleiros.

O sol se mostrava a pino, deitando seus raios dourados sobre a relva verdejante. O vento inclemente da noite amenizara sua fúria e soprava com uivos musicais sobre as paragens. Seu efeito provocava um movimento ondulatório nos campos, como se a terra respirasse viva e dançasse para celebrar o novo dia.

Éomer acreditava que a Terra dos Cavaleiros falava com ele, como o fizera com todos os Reis de Rohan. Sua mensagem soprando sobre os campos extensos e enviando conselhos brandos através de sua força. Contudo, ele ainda se achava incapaz de compreendê-la completamente. Quando detinha as honras e responsabilidades de Terceiro Marechal, a voz da Terra dos Cavaleiros era fácil de ser compreendida, sua Casa era uma extensão de suas crenças e justiça, havia alegria e coragem, trabalho e música. Porém, a força de um país inteiro era uma música estrondosa em seus ouvidos e ele ainda se perdia em entender as delicadas nuances da melodia, principalmente, quando era misturada ao falatório de comandantes e conselheiros.

Ainda não sentia tal unidade enquanto Rei e demorava-se a tomar conta de Meduseld, embora, o Palácio parecia conspirar para tomar conta dele.

Naquele instante, Éomer encontrava-se aos portões de Meduseld, parado em alerta, o perfil alto e a face contraída em concentração, as mãos para trás, como um soldado à espera de ordens. A guarda de Edoras mantinha sua posição nos degraus do Palácio, a água fluída que borbulhava na fonte parecia comandar uma hipnose coletiva e Éomer não era o único a apreciar a escultura do Cavalo Branco aos pés do Palácio, da qual jorrava aquela fonte.

A principio, aquela rotina de contemplar Edoras e as manhãs surpreendera os moradores do domínio do Rei. Muitos pediam licença para falar com Éomer, subindo os degraus com ansiedade ou simplesmente, fitando-o incansavelmente das suas moradias. Com o tempo, os moradores se acostumaram à rotina de seu novo Rei e se limitavam a saudá-lo à distância, felizes com sua presença costumeira as portas de Meduseld e finalmente, agendando as audiências como era devido.

Éothain aguardou um certo tempo antes de interpelar o Rei. Postou-se ao seu lado, tendo a mesma sensação de plenitude com a visão da terra que consumia Éomer. O capitão da guarda fazia de tudo possível para manter ordem na vida de Éomer e ceder-lhe um pouco de privacidade e tempo para pensar. Tarefa que parecia quase impossível desde a subida de Éomer ao trono. Ele entendia a necessidade de solidão de seu Rei, pois fazia parte do éored de Éomer enquanto Terceiro Marechal e o seguira voluntariamente após ser convidado pelo mesmo, cheio de honra pela função e, contudo, às vezes, sentia falta dos simples deveres e dos prazeres do dia-a-dia de outrora.

--- Uma linda manhã. – sussurrou Éothain, ao notar que Éomer, finalmente, movera-se da posição alerta.

--- Vejo que seus modos estão refinados neste dia, Éothain. – soou a voz profunda de Éomer, com uma pitada de diversão no timbre grave. Voltou a face para o capitão a tempo de ver um certo constrangimento em seus olhos. Sorriu com moderação. – Acaso está treinando para a festa do meu casamento?

Direto como um raio, pensou Éothain recuperando-se da observação.

--- Existe um verdadeiro manual no trato com as damas de Gondor, meu Rei. – explicou-se, sério. – Apenas não quero envergonhá-lo, embaraçando com meus modos na frente da corte.

Éomer contraiu o rosto mais uma vez e maneou a cabeça para o mercador que passava próximo.

--- Lindo dia, meu senhor! – cantarolou o homem, muito satisfeito com a atenção de Éomer. – Vida longa ao Rei!

--- Vinda longa ao Rei! – repetiram os guardas, em um brado uníssono.

Éomer conteve um suspiro e fitou o perfil de Éothain.

--- Nesse caso, eu devo praticar essa tática. – falou, séria e pausadamente. – A fim de não embaraçar a mim mesmo.

Éothain manteve os músculos da face o mais imóvel possível. Em outra época, ele acabaria rindo abertamente, pois que Éomer tinha a mania de proferir suas conclusões com intensa seriedade, não obstante, houvesse um certo humor irônico oculto em suas palavras.

Ele era um Rei agora, lembrou-se Éothain, cuidadosamente. Ainda assim, não pode evitar o sorriso na voz.

--- Isso é impossível, meu senhor. – ponderou, em tom alegre e convicto. – Sua fama o desobriga de certas...

--- Delicadezas? – cortou Éomer, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto. – Cortesias? Conhecimento da cultura própria dos nossos aliados? – o Rei maneou a cabeça em negativa e fitou mais uma vez, o campo verdejante que dançava pela manhã. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Não, Éothain, talvez no passado, mas não é isso que se espera de um Rei.

--- Não precisa ser tão exigente consigo mesmo, meu senhor. – proferiu Éothain, sua famosa honestidade lhe prestando um serviço contrário a sutileza. – E um pouco de sorriso, também não lhe faria nada mal... – ante o olhar sisudo de Éomer, o capitão da guarda hesitou, mas lembrou-se que era seu amigo, antes de Rei. – O senhor não parece um homem que irá se casar em breve. Sua cara fechada irá assustar muito mais a dama de Gondor do que sua falta de modos.

Éomer contraiu o cenho um pouco surpreso com as palavras do capitão. Talvez por isso, Éothain se deu conta que falara além da conta, com uma intimidade típica de guerreiros ao redor do fogo e não de um capitão se dirigindo ao seu Rei.

--- Peço perdão, meu senhor. – replicou rápido, com sinceridade visível. – Estou a sua disposição para a punição que achar conveniente.

Para sua surpresa, o sorriso brotou naturalmente nos lábios de Éomer e o jovem Rei riu gostosamente.

--- Ah... meus modos! – Éomer apoiou a mão no estômago controlando as gargalhadas e voltou-se para um Éothain atônito. – Venha, meu amigo. – convidou, com o riso adornando um brilho novo aos seus olhos. – Vamos colocar algo em nossos estômagos antes da reunião com o Conselho e quem sabe, eu peça ao menestrel para tocar uma boa canção em nome dos velhos tempos. – Éomer bateu a mão no ombro de Éothain, este, muito aliviado e completou, em tom conspiratório. – Quem sabe, você não divide comigo um pouco do seu novo conhecimento sobre as damas de Gondor?

--- Meu conhecimento é todo seu, meu senhor. – ajuntou Éothain, parando ao lado de Éomer, enquanto a guarda abria as portas de Meduseld. – Eles não enchem meia página, mas...

--- É muito mais do que eu sei no presente momento.

As suas costas, o novo brado se repetiu, com o coro uníssono da guarda.

&

A mesa estava posta a espera de Éomer. O aroma da refeição caprichada aumentou a boa disposição de Éomer e ele aceitou a bacia de prata oferecida por Dýrfinna, lavando as mãos com entusiasmo. Éothain repetiu a higiene das mãos piscando com charme para a jovem, que corou, mas sustentou o olhar do capitão da guarda.

Éomer sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, refletindo se deveria ignorar aquela cena ou repreender os dois. Gostaria que Éothain ficasse longe da jovem sobrinha do curador. Dýrfinna tivera alguns problemas em Aglarond e Éowyn trouxera a moça para Edoras a fim de trabalhar na casa de cura, mas Dýrfinna recusara terminantemente e acabara trabalhando na organização de Meduseld.

Éomer notou que Éothain acompanhou a saída de Dýrfinna com um olhar que julgou meloso e lânguido. Suspirou e decidiu-se por manter silêncio, achando que talvez já tivesse obrigações demais para se ocupar com a vida sentimental dos seus homens. Erü sabia que ele tinha a própria para pensar.

De qualquer forma, pensou Éomer com um sorrisinho irônico, Éothain sabia que ele o mataria se desonrasse alguma das jovens. Mais animado com a decisão tão fácil antes do almoço, o sobrinho de Théoden, começou a se servir, antes de ouvir a reprimenda da governanta.

--- Senhor Éomer! – vociferou Halldóra estapeando a mão do Rei sem a menor cerimônia. Ignorou-lhe o olhar ofendido e meteu-lhe o indicador no rosto. – Eu devo servi-lo, diga-me o que deseja, sim? Eu não vou mais repetir!

Éothain arqueou a sobrancelha e pediu, com humildade.

--- Batatas para mim?

--- Você pode se servir – ribombou a senhora e logo um sorriso gentil dissipou a expressão aviltada da mulher ao voltar à atenção para Éomer. – O que vai querer, meu senhor? Precisa se alimentar, não é mesmo?

Éomer abriu a boca para responder que era justamente o que tentava fazer quando um dos guardas pediu licença e adentrou no salão. Éomer indicou para se aproximar com um gesto. O homem se aproximou, reticente ao ver a mesa posta.

--- Fale.

--- Ceorl acaba de cruzar os portões, meu senhor. O Conselheiro Gamling e o Marechal Gautáor também acabam de chegar, juntamente com o Lorde Andsvarr e Úlfheoin. O senhor Saéfuss e sua filha Eöny acabam de pedir uma audiência em caráter de urgência e o batedor enviado ao Westmnete o aguarda. – o guarda fitou o olhar duro de Halldóra, mas prosseguiu com sua função. – Drengi o acompanha. O mensageiro de Ithilien foi conduzido até o estábulo da cavalaria, parece que o animal se feriu na jornada.

--- Pelos belos cabelos de Eorl, quem não veio? – sussurrou Halldóra, de modo que somente o Rei a ouviu.

Éomer maneou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa e franziu o cenho, com um gesto discreto para que Éothain continuasse comendo, ao ver que o capitão tencionava largar a refeição, tendo empurrado o prato. Aquela situação se tornara uma rotina e ele não via motivos para os dois ficarem com fome.

--- Na verdade, meu senhor, eu acredito que muitos vieram antes do esperado, com extrema urgência. – ajuntou o guarda, por fim.

Éomer aceitou a bebida escura e encorpada oferecida por Halldóra, tomou um pequeno gole e fitou-a, agradecido. Ignorou a taça de vinho, visto que ao que parecia, não conseguiria empurrar nada para o estômago vazio.

--- Dóra, poderia providenciar refeição para todos a mesa?

--- Meu senhor, é claro que posso. – a mulher fez um sinal para Dýrfinna, que saiu apressada. Contudo, Halldóra tornou a fitar a expressão de Éomer, severa e modificada pela chegada de problemas. – Porém, se me permite a sugestão, não seria melhor que eles almoçassem no salão de visitas para que o meu senhor se alimente?

A mente de Éomer registrou a oferta generosa de Halldóra, ciente que o inesperado numero de convidados acumularia a senhora de trabalho e lhe garantiria um pouco de paz ao menos na refeição. Apesar da proposta tentadora, Éomer estava preocupado com as contínuas tentativas dos homens da Terra Parda em assentar acampamentos no Westmnete, com a vã desculpa de utilizar o Snowbourn para saciar os animais. Além do que, a presença de Ceorl lhe inspirava urgência, dificilmente, Erkenbrand enviava tenentes do Folde Ocidental para a tarefa simples de um mensageiro.

Decidindo-se Éomer, recusou a oferta com um olhar de gratidão a mulher.

--- Não há porque duplicar o trabalho, Dóra. – ele tornou a ficar sério e ignorou a expressão de pesar da senhora. Voltou a atenção para o guarda, que esperava suas ordens. – Peça para Hlíf cuidar pessoalmente do cavalo e conduza o mensageiro até o aposento redondo. Ceorl também. – fitando Éothain, tornou, com ar grave – Receba os marechais, Drengi, o senhor Seafúss e sua filha. Avise-os que são convidados à nossa mesa e que venho em seguida. – levantando-se Éomer fez um gesto de rendição para Halldóra. – Agradeço seus cuidados, minha querida senhora. Quem sabe na ceia? Por favor, peça para Dýrfinna acompanhar a senhorita Ëoný até o quarto de hospedes, ela deve estar cansada da viagem. Aglarond é distante.

Halldóra fez uma curta mesura de obediência, mas saiu resmungando. Fato amplamente tolerado pela sua dedicação a família de Éomer e Éowyn, tendo alimentando-os desde a infância; à sua mão maravilhosa na cozinha e a idade que já lhe pesava as costas, visível em seus cabelos brancos de neve. Théoden ignorava-lhe as pragas e o mau gênio, encantado com os dotes culinários de Halldóra e satisfeito com os cuidados que a mulher tiver não só com os sobrinhos, como com o próprio Théodred.

Éomer fazia o mesmo.

--- Abusam dele, é o que digo. – replicou Halldóra, aplicando um tapa na nuca de Éothain ao passar. – Moleque, em nada ajuda. Batatas? Quer batatas, vou aquecer algumas e colocar em sua túnica, por certo. Urubus, o pobre Rei não pode sequer comer direito. - com um último olhar dardejando zanga para as costas do guarda que saía, finalizou com um grunhido. – Já está emagracendo, parasitas, isso sim. Chegam no almoço, como se o menino não fosse alimentá-los. Ora.

Éothain comprimiu os lábios e sorriu para Éomer, também se erguendo da mesa, com um suspiro de adeus ao prato que exalava o aroma apetitoso.

--- Ela está certa.

--- Certa para o Terceiro Marechal. – replicou Éomer, afastando-se.

Éothain fitou a taça de chá ingerida pela metade e o excelente vinho intocado. Ajeitou as dobras da túnica e foi receber os convidados que entravam, refletindo que o Rei poderia ter vida longa, desde que o deixassem comer.

_I&I&I&I&I&II&_

Ceorl foi conduzido até o aposento redondo e ali aguardava, juntamente com o mensageiro de Ithilien e o batedor do Westmnete. Conversaram poucas palavras e logo se os três se quedaram em silêncio cada um imerso em suas próprias preocupações e tarefas a serem cumpridas. As ricas tapeçarias estendiam-se das vigas entrecortadas no teto alto, dividindo o ambiente, iluminado pelas tochas acesas fixas nas colunas. Havia um espaço maior, onde conforme diziam, o hábil tecelão Maere elaborava um novo trabalho, representando a Batalha nos Campos de Pelennor, e ali, próxima à mesa redonda, cheia de escritos e rascunhos, seria seu lugar de honra.

Envolvidos com seus pensamentos e as peças decorativas da sala, eles demoraram a perceber que o Rei já havia entrado nos aposentos.

--- Saudações, eu peço desculpas pela demora. – falou Éomer, cruzando a sala e avaliando rapidamente as expressões tensas e preocupadas. Aceitou a saudação respeitosa dos homens com um olhar brando.

O nervosismo aumentou com o Rei pedindo desculpas e eles se constrangeram ao notar que haviam interrompido algo importante. Porém, eram soldados e logo recuperaram a compostura. Éomer se deslocou para a mesa dez estandartes de tapeçaria após o ponto de entrada, que totalizavam dez metros de comprimento.

Cada estandarte perfazia um metro quadrado e era utilizado para dividir compartimentos. Nos tempos de Théoden, quando Gríma era um mero conselheiro sem peçonha, Théoden trabalhava naquela sala, dividindo as tarefas e separando-os por estandartes, até enfim, concentram-se juntos na mesa redonda. O salão do Trono era usado unicamente em ocasiões especiais, receber visitantes e reuniões do Conselho.

Éomer adotara a mesma estratégia. Não só porque julgava correto seguir a tradição do último Rei, como também confessara a si próprio nas noites insones que ainda não se sentia confortável em subir ao tablado e sentar-se no trono dourado de Meduseld. E embora o tivesse feito quando era necessário e esperado, Éomer evitava o quanto podia, sem entender porque todos tinham a necessidade de vê-lo ali, quando aquilo o machucava tão profundamente.

--- Clarig. – chamou Éomer. O homem parecia cansado e o seguiu obediente, deixando os outros para trás. Éomer ofereceu para que se sentasse. Clarig recusou. – Que notícias traz do vale?

--- O Marechal teve que expulsar os terra-pardenses mais uma vez e agora, o Westmnete está livre, meu senhor. – resumiu Clarig, ciente que Elfhelm daria os detalhes na hora apropriada, estendeu a mensagem para o Rei. – Ele pede resposta à missiva, meu senhor.

Éomer aceitou a correspondência e aproximou-se da tocha bruxuleante. Sua face austera foi se fechando até uma expressão feroz, com a luz dourada sobre seu rosto.

"_Caro Rei Éomer_

_Sei que aprecia a objetividade, portanto, perdoe-me à crueza da narrativa em números. Tivemos duas baixas e cinco homens feridos. O numero de terra-pardenses mostrou-se maior do que informado pelo batedor. – um dos mortos – Ao que parece, eles tem um novo líder, que está distorcendo as providencias misericordiosas do Príncipe Imrahil na Guerra do Anel. Apesar de tudo, eu calculo que este número é pequeno e testam nosso território. Creio ser prudente enviar homens para encontrar a caravana. De alguma forma, eles sabem que a Princesa está a caminho. Com sua autorização, permanecerei no posto formado por meus homens até segunda ordem._

_A seus serviços._

_Elfhelm_

_Segundo Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros"_

Éomer dobrou a mensagem pensando nas palavras não ditas pelo Segundo Marechal. Não só testavam o território, como o próprio Rei. Clarig aguardava suas ordens e Éomer sabia que Elfhelm se deslocaria em pouco tempo até a posição da Caravana, fortalecendo a comitiva para uma chegada segura. Contudo, Éomer refletiu nas artimanhas e maldades de um povo que odiava os eorlingas, capazes de ouvir as palavras torpes de Saruman, matando tantos homens bons e incendiando vilas no Folde Ocidental, incluindo mulheres e crianças.

Ele não havia esquecido do túmulo ao lado do Isen com as espadas fincadas em uma lapide anônima. Uma benção pela bondade de Gandalf, que encontrara tempo de assegurar um fim honrado para os homens que caíram em batalha. Não esquecera dos corpos pequenos de crianças carbonizadas, das cabeças dos pacíficos fazendeiros espetadas em estacas com suas faces de horror ou da Colina dos Mortos, visível do Forte da Trombeta.

Era uma nova Era, mas Éomer não havia esquecido.

--- Aqui estou, meu senhor. – apresentou-se Éothain, muito sério. Sem sinal da descontração anterior. Ante o olhar de Éomer, adiantou-se – Imaginei que precisaria dos meus serviços. Os recém-chegados estão no salão.

Éomer aquiesceu, o bom humor reduzido a rugas de preocupação em sua fronte. Mostrou a mensagem a Éothain e o capitão contraiu os punhos, sentindo a mesma raiva abrasadora do seu líder. Éomer Inclinou-se sobre a mesa rascunhando uma rápida mensagem. Gravou o selo da Casa de Eorl e entregou ao mensageiro.

--- Alimente-se e deixe seu cavalo receber cuidados, você deve partir depressa, mas irá aguardar os homens do éored de Gautáor se organizarem. – Éomer fitou Éothain.

O capitão não tardou a responder.

--- Eles estão em cem homens. Elfhelm deixou parte do éored com Erkenbrand, eles ainda se recuperam da batalha na Colina. – lamentou Éothain, corrigindo-se. – Bem, Noventa e oito.

--- Elfhelm poderá dividir as ordens com Gautáor e manejar os homens. – ponderou Éomer, tranqüilizando Clarig com essas palavras. Era certo que o mensageiro estava ansioso por providências, tendo visto mais do que havia escrito na mensagem de seu Marechal. Suas palavras causaram o efeito desejado e Clarig maneou a cabeça, agradecido. – Mas saiba que permanecerão acampados.

--- Certamente, meu senhor. – a disposição de Clarig melhorara com a cor retornando as suas faces.

Éomer deu-lhe um toque firme no ombro, dispensando-o com segurança.

--- Prepare-se, você tem um caminho longo de volta. – sério, tornou – Obrigado, Clarig.

O homem se curvou e Éothain, tendo saído da sala silencioso, retornou com Gautáor. O Marechal trazia a taça de vinho na mão e entrou mastigando algo que cheirava a carne assada. Éothain havia se tornado um admirador dos elfos e Éomer sabia que andava praticando o andar silencioso, o que havia divertido-o muito a principio e provocava inúmeras piadas entre os homens da guarda. Até que Éomer desse um basta, após terem desaparecido com a cela do cavalo do capitão, obrigando-o a montar a maneira dos elfos.

Éomer sequer sentiu o estômago reclamar de fome. Suas têmporas começaram a latejar pela rotina puxada da manhã, quando havia cavalgado até os campos de treinamento para falar com os novos homens e visitar os potros de Shivased, já vendidos, como sempre acontecida com Névoa Prateada. Porém, os potros adoeceram e nem mesmo Hlíf conseguia diagnosticar o problema.

Éomer cortou a linha de pensamentos quando Gautáor repousou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa, atento a expressão fechada do Rei.

--- Elfhelm está com problemas? – Gautáor cruzou a mão ao peito. – Meu éored está pronto para partida imediata, meu senhor. As suas ordens.

--- Aí é que está. Acho que é um erro. – ponderou Éomer, pensativamente. – É justamente o que faríamos.

--- Eles não seriam estúpidos. – ponderou Gautáor, descrente. – Aqueles porcos não têm homens suficientes para desafiar Édoras. Nem mesmo _só_ com o seu éored aqui, meu senhor. – a ironia cresceu, visto que os cento e vinte homens do éored de Éomer eram ferozes e implacáveis.

Gautáor sabia disso, os homens da Terra Parda também. Não era um numero insignificante.

Éomer maneou a cabeça em negativa, esfregando a barba curta com movimentos lentos. Ele não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas tomavam. Era inconcebível que após a Guerra do Anel ainda houvesse espiões e armadilhas, mas nem todos almejavam manter a paz instaurada pelo Rei Elessar.

--- Quantos homens, Gautáor? –sua voz soou baixa, concentrada. – Nós não sabemos. Eles têm mais informações do que nós. Ainda assim, eu concordo com você. – Éomer cruzou os braços, fitando o espaço vazio de onde haveria uma tapeçaria em breve na comemoração do festival da Cavalaria. Um pensamento cruzou sua mente e o senhor dos rohirrim franziu o cenho. – A não ser que, eles tenham algo mais sutil em mente. Uma pequena vingança.

--- Que vingança seria pequena o suficiente para satisfazê-los? – questionou Gautáor. – Pelo que diz Éothain, o líder deve estar entre os homens que o Príncipe de Dol Amroth libertou após a batalha no Abismo. – rugiu e teria cuspido se estivesse ao ar livre e não em Meduseld. – Bastardos ingratos.

--- Devemos mandar uma escolta para a caravana, meu senhor. – propôs Éothain consternado. – Afinal, a sua escolhida é filha do Príncipe.

--- Tratarei disso, Éothain. – tranqüilizou Éomer, uma sombra escura descendo em seu rosto. – Não pretendo permitir que os terra-pardenses tomem mais ninguém do nosso povo de escravo. E com certeza, muito menos, arriscarei a vida da minha futura esposa. – Éomer respirou fundo, conjurando a paciência, uma habilidade recém-adquirida na qual ainda tropeçava ao seu uso. Cerrou os punhos, prosseguindo. – O Rei Elessar já anunciou que será reafirmado o Juramento de Eorl. É possível que eles queiram impedir que o Rei de Gondor volte a reafirmar a soberania de Rohan como aliada independente de Minas Tirith e as cidades livres.

--- Plano ambicioso. – murmurou Gautáor, ainda incerto.

--- Para quem não tem nada a perder, tudo é valido. – resmungou Éomer, contrafeito. – Eles não podem impedir o Rei de Gondor, mas tentarão atrapalhar o nosso caminho.

--- O Juramento será uma cerimônia bela, uma honra e uma reafirmação dos nossos direitos. – enumerou Gautáor, entre satisfeito com a medida do Rei que conhecera lutando lado a lado e irritado com a tamanha audácia que a teoria de Éomer sugeria. – Contudo, há de concordar comigo, Éomer, mesmo sem o Juramento, nós não perdemos o direito.

--- Eu sei. – Éomer cruzou os braços. – Todos sabemos, mas será um dia importante de qualquer maneira. Um símbolo de comprometimento e união. Se eu estivesse ao lado deles, me parece uma estratégia apropriada para desmerecer a força da nossa Soberania. – Éomer apertou os olhos, enxergando quadros distintos, vistos unicamente pela sua imaginação. – Eles não têm um numero a altura dos eorlingas, mas podem causar problemas em seqüência. Além do que, o ataque na Colina dos Mortos, a tentativa de saque aos grãos e suprimentos para Minas Tirith ocorreram num prazo curto, sempre com o emblema deles.

--- Eles querem que saibamos a autoria, Éomer. Não será uma outra armadilha? – contrapôs Éothain. – Pode ser uma distração para a verdadeira intenção. Eu ficarei bem mais tranqüilo quando a Princesa estiver aqui.

--- Éothain tem razão, eu também ficarei mais tranqüilo, mas estou a sua disposição. – proferiu Gautáor atento ao rosto de éomer. – Não deseja convocar o Conselho?

Éomer dardejou um olhar flamejante para o rosto do Marechal, que suportou sua fúria por algum tempo, antes de desviar a face para a tapeçaria.

--- Teremos uma reunião prévia do Conselho a tarde e outra amanhã cedo, já foi agendada por Éothain e confirmado com os presentes. Isso não pode esperar. – lembrou Éomer, em tom seco. – Seu éored deve seguir para o Westmnete e tomar a posição de Elfhelm, eu o quero de volta em Edoras, fazendo o caminho proposto pelo príncipe Imrahil. Dessa feita, ele irá encontrar a caravana. – reduzindo a austeridade na voz, completou. – A Princesa Lothíriel não vem escoltada por crianças e sim por guerreiros que lutaram ao nosso lado. Dentre eles, três elfos e os melhores homens que eles puderam dispor. – com um rápido olhar, Éomer chamou Ceorl. – Gautáor retornará para o Folde Ocidental com você. Digo-lhe o mesmo, coma e cuide do seu cavalo, não haverá tempo para descanso.

Ceorl arqueou as sobrancelhas e recuperou a surpresa no semblante.

--- Como sabia, meu senhor?

--- Sua expressão me pareceu clara durante a conversa. – Éomer apontou para as mãos vazias de Ceorl, uma delas, agarrada a bainha da espada com o tom das notícias. – E não traz nenhuma mensagem para mim, exceto, a necessidade.

--- Assim o é, meu senhor. – Ceorl fez uma pequena mesura e seus olhos brilharam. – Fico feliz em servi-lo.

O sorriso merecido não alcançou seus lábios, mas Éomer devolveu a confiança que ali existia com um simples toque no ombro do tenente.

--- Vou partir imediatamente. – avisou Gautáor apanhando a taça de vinho sem entusiasmo. Em sua mente prática, dividia-se inúmeras tarefas necessárias.

--- Gautáor. – trovejou Éomer e o Marechal se voltou. – Confie em mim.

O homem sorriu brevemente e algumas rugas se desfizeram da sua fronte.

--- Eu confio a minha vida, meu senhor. – garantiu Gautáor, convicto. – Peço desculpas se pareceu ao contrário.

--- Vá e faça uma jornada segura. – desejou Éomer, segurando a vontade de segui-lo. Todo o seu intimo clamava por partir imediatamente e contudo, ele precisava ficar. Aquela era a parte mais difícil em ser o soberano de Edoras. Dar ordens e não poder cumpri-las com suas próprias mãos.

--- Devo segui-lo? – perguntou Éothain. – Posso receber as instruções para a reunião do Conselho amanhã e pedir para alguns homens da guarda percorrerem os campos.

--- Pode segui-lo, porém, eu prefiro que Haerfaest cuide da tarefa. A guarda precisa trocar os turnos e meus homens estão aborrecidos de ficarem parados por tanto tempo. – Éomer suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Erü sabe que terão vontade de acompanhar Gautáor, a menos que recebam alguma tarefa.

--- Eles acabam de retornar de Aglarond, depois de meses em Aldburg, Éomer. – lembrou Éothain, com um brando sorriso. – Do Folde Ocidental ao Oriental... Mal tiveram tempo de cumprimentar as esposas, namoradas... amigas.

Um sorriso pálido se desenhou na face de Éomer com a provocação de Éothain. Ele o fazia se lembrar constantemente de Théodred. O filho de Théoden era tão eficaz com as armas como o era com as damas, juntos, eles haviam arranjado muitas confusões. Até Éowyn ter aprendido os caminhos que eles faziam, as tabernas que gostavam ou as mulheres que os agradavam para transformar a vida dos dois em um inferno de perseguições e chantagens. Era tão temerária que chegara a vestir roupas masculinas e entrara na taverna, surpreendendo Théodred com uma mulher em seu colo. Sua fúria só aumentou ao ver o estado do irmão.

Éomer fechou os olhos, com vontade de rir, mas logo a face alegre de Théodred se transformou em surpresa com a presença de Éowyn e aquela lembrança transfigurou-se na memória do rosto pálido, enxangüe, definhando dolorosamente, mas com inegável altivez corajosa.

_"Eu defendi até você chegar, meu primo, agora, eu posso partir..."_

Aquela lembrança provocou um sentimento de perda tão forte que o sorriso foi varrido do rosto dele. Quantas vezes ele sofreria pela morte do sobrinho, considerado seu irmão, Éomer não sabia. Um sofrimento o levava a outro e bastava recordar de Théodred para se lembrar de Théoden caído nos Campos de Pelennor, Háma morto com os olhos cheios de sangue no Portão do Forte da Trombeta e outros amigos corajosos que haviam morrido em lenta agonia, atormentando seus sonhos em pesadelos.

Ele tinha menos tempo enquanto Rei do que já tivera como Marechal, contudo, a voracidade da Guerra havia acabado e as atividades enquanto soberano de Edoras não afastava sua mente das lembranças. Insistentes e sombrias. Torturavam e reabriam feridas. Talvez por isso, Éomer entregava-se impiedosamente as tarefas de administração, defesa, julgamentos, reuniões e conselhos, treinamentos, vistorias e trabalho com os cavalos. O cansaço mental e físico era bem vindo e ele não se lembrava mais de ter tido uma refeição decente nos últimos meses, mas a verdade era que não se importava.

Fazia de tudo para empurrar as lembranças para longe. Com o casamento de Éowyn, ele havia perdido uma amiga, companheira e confidente, mais do que isso, a irmã conhecia as perdas que o atingiam, porque também fora atingida. Não o julgaria, porque era forte, a mulher mais corajosa e destemida que conhecera, e contudo, sabia que mesmo os mais fortes podiam ser atormentados pelas perdas. Não desmerecia o Rei, lembrando-o que também era um homem e tinha o direito de se ressentir do passado. Ele sentia falta dela.

Éomer sacudiu a cabeça penitenciando-se pelo egoísmo. Exatamente por tudo aquilo que Éowyn merecia a felicidade e a paz que alcançara com Faramir. Ele jamais esqueceria como Éowyn parecia radiante no casamento. A irmã merecia.

Naquele instante, sentiu-se profundamente sozinho.

Éomer dispensou Éothain sem dizer mais nada e o capitão seguiu em silêncio, como se tivesse compartilhado memórias sombrias, assim como o Rei.

--- Senhor?

Éomer piscou. Por um segundo, havia esquecido do mensageiro de Ithilien. Era como se a própria Éowyn estivesse lembrando-o de não cair em pensamentos tristes. Ele acenou para o rapaz de aproximar e por pouco não praguejou ao notar o qual jovem ele era, com as frases de Elfhelm ainda latentes na sua cabeça. Não era seguro ainda, pensou, analisando a postura rígida do rapaz. Relaxou os ombros, ele podia ser jovem, mas Éowyn não mandaria alguém incapaz de se defender. Lançou um olhar curioso para o pacote que o mensageiro trazia.

--- Trago uma mensagem de lady Éowyn, não necessita de resposta. – o rapazote parou e engoliu em seco, incerto de como continuar. Recebeu uma leve inclinação de cabeça como incentivo e tropeçou nas palavras, repetindo as palavras da Dama do Braço de Escudo. – A não ser, e cito, as palavras de sua irmã, senhor Éomer... "A não ser que o senhor Éomer conheça algum mago que encante um laço e envie tal objeto mágico para enforcar-me com ele pela insolência".

As sobrancelhas de Éomer ergueram-se lentamente até a fronte e ele apanhou a mensagem. Pela primeira vez, o mensageiro notou a face do Rei de Rohan se anuviar e seus olhos castanhos se iluminaram tornando-se dourados com a luz das tochas.

--- Está dispensado. Eu agradeço o seu trabalho. – avisou Éomer, fitando o perfil do rapaz rapidamente. – Junte-se aos membros da guarda que saem do turno à frente do Palácio e repouse o que achar necessário.

--- Obrigado pela sua gentileza, meu senhor. – o rapaz fez uma reverência respeitosa, à moda de Gondor e se retirou silenciosamente.

Éomer contornou a mesa e sentou-se sobre a luz da tocha. Ela provocava a sombra de um homem em seu cavalo na superfície da madeira polida e Éomer abriu a mensagem vagarosamente, aspirando o aroma delicado e cítrico de laranjas. Seus olhos se aqueceram em reflexo da alma e Éomer imaginou se Ithilien captara o coração da irmã, ao ponto que trocara antiga fragrância favorita pela fruta daquele local.

Degustou a escrita fina de Éowyn por alguns segundos antes de se entregar à leitura.

"_Querido irmão,_

_Espero que estas cartas o encontrem bem de saúde em corpo e coração. _

_Ficará satisfeito em saber que sinto saudades e que és de fato, inesquecível, como me preveniu no nosso último encontro. Porém, não se apresse em gabar-se sorrindo, pois Ithilien necessita de muito trabalho e a presença do meu esposo afasta as sombras do meu coração, trazendo luz em todos os seus cantos e corredores._

_Seu nome continua sendo alvo de exclamações de admiração, especulações e adivinhações de toda a sorte. Desde o tecido que sua noiva usará nos trajes de casamento – Erü me perdoe à impaciência com a ignorância, ela será a noiva de um homem nobre de Rohan, um Rei, o que esperam que ela use? – até a renovação do Juramento de Eorl e Cirion.- a qual, se realmente ocorrer em Minas Tirith, o que não acredito, será mais tranqüilo para você, já que estará devidamente casado e não será alvo de todas as damas de Gondor. Mais tranqüilo para mim também, visto que minha paciência chegou ao fim com essa questão. _

_Pessoalmente, eu acredito que Aragorn planeja algo secreto, pois o Rei de Gondor aprecia tanto as fanfarras da corte quanto você aprecia discursos longos. Faramir é da mesma opinião e creio que ele sabe de algo, que não confessa a mim. Acredita nesse absurdo? Escreva a ele, irmão, creio que meu marido não sabe que descobrirei mais cedo do que imagina._

_Lossanarch continua sendo um problema e você deve estar ciente que todos as regiões carecem de árduo trabalho ainda. As perdas com a Guerra deixaram marcas profundas que nem somente a nossa vontade pode recuperar. Os Picos de Gondor estão sendo renovados e Aragorn já começou a estruturar a renovação da guarda, métodos de existência para as famílias que abraçam a honra de tal missão visando um aviso rápido entre Gondor e Rohan. _

_Enfim, estendo-me além do necessário, mas culpe a saudade que sinto de ti._

_Como presente de casamento, estou enviando as cartas que troquei com Lothíriel a seu respeito. Não me queira mal, meu querido irmão, eu apenas quero que a conheça antes do casamento e saiba o porque eu aconselhei firmemente que a desposasse. Tenho certeza que ela será perfeita para você e também é a opinião de meu marido. Assim, terá uma tarefa mais branda para as suas noites e espero que isso o afaste da rotina secreta de visitar o tumulo de Théodred e do nosso amado tio. Continuo preocupada contigo e em uma palavra sua, estarei ao seu lado. _

_É claro, que acredito na justiça entre homens e mulheres, portanto, Lothíriel também recebeu sua parte no presente e está com suas cartas._

_Felizmente, nós veremos no seu casamento e poderá decidir se torcerá meu pescoço ou me perdoará pela iniciativa. _

_Todo o meu amor,_

_Éowyn._

_p.s: O aroma vem da fita na mensagem e pertence a Lothíriel. Espero que goste perfume."_

Éomer deixou a mensagem cair de suas mãos, ainda incerto com a gama de emoções despertada com a atitude ultrajante da irmã. Éowyn queria seu bem, ele tinha total certeza disso, porém, quebrar o sigilo de palavras pessoais era algo que estava completamente fora de questão. Afastou a mensagem, ainda incrédulo com a ousadia da irmã e lançou um olhar oblíquo para o pacote caprichosamente amarrado sobre a mesa.

Ficou um longo tempo pensando e cismando. Ora o coração ardia de indignação, ora de curiosidade. Por fim, decidiu-se pelo que julgava ser mais honrado e afastou o pacote de si, como se fosse um monstro prestes a pular em seu pescoço com uma faca afiada. Aquilo poderia ser um teste, embora ele não quisesse tal tarefa daquelas a essas alturas.

Se Lothíriel lesse suas cartas tão pessoais, decerto o conheceria melhor do que qualquer pessoa, mas também, ele ficaria decepcionado com sua conduta. Certas coisas apenas o tempo poderia trazer.

Como o amor.

Éomer fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios num ricto de irritação. Houve uma época em que ele e Théodred falavam sobre amor e família. Théodred já havia escolhido sua futura esposa quando caíra nos Vaus do Isen. Éomer jamais chegara naquele ponto, mas sempre acreditara que encontraria uma bela mulher, corajosa e altiva para casar com ele e formar uma família. Isso antes da Guerra. Tudo havia desmoronado e agora ele precisava reconstruir o futuro, sem espaço para sonhos.

A filha de Imrahil pareceu-lhe adequada enquanto Rei de Rohan e contava com inúmeras palavras a seu favor, além da própria admiração que Éomer nutria pelo seu pai e seus irmãos, bravos em batalha, justos e amáveis com o povo. Diziam que a beleza da Princesa de Dol Amroth só perdia para a rainha élfica de Elessar, o que não era pouco, já que lady Arwen deixava qualquer homem sem fala. Inclusive o Rei.

Éomer riu um pouco, mas logo suspirou desanimado. Mas Aragorn amava Arwen e era respondido. Ele sequer conhecia sua futura esposa. Lothíriel estava em Dol Amroth durante o cerco de Minas Tirith.

Compreendia a boa intenção de Éowyn, mas as cartas! Parecia uma desonra abrir aquele pacote e ler as palavras da Princesa. Será que ela sabia daquele fato, estava de acordo?

--- Éowyn... – bateu com o punho na mesa. – Por que fez isso, minha irmã? Pena que não conheço nenhum mago ou laço enfeitiçado! – Éomer se levantou, ciente que já gastara tempo demais e que os convidados ainda o esperava. Fitou a carta da irmã com um olhar de ira. – Eu mesmo terei que esganá-la e deixarei Faramir viúvo.

A silhueta de Halldóra surgiu às portas do aposento.

Éomer acenou reprimindo o súbito mau-humor que viera se alojar junto com o cansaço, a dor de cabeça e a fome.

--- Estou indo, Dóra. – avisou, com outro olhar dardejante para a pilha. – Coloque isso nos meus aposentos, por favor.

Com uma rápida análise, Halldóra notou a mudança drástica no semblante de Éomer e absteve-se de resmungar. Estava torcendo pela tal princesa chegar logo, definitivamente, o seu Rei precisava de uma esposa com autoridade para cuidar dele. Apanhou o pacote e a carta, reprimindo mais uma vez a vontade de reclamar. Isso é, pensou, se a _flor_ de Gondor fosse capaz de enfrentar o gênio de Éomer, tarefa fácil para as mulheres de Rohan. Toda mulher sabia que quanto mais necessitado de atenção, pior se tornava o gênio dos homens orgulhosos daquela Terra, que fariam de tudo, exceto pedir. Halldóra deu de ombros e se afastou para cumprir suas ordens. Ninguém mandou escolher uma moça estrangeira, pensou rabugenta, ela nada faria para ajudá-la,isso era certo. Já bastava o trabalho que tinha com todos aqueles aduladores, conselheiros, marechais, fazendeiros e sei mais quem, que vinham amolar seu pobre Rei na hora das refeições.

A não ser que Éomer pedisse, decidiu-se.

A luz dourada cintilou sobre uma faixa de cor e Éomer estugou o passo para apanhar o objeto esquecido. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno de algo sedoso e ele se ergueu devagar, deixando que a luz do aposento iluminasse completamente a fita cinzenta. Era um tira fina, cintilante e macia, como os cabelos de uma donzela.

O aroma cítrico e delicado atingiu seu rosto e num ato automático, Éomer levou a fita até o rosto, aspirando o perfume. As palavras na carta da irmã voltaram a sua mente e Éomer logo associou o aroma ao nome da mulher que viajava na sua direção.

Talvez, Éowyn tivesse conhecido algum outro mago em Minas Tirith e tivesse encantado a fita e assim, seus pensamentos.

O aroma continuava envolvendo seus sentidos, mas o zumbido da conversa no salão era audível agora com as portas abertas e ele não tinha mais tempo para pensar nas suas emoções e desejos.

De qualquer forma, Éomer sorriu e guardou a fita na túnica.

* * *

_**I&I&I&I&I&II&**_

**Glossário **

Em Édoras e Meduseld. Rohan.

**Éomer**. – O elemento éo do nome Éomer é provavelmente relacionado aos cavalos, mas –mer existe indefinição. Provavelmente, do inglês arcaico **Maer**, que significa famoso, glorioso, heróico. Éomer tornou-se Terceiro Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros ainda jovem, aos vinte e cinco anos de idade. Na época da Guerra do Anel, Éomer tinha apenas vinte e oito anos de idade e reinou os rohirrim por mais sessenta e cinco anos, tendo vivido por 93 anos. Uma vida bastante longa para os homens de Rohan, sendo que apenas Aldor, o velho atingiu idade avançada, morrendo aos 73 anos.

**Drengi** – originário do antigo sueco como nome pessoal, originário do nórdico drengr "jovem homem, guerreiro e bravo".

**Saefúss** – do originário sawair – oceano em junção com björn, bear (neste acaso, dar suporte, tomar a responsabilidade de outro em juramento).

**Ëoný** – da saga legendária c.1300 Egilis, filha do rei Hákon e na saga do século XIV,Hálfdanar, filha do Rei Hárek.

**Hlíf (e Líf)** – Aquele que dá proteção. Usado como nome apenas no sentido mitológico no Landnámabók.

**Svana** – ligado ao svanni, uma palavra poética para designar dama.

**Dóra.** – apelido para Halldóra. (da origem hall – pedra, forte, ousadia. / dor – origem em dórr e pórr – deus do trovão). Aparece no capitulo 21, 12, 39 entre outros no Landnámabók para diferentes personagens.

**Úlfheoinn** – no antigo germânico termo úlfheoinn aparece como um nome próprio utilizado para significar pele de lobo ou guerreiro berserker.

**Dýrfinna **– do dýrr querido, precioso, junção com –finna, do –finnr que significa Saami, mágico. Saami ou Laplander é utilizado para definir aquele que vem da Finlândia ou Mágico. O Saami são conhecidos como mágicos poderosos.

**Gautáor. – **transformado do normando Gautr. Guatr nome poético para Odin, sugera o significado pai, no dicionário notas Cleasby-vigfusson. O sufixo - rikiar entende-se como poderoso, aquele que se destaca, regente.

**Gautáor AU Rohan.**

Filho de Grimbold, Gautáor participou da Guerra do Anel no éored de Elfhelm. Retornou a Édoras para a defesa da capital e muito lastimou a morte de seu pai na Batalha dos Campos de Pelennor. Na fanfic, ele é um dos Marechais de Éomer, no Folde Oriental e apesar de ser mais jovem quanto o Rei, é sempre leal, embora as vezes, parece estar sendo duvidando das decisões de Éomer. Assim o faz, agindo como fazia Grimbold com o filho, pressionando para a auto-reflexão e ser mais do que um feroz cavaleiro de Rohan, mas também um sábio. Em sua concepção, Gautáor deve lutar ao lado de Éomer e honrar a memória do pai, que lutou até o último instante para salvar Théodred e o trouxe seu corpo de volta para Meduseld, embora estivessem cercados por orcs. Grimbold, Erkenbrand e Théodred foram os grandes defensores de Rohan, e muito contribuíram para atrasar os planos de Sarumam.

**Éored** – cavalaria de guerra contando sempre com 120 homens e cavalos. Éoherë é o termo para designar toda a força da cavalaria, agregando todos os éoreds dos Éothéod. Ocorreu duas vezes na história de Rohan. A primeira vez com Eorl, quando cavalgou em auxilio a Gondor levando sete mil cavaleiros, como centenas de arqueiros em cavalos. Na segunda vez, cinco séculos após a cavalgada de Eorl, o Rei Théoden levou todo o éoherë para a Batalha nos Campos de Pelennor. Éothéod é palavra do inglês arcaico, significa horse-host. Traduzido para o élfico tornou-se Rohirrim (informações na introdução), termo amplamente conhecido para os homens de Rohan.

**Aldburg** - Folde Oriental. Antiga Casa de Éomer e Éowyn. Região de Rohan que seu pai Éomund conduziu com prosperidade até ser assassinado em uma emboscada por orcs. Éomer e Éowyn deixaram Aldburg após a morte da mãe, logo depois do falecimento de Éomund e foram para Édoras, sendo criados pelo Rei Théoden.

**Aglarond** – Seu nome vem da caverna ao sul do Abismo de Helm, as Cavernas Cintilantes das Montanhas Brancas. Quanta a esta, foi fundada uma colônia pelos anões, após a Guerra do Anel, onde Gimli se tornou Lorde das Cavernas Cintilantes, prestando grandes serviços aos rohirrim, bem como a Minas Tirith. Gimli fala sobre elas com grande detalhe para Legolas, no livro As Duas Torres.

**Ceorl** – Enviado por Erkenbrand para alertar Éomer quanto o ataque ao Folde Ocidental e o preparo para a Batalha de Hornburg, mas acaba encontrando o próprio Rei Théoden e une-se a eles. Graças a mensagem, Théoden reconsidera sua estratégia e leva os eorlingas em auxilio a Erkenbrank. A origem de seu nome é anglo-saxão, dado a um nível social bastante baixo, o último livre. Talvez por isso, considera-se que Ceorl fosse um dos fazendeiros no Folde, que se viram encurralados e obrigados a lutar para defender os portões do Forte da Trombeta, e não fosse um dos guerreiros de Erkenbrank propriamente dito. O mais provável é que Ceorl fosse um dos batedores.

Reviews são muito esperadas!

Obrigada!


	4. O Incomensurável Laço da Promessa I

Os trechos de memórias dos personagens estão sinalizados com a letra M repetida em seqüência na linha (mmmmm) para o início da lembrança e F (ffffffff) para o seu término. Pensamentos são indicados entre aspas, ou seguidos por vírgula e indicação do personagem.

Optei por não utilizar o itálico muitas vezes, pois acho a forma no ffnet esteticamente difícil para leitura.

Neste capítulo, eu vou mostrar um pouco mais do relacionamento Éomer e Théodred, pois é claro, será utilizado no futuro. A partir de agora, a Caravana e os acontecimentos em Rohan acontecerão no mesmo capítulo, para facilitar o entendimento. Inicio também o início da explicação sobre o que aflige Legolas. Espero que gostem.

XXXXXXXX

* * *

_"O que é a pradaria de Rohan? _

_O seu lar._

_O que leva o seu escudo? _

_A sua honra._

_Qual a força da sua espada? _

_A sua alma._

_O que é a sua montaria? _

_O seu futuro e o seu retorno._

_Qual é o seu senhor? _

_A sua palavra._

_E o que é a sua vida?_

_Rohan._

_E sem isso, o que vale viver? _

_Nada"_

_**Juramento da Cavalaria**_

_**As Memórias de Elfwine.**_

_**Registro da Terra dos Cavaleiros, IV 3083**_

* * *

**O Incomensurável Laço da Promessa -Parte I**

III 3020

Cermië, 11

Edoras, capital de Rohan e domínios do Rei

Terra da Marca dos Cavaleiros.

A madrugada avançava e consumia os sonhos que vivificavam a esperança de tempo de paz para Rohan, no sono benéfico de seus habitantes.

Um deles, contudo, não encontrava a tranqüilidade e remexia-se no leito, jogando de maneira impaciente os arranjos cuidadosos de Halldóra e livrando-se das amarras que pareciam aumentar o desconforto da noite insone.

O pesado cobertor de pele enrolado nos pés da cama jazia tombado no chão. Todo o aposento do Rei aspirava um aroma saudável, uma mistura de madeira polida, ar puro e grama fresca. Ainda assim, Éomer transpirava e girava o corpo, sem encontrar sossego para a mente. Ele ergueu o tronco e com um grunhido irritado, colocou-se para fora do leito, amando e odiando aquele aposento, com todas as fibras do seu coração.

Éomer caminhou trôpego, sentindo que o ar era insuficiente dentro daquele cômodo, que as paredes se comprimiam para esmagar seus pulmões e restava a ele pouco tempo para encontrar o espaço certo para conseguir se salvar. Era uma sensação alucinante, seus ouvidos zumbiam com gritos do passado, ecos de espadas quebradas, ritmos de respirações agonizantes e últimos suspiros.

Por quê? Aquela palavra simples parecia abraçar um mundo de dúvidas para as quais, Éomer não encontrava resposta. Alcançou a camisa de dormir e jogou-a sobre o tórax desnudo afastando os cabelos soltos em desalinho do rosto. Nunca ele sentira antes as chagas dos guerreiros se abrindo em seu coração. Talvez, porque em vinte e nove anos de lutas e batalhas, Éomer não tivera tempo para considerar o verdadeiro valor das perdas. Porque sempre tivera a certeza que contaria essas perdas nos dedos de uma única mão e não as contaria sozinho.

Éomer alcançou a porta e entreabriu um pequeno espaço, liberando aquela trava no cérebro que garantia que havia salvação. Não morreria sufocado nas próprias lembranças. O quarto jazia na penumbra da noite, um único archote que morria espalhando luzes fugazes e mesmo assim, a claridade era-lhe pouco bem vinda. Ele queria se misturar nas sombras e na escuridão, esquecer seu próprio nome e ser ignorado por todos, ao invés de ouvir seu nome sendo repetido, em uma eterna saudação.

Um barulho arrastado e baixo se fez ouvir ao longo do corredor. Éomer tornou a fechar o espaço salvador, o coração ainda louco dentro do peito sem encontrar rumo certo. Por todas as Estrelas de Varda, será que Rohan ganhara um Rei a beira da insanidade?

Esse pensamento contorceu o estômago de Éomer e ele repousou a fronte na textura da madeira, agradecendo o frio que percorria o Palácio na madrugada, ainda que fosse um mês de celebração do calor. Os amplos campos de Rohan traziam um vento frio e perene, que somente as lareiras acesas poderiam afastar, um verdadeiro transtorno no inverno, mas que para o sobrinho de Théoden era um bálsamo naquele instante.

Tenho fome, pensou Éomer, retomando a linha lógica dos pensamentos. É só isso, fome, uma necessidade física.

Com o pensamento alentador que garantia sua humanidade e não pura loucura, Éomer tornou a abrir a porta e ganhou a liberdade do amplo corredor. Os aposentos silenciosos, a madrugada fria fazendo cócegas nos pés descalços transmitindo mensagens seguras para sua fuga incoerente.

"_Não seja tolo. É claro que ela sabe"_

Éomer cerrou as pálpebras com força, quase pedindo clemência para a voz amiga, aquele timbre jovial e metálico que ecoava do passado. Uma nuance de vida que lembrava uma enxurrada no Entágua, uma força própria que arrancava barreiras e roubava o sol. Aquela voz que poderia se exibir como um pássaro cantando canções grosseiras para os guerreiros do éored ou simplesmente, arrancando frases de contos de Théoden para traçar finos sorrisos de prazer no rosto das mulheres.

Éomer tornou a abrir as pálpebras e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados adquiriram a coloração dourada das tochas. Bendita Halldóra, que deixava alguns archotes para iluminar as fugas secretas de seu Rei.

"_Eorlingas, avante! Marchem!" _retumbou a voz do passado, repleta da autoridade, para então romper num riso cristalino _"Marchem para frente! Pela glória de Eorl se esses brotos de grama não distinguem o norte do sul! Salve-me, primo!"._

--- Agora não, Théodred... – sussurrou Éomer, avançando agora em passos firmes através do corredor. Imagens que continuavam se interpondo a sua frente, enquanto o Rei insone colhia a imagem de Meduseld na madrugada. Um plano de sombras na madeira fria e nas colunas altivas que se tornara um amigo familiar durante suas crises noturnas.

Com o plano traçado de assaltar a cozinha e calar o estômago, Éomer continuou a marcha silenciosa, apreciando o ar frio que reduzia o calor confinado no salão dourado pelo uso da lareira. Ele passara tarde adentro discutindo as previsões para a Terra dos Cavaleiros com Gamling e esticara para o início da noite, decidindo juntamente com Andsvarr qual era a companhia que levaria os cavalos até o porto do Anduin, rumo a Baía de Belfalas. Andsvarr assumira o feudo de Herubrand, após o nobre guerreiro tombar na Batalha do Pelennor e vinha exercendo um trabalho árduo para manter a reputação de sua Casa no comércio justo, na proficiência excelente da raça, cujo _Hererinc_ era o pai dos cavalos. Uma raça pura caracterizada por músculos fortes, definidos para corridas, mas hábeis em curtas distâncias e espaços estreitos, altivos e simultaneamente pacientes. Éomer tinha certeza que os filhos de _Hererinc_ dariam boas companhias aos homens do oeste, excelentes e corajosas montarias, mas afáveis suficientes para as cidades.

O fato de Úlfheoin comparecer com notícias sombrias sobre o Folde Oriental não ajudava conciliar o sono do Rei. O capitão da Tropa no leste do Emnet trouxera um relato de ataques de orcs, homens e cinco prisioneiros que insistiam em falar somente com Éomer. O Folde Oriental era um terreno hostil em Rohan desde que seu pai fora assassinado e Éomer não fora negligente com os antigos planos dele e Théodred, bem vistos por Théoden, em recuperar o leste. Gautaór fizera um trabalho incrível e foi um período árduo para Éomer para tentar conter o gênio, procurando apaziguar e reconciliar os povos que lembravam a todo instante serem tão descendentes de Eorl, visto que ali fora seu lar, quanto os cavaleiros de Édoras. O conselho desgastou Éomer mais uma vez, relembrando de fatos históricos que ele vivera na pele e da indisposição do povo com os homens daquele horizonte de Rohan.

É lógico muitos murmuravam contra aquela investida do Rei. A final, as perdas ainda eram sentidas em toda a Terra-Média e Éomer concentrava-se em algo que já julgavam perdido. Talvez, no futuro. Mas eram poucas vozes, maliciosas e covardes e Éomer fizera questão de ouvir aqueles que quisessem se pronunciar através do Conselho.

Ele fizera de tudo para reconciliar e identificar aqueles que queriam viver em paz, sob a bandeira de Rohan e Gondor. Vencendo o receio, o medo e os antigos ódios, Éomer sentiu orgulho de Rohan, quando recebeu mais apoio do que imaginava e numerosas famílias se prontificaram a retornar ao Leste, reencontrando parentes afastados e prontos para edificar as bases de uma nova Era.

Porém, mais uma vez, Éomer assistia as tentativas de destruir aquilo que mal tivera tempo de germinar. Úlfheoin sabia disso e tomara a iniciativa de cortar o mal pela raiz, mostrando que não haveria misericórdia para traidores e assassinos. Naturalmente, os rohirrim não eram condescendentes com prisioneiros que destroem vilas, matam e tentam escravizar seu povo, desfechando série de acusações e exigências quando deveriam se calar, pedir clemência. Éomer ouviu Úlfheoin em silêncio e não falou nada contra ele. Na reunião do dia seguinte, ele teria que se pronunciar a favor do capitão e renovar medidas oficiais, ou, julgá-lo pela violência e destituí-lo provisoriamente. Isso seria mais justo se Gautaór, o Marechal, estivesse presente para opinar sobre a ação de seu homem, mas Éomer acabara de enviá-lo em uma missão.

Éomer considerou que Gautaór ficaria insatisfeito ao saber da morte dos prisioneiros e possivelmente violento ao descobrir que sua sobrinha agora era viúva. Seja como fosse, Éomer planejou destacar um mensageiro para o Westemnet na manhã seguinte, autorizando Gautaór retornar a seu posto no Folde Oriental. Elfhelm poderia cuidar da Caravana.

Tudo aquilo parecia estranhamente interligado. Éomer não conseguia tirar aquela intuição do corpo, que parecia uma alma própria se debatendo dentro da sua. Mas como? Eram situações diversas, haveria alguém articulando tudo aquilo, especialmente contra ele? Que inimigo ele teria feito, capaz de tal proeza?

Um rápido sorriso frio cruzou o rosto de Éomer. Não, melhor seria que ele próprio fosse até a caravana e deixaria Edoras sob os cuidados de Elfhelm. Se alguém pretendesse utilizar sua futura esposa como mercadoria de troca, ele teria o prazer de explicar como funcionavam as negociações em Rohan.

Como, por exemplo, que não havia negociações na Marca dos Cavaleiros.

Sua mente voou célere de volta para Andsvarr e os corcéis negros que deveriam ser conduzidos ao Anduin, a construção da nova cidade em Édoras e o transito da família de guerreiros para o Folde Oriental. Éomer gostaria de se dividir em três partes, mas sabia que simplesmente tinha que deixar que os Marechais Gautaór, Elfhelm e Erkenbrand impusessem terreno seguro em Rohan. Por mais que Aragorn dissesse que não havia necessidade, Éomer comprometera-se a ajudar Gondor em Lossanarch e sabia que a grave situação não ficaria esperando seu casamento.

Por isso mesmo, Éomer voltou a refletir o motivo que fizera Imrahil antecipar a viagem de Lothíriel, sendo que ele próprio iria para Gondor e poderia, perfeitamente, conduzi-la até Rohan. Pena que Éowyn não dissera nada em suas cartas. Até aquilo parecera articulado para atar suas mãos, mas Éomer sabia que quanto a Lothíriel, ele não tinha o que se preocupar. Confiava plenamente em Imrahil e o nobre príncipe de Dol Amroth era cinco vezes mais paranóico do que Gandalf quando se tratava da filha.

Talvez, ele seguisse com a comitiva até o Anduin, garantindo a travessia dos corcéis negros e levaria parte do seu éored até Gondor, resolvendo duas situações em uma única viagem.

Éomer sentiu uma pitada de desânimo ao imaginar o que o Conselho diria das suas idéias e resolveu dar um basta nos problemas do dia. Sua linha de pensamento não condizia mais com a lógica, emendando os assuntos uns sobre os outros, desordenadamente.

Andsvarr teria que cuidar dos animais para Gondor. Bastava saber se os homens conseguiriam suportar a aversão que montarias negras despertavam na maior parte dos cavaleiros, após os inomináveis espectros.

Afora o fato de _Ecebryne_ ter feito uma reputação própria entre os homens, Éomer confiava que eles saberiam separar a cor de um cavalo a natureza de sua alma.

"_Homens são homens... em guerra ou no silêncio da noite, meu Sobrinho. Nos gritos da batalha ou nas decisões íntimas, os homens escolhem sempre aquilo que se afinam com seu caráter. Diante de testemunhas ou na solidão. Só o tempo dirá do que é feita a essência de seus pensamentos, e conheceremos sua luz e suas trevas, pela conseqüência de seus atos."_

Éomer sentiu que os pensamentos práticos da lembrança das atribuições do dia se esvaiam nos sons da memória antiga. Nas palavras sábias de um tio benévolo, um pai austero e um Rei gentil. A natureza de Théoden era um doce enigma, em que se misturavam os personagens de suas obrigações com aqueles que agraciavam seu espírito de felicidade.

"_Perdi uma irmã e ganhei dois filhos. Como um homem pode reclamar da sorte, se Erü concede duas benções ou retirar-lhe uma?"_

E essa resposta sempre arrancava lágrimas escondidas de Éowyn e um sentimento febril de lealdade em Éomer. No final das contas, eles haviam misturado lágrimas e lealdade nos Campos de Pelennor.

O peito de Éomer voltou a se comprimir e o ar fugiu dos seus pulmões. E sem planejar, sem saber como e sem resistir ao impulso, o Rei voltou a sentir a grama picando-lhe a sola dos pés, caminhando feito um sonâmbulo pela trilha aparada na lateral do Palácio. O vento da noite empurrando os cabelos dourados, escurecidos pela noite, com o som dos grilos e da fonte que borbulha atrás de si suprimindo os gritos de guerra, os gritos de vitória. Os gritos de dor e os gritos de morte.

A lua erguia-se como um círculo pálido de prata reluzindo no firmamento. E sua cor de pérola esmaecida jorrava luzes fantasmagóricas pelas pequenas estrelas sedosas nos montes conhecidos. Estrelas caídas em forma de pétalas, guardando como sentinelas o repouso de seus antepassados.

Éomer não lutou mais contra o seu destino. Aquele conhecido e percorrido inúmeras vezes, a qual parecia fadado a percorrer até o final de seus dias. Para eles, um Rei sempre deveria se voltar, guardião que era das almas que viviam na Terra dos Cavaleiros, sejam elas dentro de seus corpos que respiravam ou daqueles que repousavam, serenamente, abaixo do solo.

As sentinelas observaram o Rei descer a colina em silêncio e também se lembraram dos dias antigos, cheios de melancolia e receio. Aquela figura alta, mais alta que a maioria deles, com a luz da lua em seu rosto nobre e decidido, os passos firmes, embora vestido para uma noite de sono reparador. E ainda que a tristeza teimasse em se alojar no coração daqueles fieis homens da guarda, eles sabiam que veriam Éomer mais uma vez nos Portões de Meduseld no dia seguinte, nos primeiros raios da manhã, inflexível e sólido, uma rocha segura para os novos dias. Ouviriam sua voz grave e profunda em decisões certeiras, e esqueceriam das suas noites silenciosas, esgueirando-se pelo Palácio até os túmulos da Casa de Eorl. Como numa orquestra bem afinada, eles giraram o corpo e o rosto para direção dos Portões e deixaram o Rei em paz na sua trajetória.

Contando, sem saber, com a conspiração silenciosa da sua guarda fiel, Éomer sentiu o peso se afrouxando ao redor do coração e conseguiu respirar mansamente, sentindo a força da terra sob seus pés. Ganhou os declives suaves e perdeu a pressa, o anseio pelo anonimato, a urgência na luta. O zumbido em seus ouvidos cessou, os gritos horrendos e as saudosas vozes amigas desapareceram. Sua alma ganhava centímetros de paz, junto com as jardas verdejantes que ganhavam seus pés. Os pêlos de seus braços musculosos se eriçaram com o açoite do vento frio, mas Éomer não recuou o passo ou exprimiu qualquer som.

Sua marcha tinha um quê indefinível de paz. E alcançou a plenitude da libertadora sensação ao afundar os pés nus na terra fofa, abaixar-se lentamente e tocar, com a ponta dos dedos, as pétalas brancas que pontilhavam tudo ao seu redor. E a sua textura sedosa o fez pensar na fita de Lothíriel.

Arrancou uma pequena flor e dela, não vinha nenhum perfume. Apenas um espelho branco entrecortado pela natureza em redondas pétalas perfeitas, iluminadas pelo brilho da lua acima de si.

_Symbelminë._

Éomer se levantou e ficou brincando com a pétala entre dos dedos. A mente brincando com as memórias, como uma criança que empresta criatividade a um pedaço de madeira, tornando-o uma poderosa espada e assim, combatendo os inimigos.

Largou a flor com um gesto simples de rendição e conforme a _symbelminë_ rodopiava até o chão, também giravam as memórias do Rei.

* * *

mmmmmmmmmm 

Théodred espiou o ambiente de alegria ruidosa e a cantoria embriagada com aquele ar cuidadoso, levemente intrigado e juvenil, adornado com sua confiança absoluta na própria imortalidade. Nada parecia afetá-lo enquanto estudava um local de possível confronto, como se a sua habilidade inata e a beleza desmedida que eram características fatídicas no herdeiro de Théoden fossem simplesmente o necessário para empreender qualquer tarefa.

Ele, como sempre, estava a um passo da certeza, porque era Théodred, o filho mais amado de Rohan em muitas gerações e nenhum mal poderia quebrar o círculo de benções que acompanhavam seu nome.

--- Eu posso ceder-lhe garantias que seu herdeiro não irá se machucar. – ponderou Théodred, após um amplo silêncio, cercando a figura com seu olhar de lince. E tão singular atenção era dirigida a um homem trajado com sóbria túnica e um ar nobre, no outro lado do aposento, conversando no balcão. Ergueu a caneca cheia, mas não bebeu. Tornou a repousá-la, enfastiando o primo com seu discurso. – A vontade de um jovem corajoso não pode ser reprimida pelo cuidado paterno... Devo fazer algo, Éomer.

Éomer não respondeu e francamente, ele não esperava que Théodred desse falta da resposta. Aquela expressão franca nos traços decididos do rosto do primo era apenas um sinal inequívoco de um monólogo estratégico. Era uma questão de tempo para que o próprio Théodred encontrasse a resposta que desejava, agradeceria Éomer pela brilhante idéia e colocaria alguma idéia magnificamente arriscada; corajosa, honesta ou, soberbamente tola em ação.

Bastaria a Éomer, apenas, correr em seu auxílio. E poderia fazer aquilo, tranqüilamente, em silêncio e beber em paz enquanto isso. Não era primo um título polido que significava em fato a tarefa de um irmão?

Éomer apreciou o gosto forte da cerveja escura, depositou de novo na mesa e passeou o olhar, um pouco desfocados de cansaço pelo ambiente. Eles acabavam de chegar de uma campanha longa e ele estava querendo um banho quente, como só tinha em Meduseld, esticar-se na cama e roncar até o dia seguinte. Porém, aquilo era um plano enfadonho para Théodred, que parecia transbordar de energia e ser um doador vivo de Anor sobre a Terra dos Cavaleiros.

Éomer gostaria que Anor se escondesse um pouco, ao menos, quando a noite chegasse. E assim, ele também teria algum sossego.

Porém, Théodred havia prometido para Rúnk, um rapaz franzino que trabalhava na estalagem que o aceitaria no treinamento da cavalaria quando retornasse de Helm. Nada era mais sagrado para Théodred do que a palavra. Éomer soube no ato que era confusão tão logo o primo lhe contara. O pai de Rúnk era um fazendeiro próspero, amigo do Rei Théoden desde a infância e sofrera muito com a morte da esposa ao dar a luz a gêmeos. Um dos bebês morrera nos primeiros dias e o outro era muito doente. Tudo que Éomer sabia era que o rapaz crescera cheio de cuidados, sofrendo com a passagem das estações e precisando dos cuidados freqüentes dos curadores.

Como que adivinhando os rumos do pensamento do primo, Théodred arregalou os olhos azuis sombreados com uma luz difusa exigindo a atenção total de Éomer.

--- Rúnk tem direito a viver sua escolha. E vou ajudá-lo no que puder, pense comigo, meu primo, uma existência fadada a escuridão e tarefas "moderadas" pode matar qualquer espírito e Rúnk quer ser um cavaleiro. – Théodred aspirou o ar pelas narinas afiladas e cerrou o punho, decidido. – Eu não sou nenhum inválido e estou aqui para provar que as adversidades são limas do destino. E prometi que cuidaria dele, Éomer.

Éomer girou as órbitas e encarou Théodred, pronto para colocar algum juízo na cabeça do herdeiro de Théoden. O fato de ter perdido a mãe colocava Théodred em pronta defesa a qualquer órfão materno num raio de cinqüenta quilômetros em qualquer direção. Era seu terrível ponto franco.

--- Você não nasceu doente, não sofre com as estações e não é alérgico a pólen, pó, grama e vento... – replicou, entre dentes, querendo não chamar a atenção do burburinho ao seu redor. – Entenda o sofrimento que irá causar no pai de Rúnk e não só a alegria de um menino.

Théodred silenciou por alguns instantes, ponderando a questão e enfim, sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

--- Meu pai diria isso. – ingeriu um gole da bebida e capitulou, em tom de mofa. – Acaso, ele não está escondido na sua túnica, soprando conselhos?

--- Se estivesse, estaria embriagado com seu hálito... – cortou Éomer, o mal-humor mastigando-lhe as palavras antes que a boca as contivesse. – Théodred, você não precisa aceitar todos os jovens de Rohan para a cavalaria...

--- Não. – Théodred maneou a cabeça loura, em um gesto solene. Ergueu a caneca. – Só os que têm vontade. Um coração leal é um coração virtuoso, disso que é feito um éored.

--- Engraçado... – Éomer pausou e ingeriu outro gole. Sua voz recuou no timbre rouco do cansaço. – As palavras de Théoden vêm rapidamente a sua boca, quando é para adornar seus objetivos.

Théodred pareceu estudar o perfil do primo pela primeira vez naquela noite. Considerou, mais uma vez, os detalhes do assunto, esqueceu a caneca sobre a mesa e se levantou devagar.

--- Vamos. Deixemos essa conversa para outra hora. – anunciou e se afastou, depressa junto ao balcão.

--- Fases de lua... – replicou Éomer, levantando-se também. Apanhou duas maças do adorno da mesa e enfiou na túnica.

Ouviu o riso de Théodred conversando com Siafi, adulou a esposa do taberneiro e ganhou dois beijos ruidosos nas faces. Seu olhar percorrendo o balcão e lamentando ter que se afastar do seu projeto ambicioso, o pai de Rúnk.

Os dois saíram do local para a noite fria. Éomer refletiu na mudança súbita do primo e se aproximou de _Firefoot_ com a maça na palma da mão. O cavalo relinchou e focinhou as vestes do cavaleiro, sentindo o cheiro da prenda merecida.

--- Por que mudou de idéia, Théodred?. – perguntou Éomer, afinal, recuando um pouco para que _Firefoot_ não lhe roubasse o tecido da túnica. Corrigiu o animal com palavras brandas, antes de apanhar a segunda maça.

Théodred alisou o pêlo do seu garanhão branco e castanho, bagunçou a crina espessa e só então, encarou Éomer.

Seu rosto era uma mascara súbita de compreensão. Os olhos azuis pálidos cintilaram com a luz serena da maturidade. Nesses instantes, Théodred surpreendia Éomer com sua acurada capacidade de reconhecer os próprios atos, corrigi-los e superar-se a cada etapa.

--- Você está cansado, eu fui cruel e egoísta. – resumiu, sem qualquer entonação na voz límpida que não fosse honestidade. – Aproveitarei a noite para refletir nas suas palavras e pensar em uma saída correta para a minha promessa, de forma que pai e filho não se ressintam do próprio cuidado e vontade. – tocou no ombro de Éomer oferecendo-lhe um brando sorriso. – Obrigado, meu amigo. Como sempre, eu usufruo a tua sabedoria.

--- Nada fiz. – devolveu Éomer, um pouco envergonhado com a crise de mau humor. A atitude do primo era nobre, ele só não sabia como Théodred manejaria a situação. – Estou cansado como um boi de lavoura.

--- E cheirando como um. – completou Théodred, assumindo um ar enojado, tão falso como sua expressão favorita de esnobe de corte. Com um movimento ágil, alçou o estribo e alcançou a rédea, subindo na montaria. – Vamos, voltemos ao Palácio. Seu cheiro ofende meu nariz nobre.

Éomer reprimiu a gargalhada e imitou o primo. Théodred era mais velho do que ele, já um Marechal responsável e capaz, que orgulhava seu pai e seu povo, mas conseguia se comportar como um rapazote quando queria.

--- Ofenderei mais que o seu nariz _nobre_ se continuar me insultando.

--- Como o quê, meu vassalo? – continuou Théodred incitando _Ealfelo_ ao trote. Alçou a sobrancelha para cima, seguindo a imitação grotesca. – Sua voz ofende meu ouvido nobre com sua insubordinação...

_Firefoot_ relinchou e apressou o trote como se já conhecesse os sinais da escaramuça juvenil entre os dois, pronto para seu papel na trama.

--- Pois ofenderei seu _traseiro nobre _se continuar com essa reclamação de velha e não chegar a Meduseld para o jantar!

--- Vou a falência com seu apetite de selvagem, vassalo, mas farei o que deseja. – Théodred comprimiu os lábios para não rir alto e tocou a barriga de _Ealfelo_ com os calcanhares. – A fim de salvar meu _traseiro nobre_ da sua ira! AH! – gritou, rindo abertamente e agarrou as rédeas, inclinando-se rápido.

_Ealfelo_ respondeu a cavaleiro e _Firefoot_ guinou para frente num salto, com o grito de Éomer, os dois dispararam em um galope selvagem pela pradaria, deixando um rastro de poeira para trás.

fffffffffffffff

* * *

Durante algum ponto das memórias, Éomer encontrou equilíbrio para sentar-se junto ao túmulo do primo. A fadiga e a fome vieram lembrar suas existências freqüentes ao cavaleiro, mas Éomer voltou a expulsá-las para longe, finalmente, gozando da tranqüilidade que havia ido buscar. 

Tornou a encher os olhos com as estrelas brancas sobre a colina em relevo refletindo se existia uma explicação certa para aqueles que partiam, mesmo quando os que eram deixados para trás necessitavam tanto da sua presença.

Não era o fato de governar Rohan ou assumir as imensas responsabilidades que vinham se alojando em seus ombros. Era simplesmente a torturante saudade, aquela garra fria que arrancava seu coração a cada instante do dia e vinha assaltar sua mente a noite. O nunca mais ecoando e se desdobrando como uma maldição.

Nunca mais ouvir uma voz amiga, nunca mais ouvir um conselho, nunca mais percorrer a Terra dos Cavaleiros ouvindo gracejos estúpidos que aqueciam o dia e afastavam o cansaço. Nunca mais ver Théoden em seu trono ou ralhando com Halldóra sobre o excesso de especiarias na bebida ao invés de encontrar o sabor na carne. Nunca mais encontrar Háma nos Portões de Helm e ouvir seu discurso sobre como estava velho demais e ainda assim, empunhava a espada rapidamente ao ser provocado. Nunca mais para inúmeros amigos, irmãos e companheiros. Nunca, nunca mais.

Éomer aspirou o ar frio julgando-o puro, cheio de oxigênio e perfumado com o aroma da noite, a relva escondia-se em uma queda livre para o sul, ondulando mansamente e as sombras da madrugada permeavam entre as ramagens, ocultando as diferenças entre grama, ramos e folhas e tornando a paisagem um só horizonte verdejante cheio de brumas secretas, um grande oceano.

E pareceu que entre as colinas calmas da capital, três sombras pequenas surgiram correndo, uma delas protestando por ser deixada para trás. Outra figura alta pontilhou a imaginação da saudade e buscou a memória para se tornar visível. O alto senhor de cabelos loiros que o tempo começava a salpicar de branco sorriu de leve, tentando ocultar a brandura da sua alma com uma expressão fechada.

"_Eu posso alcançá-los" protestou a voz da infanta oriunda do passado "Só tenho que tirar essa saia estúpida e inútil, usar calças como vocês e botas! Não é titio?"_

"_Tenho certeza que os deixaria para trás, Éowyn, mas uma dama não veste calças ou humilha os seus súditos mostrando sua supremacia" O rosto de Théoden ganhou ar de riso ao ver o rostinho infantil de Éowyn retorcer-se em dúvida com a dura tarefa de dar significado a uma palavra nova e tão difícil. _

"_Não entendo, meu senhor"_

"_Ser o melhor, o mais distinto e hábil. O mais capaz e notório, você sabe o que é notório, não, minha querida?" Théoden aguardou a veemente concordância da menina de cachos loiros antes de prosseguir "Não significa que deverá humilhar aqueles que parecem estar abaixo, melhor erguê-los, para que façam companhia a você na grandeza. Além do que", Théoden piscou e baixou a voz, mas os dois rapazes estavam próximos e ouviram as palavras do Rei "as mulheres sempre são melhores, só fingem que não são, para não humilhar o nosso ego. Não se preocupe, nós sabemos disso, mas tenha a piedade de não nos mostrar"._

_A garota refletiu, compreendendo apenas parte da preciosa lição. Mas ainda era menina e estava seriamente zangada por ser deixada para trás._

"_Ainda preferia usar calças, meu senhor"_

_Théoden riu baixinho, algo lento, como era o riso dos homens na maturidade que degustavam sem pressa os prazeres da vida._

"_Será minha escuderia, Éowyn. Aí, usará calças. Combinado?"_

"_V-E-R-D-A-D-E? Sim, sim!"_

"_Mulheres não usam calças, sua tonta"_

"_Não sou tonta, as mulheres de Rohan sempre aprenderam a lutar e defender seu país. Nosso Rei irá renovar essas tradições, não é?"_

"_Théodred, não chame minha irmã de tonta"_

"_Está bem, Éomer, seu tonto"_

"_Não chame meu irmão de tonto, pois eu não preciso de calças. É melhor correr, porque eu vou bater na sua cara de supremo idiota de Rohan"._

"_Tudo bem, o tonto sou eu, mas você ainda terá que me alcançar com essas saias!"_

Os instintos apurados de Éomer despertaram dos risos infantis para uma presença viva que se aproximava e interromperam o fluxo de memórias que havia distraído a sua guarda. Ele se levantou num salto ágil e agarrou a sombra que tentou correr pelo pulso.

--- Éomer, você está me machucando! – protestou a voz retorcendo o braço para se soltar.

Éomer franziu o cenho, totalmente desperto e alerta. Soltou o aperto de ferro, mas puxou o capuz daquele invasor de território para trás. Sua incredulidade ressoou com um grunhido rouco de protesto.

--- Você não tem juízo?! – seus olhos se apertaram para a figura envolvida em roupas masculinas e um manto marrom. - Um dos homens da guarda poderia transpassá-la com uma flecha! O que está fazendo aqui? – irradiando autoridade, Éomer tornou a apanhar o braço da jovem com firmeza e empurrou seu perfil para a lateral, espiando os arredores. Certo de que a presença dela estaria devidamente encoberta pelo seu corpo, baixou o tom de voz, zangado. – Não é nada sábio, menina, agir desta forma, quando irá ganhar um pouco de juízo nessa cabecinha desmiolada?

O alvo de tantas palavras rudes reprimiu uma resposta rápida e pouco bem vinda, sustentando o olhar temível do Rei. Forçou-se a baixar o rosto, engolindo o desabafo e o protesto. Ao invés disso, ela ergueu o rosto para Éomer.

--- Faço o mesmo que meu Rei. – falou, num sopro de voz. – Venho prestar minhas homenagens àqueles que amo e partiram.

Éomer conteve o suspiro sentindo que a raiva se esvaia para a preocupação.

--- Eöný, você sabe que não é prudente esgueirar-se desta forma, na madrugada... – consternado, Éomer indicou para que a jovem ocultasse a massa de cabelos que reluzia sob a lua. Ela obedeceu puxando o capuz mais uma vez. – O que diriam os homens? Pior, o que diria seu pai? – nesse ponto, Éomer estremeceu e fechou a expressão. Afastou-se de Eöný e deu por encerrada o precioso tempo de reflexão. Ele não queria nem pensar na hipótese de Seafúss ficasse sabendo daquilo, ele próprio não precisava de um problema daquele tamanho, ainda mais, nas vésperas do seu casamento – Venha, vamos voltar, ainda assim, temo que serei indagado a esse respeito... Ah, Eöný, quer me arruinar?

Eöný conteve a língua afiada ao ver o ar preocupado e a tensão nos músculos de Éomer ao retornar um passo acelerado na direção do palácio. Eles teriam que passar na linha de visão do alojamento da cavalaria e contornar os estábulos reais, por isso, Eöný compreendeu quando Éomer apanhou mais uma vez o seu pulso e praticamente arrastou-a pelas colinas, sem dar tempo de nada dizer.

As sobrancelhas douradas da moça se uniram sobre o nariz ao notar que Éomer estava descalço. Estudou melhor a figura do Rei e levou o punho aos lábios cheios para não rir alto.

--- Não é hora para enfezar-me, mulher... – rosnou Éomer, tentando manter Eöný a sua direita, fora do campo de visão da guarda. Seu coração agora palpitava dentro do peito, acusando-se inegavelmente daquela cena. Ao menos, se ele tivesse tido tempo para conversar com a filha de Seafúss antes!

--- Por que anda descalço, escondido...e bem... – Eöný apressou os passos com relativa facilidade graças aos trajes de montaria e fitou o ar sisudo de Éomer. – Um tanto quanto descabelado, eu diria? Meu senhor, acaso estava se esgueirando também?

--- Não, Eöný, antes de você chegar eu pretendia convocar o arauto para avisar a cidade inteira que estava acordado de madrugada. – retrucou Éomer, sem conter a ironia.

--- Tudo bem, meu senhor, não precisa ser rude. – replicou a moça, perfeitamente a vontade.

--- Pare de me chamar de "meu senhor". – Éomer subiu a colina em grandes passadas e puxou Eöný no embalo. Embora estivesse calmo, Éomer controlava sua própria ira a fim de não cometer o crime de matá-la com as próprias mãos.

Aquilo o fez lembrar-se de Éowyn, das suas cartas enviadas para Lothíriel e o estômago de Éomer tornou a se afundar com o desgosto. Pelos Valar, as mulheres daquela Terra levavam um homem a loucura!

Finalmente, os dois alcançaram o pátio externo de Meduseld e até o ouro puro parecia sonolento na quietude da madrugada. Éomer optou pela entrada que os levaria a cozinha e empurrou Eöny para dentro da dispensa.

--- Esta escuro aqui. – resmungou a moça, tateando a parede até encontrar o suporte arqueado do archote. Com habilidade de quem tem familiaridade com a tarefa, Eöný levou pouco tempo para trazer uma chama fraca, mas constante e lançou o objeto entre eles, pairando suavemente como uma testemunha. – Você realmente acha que aqui é um lugar melhor do que a pradaria? Hum...

Os olhos de Éomer escureceram rapidamente lançando fagulhas de indignação.

--- Ouça-me bem, senhorita Eöný, é a última vez, eu repito, a _última_ vez que teremos essa conversa. – o tom baixo de Éomer vibrava de austeridade e sua presença comprimiu o espaço entre eles até ecoar em palavras de ordem nos ouvidos da moça. – Seu pai me procurou para resolver sua situação de uma vez por todas, eu estou ciente das suas escolhas, mas um acidente... como _este_ pode colocar tudo a perder e nem eu, nem o próprio Elessar poderá salvá-la de um casamento com o mais velho, feio e sujo mercador da Terra Parda se o seu pai nos encontrasse em atitude suspeita, entendeu? – Éomer ergueu a mão e impediu que Eöný protestasse. Uma veia pulsava na têmpora do rohirrim e sua expressão se condensava a cada instante em um aviso claro de fúria. – Retorne aos seus aposentos e espere uma hora decente para falar comigo, a não ser que tenha mudado de idéia sobre o casamento e esteja pensando em unir-se em matrimônio comigo, lançando-me junto com você na lama e criando uma inimizade sem precedentes entre Rohan e Dol Amroth... – o discurso de Éomer terminou em um quase sussurro, mas agora, as duas veias saltavam visivelmente e seus olhos eram duas poças frias de inverno. – Fui claro?

Éomer aguardou a resposta de Eöný rezando intimamente que não fosse tarde demais e que todo o palácio não acabasse despertando naquele instante. Por Erü se aquela beldade não era a coisinha mais irritante de toda Arda e contudo, Éomer sabia que faria de tudo para mantê-la longe de confusões. Não que Eöný ajudasse. Pobre Seafúss tivera desgostos desde o instante que ela nascera e ao que parecia, continuaria tendo até morrer.

Eöný apertou os lábios cheios até comprimi-los em uma linha fina, o sinal de nascença sobre o lábio superior desaparecendo, como se a moça pretendesse engolir o protesto juntamente com o próprio rosto. Sua face de nenúfares tornou-se quase pétrea devido a palidez e os imensos olhos esmeraldas cintilaram com as lágrimas que surgiram ali.

Éomer sabia que ela ficaria duas vezes mais irritada consigo mesmo por demonstrar aquela fraqueza diante dele, muito mais do que Éomer ficaria, se as gotas peroladas caíssem em seu rosto.

Sinal que suas lágrimas incontroláveis eram movidas pelo seu coração partido.

--- É claro, meu senhor... – Eöný curvou a cabeça numa saudação polida e no movimento, os fios perolados escorreram pelo seu rosto. Num fio de voz, tornou, enquanto recolocava o archote no suporte. – Sinto muito, eu deveria lembrar-me de quem sou e quem é você agora, e o quanto seria desastroso se juntasse seu nome ao meu... na lama.

Pelos Valar, lá ia ela.

Do que era feita aquela Terra que não deixava uma única mulher passar incólume ao seu tempero, repleto de astúcia, voluntariosas e indomáveis, sempre prontas a arrancar o discernimento de um homem, seja ele quem fosse sob o bom sol de Rohan? Pensou Éomer, estremecendo com lembranças pouco desejadas. Era o correto, ele reforçou quantas vezes podia na mente, observando Eöný passar por ele e alcançar a porta da dispensa.

Quando Eöný passou por Éomer, ele viu sob as luzes das tochas um risco branco em seu pescoço e a antiga cicatriz trouxe o passado.

E o passado veio atormentá-lo e com ele, os laços de promessas que atavam os passos dos homens honrados.

E Pelos Valar, lá ia ele.

--- Eöný... – chamou, suavemente. Ela não se voltou e Éomer não venceu a distância entre eles, tocando-a, unicamente, com sua voz. – Sabe que faço isso pelo seu bem. E perdoe-me pelo que disse. Eu receberia sua mão com alegria, se isso a fizesse feliz, pois tenho certeza que seria uma rainha formidável, como... – Éomer hesitou por alguns instantes e isso fez com que Eöný voltasse os olhos esperançosos na sua direção. Ele respirou fundo e finalizou a frase. Ela merecia, afinal, havia suportado sua ira e as palavras desastrosas e era quem era. Finalizou, serio. – Como Théodred acreditava que você seria.

A máscara controlada que Eöný conseguira colocar no rosto se desfez e o lábio inferior estremeceu. Ela conteve a avalanche de lágrimas que parecia se formar sempre que o nome dele vinha aos seus ouvidos e desta feita, com uma graça majestosa, Eöný maneou a cabeça em uma saudação.

E a memória de Éomer começou a galopar furiosamente para longe da dispensa, do cenário ao redor e do presente.

* * *

mmmmmmmmmmm 

Théodred cruzara os braços a frente do corpo, o rosto tornara-se uma máscara inflexível, impossível de adivinhar seus pensamentos. Seja como fosse, Éomer arriscava que não era nada agradável, pois ele sentia vontade de afundar a cabeça na grama ou os punhos nos estômagos dos rapazes. O aspecto de Éothain era de alguém com prisão de ventre, esverdeando e empalidecendo, sempre que os jovens rapazes escolhidos por ele colidiam com os mais velhos, na tentativa de formar o simples exercício de linha em arco.

Éomer arqueou a sobrancelha e sua cabeça pendeu ligeiramente para a direita, acompanhado de forma engraçada por Éothain a fim de registrarem o complicado movimento de Rúnk. Por pouco, Gelfolon não jogou o próprio cavalo sobre o outro rapaz, com um gesto curto que dominou na última hora a montaria. A parca linha se desfez e Théodred afundou os ombros, desanimado. Contudo, o rapaz muito magro executou um salto sobre as furnas realmente brilhante e com um grito atrevido, os outros jovens o seguiram expelindo farpas das línguas e dos olhares sanguinários. Não era novidade para Éomer que Rúnk andasse apanhando, mas nunca dizia quem o agredia e sua atitude desafiadora não ajudava.

Aquilo era péssimo e até Théodred começava a dar sinais de cansaço, pois o rapaz não discutia com o herdeiro de Théoden, mas também não lhe dava ouvidos. Simplesmente não entendia que um éored era uma união, um movimento único e fluído, sem espaço para brigas como aquelas.

Théodred começava a se preocupar quando o rapaz retornasse para casa. Ele teria muito que responder ao pai dele se continuasse se estropiado a cada temporada de treinamento.

--- Conversou com ele? – rosnou Éomer, um passo ao lado, colando o ombro ao do primo. Esperou o gesto de Théodred e opinou, sério. – Não adiantou.

--- Ele tem chances. – devolveu Théodred comprimindo o maxilar com tanta força que Éomer ouviu o ranger de seus dentes. Os cavalariças ocultaram os olhos no campo atrás dos Marechais antes mesmo que Théodred identificasse a cena. – Menino idiota.

--- Ele vai cair... – sibilou Éomer, dando um passo a frente. Ergueu o braço e gritou – Parem!

Em seu éored, um gesto curto ou som da sua voz seria suficiente. Porém, os jovens estavam aprendendo a manejar a força dos cavalos e treinando mudanças de linhas, demonstrando pouca aptidão para executar isso e manter a atenção no Marechal. Em poucos segundos, Théodred ouviu os relinchos de protesto dos animais, que tentaram, graças a própria experiência, evitar o desastre, mas a briga iniciada foi mais feroz.

Mais uma vez, o franzino Rúnk não se conteve e insultou Gelfolon, os dois se atracaram e com o soco do rapaz mais velho e musculoso, o corpo de Rúnk alçou uma distância considerável.

O estômago de Éomer despencou após revirar-se dentro do abdômen. Pode ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando a distância.

Théodred emitiu algo semelhante a um rugido seguido de um assovio sibilante, _Ealfelo_ respondeu de imediato e o príncipe agarrou a rédea, pulando ágil para o lombo do animal.

Em um rápido galope, Théodred chegou a cena, desmontou com um estrépito furioso que funcionou como um golpe nos rapazes. Parecia expelir chamas como um dragão a qualquer instante, já que nunca vira nada tão comprometedor na sua vida em matéria de honra dentro de Rohan.

É claro, Gríma ainda não se mostrar um conselheiro infiel.

--- Dispersem– falou, curvando-se sobre o corpo de Rúnk, desdobrado em uma posição estranha no chão. – Gelfolon, espere.

Éomer desmontou de _Firefoot_ e o cavalo escoiceou a grama como se tivesse particularmente zangado com toda aquela confusão. Éomer deu um tapa carinhoso no pescoço do animal e ergueu a voz para os rapazes.

--- Levem os animais para o estábulo da Cavalaria. Chame Hlíf. – reduziu o tom de voz ao ver que Théodred empalidecia ao examinar Rúnk e tornara a trincar o maxilar, controlando sua fúria. – Acho que não poderemos removê-lo.

Gelfolon continuou parado, olhando a cena com pouco interesse e Éomer achou que ele parecia satisfeito, embora, tivesse o cuidado de não sorrir. Se havia alguma preocupação no aprendiz, era com a ira de Théodred.

Rúnk não se mexia, pálido como um cadáver, com inúmeros cortes no rosto. Théodred parecia tão enjoado como se fosse vomitar. Éomer sabia que não era o estado do rapaz que o nauseava, Théodred conhecia a morte, já vira membros arrancados e ferimentos cruéis que infeccionavam com a mão de Morgoth sobre as criaturas.

O que o enojava era algo mais profundo. Era a culpa.

--- Por quê? – perguntou o Marechal, baixinho, os olhos de um azul pálido cintilando na manhã, suportando o calor do sol sobre a íris clara sem pestanejar.

Éomer voltou a fitar Gelfolon e mais uma vez, teve a certeza que ele não se arrependia.

--- _Ele_ traiu sua confiança. – sibilou o rapaz, manchas vermelhas de raiva coloriram sua face.

--- Ele traiu? – repetiu Théodred.

Gelfolon praticamente cuspiu as palavras, lançando-as sobre o rapaz ferido e sobre Théodred como se fossem lanças.

--- Rúnk é uma mulher... – os olhos de Gelfolon esgazearam de fúria e vitória. – Ela o enganou!

As sobrancelhas de Éomer e Théodred arquearam-se para cima em um movimento idêntico. Os dois dividiram um instante de silêncio fitando-se e então, seus olhares descrentes recaíram sobre o corpo imóvel de Rúnk.

--- Descobri essa manhã e a confrontei. – o peito de Gelfolon subia e descia rápido, como se finalmente, não pudesse mais se conter. – Ela disse que queria ser tratada como um de nós... – o rapaz deu de ombros, com um jeito tão debochado que Éomer apertou os punhos. – Eu tratei.

Éomer continuou fitando o corpo desfalecido em um desenho geométrico no chão pensando se Gelfolon enlouquecera de vez, o que não seria estranho, já que Éomer não quisera o mesmo no treinamento, pelos seus hábitos pouco saudáveis fora da cavalaria. Théodred quem lhe concedera uma chance.

Porque Gelfolon era órfão.

Éomer suspirou e viu Hlíf correndo acompanhado de dois ajudantes. Provavelmente, os outros rapazes falaram sobre a queda.

Théodred se ergueu quando Hlíf se debruçou sobre o rapaz machucado e com um único olhar, Éomer entendeu que Théodred não acreditara em uma única palavra de Gelfolon, mas considerava, finalmente, as palavras que ele havia proferido quando se colocou contra a oportunidade para o mesmo.

--- É uma boa perspectiva. – falou Théodred, lentamente. – Ser tratado como desejamos, como iguais, não é, Gelfolon?

Os olhos do rapaz giraram rápidos na órbita. Era óbvio que não entendia onde Théodred queria chegar.

A própria raiva de Éomer se condensou e zuniu dispersa quando entendeu. Aqueles rapazes estavam acostumados com o Théodred afável, gentil e risonho. Não conheciam o Marechal.

--- Théodred... – e o gesto do primo o calou, Éomer sabia que ele chegara aquele ponto em que não ouviria uma única palavra de sua boca.

--- Você acha que Rúnk mentiu para mim? – questionou Théodred, muito sério. O rapaz assentiu e ele proferiu – Acha que é uma mulher e desonrou o voto dos aprendizados dos cavaleiros ao macular a própria palavra de honra?

Gelfolon hesitou, mas então, aquiesceu. Éomer ficou em silêncio. Théodred era o responsável pela cavalaria e seu futuro Rei. Aquela responsabilidade estalava na mente de Théodred desde a infância e Éomer jamais almejaria o peso que se condensava sobre seus ombros naquele instante.

Os dentes de Théodred rilharam enquanto ele falava, mal movendo os lábios.

--- Você também mentiu. Ambos serão punidos.

--- O quê? – o rapaz gritou, confuso e amedrontado. – Ela mentiu! Não eu! Não eu!

Théodred caminhou para frente, contornando cuidadosamente Rúnk que era atendido por Hlíf.

--- Você não mentiu ao proferir seu juramento, quando é certo que um homem de honra não ataca um ser indefeso, que deve ser protegido, ou quando deve colocar a vida daquele que luta ao seu lado, antes da sua? – praticamente disparando as palavras, Théodred foi se aproximando até postar-se frente a Gelfolon. Tão perto até que o outro abaixasse a cabeça, amedrontado. – Não era Rúnk seu companheiro de luta, o seu escudo de defesa, sua arma no ataque, que você atacou no momento que deveria ajudar a organizar a linha, acalmar os cavalos, retomar a estratégia proposta de batalha? – a voz de Théodred continuava reduzindo-se e soando cada vez mais metálica e assombrosamente calma. – Eu vi, Gelfolon, eu vi que o provocava durante todo o treinamento... E agora, você me diz que Rúnk é uma mulher e por isso agiu assim? – Théodred se afastou um passo e o rapaz pôde respirar, apenas para se deparar com um par de olhos azuis cheios de decepção, nojo e fúria gelada. – Então, Que os deuses não permitam nenhuma mulher de Rohan sobre sua proteção.

--- Senhor... – suplicou, finalmente, entendendo o príncipe.

Théodred desviou o olhar e voltou-se para Hlíf, que fez um sinal negativo, com um ar piedoso em seu semblante.

--- Não sob a minha hoste, não na minha casa... – proferiu Théodred, sobre o ombro. – Não na minha Terra.

Éomer fechou os olhos, quase sentindo pena de Gelfolon, mas sabendo que faria exatamente o mesmo que Théodred, se estivesse em seu lugar. Com um sinal de Théodred, Éothain e Drengi ladearam o rapaz lívido, que seria conduzido para a prisão de Édoras.

--- Rúnk... o que fez comigo? – sussurrou Théodred penalizado ao ver Hlíf enfaixando cuidadosamente os membros do rapaz, enquanto seus ajudantes preparavam a padiola para levá-lo a Casa de Cura. – Que direi ao seu pai... – voltou-se para Éomer, que parava ao seu lado, com um ar tenso no rosto. – É minha culpa. – murmurou e somente o primo o ouviu.

Éomer silenciou, incapaz de aumentar o fardo da culpa sobre os ombros de Théodred. Contudo, observou o cuidado de Hlíf com uma galopante desconfiança nascendo em seu peito.

--- Hlíf... Por que está trançando as ataduras desta forma? – questionou em tom grave e de imediato, o curador parou o que fazia, sem levantar o olhar.

Théodred pestanejou e fitou Éomer, Hlíf e o rapaz praticamente enfaixado até a cabeça. Notou os arcos atados em caprichosos nos das ataduras do pescoço até a cintura, mas não conhecia nada sobre curativos e ungüentos, e não entendeu a expressão do primo.

--- Responda Hlíf. – ordenou Théodred, sem entender.

Hlíf fez um sinal para os ajudantes. Eles se ergueram e sem questionar seu mestre, se afastaram até estarem distantes o suficiente. O curador voltou a sinalizar, as rugas de preocupação vincando sua fronte já idosa de novas teias invisíveis.

--- Sinto muito, meu senhor. – Hlíf ergueu o olhar e largou a atadura. O rolo de tecido se soltou em dobras brancas sobre a relva. O rosto do homem era decidido, mas seu olhar era um mar de compreensão. – Poderá me punir como quiser, até banir-me, mas primeiro, irei cuidar da menina...

--- Menina?!

Hlíf aquiesceu e retornou a apanhar o rolo caído, apenas para ter algo para ocupar as mãos. Só então, recaiu o olhar sobre Éomer.

--- Vejo que sua irmã o ensinou como se faz os laços de vida em alguém a beira da morte. – os olhos de Hlíf ficaram opacos pelo sofrimento e ele maneou a cabeça, como quem pede desculpas, ao fitar o rosto pálido que parecia desaparecer entre cortes e ataduras.

Théodred procurou a compreensão daquele fato no rosto de Éomer. Ele hesitou, completamente aturdido. Aquilo não era possível. Ele próprio conversar inúmeras vezes com Rúnk, ensinara como dominar as rédeas dos cavalos negros de Herubrand, aconselhara o rapaz a ter mais paciência e não se deixar levar pelas provocações.

"_Como você, mestre Éomer?" _respondera Rúnk, com ironia e Éomer o mandara lavar os estábulos pela sua falta de respeito. E nunca os estábulos da Cavalaria e os aposentos da Guarda ficaram tão limpos, embora Rúnk continuasse com sua língua afiada e suas contínuas visitas a Casa de Cura.

Éomer sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça no chão.

--- Éomer? – insistiu Théodred, e o rosto do belo Marechal empalideceu um pouco ao ver a confirmação na face transtornada do primo.

Foi Hlíf quem respondeu.

--- São laçadas especiais... – iniciou terminando seu trabalho com delicadeza. - ... para segurar o espírito dentro do corpo alquebrado. – com evidente pesar e duas lágrimas, milagrosamente, equilibradas nos cílios, Hlíf proferiu. – São feitos em jovens mães e esposas... nunca aprendi os feitos as donzelas, porque antes... – engoliu em seco. – nunca precisamos.

Théodred arregalou os olhos muito azuis de espanto e pela primeira vez, Éomer pensou ter visto um traço de pânico no primo.

--- Pelos deuses... Seafúss...

--- Está é sua filha, a senhorita Eöný. – desvendou Hlíf e fez um sinal para os ajudantes se aproximarem. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro – Seafúss não sabia que Eöný andava por aí como um rapaz, para aproveitar a vida, já que sempre foi muito doente quando criança, pobrezinha... e nunca pôde sair de casa. – Hlíf abaixou a cabeça, como se fosse culpado e Éomer apostou que Hlíf havia ajudado muito as tramóias da donzela. De fato, Éomer sabia que Rúnk vivia nas Casas de Cura. - E depois, quis viver a vida do irmão gêmeo que morreu bebê. Quando o senhor Seafúss descobriu, era tarde e toda a vila achou que tivera dois meninos. Garanto que ele se julgará tão culpado quanto o senhor por não poder contê-la. Agora, se os Deuses tiverem misericórdia dela, aposto que o pai não terá. – as lágrimas finalmente caíram e ele soprou sobre o corpo imóvel. – Uma queda dessas...

"_Éomer?"_

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

* * *

--- Éomer? – insistiu Eöný puxando a manga da túnica de dormir de Éomer. – Onde está com a mente, senhor? 

Éomer empurrou o passado enquanto os traços de Eöný retornavam ao foco luminoso das tochas. Seu rosto belo e cheio de dúvidas desdenhando das lembranças de Éomer e ele sentiu algum conforto ao pensar que não haviam sido tão tolos.

Eöný possuía algumas cicatrizes, ocultas pela massa de cabelos dourados e em partes que Éomer achava indecente sequer pensar, mas sendo um homem da guerra, sabia que existiria sob as roupas da jovem. Contudo, seu rosto jamais contaria a vida que estava oculta atrás de seus olhos.

"_Eu jamais pensaria... Quer dizer... Olha para ela, Éomer!" _a voz assombrada de Théodred rodopiou na mente do Rei. _"Rúnk... um rapaz tão frágil e destemido, mas eu .. nunca imaginaria... nunca!... oh, pelos Deuses. Estou enfeitiçado"_

"_Nem pense nisso, Théodred. Nem pense nisso"_

A voz de Eöný arrancou o Rei mais uma vez das memórias.

--- Obrigada, Éomer. – respondeu com simplicidade. E com um sorriso tímido, estranho a suas atitudes explosivas, Eöný tornou, preocupada. – Acha que poderá convencer meu pai a desistir da idéia de casamento? Sabe bem o quanto isso é absurdo e... – ela abaixou a cabeça, murmurando. – Desonrado.

Éomer arqueou as sobrancelhas e desejou, desesperadamente que Éowyn se materializasse ao seu lado para ajudá-lo naquele assunto. Não que Éowyn houvesse concordado com o rumo absurdo que tomara o destino de Théodred e Eöný, porém, era extremamente difícil para ele, um homem, tocar naquele assunto com a moça. Ao menos, com a delicadeza que era necessário.

--- Perdoe-me, Eöný, mas me falta a finura correta para não embaraçá-la com a minha resposta, portanto, você terá que aceitá-la desta forma direta, porque é a única que conheço...

Eöný aquiesceu, sem se importar. No final, sempre fora Éomer quem correra em auxílio dos dois, já que o destino sempre se interpunha e colocava o primo de Théodred na mira, antes que Éowyn pudesse interferir.

--- Fale sem receio. Confio no teu julgamento, mesmo que suas palavras possam me causar constrangimento.

Éomer quase sorriu lembrando-se de Théodred. Assim como o primo, Eöný manejava as palavras como o pai, quando o assunto era de seu interesse, apagando as frases diretas, a ousadia e os gracejos ditos anteriormente.

--- Seafúss, como qualquer pai, sabe que não viverá eternamente e deseja garantir seu futuro. – Éomer pausou, tentando escolher as palavras certas, sabendo que falharia de qualquer forma. – Independente da sua condição... eu tenho certeza que podemos encontrar um homem honrado que a abrigue e sinta-se feliz com sua presença... – Éomer torceu o nariz ao ver o rosto da moça, sempre tão alvo se ruborizar violentamente. Suspirou – Você é uma mulher fantástica, embora um pouquinho voluntariosa, teimosa e com idéias estúpidas. E tenho certeza que metade do reino ficaria feliz em tê-la como esposa. Eu posso assegurar isso.

Eöný reprimiu a raiva.

--- Eu não sou um cavalo para ser negociado. Não vou me casar e pronto. – ela estremeceu de fúria, alteando a voz para um tom um pouco mais elevado. – Jogo-me no Anduin antes de trair minha promessa e...

--- Théodred está morto. – cortou Éomer com uma secura tão eficiente que ele próprio se chocou. – Os mortos não cobram as promessas e você precisa pensar no futuro. Nenhum de nós é eterno.

Eöný digeriu as palavras antes de devolver, de maneira tão ríspida quanto Éomer.

--- Os mortos não cobram promessas, você diz... Talvez por isso ande descalço e escondido no próprio palácio para ter com eles e assegure um futuro para essa criatura voluntariosa, teimosa e estúpida! – Eöný rilhou os dentes e deu um passo a frente. – Não podemos enganar o passado, Éomer, muito menos o nosso coração. Nem eu, nem você, nem ninguém.

--- Vou me casar. – retorquiu Éomer, sisudo. – E o que faço de madrugada, é da minha conta.

--- Vai casar com uma moça estrangeira que sequer conhece. – replicou Eöný, antecipando-se ao olhar furioso de Éomer. – Não julgue minhas palavras, eu não a conheço e não falo com maldade, mas e quanto a você? Está mesmo pensando no futuro ou está rolando colina abaixo, só porque esperam que você o faça? – Eöný sentiu que finalmente, conseguira chegar onde queria e tocou no braço de Éomer. – Por que está aqui e não na caravana? Eu ouvi o que diziam os conselheiros e meu pai acha que sua noiva está em perigo. O Éomer que eu conheci já estaria a galope nesta hora, com Gúthwinë pronta para decepar algumas cabeças...

--- Você faz com que isso pareça bastante heróico, mas seria tolice... – ponderou Éomer. – Lady Lothíriel tem uma escolta formidável, eu creio, os melhores homens do Oeste e elfos poderosos para trazê-la para Rohan. Seria bastante estúpido agir desta forma e

--- E o que pensaria o conselho, o povo, os membros da escolta se você fizesse isso, não? – cortou Eöný impiedosamente e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Seus olhos claros se apertaram em aviso. – Cuidado com esse caminho, Éomer... Não existe felicidade nele e nem sempre o que chega aos seus ouvidos é o melhor para você, ou para Rohan.

Éomer fitou-a desconfiado.

--- O que quer dizer com isso?

Eöný desconversou e largou o braço do soberano.

--- Não me dê ouvidos, eu perdi muito tempo ouvindo rumores e tirando idéias próprias. – ela cruzou os braços a frente do corpo e jogou a cabeça para o lado. – Acho realmente que você deveria ir apanhar a sua mulher de uma vez e não ficar aqui, enfiado na dispensa com uma estúpida desonrada. – um sorrisinho irônico contorceu os lábios de Eöný com o desprazer evidente no rosto de Éomer com o seu linguajar. – É apenas minha opinião.

--- Eu ouvi um monte delas hoje. – retrucou Éomer passando a mão nos cabelos. – E você não me engana, hábitos antigos são preciosos e voltaremos a conversar sobre suas palavras. Não agora. – Éomer abriu a porta da dispensa e os dois saíram para o corredor. Ele baixou o tom de voz, sussurrando. – E tente moderar a sua linguagem na frente da minha futura esposa, sim? Já basta ter um noivo rude, não precisa ouvir absurdos da dama de honra também...

Os olhos de Eöný cintilaram e ela parou abruptamente, colidindo com Éomer. Ele reprimiu um grunhido.

--- Você não faria isso! Eu? Oh, Éomer! – ela piscou confusa, olhando para a própria roupa. Toda sua ousadia, fúria e sentimentos se transformaram na alegria pura e juvenil que nasceram com as palavras de Éomer. Seria algo tremendo para ela, não só assistir ao casamento do Rei, como ocupar uma posição tão honrada, que deixava clara a estima de Éomer a sua família e a ela própria. Sibilou, encantada e tocando no tecido grosseiro da túnica – Éowyn sabe disso? Por Erü, o que eu vou vestir???

A felicidade infantil de Eöný era algo doloroso para se ver e Éomer diminuiu a importância daquilo com um gesto vago, preocupadíssimo com a conversa e o lugar, ambos inapropriados.

--- Sim, Éowyn sabe e minha noiva escolheu Éowyn e o senhor Faramir como padrinhos de palavra de nós dois, eu ainda precisava escolher uma dama de honra. – Éomer girou os olhos, agastado. – E seu vestido, pouco me importa...

--- Ora, é bom que eu use um, certo? – ela piscou ao ver o suspiro impaciente e os olhos de Éomer se fechando com a insolência da insinuação. – Não posso comparecer ao seu casamento assim, vestido como um rapazola, não obstante, os melhores momentos de minha vida sempre foram assim... – ela sorriu mais uma vez.

E seu sorriso congelou e morreu. E mesmo antes de se voltar, apenas pelo terror evidente no rosto de Eöný, o desespero em seus olhos de espelhos d, Éomer soube que o pior acontecera.

--- Eu sabia que a moça estava aprontando algo, mas por Erü, senhor Éomer! – a voz de Halldóra soou esganiçada. – Oh, salve meu senhor deste destino...

Éomer se voltou lentamente e deparou com o rosto pálido de Seafúss. Em seu semblante diversas emoções se sucediam sem controle, entre a surpresa, a mágoa, a fúria e o desapontamento. Apreendendo as imagens como um homem que vê as esperanças morrerem, desde os trajes de Éomer aos da filha, até as palavras que ouvira de Eöný.

--- Espero que possa me explicar isso, senhor Éomer, porque eu digo que seja Rei ou não, eu quero que a lei seja cumprida ou eu o desafio para um duelo!

--- Papai, deixe-me explicar.

--- Cale-se. – cortou Seafúss, tornando-se rubro de vergonha e raiva. – VocÊ não é mais minha filha, retire esses trajes ridículos, até onde eu me lembro, eu a proibi há muitos anos de usar as roupas de Rúnk.

Os punhos do homem se fecharam e por instantes, quando ele avançou, Éomer temeu que Seafúss fosse investir contra a própria filha. Deslocou-se no caminho entre os dois e sustentou o olhar ferido do homem.

--- Eu deveria saber, desde o princípio que era a pior idéia da minha vida deixar que você acompanhasse os filhos da Casa de Eorl. – sibilou Seafúss, tomado pela ira. – Você me prometeu que tomaria cuidado, que não revelaria seu segredo e o fez, prometeu que não alimentaria as esperanças de Théodred e o fez... – o homem empalideceu e desviou os olhos do rosto da filha para Éomer. – Prometeu que não procuraria Éomer sozinha e o fez. Não sei qual dos dois me causa maior desgosto e apesar disso, eu não posso recusá-lo como Rei ou... posso?

Halldóra cobriu a boca com a mão arregalando os olhos de surpresa e terror. E talvez, tenha sido a primeira vez que a idosa cozinheira e governanta se arrependera da língua afiada e comprida. Ela que não aprovava os modos de Eöný, mas se preocupava com o destino da moça e havia alertado o pai apenas para que evitasse que a jovem beldade de Rohan se comprometesse ainda mais.

Porém, Halldóra via seu ato enrolando ainda mais a vida de Éomer em complicações e por pouco não ajoelhou diante dele, pedindo perdão pelo seu desatino. A idade avançada, as articulações desgastadas que não ajudavam naquele mister e o próprio olhar de aviso de Éomer evitaram que Dóra caísse de joelhos na cozinha.

Éomer rilhou os dentes e mesmo na situação em que se encontrava, sua autoridade se impôs.

--- Basta, Seafúss. – cortou impassível. – Eu respeitei seu sentimento paterno, mas está cruzando os limites da minha paciência. Exijo que controle sua língua e se puder, seus pensamentos. A situação é grave, mas não como você a vê, embora as nossas figuras e o momento levem um homem a tomar conclusões precipitadas. – o timbre metálico de Éomer envolveu Seafúss e foi como um balde de água na sua ira. – Há tempos que a verdade se faz necessária para chegar nos seus ouvidos, mas não houve momento para falarmos a sós. Eu irei corrigir esse erro, porém, não na cozinha do Palácio, onde outros olhos e ouvidos possam testemunhar algo particular. Sua ira é tão grande que não possa considerar o pedido de seu Rei?

--- E o que me pede, majestade? – devolveu Seafúss, controlado, mas ainda, entorpecido pela mágoa e cheio de raiva.

--- Espere até amanhã a noite. – pediu Éomer, sem afrouxar as cordas inflexíveis que tornavam sua voz em um laço apertado de ordem. – Você ouvirá a verdadeira história e poderá decidir se é necessária uma reparação. Caso contrário, eu decidirei se preciso de uma reparação justa a ofensa que proferiu não só a mim, como a todos os antepassados deste Palácio.

Seafúss sabia que havia exagerado, mas a verdade era que seu coração de pai estava sangrando e com um único olhar, soube que o destino da filha estava perdido. Ou melhor, sempre estivera, mas ninguém fora capaz de contar a ele. Dardejou um olhar indefinível para Éomer e obrigou seu coração a se calar diante do Rei.

--- Assim seja. Todavia, mantenho a autoridade sobre Eöný e quero uma escolta para seu retorno imediato para casa. Quando eu chegar, ela saberá da minha decisão.

O estupor com a cena escapou rapidamente da alma de Eöný ao adivinhar as intenções do pai.

--- Não irei. – proferiu, séria e enfrentou o olhar temível do pai. – Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não que seria desta forma. Quero estar aqui, é o meu segredo, o meu destino que está em jogo.

--- Não a quero perto de mim. – retrucou Seafúss, suspirou e olhou para Halldóra – E nem perto das outras pessoas. Peço que se cale para não aumentar minha vergonha.

--- Pouco me importa as outras pessoas ou a sua vergonha! – explodiu Eöný e tão vigorosa era sua fúria que ela maneou a cabeça e o capuz deslizou de sua cabeça, tombando o longo cabelo em cachos dourados pelas costas. Ela avançou e teria se postado em frente ao pai, enfrentando-o, se Éomer não interferisse.

--- Paz, eu peço! Não existe um grama de prudência em vocês neste instante? – sua voz ribombou acima deles e Éomer encerrou a questão com autoridade que detinha – Eu repito que esperem, ambos, pela noite de amanhã! Tudo será resolvido e até lá, espero que medidas desesperadas não os façam se arrepender depois. Eu estou muito arrependido de ter saído do meu aposento nesta noite, mas não posso consertar o que já passou. Contudo, no caso da senhorita Eöný, muita coisa pode ser dita e reparada, Seafúss, desde que o senhor ainda tenha consideração pela minha Casa e pela minha pessoa, e possa me ceder o crédito da dúvida, em nome dos longos anos em que sua vida esteve atrelada a minha família. – o timbre de Éomer se atenuou e foi com humildade que ele tornou, baixinho. – É possível, haver paz entre antigos amigos diante de um obstáculo mascarado pelo infortúnio e que garanto, existe explicação honrada e uma reparação justa a caminho? É possível que a temperança seja a conselheira desta hora e não a raiva?

Seafúss engoliu todas as palavras que clamavam por serem ouvidas e encolheu os ombros diante da capacidade de Éomer em conduzir a situação para um futuro possível de ser vivido. A hipótese que o Rei tentava diminuir a importância daquilo devido sua posição na cidade e se adivinha que as agitações oriundas da reorganização militar de Rohan vinham justamente do seu feudo acometeram a mente de Seafúss. Ele viera de boa fé, não só para pedir pelo destino da filha, mas também para alertar ao Rei sobre o que acontecia na nova parte da cidade e sobre os homens que instilavam palavras cruéis sobre o Rei, sem jamais esperar por aquela cena que era de virar qualquer cabeça de qualquer pai. E até mesmo aquele pensamento desonrado, em que Éomer agia por interesse cobriu Seafúss de confusão e vergonha. E por instantes, o bom homem se calou, esmagado pelo peso daquele sentimento, não só pela maneira da filha, mas pelas rudes palavras que proferira, ciente que Éomer sempre lutara por Rohan, defendera Eöný e jamais agira de maneira insensata. Ciente que falhara ao não só acusá-lo, como desonrar a memória do amigo Théoden e todos os antepassados.

--- É possível, meu Rei. – proferiu, por fim, extenuado. – E se o destino caminhar para o que diz, eu mesmo farei a reparação necessária pelo _meu_ desatino...

Éomer não gostou do rumo daquelas palavras. Tudo que ele não queria era que Seafúss se banisse de Rohan, vagando pelos campos e deixando uma parte importante da cidade em mãos menos experientes. Além do quê, conhecia Seafúss toda sua vida e gostava do homem.

Suas palavras estavam destinadas a encontrar rumos confusos, e por isso, pouco confiante na sua habilidade diplomática, Éomer se viu forçado a garantir a paz usando a autoridade.

--- Não tome decisões que cabe a mim, ou irá aumentar minha ira.

O homem aquiesceu e soltou os ombros com um jeito derrotado que condoeu o coração do Rei, mas Éomer nada disse, não querendo aumentar sua vergonha. Apenas um dia e tudo estaria resolvido.

Ao menos era o que Éomer pensava, sem saber que em poucos dias adiante, toda a sua vida mudaria radicalmente, confundindo o que ele julgava ser correto e verdadeiro, real e imutável para um novo mundo que ninguém jamais sonharia existir.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Glossário.

Hererinc – Guerreiro, inglês arcaico.

Ealfelo – Ousado, no inglês arcaico.

Rúnk – nobre abreviado para formas masculinas com o sufixo Rún – significa oculto, secreto. Normando antigo.

Siafi – Gentil. Normando antigo.

Symbelminë – pequena flor branca dos campos de Rohan que floresce seguramente por todo o ano, crescendo, em particular, nos túmulos dos Reis. Existem outros tipos de flores em Contos Inacabados que lembram a symbelminë: Uilos, descrita por Tuor, vista em Gondolin, a outra é alfirin. Ambas significam sempre em mente, assim como a flor branca de Rohan, devido seu propósito de lembrar aqueles que partiram. No inglês arcaico, (symbel ou symel) significa sempre ou eternamente, (mynë) memória ou lembrança.

Uilos "branca neve eterna" em sindarin ou "florescendo eternamente" . Do Quenya, "oi" significa sempre ou "olossë" para brancura eterna ou "losse" florescer.

Incomensurável. – o que não pode ser mensurado, pesado e definido.


	5. O Incomensurável Laço da Promessa  II

**Avisos: **Corrigi um erro lamentável. Troquei Aldburg por Aglarond no capítulo Vida Longa ao Rei Éomer. Já está corrigido, notas no glossário do capítulo.

**Vamos a segunda parte?**

XXXXXXXXXXX

**O Incomensurável Laço da Promessa – Parte II**

Rio Snowbourn

Cermië, 15

A caravana deixou as colinas e as trilhas corcovadas para trás, abandonando os ruídos e estalidos do Rio Entágua, que se perdera entre os tufos verdejantes para cair alegremente na densa trilha rumo a Floresta. Com Mablung e Damrod liderando a comitiva, os elfos e homens serpentearam a trilha sinuosa até alcançar uma milha no grande descampado verde da planície. A noite caiu de mansinho, se desdobrando como tecido escuro sobre os ombros da comitiva.

Lothíriel apoiou a sugestão de Háfoc para prosseguirem durante a noite. O rohirrim a fitou contendo o espanto, mas seus olhos escuros se apertaram de um jeito diferente e pequenas rugas surgiram ao redor da sua boca, em um sorriso contido.

Os animais demonstraram nervosismo, as figuras altivas cortando as brumas da noite, com o lampejar prateado da lua nas insígnias reluzentes de Dol Amroth, Ithilien e Rohan dava um aspecto surreal a comitiva. Em determinado ponto, Ieldran sentiu o corpo tombar para frente de sono e muito envergonhado, se deteve a desfraldar o tecido azul celeste e o som das hostes sedosas que enfunavam contra o vento acalentaram o ouvido de Lothíriel.

Os elfos se alternavam na função de batedores e Lothíriel se via perseguindo o rastro deles com a imaginação, ora desenhando figuras esguias que as estrelas perseguiam no céu para os gêmeos, ora raios de sol que apontavam com fachos pálidos mascarados de luar quando Legolas ia a frente. Seja como fosse, Lothíriel passara a apreciar esses momentos, pois a planície silenciava e palpitava ao redor da caravana de uma forma cúmplice, como se houvesse um segredo a espreita.

Desta forma, avançaram mais uma milha até o Entágua voltar seu curso para noroeste e reencontrá-los, quatro dias depois, exaustos e cobertos de poeira. Lothíriel procurava conter o ar de desagrado, imaginando que seus companheiros de viagem estariam em piores condições, pois se alternavam para vasculhar os campos a frente, rápidos e atentos batedores, percorrendo o mesmo caminho duas vezes. Além do que, os cavalos alcançaram um ritmo muito lento e só se moviam pelas palavras sussurradas dos elfos, que pareciam tão inquietos como suas montarias.

Legolas puxou a crina de Arod em uma mistura de suavidade e firmeza, o belo cavalo compreendeu a vontade do elfo e foi reduzindo a marcha em um trote elegante. Os olhos do elfo cintilavam como gemas perdidas no escuro, fixos no galope impressionante de Ecebryne. Elrohir estivera a frente da comitiva, estudando o que os esperavam a frente. Tarefa que cabia, unicamente, aos elfos nas noites.

Por instantes, Lothíriel estremeceu sobre o manto, com a sensação de estar vendo algo de outro mundo, sem conseguir identificar a negrura da penugem sedosa de _Ecebryne_ contra a escuridão. Viam apenas os cabelos escuros de Elrohir se movendo ao seu redor e o rosto do elfo entrou no foco da comitiva. A noite clara e limpa reluziu nos músculos tensos do elfo.

Legolas se adiantou, soprando num rugido mortífero.

--- Não estamos sós. – de imediato, o elfo puxou uma das flechas da alijava e num movimento particularmente ágil, quase indetectável, o arco esticou-se com um sibilo entre seus dedos.

Imediatamente, os cavaleiros formaram um círculo em torno de Lothíriel e o zunido das espadas desembainhadas pareceu um coro perfeito para o alinhamento. Eles eram tão rápidos que quando Lothíriel deu por si, já estava cercada, vendo as costas eretas dos homens. Esticou o pescoço para focalizar o rosto de Elrohir, sobre o ombro de Legolas.

--- Não. – Elrohir não se deu o trabalho de adotar o sindarin. Naturalmente, durante o percurso, eles tentaram não alarmar Lothíriel, mas a situação exigia que a jovem estivesse preparada. Focalizou as órbitas escuras no rosto da moça. – O grupo de pastores que acampavam junto ao Snowbourn, que você viu ontem foi dizimado. – proferiu, encarando o irmão gêmeo que rosnou uma praga indefinível para os humanos. O pesar foi oculto das palavras de Elrohir, porém, era visível na flexão rígida do seu maxilar - Encontrei doze homens do Éored de Elfhelm acampados lá, com dois prisioneiros, Heorot disse-me que há destacamentos semelhantes até Edoras. Gautaór está a leste do Entágua.

Háfoc e Fréolic haviam aproximado os próprios cavalos do alinhamento junto a Legolas. Háfoc hesitou um pouco, antes de perguntar.

--- Nenhum sobrevivente? – proferiu baixinho, seus lábios se tornando uma linha fina. – Sei que Duerdelan leva os jovens para aprender o ofício, como no passado. – voltou-se para o espelho gêmeo de Elrohir. – Ninguém para que o mestre curador possa me alentar com a esperança de cura?

Lothíriel se curvou sobre Elrothiel, dobrada sobre a montaria na tentativa de ouvir o que dissera o homem de Rohan. Desde que Háfoc se machucara na noite anterior e recebera os cuidados de Elladan, não conseguia chamar o elfo pelo nome, embora Elladan parecesse muito constrangido em ser chamado de mestre. Algo que como explicara Legolas, era um título associado ao pai, que o humilde Elladan achava insuperável.

Lothíriel piscou e forçou a mente a conversa atual, quase se xingando por divagar naquele instante.

Elladan maneou a cabeça e seus olhos espelharam o pesar da má notícia. Trocou um rápido entendimento silencioso com o irmão gêmeo, antes que Elrohir continuasse.

--- Heorot ficou satisfeito que estamos adiantados, mas demonstrou preocupação quando eu disse que não encontrei seu Marechal. Pediu para aguardar junto ao Snowbourn.

--- Quer dizer que o marechal Elfhelm passou por nós? – concluiu Fréolic, também preocupado.

--- Se passou... – murmurou Legolas, procurando o brilho pálido da lua encoberto naquele instante por um grupo de nuvens escuras.

--- Elfhelm não deixaria de nos ver. Acho que a situação é mais séria do que nos conta. – observou Háfoc, com um tom de voz temerário, entoando a raiva e a preocupação em cada palavra, como cordas de um instrumento musical. – Entendo o motivo.

--- Melhor acamparmos conforme disse Heorot. – sugeriu Elladan, muito silencioso até aquele instante.

Ecebryne farejou o ar a leste e sua crina arrepiou-se nas mãos do elfo.

Lothíriel sentiu que perdia algo importante da conversa. Antes que pudesse verbalizar suas próprias conclusões com falhas assombrosas, Mablung se distanciou da linha e atravessou a clareira em direção ao rio, desceu a curvatura da margem e Damrod o seguiu depois, virando o tronco para frente e voltando-se para trás com a espada em punho, com uma flexibilidade tão rápida que Lothíriel sentiu o corpo doer só de acompanhá-lo. Ieldran desfez a guarda a sua direita, passou pela jovem e agarrou a rédea de Elrothiel, a égua obedeceu docemente o cavaleiro e Gerihtan colou-se atrás dos dois. Fréolic e Háfoc altearam os flancos e moveram-se como uma barreira humana para o ponto em que Mablung agora desmontava.

Legolas fitou o céu arqueando as sobrancelhas com desconfiança. Elladan notou o desconforto do amigo e alongou o pescoço, na tentativa de encontrar o ponto de reflexão do arqueiro.

--- O que foi, Las? – perguntou, num fio de voz.

Elrohir detectou de imediato a mudança no rosto do arqueiro. Seus punhos se apertaram e _Ecebryne_ rufou escoiceando o chão com o nervosismo do cavaleiro.

--- Lute, Legolas. – sibilou Elrohir, reduzindo sua esperança em cinzas quando o elfo voltou o perfil pálido para a direção do entágua.

Com muito cuidado, Legolas deslizou para baixo e seu corpo pousou com um baque fofo no solo, o rosto se fechando como mil caixinhas, uma dentro da outra, com cliques e claques de lacres sigilosos até toda e qualquer tipo de emoção ser varrida da face bonita do arqueiro.

Elladan notou a inutilidade de qualquer gesto, palavra ou reação, consolando-se com o fato de que o inatingível Legolas era ainda mais feroz naquele estado e provavelmente, mesmo que eles fossem atacados, nenhum inimigo teria chances contra LEgolas. Com um esforço tremendo, Elladan empurrou a preocupação para o lado e manteve-se alerta aos arredores. Precisava, desesperadamente falar com o irmão e as atuais reações de Legolas o fazia crer que não haveria ajuda.

Legolas andou com extremo cuidado no terreno de capim rasteiro e turfas. Seus olhos estavam muito abertos, os lábios contraídos, a coluna ereta. Devolvera a flecha a alijava e o arco transpassado ao tronco.

Se ao menos, os outros pudessem ver o que ele via!

XXXXXXXXX

Lothíriel sentia os músculos duros com a prolongada viagem e aguardou em silêncio até que sua guarda estivesse satisfeita com a segurança do local, antes de desmontar. Ela quase não teria conseguido sem a ajuda prestimosa de Elladan, que pareceu adivinhar que seu corpo estava petrificado com o exercício e provavelmente cairia no chão. Estava acostumada a cavalgar desde pequena, bem como aprendera a nadar e sabia recitar todas as funções de uma tripulação dos navios de Belfalas, mas jamais participara de uma jornada tão longa e extenuante.

Háfoc e Fréolic não se afastavam dela um só instante, conversando baixinho na língua de Rohan sobre os acontecimentos. O pouco que conseguira aprender com Éowyn garantiu a Lothíriel a certeza de parte do assunto. Apesar das preocupações e do pesar com as mortes, Lothíriel notou que a maior consternação dos homens era sobre Elfheim e como o Marechal não encontrara a Caravana.

Lothíriel ajeitou-se na pedra coberta pela manta e reviu os pergaminhos preciosos na sua bolsa de viagem. Tocou com reverência nas cartas de Éomer e como sempre fazia, perguntou-se se teria coragem de ao menos abri-las. Sabia que poderia encontrar inúmeras respostas ali, mas seu coração hesitava, mesmo que sua mente gritasse a permissão de Éowyn. A senhora branca de Ithilien nada dissera sobre a concordância de Éomer e Lothíriel se colocava no lugar do futuro esposo, imaginando como se sentiria se suas cartas fossem lidas sem sua permissão.

Sua atenção se deslocou para o elfo louro que havia se afastado mais uma vez da Caravana. O silêncio era opressivo e os homens já começavam a dividir os turnos de vigília. A fogueira que mantinha o calor e a iluminação seria apagada, fazendo com que dormissem a luz da Lua cheia.

Lothíriel fitou o círculo cheio e pálido. Pensou ter visto vultos escuros na face prateada, mas ao piscar, tudo voltou a claridade luminosa de antes. Em um impulso, largou seus pertences e caminhou na direção de Legolas.

Háfoc surgiu em sua trilha e Lothíriel levou um tremendo susto com a rapidez do rohirrim.

--- Peço que não se afaste, minha senhora. – falou Háfoc, com ar tenso e o velho timbre antagônico em sua voz.

--- Vou falar com Legolas, senhor Háfoc. – avisou Lothíriel, sem desviar o olhar do rosto do cavaleiro de Rohan. Nada que jamais tivera ouvido de Amrothos – embora o irmão mais novo estivesse mais propenso a acompanhá-la em aventuras ou de Elphir, muito mais severo e sério, como seu pai. Com tranqüilidade na voz, avisou, educada. – Sabe meu destino e intenção, basta ficar próximo. É suficiente?

Háfoc ponderou as palavras da jovem princesa e novamente, as linhas irregulares de um sorriso contido permeou os lábios e o canto dos olhos do rohirrim.

Pela primeira vez, Háfoc curvou o tronco com uma saudação respeitosa, sem nenhum sinal de impaciência.

--- Basta dizer meu nome, minha senhora. – falou e afastou-se com uma rapidez surpreendente.

Lothíriel respirou fundo e retomou a caminhada. Como era de se esperar, Legolas ouvira a conversa e sabia seu destino, por isso, voltou-se devagar, o rosto crispado e concentrado, mas com um brilho convidativo em seus olhos claros.

--- Quer falar comigo, Lothíriel? – perguntou o elfo.

Lothíriel agradeceu a gentileza de Legolas, formalizando em palavras algo que ambos sabiam que ocorreria, a maneira que os homens usavam para se comunicar. Refletiu se a convivência com a Sociedade incutira aquele hábito em Legolas ou se o príncipe sempre fora daquela forma, atento as necessidades de cada cultura para se expressar.

Será um Rei magnífico, pensou a jovem, ladeando o arqueiro.

A atenção de Elrohir e Elladan aos dois era tão discreta que Lothíriel não teria notado, exceto pela maneira como Legolas pareceu se distanciar em pensamento, mais uma vez.

--- Estamos em perigo? – falou, num tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Legolas continuou olhando para a escuridão dos amplos prados e orientou o corpo para a direção da floresta.

--- Você pode me dizer. – garantiu Lothíriel, adivinhando a hesitação do elfo. Fora um impulso falar com Legolas, porque de alguma forma, ela achava que somente ele diria a verdade.

Estava próxima da realidade, muito mais próxima que poderia supor, ou que qualquer um ali, incluindo os gêmeos, poderia supor.

Legolas desviou o olhar e aquilo pareceu custar-lhe um grande esforço, como se algo na floresta exercesse algum efeito magnético que aprisionava sua atenção, seu coração e sua alma.

Ele deu um suspiro baixo e levou a mão ao peito.

Lothíriel aguardou os minutos com a ansiedade crescendo dentro da alma e sentiu vontade de voltar para a guarda de Háfoc, abrir os pergaminhos secretos e tornar o seu casamento e a chegada a Rohan mais real.

Legolas fitou-a com uma expressão torturada, não obstante, sua voz soou doce e melódica, quase irreal. Ele ainda parecia conectado com alguma coisa na floresta, como um prisioneiro que deixa o cativeiro por alguns instantes, apenas para ser tragado de volta.

--- Estamos em perigo. – proferiu, por fim.

Lothíriel contemplou a superfície daqueles olhos muito azuis e vestígios de sombras preto e branco pareciam rodopiar dentro das pupilas negras. Ela sentiu como se fosse desmaiar de pavor e suas pernas pareceram fracas para sustentar seu peso.

O elfo disse algo baixinho e se apressou a segurar a jovem pela cintura.

--- Você está bem? Lothíriel? – murmurou Legolas, preocupado com as sombras ocultas na floresta, ciente que a jovem as vira refletida em seus olhos.

Lothíriel se equilibrou nos braços do elfo e tentou se afastar devagar, procurando o terror que havia vislumbrado em seu rosto, mas Legolas foi mais rápido e desviou a face pálida para a floresta.

Gerihtan jogou água na fogueira e o chiado do líquido frio sobre as cinzas ecoou pela clareira. A iluminação dourada se apagou deixando apenas a luz da lua. No instante seguinte, Lothíriel sentiu os músculos do elfo se contraindo e no impulso, olhou para cima, para o circulo cheio que tornava a noite clara.

Mais uma vez, fios negros e sombras cortaram a lua, mas não foi somente que Lothíriel que viu o fenômeno. Os cavalos se agitaram e o grito de Elladan ecoou em seus ouvidos.

--- É um ataque!

Lothíriel estremeceu quando o barulho de uma cavalaria subitamente rompeu o silêncio da noite, arrancando Gerihtan e Ieldran de suas posições. Eles correram e desembainharam as espadas, enquanto Mablung e Damrod sacavam os arcos, disparando flechas na direção da floresta. Uma sombra negra cortou seu campo de visão e Lothíriel reconheceu a fúria de Ecebryne que correra em auxilio de seu cavaleiro, atendendo seu chamado.

--- Nós vamos morrer. – falou Lothíriel, lembrando-se febrilmente que deixara sua única arma na bolsa de viagem, bem como os preciosos pergaminhos de Éomer e deu um salto para frente, sabendo que precisava recuperá-los antes que os inimigos do futuro marido ou os apanhassem.

Porém, Legolas agarrou o braço da jovem e forçou Lothíriel a encará-lo, com palavras cheia de autoridade, um raio direto de luz em sua mente, temerária e precisa, como ela jamais ouvira um elfo falar.

--- Vai acabar, confie em mim. Fique parada! – sibilou o elfo, cada vez mais pálido, aparentemente indiferente a cena que se desenrolava ao seu redor.

O acampamento estava sendo atacado. Lothíriel teve a sensação de ver Mablung caindo por uma flecha e Fréolic sucumbindo embaixo das patas mortíferas do cavalo invasor. O homem sobre ele deu um grande grito de guerra e mais e mais homens afluíam da floresta, alguns em pé, outros a cavalo.

Legolas afundou ainda mais os dedos sobre os braços de Lothíriel até que ela gritasse de dor e voltasse a encará-lo.

A palidez se tornava rapidamente cinzenta e halos de névoas prateadas saiam da boca e das narinas do elfo, como se ele estivesse mergulhado em um lago gelado.

--- Espere... Vai acabar... – repetiu.

Lothíriel ficou parada, imóvel e aterrorizada, os olhos grandes e cinzentos petrificados de terror enquanto os homens da guarda caíam um a um, em poças de sangue e desespero. Somente Elrohir continuava lutando sobre Ecebryne e gritava por Elladan, que havia desaparecido.

E os dois continuavam, misteriosamente intocados por toda aquela fúria, parados sobre o luar de prata que se condensava em véus negros no céu marinho.

Legolas continuou parado, com uma brancura fantasmagórica e logo pequenos pontos de água brotaram da sua pele e se cristalizavam, como se ele fosse uma estátua de gelo.

Um som agudo, um longo grito de dor rompeu a clareira e Lothíriel quase sucumbiu aquele protesto, sentindo que sua alma se revirava ao reconhecer a voz de Elrohir. Ele lamentava e chorava, urrando como se tivesse sido atingido, mas tudo que repetia era o nome do irmão.

Lágrimas cheias caíram dos olhos de Legolas, mas se congelaram em gotas peroladas no rosto do elfo antes de chegarem ao chão.

--- Está acabando... – sussurrou o arqueiro, mal movendo os lábios, cobertos por uma camada de água cristalizada.

Lothíriel sentiu que o frio que escapava da alma do elfo envolvia seu corpo e sua mente e ela se lembrou quando era muito pequena, junto com Amrothos, haviam decidido brincar com a neve e caíram em uma fenda no gelo. A dor insuportável da água gelada e o desespero que saía do irmão ao tentar lançá-la para a superfície, até que o pai surgira e arrancara ambos, meio desacordados daquele pesadelo.

E assim como naquela lembrança, Lothíriel sentiu que enfim, podia respirar, quando Legolas soltou seus braços e pareceu cambalear para trás, esgotado e parcialmente morto por uma luta feroz.

--- Acabou. – ele falou, controlando o tremor na própria voz. – Olhe, Lothíriel.. Acabou.

Lothíriel continuou quieta, imóvel e arquejando, as lágrimas copiosas que não paravam de cair, incapaz de olhar mais uma vez para a clareira. E Legolas repetiu mais uma vez as palavras em sindarin e depois em westron, achando que ela não havia entendido.

--- Sinto muito... – o elfo louro engoliu em seco e apanhou a mão dela, e ela sentiu o próprio calor como algo estranho, em comparação a temperatura gélida da pele do elfo. – Isso não vai acontecer... Esqueça o que viu...

Lothíriel finalmente conseguiu arrancar coragem para olhar para o lado. Elladan e Elrohir estavam a poucos metros, com uma expressão semelhante de desconfiança e preocupação. Lothíriel sentiu vontade de correr até eles e um soluço alto escapou de seus lábios, ao ver Mablung conferindo as flechas da alijava e Fréolic apagando os restos do fogo jogando terra sobre as cinzas.

--- O que aconteceu? – Lothíriel encarou o elfo, uma mistura de medo e reverência se misturando em seus olhos.

Legolas pareceu arrasado por alguns instantes e como num passe de mágica, seus olhos cintilaram com um brilho inteligente e resignado, modificando sua expressão para uma máscara impassível.

A mão dele aqueceu sobre a pele de Lothíriel, mas sua alma parecia estar se esfriando.

--- Nada. – respondeu o elfo, em tom neutro. Murmurou para si próprio. – Não vai acontecer nada...

--- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Elrohir sibilou com preocupação e raiva, relembrando o terreno delicado em que caminhava o filho mais novo de Elrond e o príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen.

--- Legolas, vocês estão bem? – afluiu o tom sério e consternado de Elladan. – Eu tive uma.. sensação ruim.

Legolas calou Lothíriel com um olhar de aviso e apesar da aparente dureza impressa nas órbitas claras, nunca a donzela sentiu tanta compaixão de alguém como naquele instante.

--- Não aconteceu nada. – falou, sua voz fraquejando e então, ela repetiu as palavras de Legolas, enlaçando-se secretamente numa promessa. – Nada vai acontecer.

As pálpebras de Legolas desceram por alguns instantes, como se ele sentisse um profundo alívio e então, suas órbitas de safira cintilaram em um doce agradecimento.

--- Voltem a suas tarefas. – disse Legolas, no seu tom neutro, resvalando a frieza.

--- O que? – disse Elrohir indignado.

--- Vem, Ro. – intercedeu Elladan segurando o braço do irmão gêmeo.

--- Você ouviu o que ele disse? – repetiu Elrohir ainda incrédulo e ofendido com a pouca confiança que achava merecedor nas palavras de um antigo amigo.

--- Vem, Ro... por favor. – repetiu Elladan, seus olhos escuros saltando da jovem Lothíriel para Legolas com uma rapidez penetrante. – Vem.

Os dois se afastaram. Elladan puxando o irmão, Elrohir andando de costas, incapaz de despregar os olhos da figura do elfo.

Lothíriel esperou até que se afastassem, imaginando o quanto Elladan sabia sobre aquele instante vivido, ou sobre os segredos que envolviam Legolas. Ou se, simplesmente, a sensibilidade do curador era tão grande que adivinha até mesmo o que não era dito.

--- Você vê o futuro, Thranduilion? – proferiu Lothíriel, bem baixinho, com medo que os gêmeos a ouvissem e o arqueiro se afastasse dela.

Um pálido sorriso se curvou nos lábios do elfo e Lothíriel ficou sem saber se foi por ter usado aquele nome ou pelo que havia dito.

--- Sim e não. – respondeu Legolas, enigmaticamente e voltou a esticar o pescoço, fitando a lua mais uma vez alva no céu, com desconfiança e pesar. – E você não deveria ter visto... Talvez, haja uma chance, eu não sei...

--- Chance? Chance do quê? – Lothíriel se apressou a segurá-lo pelo braço. Ouviu o barulho feito no acampamento, ciente que agora todas as atenções se voltavam para os dois, mas não se importou. Aquilo era muito importante. – Nós vamos morrer, Legolas?

Legolas exalou um longo suspiro e retirou, delicadamente, a mão de Lothíriel de seu braço. Ele estava verdadeiramente transtornado porque a jovem havia vislumbrado uma parte de suas visões porque ela era inocente e pura, mas estava satisfeito que ela não vira tudo, porque não era uma eldar. Não havia visto o que realmente acontecia, o que ele, Legolas tinha que fazer.

Para honrar o presente de seu Pai. O dom de um Rei.

A missão de um príncipe. A luta de um amigo.

Legolas recorreu ao conselho de Aragorn. A única pessoa na face de Arda que sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Não porque ele contara, Legolas jamais quebraria uma promessa, mas porque Aragorn conhecia seu pai e sendo perspicaz como nenhum outro homem seria, porque fora criado em Valfenda junto aos elfos, e porque era inegavelmente, o homem que conhecia o peso de uma profecia, Aragorn Elessar suspeitava do que acontecia com o arqueiro.

Legolas suspirou e sorriu para Lothíriel, acalentando-a com doces verdades sopradas atrás de seus dentes brancos, e assegurando um futuro alegre para o seu futuro.

--- Ninguém irá morrer. Você irá se casar e será muito feliz. – a voz de Legolas lembrou o sol e o verão, as folhas e o outono e Lothíriel fechou os olhos, envolvida por aquelas visões destacadas da mente do elfo. – E será uma Rainha justa, dedicada e amada pelo seu povo. Seu filho será amigo de homens, elfos e anões, e honrará o nome de seus pais até o últimos dias.

Lothíriel suspendeu os cílios e por breves instantes, viu a si própria ao lado de uma figura imponente contra portas de madeira e detalhes dourados, ouvindo a saudação dos citadinos que começavam o dia clamando a saúde de seu Rei.

--- Vá descansar, Lothíriel. – aconselhou Legolas, satisfeito ao notar que a cor retornara ao rosto da jovem e a lembrança dos momentos de agonia ser varrido da mente dela. – Amanhã teremos um dia cheio.

--- É claro. – sibilou a jovem, com uma mesura graciosa. – Desculpe ter tomado o seu tempo – ela franziu o cenho, incerta e proferiu, risonha. – Acho que esqueci o que ia dizer, mas se você diz que nada vai acontecer...

--- Nada vai acontecer. – tornou Legolas, suavemente. – Eu prometo.

Lothíriel se afastou e conforme ela se aproximou do acampamento, Háfoc se apressou a retirar sua capa e estender na rocha. Legolas notara a diferença do rohirrim, tratando-a como "minha senhora", como se Lothíriel já fosse Rainha e identificou aquela pequena diferença como um sinal que havia esperanças para o futuro.

Justamente o que Aragorn o aconselhara a fazer. Dar esperanças ao invés de medos, coragem ao invés de desespero.

Legolas arriscou olhar para os gêmeos e notou que Elladan ainda tentava convencer Elrohir a não confrontá-lo. Seu coração ficou pesado feito uma rocha caindo para o estômago, mas ele não se moveu. Não ouviu a voz da sua alma pedindo para confiar nos amigos, dividir com eles o peso da sua jornada.

Não enquanto a morte deles pairava como um anúncio sombrio em sua cabeça, e Legolas voltou a fitar a lua com desconfiança e apertar os olhos, procurando inimigos na floresta, ciente que a realidade de morte e sangue ainda estava perto demais.

Perto demais para comemorar vitória.

Legolas orientou o corpo para o acampamento, mas simplesmente se sentou no chão, cantando baixinho para si próprio. A noite seria longa e as armadilhas na floresta ficariam mais forte com a madrugada, e lá dentro, muitos inimigos se preparavam para atacar.

"Ninguém vai morrer", prometeu Legolas, erguendo a vigília contra o sono, o medo e a escuridão. E seus olhos repousaram sobre dois vultos idênticos a distancia.

Ele precisava garantir que os inimigos se atrasassem, mesmo que cada batalha contra as trevas de suas visões lhe arrancasse um pedaço da alma, destituindo-o de emoções. Mas se era para garantir o futuro e a esperança de muitas vidas, incluindo de seu povo, Legolas havia decidido que era um preço pequeno a pagar.

E ao contrário de Éomer, Legolas sabia que da sua luta restaria um novo mundo, inimaginável para todos, mas que pairava sobre o fio do destino.

Ele havia prometido. Ele cumpriria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reviews muito esperadas!

**Nota:** O Dom de Thranduil para Legolas é baseado em uma idéia minha como uma tarefa que torna um príncipe em um Rei e inspirado na fanfic O Destino de Muitos, da fantástica Sadie, onde ela trabalha com a sensibilidade do elfo sobre acontecimentos futuros. Amplas informações e garantia de emoções arrebatadoras na fanfic da talentosa Sadie, que escreve um Legolas como ninguém jamais sonhou. Espero que goste da homenagem, mestra. Bjs.


	6. O Réu e Suas Cartas

Olá, queridos amigos.

As férias não me cederam o tempo que eu queria para escrever ambas as fanfics com a urgência em que chegam as idéias. Ai de mim! Sou péssima organizadora.

Esse capítulo levou mais tempo para escrever, pois, finalmente, eu cheguei ao ponto em que a história ganha corpo do seu verdadeiro motivo. Devo alertá-los para atentar para os cabeçalhos antes dos textos, em principal, sobre o marcador deste meu aliado inimigo que é o Tempo.

Saberão o motivo. Espero que não tenham dificuldades para acompanhar. Imagino que a partir de agora, comecem a entender porque essa fanfic chama-se O Novo Mundo.

Espero que gostem. E como sempre em minhas fanfics, peço, paciência com minhas complicadas tramas.

Beijinhos.

Maya.

* * *

**O NOVO MUNDO**

* * *

_Três cartas foram encontradas, contou o Rei ao herdeiro menino._

_Uma carta de amor,_

_Uma nota de aviso,_

_Uma frase de despedida._

_E juntas, essas cartas transformaram o futuro._

_O meu futuro._

Diário de Elfwine,

Registro da Terra dos Cavaleiros, IV 3083.

* * *

**O RÉU E SUAS CARTAS**

IV Era – 3021 Registro de Gondor

Cermië 15

Edoras

Capital de Rohan, Domínios do Rei.

Terra da Marca dos Cavaleiros

Havia de algo infinitamente suspeito nos alojamentos confortáveis daquele prisioneiro.

A princípio, a prisão era muito simples, como era a alma dos rohirrim. O julgamento nunca demorava, o Rei ouvia aquele que cometera a falta, ouvia os envolvidos e promulgava sua sentença. A guarda do palácio executava, os citadinos vigiavam. Ai daquele que não respeitasse a decisão do Rei. Porém, a prisão, tão simples, como um aposento em rústica taverna ou – como diziam alguns, uma baía para cavalos – ganhara certos requintes únicos na história de Edoras.

Em algum ponto inespecífico para a maioria, o prisioneiro, que aguardava um julgamento que o Rei parecia indisposto a promulgar, passou a receber "regalias" que os citadinos não conseguiam compreender, mas em sua maioria, respeitavam.

De fato, para a maior parte dos citadinos, guerreiros e hóspedes, o fato do prisioneiro estar ali, vivo e intocado era uma dádiva da benevolência do Rei.

A construção arredondada, próxima aos alojamentos da guarda recebia pouca luz. Em algumas noites, o prisioneiro ouvia a cantoria dos cavaleiros, a voz fina das moças e as risadas que advinham de lá e por isso, adivinhava que o tempo era bom, com um céu sedoso e claro, pontilhado por muitas estrelas. O silêncio na taverna era também um sinal de conflito e da ausência dos homens da Marca, então, o prisioneiro acabava ouvindo súplicas das mulheres, alguns insultos mais corajosos ou visitas escondidas na calada da noite, sempre a lhe repetirem a mesma pergunta, que não poderia responder.

Ele ainda não se decidira qual era o pior momento. Os dias ou as noites. Porque era isso que vivia, um momento profundo e torturantemente longo, dividido por instantes de adivinhação, onde na sua imaginação, afinada com a rotina de Edoras conseguia deduzir, em que instante reinava o sol, em que instante se demorava a lua.

A grande maioria em Édoras possuía coragem. Astúcia suficiente para entrar no seu covil e dizer-lhe algumas verdades. E ele, as ouvia, sem responder. Alguns, mais exaltados, buscavam sua cela alegando que ali estava protegido e refugiado, mas poderia receber um ultimato segundo as leis e aceitar uma luta direta. E ele, os ouvia, sem responder. Os hóspedes também o procuravam, cheios de dúvida, raiva, tristeza, revolta, açoitavam com perguntas, hipóteses e súplicas para que aceitasse ajuda, confessasse seu crime, pedisse misericórdia, clemência, morte, mas saísse daquele estado inquietante de espera, daquele voto perpétuo de silêncio. E ele, os ouvia, sem responder.

Os súditos diretos do Rei, seus conselheiros e marechais também o procuravam. Suas esposas, sua Rainha e sua princesa. Inalterado, ele guardava silêncio. O Rei o procurava, conversava, questionava, esbravejava e se lamentava. E ele, o ouvia, sem responder.

Em tudo, o prisioneiro guardava serenidade e silêncio. Aceitava as emoções como dádivas preciosas, mesmo aquelas que o feriam, mas eram-lhe bem vindas. Em contrapartida, o tempo, aquele conselheiro impiedoso que ninguém poderia deixar de ouvir, trouxera igualmente ao prisioneiro a amizade desinteressada daqueles que conseguiam ler além do alcance dos fatos vividos. Ganhava confissões, flores, frutas, refeições e compaixão. Os presentes – todos eles – traziam com eles vidas contadas e por essa ligação rápida, o prisioneiro conseguia contar o tempo e ouvir de seu precioso conselheiro o que precisava saber.

O prisioneiro adivinhou o dia nascido. Além de todos os detalhes que vinham da claridade, do relinchar animado dos cavalos, da azáfama das crianças e suas mães e dos insultos de praxe das antigas matronas ao passarem pela prisão, era um fato inquestionável que o olfato trazia notícias de uma manhã gloriosa, com o cheiro da relva molhada pelo orvalho da noite pisoteada pelas patas dos poderosos animais, o aroma das infusões fortíssimas do chá tão apreciado pelos rohirrim ou ainda, o compasso em ritmo falho de Hlíf.

Levantou-se do catre simples, mas aquecido. Sua cabeça latejava com a pressão dos sonhos vívidos que assolaram sua noite, os olhos ardiam pelas lágrimas derramadas, os músculos do rosto doíam pelos risos de vitória.

Acordara suado e exaurido emocionalmente entre tantas possibilidades, sem saber, qual era a correta.

O prisioneiro buscou a banqueta de madeira longe da entrada da cela e aguardou que o homem manco e bondoso se aproximasse. Aproveitou para contar o relincho de _Repe_, e assim, adivinhou quantos tentavam domar o cavalo naquela manhã.

Hlíf grunhiu algo, irritado a caminho da prisão. Ele estava acostumado, mas ainda sim, o prisioneiro sentia que ele perdia a paciência. Somente a ordem do Rei fazia que o curador viesse vê-lo, e por isso, foi delegado que o cuidador dos cavalos cuidasse da sua saúde. Parecia apropriado a todos, e muito mais a ele, prisioneiro. Hlíf possuía um coração bondoso e mãos gentis. Sabia cuidar da alma dos animais e tentava escutar a sua.

A ele, também oferecia um pouco do silêncio.

Fechou os olhos. Os passos de Hlíf perderam a importância e o prisioneiro concentrou-se unicamente nos sons do animal. Foi como se estivesse lá fora, sentindo o hálito morno da manhã, com a brisa dos campos sacudindo seus cabelos. Viu a si próprio, nas tramas da imaginação se aproximando de _Repe_, e estendendo a mão de seus lábios, despreendia-se palavras de compreensão. _Repe_ relinchou e o som rascante de suas patas, os gritos daqueles que assistiam trouxeram a sua imaginação uma nova pista e o prisioneiro sorriu. Sim, agora _Repe_ estava altivo, erguendo-se nas patas traseiras, o tórax imenso e poderoso oferecendo uma armadura entre ele e aqueles que tentavam domá-lo. Sua crina esvoaçava e seus olhos brilhantes transmitiam a mensagem clara. Não se renderia.

O prisioneiro esboçou um singelo sorriso. Sim, como ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hlíf gingou o corpo para dentro da prisão, carregando com extrema habilidade o pão, a jarra de chá, os ungüentos e a fruta. Era incrível como os homens se acostumavam com as próprias deficiências e logo, superavam as dificuldades.

Transformando em vantagens, pensou Hlíf demorando um pouco mais sob o batente da porta aberta. Isso permitiu que o vento, o ar e os sons entrassem a vontade dentro daquele triste recinto e embora olhassem para ele com ar sisudo, os homens e os citadinos nada falaram. Afinal, Hlíf estava velho e manco, se quisessem que fosse mais rápido, ora, que o ajudassem a fechar a droga da porta.

Hlíf riu, um som resmungado, e com piedade, fechou a porta. Sabia que o prisioneiro já teria adicionado novas informações e um pouco de ar puro, mancou rápido e satisfeito, ansiando ver uma sombra de sorriso no rosto dele.

E foi assim que o encontrou.

Em silêncio, Hlíf depositou os utensílios sobre a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira que foram deixadas do lado de fora da cela. A água já estava ali. Muitos utilizavam. Hlíf sabia muito bem que iam importunar o menino, com perguntas, acusações e com o tempo, de tanto irem importuná-lo, acabaram se acostumando a visitá-lo, fofocando como matronas desocupadas, desabafando como se o prisioneiro fosse um enviado de Erü, destinado a ouvi-los. Hlíf maneou a cabeça para os lados. Aquilo era uma pena severa, se alguém lhe perguntasse, preso ali e ouvindo a conversa diária.

Os olhos cansados de Hlíf se voltaram para o menino e um sorriso genuíno brotou em seus lábios. Estava velho e o Rei sabia como preferia os animais aos homens, embora, amasse seu Rei de todo coração, porém, sentia prazer em cuidar do prisioneiro. Não associava os fatos, que ele tinha visto e presenciado, sentido na própria pele com aquele rapaz, um menino aos seus olhos. Hlíf tinha uma boa cabeça e um bom coração, sentia que ele era inocente.

O rapaz havia se erguido, preso de algum devaneio, supôs Hlíf. Imaginou que era uma reação aos sons de _Repe_ e suas demonstrações de resistência. O danado do cavalo era uma fera e uma fúria assassina em um único ser, mas o rapaz enchia os olhos com a visão de _Repe_ e degustava com prazer os seus sons, como se fossem aliados e amigos. Ambos presos e rodeados por pessoas que tentavam domar suas vontades, completamente alheios à necessidade dos dois em serem livres. Eles pareciam brutos, cruéis, mas tanto _Repe_ quanto o menino, concluíra Hlíf, tinham as almas mais puras daquele lugar.

Não, concluiu Hlíf, ele não fizera por mal.

Fizera tudo errado, concluiu o velho para ser honesto, mas não fizera com má-intenção.

Como se Hlíf tivesse pensado alto demais, o prisioneiro saiu do transe e o sorriso desapareceu lentamente. Seus braços caíram ao longo do corpo e com sua maneira majestosa de caminhar, o prisioneiro voltou a sentar-se na banqueta.

--- Bom dia, menino. – falou Hlíf, apontando o pão e a maça. – Desjejum primeiro; curativo depois.

O prisioneiro maneou a cabeça de leve. Seus olhos claros, sempre frios e distantes sorriram para o homem.

--- Sabe muito bem que sou mais velho que você. – e completou, num fio de voz. – Muito mais velho. Não me chame de menino.

Hlíf deu de ombros, apanhou o pão e a jarra com o chá. Os olhos do prisioneiro se apagaram quando ele encaixou a chave e o clique abriu o portão.

--- Sei bem que você poderia me derrubar e fugir. – disse Hlíf, com seu andar manco, os olhos baços pregados no prisioneiro. – Seria fácil, menino. – em tom piedoso, tornou – Eu não gritaria, você sabe...

O prisioneiro aquiesceu e levantou-se. Pareceu muito alto e terrível por alguns instantes, com um brilho de fúria sanguinária nos olhos muito azuis, tão feroz e indomável como _Repe_, caminhou pausadamente até o homem manco, curvado pela idade.

--- Eu sei... – sibilou, aproximando-se.

Hlíf sustentou aquele olhar enquanto pôde e baixou a cabeça, piedosamente. Lia sempre nele algo que vira inúmeras vezes nos olhos de Théoden e depois, nos olhos de seu filho. Aquela sombra de Destino pairando agourenta na íris escura, ocultando-se no brilho implacável da cor sedosa da íris.

Mas a sombra naquele menino era tão densa e perpétua. Vê-la já era tão insuportável, imaginava como seria senti-la na própria pele.

--- Mas não vai fazer... – sussurrou, compadecido. Ergueu o rosto e estendeu a jarra. – Não é mesmo, menino elfo?

O prisioneiro parou frente ao homem e apanhou a jarra. Não gostava daquele chá, mas Hlíf fazia todas as manhãs para ele, e mesmo a contragosto, acabaria tomando.

Com gentileza, o elfo apanhou a jarra e o pão, retornou ao seu lugar na cadeira e sentou-se. Houvera uma época em que haviam usado cordas para prendê-lo, mas o Rei logo havia mandado deixá-lo livre, sabendo que estar confiando ali, já era punição extrema para um elfo.

O elfo cheirou o chá ocultando o desprazer e fitou o homem.

--- Não, não vou.

--- Até quando, menino? – perguntou Hlíf, como sempre fazia. Um dia, pensava esperançoso, o elfo fugiria dali e ele ficaria feliz, não contaria a ninguém.

O elfo sabia. Escutou os protestos finais de _Repe_, as injurias dos homens e as saudações distantes ao Rei, que estaria as portas de Meduseld naquele instante.

O conselheiro tempo mandava-o esperar.

--- Em breve, Hlíf. – falou Legolas, muito sério. – Em breve.

Para ambos, soou como uma promessa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia de um prisioneiro era muito tedioso, se ele tinha a marca da culpa e o desejo de partir, estar livre. Para Legolas, não era uma coisa, nem outra. Era como os dias antigos, em patrulhas na Floresta, a espreita do momento certo, ouvindo os sons significativos dos seres menores, das folhas e dos outros elfos, como sinais indicativos para resistir, atacar ou dormir.

Hlíf cuidava de seu machucado, mas ele não participou daquele ato. Para Hlíf era pequena cicatriz circular, rasgada por uma meia lua na espátula direita. Estava sempre sangrando. O homem se aborrecia, colocava ungüentos, tentava entender porque não cicatrizava. Quando os elfos amigos do Rei apareciam, Hlíf os rodeava, perguntava, inquiria. Devagarzinho, descobriu que o sono era reparador e os elfos se curavam, mas tinham mais dificuldade se estavam tristes. Aquela informação mudou tudo para Hlíf. Em sua sabedoria rústica, comparou aos cavalos que ficavam com o coração partido se os guerreiros morriam e demoravam a aceitar a cura, não queriam pastar, correr, não queriam outro companheiro no lugar. Zangava-se com a própria inabilidade, porque sabia que elfos não eram como cavalos, mas não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo a curar aquele elfo e Legolas não tinha interesse em ensiná-lo.

Enquanto ministrava os cuidados, Hlíf passou a tagarelar as costas de Legolas, que o ouvia atentamente, sem nada dizer. Em um determinado momento, os músculos do elfo se retesaram e Hlíf murmurou desculpas. Ele era um homem rude, acostumado a lidar com os cavalos. O elfo nunca reclamara, ao contrário, preferia que fosse ele quem o tratasse.

Hlíf imaginou que a reação dera-se a notícia, não ao tratamento. Tratar do elfo era exercitar a imaginação. Legolas nunca cedia qualquer pista ao interlocutor.

Arriscou e repetiu a noticia.

--- A comitiva do Rei do Oeste chega hoje. – esperou, mas o elfo relaxou e manteve o silêncio teimoso. Hlíf cobriu com um tecido alvo e apanhou outro mais largo para enfaixar. – Nossa Rainha está exultante, contará sobre a chegada do bebê... Finalmente, não é mesmo?

Legolas limitou-se a voltar o tronco e fitar Hlíf. O homem abriu m largo sorriso desdentado e deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do elfo.

Legolas conteve uma expressão de dor e voltou o rosto para a parede da cela.

--- Oh, desculpe... – pediu, Hlíf, com sinceridade. – Bem, nosso Rei terá seu herdeiro. É claro que ama nossa rainha e esperou...bem.. – velho pigarreou e corrigiu-se, sorrindo – Hoje, como sempre, pousou o queixo na cabeça dela, para receber as saudações e ambos estavam radiantes. Há muita preparação para receber o Rei Elessar e sua rainha, junto com a comitiva. Sei que ele é seu amigo, quem sabe...

Legolas ouviu impassível. Não tinha interesse em curar aquela ferida. Porque não tinha cura, era uma escolha e não o incomodava. Ficou quieto e indiferente, tentando não sentir e lembrar de mãos amigas que já haviam cuidado dele em um tempo que se apagava da memória. Agradeceu os cuidados e não respondeu as tentativas de prosa do homem.

A notícia, como sempre, era mensageira do tempo. Seu conselheiro vinha mais uma vez, avisá-lo. Sua mente calculou o tempo com agilidade, traçando paralelos com acontecimentos ligados à chegada do Rei do Oeste.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam enigmaticamente e Hlíf alinhou a coluna, muito atento à expressão do elfo.

Legolas se viu com pressa. Seu confinamento era precioso para o que tinha que fazer e não podia ser interrompido.

--- Está bom? – perguntou Hlíf estudando a disposição do elfo.

Legolas aquiesceu em silêncio, esticando o braço direito e alongando os músculos. Às vezes, Hlíf apertava muito as ataduras e o deixava imobilizado. Achou que estava bom o suficiente e curvou a cabeça de leve, em agradecimento. Hlíf entendeu que sua presença não era mais bem vinda.

--- Venho amanhã, Legolas. – anunciou o homem.

Legolas nada disse, apenas fixou os olhos muito azuis com seriedade no rosto vincado do homem. Lembrou-se de Hlíf quando o conhecera e nas modificações que ocorrera até então. A dúvida veio brincar quando suas memórias se misturaram e Legolas deu as costas para Hlíf.

Longe dos olhos, longe do coração, dizia o provérbio. Quanto menos assistia, menos confundia as memórias. E elas continuavam nascendo na sua mente, alteradas e imprecisas, com o passado se desbotando a cada manhã.

Após a partida do homem, Legolas apanhou os pergaminhos, sentou-se no chão, organizou a pena e o tinteiro, calculando se seria o suficiente. Tinha algumas horas do sol e afazeres em Meduseld, antes de receber a próxima visita.

Seria o suficiente.

Legolas mergulhou a pena no tinteiro e ficou olhando para a superfície rústica a sua frente. Na mente do elfo, as linhas, curvas e acentos ganharam vida e se moveram, pulando de sua seqüência retilínea, redonda e traçada para formar palavras. Palavras formaram frases, uma série de frases urgentes que se desdobrava sobre um fundo em movimento.

A tinta pingou manchando o papel. Legolas olhou para baixo e moveu a cabeça para a lateral. Parecia uma lágrima.

As frases recém-nascidas na sua mente vieram se alojar em torno da lágrima de tinta. Palavras formavam frases. Frases salvavam vidas. Ele sabia, estivera lá.

Às vezes, o elfo hesitava em escrever, mas era preciso. As memórias já se confundiam, Legolas despertava com uma nova lembrança apagando a força das antigas. Ressentia-se com as perdas, chorava com os mortos, alegrava-se com as uniões e as vitórias. Junto com todas essas emoções vinha o vazio da dúvida. Deveria silenciar para sempre e deixar o novo mundo seguir seu curso ou tentar, mais uma vez, interferir?

"Devo eu decidir?".

A dúvida o tornava frio e esquivo. Mas a noite caía e com ela, outra visão, outra lembrança. Outra perda irreparável.

O tempo presente era próspero, cheio de felicidades, união e beleza. Ainda havia guerras, porque assim era a natureza do homem, mas eram conflitos isolados, que a força e a honra dos Reis acabavam por reduzir a cinzas.

Legolas parou, a tinta caiu outra vez formando outra lágrima. Os ecos dos passos mancos de Hlíf ressoando na sua cabeça.

Pousou a pena sobre a superfície e o som rascante empurrou as memórias misturadas.

"Só uma vez", pensou Legolas.

O rosto bonito do elfo se contraiu numa expressão pesarosa. As lembranças desapareceriam e em breve, ele poderia partir. Com muita sorte, chegaria até os Portos Cinzentos e os Valar concederiam a graça de memória e ele poderia contemplar o novo mundo cheio de felicidade.

A felicidade que não lhe cabia sentir naquele instante, enquanto ele era construído.

Rápido, Legolas, pensou, seja rápido.

Antes que o sol se ponha e as memórias se ocultem com ele. Escrevê-las era vivê-las e gravá-las em algum lugar a salvo, para que outros pudessem ler e compreender. Um dia, eles compreenderiam porque ele havia se tornado o que era. Poderiam, então, entender o preço a pagar pela paz.

E perdoá-lo.

Um singelo sorriso brotou no rosto do elfo. Como sempre, era um pensamento acalentador e logo, as linhas, curvas e pontos ganharam forma viva no pergaminho.

Frases salvavam vidas, pensou mais uma vez, antes de se entregar de corpo e alma, totalmente concentrado a tarefa.

* * *

**III Era, 3020 Registro Gondor**

**Cermië, 15**

**Rio Snowbourn**

O acampamento estava silencioso. Mablung e Damrod iniciaram a vigília, conversando baixinho por um bom tempo e então, ambos se quedaram pensativos, fitando a noite e os contornos da floresta.

Lothíriel despertou com a própria respiração descompassada e sentou-se alerta, o peito arfando e os cabelos soltos tombando desamparados em suas costas. Ela ergueu a mão e tocou na testa, úmida de suor. A noite parecia um grande borrão a sua volta, mas era uma madrugada calma com um ventinho frio e constante que a fez trazer a manta até o pescoço.

Só então, Lothíriel notou que não eram somente os homens de Faramir que estavam despertos. Háfoc estava sentado sobre uma saca escura, sua bagagem de viagem e executava movimentos ritmos com uma faca curta, parecendo estar apunhalando um pedaço de madeira com precisão. Fréolic estava deitado contra uma pedra, piscando e erguendo a cabeça a cada minuto, lutando contra o sono.

Lothíriel suspirou profundamente e Háfoc girou a cabeça na sua direção. Ela repetiu a saudação curta do rohirrim e surpreendeu-se ao notar que entendia seu gesto. Ele estava ali por ela, estava segura.

--- Não consegue dormir? – chilreou uma voz macia à direita de Lothíriel.

Ela quase saltou da própria pele de susto. Mablung e Damrod olharam pelos ombros, depois se voltaram tranqüilamente. Háfoc continuou marcando a madeira. A cabeça de Fréolic pendeu para frente, no instante seguinte ele roncou alto e tornou a erguer o tronco, provavelmente, assustado com o próprio barulho. Enroscou palavras sem nexo e a cabeça do homem voltou a cair para frente.

--- Meu Erü! – sibilou a princesa, atordoada com a súbita aparição do rosto de traços harmônicos e duas órbitas escuras que brilhavam como jóias negras. Lothíriel ajeitou a manta e estendeu a mão, beliscando o braço do elfo. – Você me assustou, Elrohir!

--- Assustei mesmo. – gracejou o elfo, mansamente. – Afinal, sou o Elladan.

Lothíriel empurrou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha e riu. O elfo seguiu aquele som e a plenitude do mar na madrugada, escuro e denso, com seu perfume inesgotável e esmagadora sensação de poder caiu sobre os ombros da princesa.

Elladan. Claro.

--- Sim, Elladan. – ela esfregou os olhos e tornou a sorrir, alteando as sobrancelhas em um ritmo pensativo – Eu tive um sonho estranho...

--- Os humanos sonham bastante. – observou Elladan com simplicidade. O elfo sentou-se e esticou as pernas longas, apoiando o peso do tronco nos braços. Ao notar o silêncio pensativo da jovem, incentivou-a com um brando sorriso. – Você teve um pesadelo, não foi?

Lothíriel aquiesceu. Abriu a boca para dizer algo e então, tornou a fechá-la. De _Repe_nte, ela lembrou-se do que concordara em não revelar. Uma estranha visão que a realidade poderia tornar palpável e ela não queria sequer conceber a idéia.

Elladan estudou a face da princesa e maneou a cabeça para o lado, como se tivesse compreendido o que seria dito e não fora.

--- Está tudo bem, senhorita. – murmurou o elfo, por fim. – Não acontecerá nada de mal. Estamos aqui. – pausou, estudando as palavras - Entendo que tenha se assustado ontem com as palavras de Legolas...

--- Não. – Lothíriel resmungou, incisiva e sustentou os círculos escuros, onde refletia um espelho de compreensão além das palavras. Repetiu, séria. – Não, Legolas não me assustou.

Elladan manteve o silêncio cúmplice e aquiesceu brandamente.

Lothíriel prosseguiu, espiando Háfoc e os outros, antes de inclinar-se, aos sussurros.

--- Senti um medo desesperado, sabe... – Lothíriel empurrou os cabelos para trás, torcendo o nariz ao imaginar a própria visão desgrenhada. – Não deve ser nada...

Elladan fitou-a com interesse e simpatia.

--- O que foi? Pode me contar, se quiser...

Lothíriel engoliu em seco, ensaiando as palavras, mas o rosto do elfo era tão acolhedor que ela sentiu a tensão desaparecer. Elladan a fitava como se pudesse trazer o oceano singelo e quente de volta, a sensação que tinha em seu lar.

Onde era seu lar? Perguntou, uma voz dentro de si e Lothíriel fitou o acampamento com o medo voltando a nascer em sua alma.

"_Resista"._

--- O quê? – Elladan estranhou a mudança nítida na jovem e alinhou a coluna, estendendo sua mão para ela. – Sei que a jornada está sendo dura para você, mas tudo vai ficar bem quando chegarmos em Edoras...

Lothíriel maneou a cabeça em um vigoroso não e sentiu-se grata pela mão de Elladan apertando a sua. Esperou alguns segundos, até poder falar.

--- É que... – ela procurou a compreensão nos olhos escuros do elfo, antes de falar. Era tão difícil porque era uma parte dela, mas que não pertencia totalmente a Lothíriel para ser revelada. Mas ela precisava desesperadamente contar a alguém, por isso, desviou o rosto momentaneamente e falou, com uma fraqueza que não julgava existir em si. – É que ele... Ele me pediu para resistir. Disse que... – abaixou a cabeça, ensaiando as palavras - ... Ama-me...

Os olhos escuros do elfo cintilaram em dúvida, confusão e por fim, assombro.

--- Legolas? – exclamou, reticente.

Lothíriel arregalou os espelhos cinzentos e a confusão do elfo roubou o sangue das suas faces.

--- Não! – a mente e o estômago de Lothíriel reviraram em conjunto. Em um ato automático, conteve a mão de Elladan entre as suas e repetiu, veemente. – Oh, não, não! O riso veio como um catalisador de emoções. – Não Legolas! – ela abafou o riso, e explicou, docemente - Éomer!

Elladan piscou algumas vezes tentando compreender a locução complexa da jovem princesa.

--- Éomer?

--- Sim! – libertando tais palavras complexas, Lothíriel angariou coragem para buscar auxilio no elfo. – Sei que sou sonhadora e posso ter traçado contornos irregulares na imagem do Rei Éomer, mas... – as sobrancelhas escuras da jovem se uniram na fonte com assombro - Como ele pode _me_ amar? Sequer me conhece! – Lothíriel fez um gesto largo com as mãos, libertando um perplexo Elladan. – Não estou reclamando, lógico...

Elladan, que levara um susto e tanto, caíra do alívio para o atordoamento. _"Por Elbereth, o que essa criança está dizendo?"._

Lothíriel parecia realmente atordoada e ansiosa por uma resposta, uma que não podia lhe dar. Afinal, Éomer não a conhecia, o que o jovem rohirrim teria escrito nas cartas para retirar o sossego da princesa daquela forma?

Ansiosa, Lothíriel, tendo retirado do peito a questão que atordoava seus pensamentos e julgando que tendo confessado o delito da curiosidade estava irremediavelmente lançada aquele erro, resolveu-se por fim a confiar no companheiro de viagem. Voltou-se para o travesseiro improvisado.

--- Não acho que eu deva... – antecipou-se Elladan, adivinhando a intenção da jovem.

--- Por favor, Elladan! – suplicou Lothíriel e quase achou graça da própria situação. A principio, recusara ler as cartas. Leu-as. Não queria mostrar a ninguém e contou a Elladan. Agora, não poderia mais conciliar o sono sem que Elladan dividisse com ela aquele fardo da dúvida. Naquele ritmo, em breve, a comitiva inteira saberia das cartas.

Elladan emitiu um curto suspiro. Era penoso ver a face de uma donzela em um conflito doloroso.

--- Está bem...

Lothíriel estendeu o dedo para a frase, escrita no tecido, as palavras amontoadas sobre sua cabeça. Balbuciou, numa mistura de medo, deslumbre e confissão.

--- Está escrito na carta. Para mim. – aliviada por contar com tal conselheiro, um que Lothíriel jamais poderia sonhar que haveria, a princesa arrebatou a carta de dentro do rolo perfeito, sob o travesseiro improvisado e estendeu ao elfo.

Elladan ficou sem jeito, mas certas desconfianças começaram a saltar no perímetro seguro da mente do elfo. E ele apanhou o tecido oferecido, tão longo desdobrou o objeto. Não era propriamente uma carta.

Parecia algo escrito às pressas, um aviso e uma promessa.

"_Querida Lothíriel._

_Resista._

_Eu estou chegando._

_Todo o meu amor._

_Fielmente seu,_

_Éomer"_

Para Elladan, aquilo pareceu um terrível suplício e uma ameaça. E apesar de reconhecer a letra de Éomer e a insígnia da Marca dos Cavaleiros, Elladan teve certeza absoluta que Éomer jamais escreveria tais palavras, tão íntimas e pessoais, alarmantes e definitivas para uma princesa prometida, que jamais conhecera.

Aquilo só poderia ser o sinal inequívoco de um único fato. Éomer conhecia Lothíriel e lhe suplicava para que tivesse forças para esperá-lo. Como isso poderia ser possível, Elladan não sabia, mas seu coração lhe dizia que estava certo.

Num impulso, Elladan buscou todos os integrantes da caravana e a lua cintilou no firmamento trazendo com seu brilho prateado a conclusão que estava certo.

Sem precisar como sabia, Elladan teve certeza.

Estavam indo para uma armadilha.

--- Temos que sair daqui! – reagiu Elladan, saltando ágil. A carta caiu de suas mãos e Lothíriel apanhou o pergaminho, alarmada com a reação do elfo. Sua voz rugiu em impressionante tom de comando – Levantar acampamento. Agora!

Elrohir, imediatamente, surgiu ao lado dos dois. Mablung e Damrod saltaram com igual rapidez, reunindo movimentos coordenados para desarmar o acampamento. Com uma troca de assovios baixos, Ieldran e Gerihtan fecharam a guarda de Lothíriel. Háfoc soltou os cavalos e levou Elrothiel para a princesa.

--- Dan, o que foi?

--- A caravana está em perigo. – Elladan proferiu, os músculos tensos, fitando o vau com desconfiança.

Lothíriel se apressou a dobrar e ocultar a carta na pequena bolsa que carregava atada a cintura. Aceitou as rédeas de Elrothiel estendida por Damrod. Buscou o rosto de Elladan, ainda confusa com a reação do elfo.

"Será que fiz mal? Oh, céus, por Erü, eu sou uma desmiolada mesmo". Ao perceber que divagava, Lothíriel forçou a atenção nos elfos.

--- Eu nada senti. – rebateu Elrohir, imitando o irmão gêmeo, estudando as margens do vau. Como sempre, a opinião do irmão era suficiente para suas ações. Sempre fora assim. – Vamos para o acampamento do marechal? Não acho prudente.

--- Vamos e não vamos... – Elladan afastou-se de Lothíriel, com Elrohir em seu encalço. – Não sei de onde vêm essa armadilha, Ro. – Elladan esfregou a fronte, estudando as possibilidades. – A arma mais eficaz contra uma armadilha é outra.

Elrohir acompanhou os passos do irmão. Seus olhos negros cintilaram, compreendendo a idéia de Elladan.

Ecebryne relinchou buscando chamar a atenção de Elrohir.

--- _Onde_ for essa armadilha... não esperam que uma caravana como a nossa viaje a noite.– opinou Elrohir. – Vamos mudar nossa posição e então, partiremos com Lothíriel até encontrarmos o Marechal, mas...deixaremos um acampamento e um grupo para ataque – ante o olhar do irmão, o filho mais novo de Elrond devolveu uma expressão cética. – Não podemos esperar de braços cruzados.

--- É, você está certo. Vamos falar com os homens.– concordou Elladan. Preocupado, tornou – Ro, você viu Legolas?

--- Não, ele foi fazer o reconhecimento. Quando você gritou, eu imaginei que ele tivesse retornado ferido, ou com más notícias. – explicou Elrohir, intrigado com a expressão de Elladan. – O que aconteceu exatamente?

Elladan estudou o rosto do irmão por alguns instantes e explicou a carta. Os músculos da face de Elrohir sofreram ligeira mudança e por fim, relaxaram.

--- Bom... – Elrohir pareceu conter o sorriso em respeito ao irmão. – É um fato intrigante, mas creio que não devemos dividir com os homens. – Serio, pousou a mão no ombro de Elladan. – Confio na sua intuição. Vamos nos apressar.

Elladan fez um sinal para Mablung. Háfoc e Fréolic já haviam recolhido os próprios pertences. Expôs aos homens a necessidade de partirem, ocultando o detalhe sobre a carta, mas explicando os planos traçados. Os homens de Dol Amroth, Rohan e Ithilien aceitaram com naturalidade. Sabiam da audição apurada dos elfos, por isso, não houve perguntas diretas a Elladan, embora Ieldran, Gerihtan, bem como Mablung e Damrod não pareciam satisfeitos em deixar a princesa Lothíriel em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse Meduseld.

Háfoc e Fréolic apoiaram de imediato, eram guerreiros do éored de Éomer e isso implicava na disciplina ao receberem ordens. Além do que, eles estavam com as notícias sobre as mortes naquela região entaladas na garganta e só não saiam à caça devido à missão junto a caravana.

Elladan explicou que era justamente pela segurança de Lothíriel o ardil da armadilha. Traçaram planos. Com incrível precisão de tempo, o acampamento foi desmontado.

Após organizarem a partida, Elladan foi procurar Legolas e Elrohir vistoriou mais uma vez os arredores do acampamento.

Háfoc aproximou-se de Lothíriel, apoiada em Elrothiel. Ela havia acondicionado dois trajes em uma sacola simples, um deles de montaria na sela da égua branca e acabava de atar a túnica de inverno ao redor do corpo. Era longa ultrapassando seus joelhos, forrada com couro e justa até a cintura. Um presente de Elphir quando ensinara a navegar, alegando que o frio na Baía era intenso e piorava com a correnteza. Lothíriel sabia que seria útil na viagem.

--- Svana Lothíriel? – chamou Háfoc, virando-se de costas ao vê-la ocupada com o vestuário.

--- Hã? – Lothíriel assustou-se mais uma vez com o silêncio do rohirrim e voltou-se, com as tiras na mão, apertando a cintura. Sorriu de leve para as costas de Háfoc, terminando o laço com força. – Pronto.

Háfoc voltou-se devagar, cedendo tempo a ela. Parou de perfil e estendeu um objeto de madeira na direção da jovem, sem fitá-la.

--- Eu fiz isso... – o rohirrim pigarreou, e sacudiu o objeto de leve. – Para a senhorita... É um presente.

Os olhos de Lothíriel se apertaram de curiosidade, ela apanhou o objeto cuidadosamente e abriu um largo sorriso ao notar como era leve, embora parecesse maciço. De fato, ela bateu o indicador na madeira e imaginou que poderia deixar um homem desacordado com um bom golpe na cabeça.

--- Eu agradeço, Háfoc. – disse, com sinceridade. Estudou o objeto mais uma vez, notando que possuía uma corda de couro presa nas duas extremidades. – Saiba que me sinto muito mais segura com isso.

Háfoc voltou-se para Lothíriel estranhando o comentário. Encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos brilhando de felicidade. Com um gesto de gracejo, Lothíriel empunhou o objeto com um giro de pulso, como se fosse desfechar um golpe de espada no rohirrim.

--- Pela Marca! – suspirou o rohirrim, aturdido e indeciso, contendo o riso a custo. – Senhorita, isso não é uma arma...

Lothíriel parou o golpe imaginário no ar e trouxe o tubo para perto do corpo, fitando mais uma vez a madeira com curiosidade. Parecia uma alijava, mas ela não carregava arcos, sequer sabia disparar um.

--- É para seus manuscritos. – explicou Háfoc de mansinho. Fez um gesto que pedia licença e girou uma pequena tampa de abertura no tubo. A tampa caiu para o lado, presa pela tira de couro.

--- Oh.. puxa. – Lothíriel praticamente enfiou o rosto na abertura e ergueu os olhos arregalados na direção de Háfoc. – É fantástico! Como fez isso? – incrédula, Lothíriel deu as costas ao rohirrim e apanhou o rolo de pergaminhos fixado com uma fita na cela. Acondicionou ao tubo, lacrou a tampa e maneou a cabeça, aturdida. Assoviou impressionada. – Eu agradeço...mas... – repetiu, rindo baixinho – como fez isso?

Háfoc procurou o irmão como quem pede socorro. A reação franca e os modos de Lothíriel o deixavam desconcertado. Porém, diante da sinceridade admirada da moça, Háfoc relaxou os ombros e explicou em poucas palavras.

--- Nas últimas quatro noites. – parecendo embaraçado, ajuntou, sério. – Senhor Éomer pediu-me para fazê-lo, como presente a senhorita, mas não tive tempo de terminar antes de iniciar a jornada. Faltam detalhes... Eu tenho que terminar a inscrição, os símbolos de Rohan. Achei que seria útil entregar agora...

Lothíriel estava tão surpresa que demorou a notar que Háfoc esperava uma reação sua. O trabalho era primoroso, especialmente, pelo curto tempo de elaboração. Ela não conseguia imaginar o que estaria faltando, ou, o motivo que levara Éomer a dar-lhe aquele presente tão sugestivo.

--- Éomer Pediu? – piscou Lothíriel, feliz com a notícia. Corrigiu-se, depressa, ainda surpresa. Até onde sabia, Éomer não tinha ciência das cartas. – O senhor Éomer, quando?

Fréolic se aproximou dos dois, preocupado com o que o irmão estaria dizendo a jovem. Ao ver o objeto e a alegria visível de Lothíriel, compreendeu.

--- Meu irmão é muito hábil com madeira. – elogiou, orgulhoso. – Faz dispositivos úteis durante a guerra e cadeiras muito boas, quando não há guerra. – piscou, matreiro. – Na minha casa, tenho três cadeiras. – gargalhou alto, chamando a atenção de todos. – Muitas guerras, nunca consegue terminar a mesa!

Lothíriel riu junto com eles. Damrod e Mablung equipararam as montarias em torno dos três, observando a cena com semblante divertido. Ieldran e Gerihtan ladearam o grupo.

--- Temos que ir, princesa. – lembrou Ieldran, desmontando. – Os elfos partiram a frente, estão aguardando por nós...

--- Que belo portador de mensagens! – exclamou Gerihtan, elogiando o trabalho. Indicou o que carregava, junto com a alijava. Era menor do que o feito pelo rohirrim, o símbolo de Minas Ithil estava gravado no exterior, com delicadas lascas de marfim– Sem dúvidas, será muito útil para nossa princesa.

--- Sim, claro... – exultou Lothíriel fechando a tampa e puxou o lacre de couro. Fitou o objeto que Gerihtan carregava e acondicionou a tira passando pelo tórax, imitando a forma de carregá-lo – É assim, não? Diga-me, o que tem no seu, caro soldado?

Ieldran ajudou Lothíriel a montar em Elrothiel. Ela sempre reclamara daquela gentileza, mas estava tão entretida na conversa que se abstivera de admoestá-lo.

--- Mensagens para o Rei Éomer, é claro. – respondeu Gerihtan, com gentileza. – Iremos à retaguarda, princesa.

Lothíriel maneou a cabeça em agradecimento. Sabia que não era hora de perguntas e já se demoravam demais.

A luz da lua ainda reinava acima da caravana.

* * *

**III Era, 3020 – segundo Registro de Gondor**

**Cermië, 15**

**Edoras**

**Capital de Rohan, Domínios do Rei**

**Marca da Terra dos Cavaleiros**

Aquela lua estranha estava mexendo com seus nervos. Éomer tentava não pensar nas sombras escuras que corriam de encontro ao brilho prateado e serpenteavam a volta da estrela, ameaçavam apagá-la e engolir sua luz. Em breve, estaria amanhecendo e Éomer ficou feliz em sentir os aromas do final de madrugada.

Ele estava, mais uma vez, no aposento de conferências estratégicas, onde Ceorl entregara a mensagem de Erkenbrand e Clarig reportara as notícias do vale. Aquelas alturas, Drengi poderia estar dormindo na estrebaria com o seu cavalo, pois o pobre animal machucara-se seriamente ao perder a ferradura. Hlíf era o melhor na Marca, mas nada tinha um poder tão grande sobre os cavalos como a lealdade de seus cavaleiros nos tempos difíceis.

"_Afinal, Ealfelo..."_

Éomer cortou aquela linha de pensamento incômoda e torceu a fita sedosa entre os dedos, as pestanas flamejando em reflexo das luzes das tochas. Com um grande bocejo, Éomer recostou no espaldar de madeira e considerou suas hipóteses.

Dormir estava fora de questão e não queria mais se arriscar a sair na noite tépida. Finalmente, Eöný se recolhera, bem como Seafúss.

Dormir? Não. Não com aquela lua mascarada de sombras e os presságios que dela adivinhava. Como se uma nova noite fosse ser sobreposta a noite comum, uma armadura maligna que não podia ser recusada.

Distraído com os pensamentos, estudando seu íntimo, Éomer largou a fita e quase sem pensar, tateou o rolo sobre a mesa, soltando suas amarras e estendendo o material delicado com um cuidado inconsciente. A página superior estava dobrada, ocultando parte do inicio da carta.

"

_...eu Querido Éomer"_

_"_

--- Mulher encrenqueira – sibilou Éomer largando de súbito o pergaminho. Eis que as letras se enroscavam em palavras que faziam sentido e ele subitamente compreendeu que se tratavam das cartas de Lothíriel. Praguejou uma segunda vez contra Dóra, que não executara suas ordens e largara aquela parte da princesa Lothíriel ali. Não havia dado ordens claras para levar aquele rolo de confissões ao seu quarto? – Isso não vai ficar assim. – resmungou, insatisfeito. Era a segunda proeza atrapalhada da noite e na manhã seguinte, ele teria uma séria conversa com a governanta. Recolheu os pergaminhos, impaciente e irritado.

Os olhos ardendo de cansaço, arregalando-se em dois círculos dourados de um sol líquido e quente, quando compreendeu o teor total da simples frase.

Éomer hesitou e sem saber o motivo, suas mãos estremeceram sem firmeza, voltando a abrir aquela folha inocente.

Endereçado a ele.

"_Como?"_

As sobrancelhas do rohirrim se encontraram na fronte e ele relegou os pudores iniciais da confidência para segundo plano. Por que Lothíriel enviaria uma carta a ele através de Éowyn?

--- A não ser... que ela soubesse que Éowyn me enviaria... – deduziu Éomer, surpreso, intrigado e então, desdenhando da própria conclusão. Ainda assim, os riscos de "eles" e pernas de "_efes_" floreados, seguidos por uma curva acentuada para a direita, firme e elegante da caligrafia de Lothíriel o atraíram e soube que havia perdido a batalha da curiosidade bem ali.

Éomer arrebatou a carta, desdobrou a marca que ocultava as primeiras palavras e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"_Meu mais caro e Querido amigo,_

_Meu único amor e prometido,_

_Meu Querido Éomer,_

_Quando esta chegar em suas mãos, é possível que meu destino esteja alterado e meu coração não encontre o seu. Lembra quando disseste que havia explicado a Éowyn que a guerra é a província dos homens? Devo estar, então, na capital desta traiçoeira província, trancafiada no baluarte do governo de homens, mas eles estarão estendidos no chão e apesar disso, tudo que consigo pensar é no seu nome..."_

O coração de Éomer errou uma batida. Sua mente correu vertiginosa para o passado e então, embrenhou-se nos dias sanguinolentos, cheios de confusão e guerras. No acampamento, sim, ele teria dito isso a Éowyn, o instinto previdente alertando-o do rumo dos pensamentos da irmã.

--- Como, quando? – Éomer balbuciou, perplexo e seus olhos correram pela carta, sua mente, correndo do passado para o presente. Repetiu, atordoado, em voz alta buscando uma explicação. – Quando, eu terei dito isso a princesa? – o rohirrim riu, contrafeito. Decerto, a jovem princesa se equivocara e acrescentara algumas palavras de maneira errada.

Ou talvez, pensou o Rei, sua habilidade o pegou desprevenido. Afinal, a cultura de Rohan adivinha da tradição de cantar, contar histórias, anos a fio, de pai para filho. Théodred recebera educação esmerada, hábil com palavras e afeito a estudos. Naturalmente, Théoden estendera a educação de um sucessor para seus sobrinhos, entendendo-o como filhos do coração. Porém, Éomer não se considerava hábil com as palavras e freqüentemente, o maior acervo que consultava para seus atos era a própria consciência.

Com esse pensamento, em uma avaliação calma e fria das próprias limitações, Éomer releu o trecho, buscando um erro de interpretação. Sem encontrá-lo, retomou a leitura, julgando se tratar de um jogo de palavras de Lothíriel.

"_Querendo que você se apresse, rezando para que nunca chegue._

_Ao menos, se tivéssemos mais tempo. Mais tempo para ver os campos de mãos dadas, com o seu riso fácil sobre o topo da minha cabeça. Muito mais estrelas iluminando a antiga discussão ou um simples beijo de boa noite..._

_Quero que você se apresse._

_Rezo para que nunca chegue"._

Éomer sentiu que não poderia mais ficar ali parado. Ergueu-se, a carta em suas mãos, as palavras sobressaindo como cunhadas em fogo do frágil material entre seus dedos. A carga emocional que o atingia parecia um ser vivente e dono de vontade. Seria sua futura esposa alguém tão cheio de um estado de espírito arrebatador, a ponto de imaginar o dia-a-dia do casal e transformando-o em uma carta? Uma gota de suor cobriu a fronte dele e Éomer a retirou com impaciência.

--- Eu? Riso Fácil? – repetiu Éomer, incrédulo.

Ele era um homem simples. Da guerra. Transformado a Rei por uma sucessão de infortúnios, fazendo o melhor que podia dado a situação. Enfrentaria com orgulho, sentia-se honrado. Aquela carta, não parecia direcionada a um homem como ele.

Éomer arqueou a sobrancelha e continuou a leitura.

--- Chega de absurdos, Éomer. – retrucou, aborrecido consigo mesmo. Era o que era. Ponto final. Baixou os olhos, contrariado com a carta que se apresentava como uma nova estratégia, um novo enigma para decifrar. Outro obstáculo em sua série de problemas, mal visto e indesejado.

"_Poderei não ser forte o suficiente, meu amado. Pode me perdoar? _

_Não será pela minha vontade. Saiba que lutei com fúria, arrebatamento e lágrimas fugindo das adversidades do caminho para reencontrá-lo..._

_Oh, eu quero que você se apresse!_

_Como rezo para que nunca..."_

--- Pela glória da Marca! – Éomer expeliu o ar dos pulmões e fechou os olhos. Sentiu-se picado, atordoado, confuso com aquele desabafo romântico, dramático e enigmático. Pousou os olhos claros sobre o pergaminho e suspirou. – O que está acontecendo com esse mundo?

--- Senhor Éomer?

Éomer não ouviu a voz que o chamava, um estranho arrepio percorreu sua coluna, com aquelas linhas simples e elegantes, que pareciam conter um infinito de emoções e uma desconcertante intimidade.

Passou pela sua mente a insana conclusão que alguém teria ludibriado a sua prometida e teria a intenção de cobrar o prêmio. Éomer preocupou-se. As movimentações na região cresceram na sua mente. Alguém estaria iludindo Lothíriel e se apresentaria como ele?

Éomer maneou a cabeça em negativa. Era impossível. Os filhos de Elrond conheciam sua terra, viajaram ao seu lado. Legolas o conhecia.

"_Mas e se as armadilhas da marcha tivessem os elfos como alvo?"_

Nesse ponto, um sorriso frio veio brincar nos lábios do Rohirrim. O plano seria fraco, decerto, alguém que não conhecia um elfo. Quem diria, os filhos de Elrond e o arqueiro da floresta, membro da Sociedade.

Reconfortado com a lembrança, retomou a leitura. Charadas e enigmas atiçavam sua curiosidade, astúcia e senso de desafio.

"_Como rezo para que nunca chegue. A tempo de ver o que os homens fizeram de sua província. A tempo de ver..."_

--- Meu senhor Éomer? – insistiu a voz, persistente e urgente. Sua urgência era tanta que atraiu finalmente, a atenção do seu Rei, completamente atônito e confuso com aquele fragmento roubado.

"_Seria uma fraude, uma brincadeira, um pesadelo?"_

Éomer desgrudou os olhos do pergaminho com uma lentidão dolorosa, pois que o som ribombava urgente, afluindo seu sangue mais depressa e os ouvidos em sobremaneira capacidade de detectar o perigo.

Leu as últimas frases, atônito e envolvido na mais perplexa das emoções.

Seria um sonho? Como ela poderia expressar tais sentimentos...a alguém que jamais conhecera?

Éomer recuperou-se do choque ao ver o estado daquele que o interrompia. Clarig, mais uma vez, na mesma sala caiu de joelhos e desapareceu de seu campo de visão. As portas se abriram e Éothain entrou apressado, parte da roupa de dormir coberta pelo manto da Casa e uma espada em suas mãos.

O Rei deixou sua posição estática e gritou ordens. Elas mal saíram da sua boca e passos apressados correram para torná-las tarefas em andamento. Com a lentidão de sonhos, Éomer alcançou Clarig e amparou o homem pelos ombros, ajoelhando-se no chão.

--- Todos morreram... – sibilou o homem, nos estertores da morte. – Todos, meu Rei... Todos!

Sua túnica manchou-se de sangue e as palavras floreadas de Lothíriel rodopiaram em sua mente, os últimos trechos daquela misteriosa e enigmática carta.

"_Meu único amor..._

_Um simples beijo de boa noite..._

_A tempo de ver que nada restou..."_

* * *

_Repe_ – cruel, inglês arcaico. 

Nota da autora – Para não confundir muito a cabeça do leitor, quando houver menção ao "novo mundo", será no início do capítulo, marcado pelo cabeçalho no ano de 3021.

Há muitas surpresas no ano de 3021. O arqueiro não ficará preso muito tempo e ele não é, nem de longe, a maior das surpresas.

Eu sempre gostei de histórias em que o passado e o presente se interligavam, elaborei esta fanfic com muito prazer e cuidado. Espero que gostem.

O próximo capítulo será postado em breve.

Aguardo reviews.


	7. O Tempo e o Destino

* * *

O NOVO MUNDO

* * *

**O TEMPO E O DESTINO**

* * *

**III Era - 3020 Registro de Gondor**

**Edoras, Capital de Rohan**

**Terra da Marca dos Cavaleiros**

A taverna na cavalaria estivera cheia por boa parte da noite. Enquanto organizava a desordem entre jarras e chávenas sobre o balcão, Siafi lembrava-se de quando se transferira com a família de Aldburg para Rohan. Os anos voaram célebres e inclementes para alguns deles. Os cavaleiros da Guarda se despediam e Siafi gritava até breve para todos, e parecia se lembrar de quando, um a um, aqueles rostos haviam retornado a taverna com uma nova cicatriz. Com o passar do tempo, eles todos deixaram de ser meninos para serem homens, cavaleiros audazes, lutadores ferozes, treinados pelos seus capitães.

O tempo passava!

Entre uma briga sem importância, mesas quebradas, honras estremecidas pelo temperamento forte daquela terra, casamentos, mortes e estações do ano, Siafi observava sempre ele, o Tempo, deixando marcas inclementes no seu povo.

Siafi dispôs tudo sobre o balcão e logo a esposa veio corrigi-lo. Sacudia o avental alvo de linho e a tábua de frios, coberto por uma toalha bordada. Ele sabia que ela era cuidadosa, tinha pressa em guardar logo o queijo, mas primeiro, precisava implicar um pouco com o marido, caso contrário, não estariam fechando a taverna.

Siafi, como todos os homens de Rohan, adorava discutir com a mulher. Eles estavam sempre com a cabeça quente, enlouquecidos com aquela obra estranha de Erü, que dera pulso de homem em corpos femininos. Mas sem exceção, todos os homens da Marca adoravam mulheres com espírito. E o "espírito" nunca era tão evidente quanto durante uma boa briga.

O taverneiro sorriu para si próprio e observou a mulher ralhar com ele, guardando as peças de cerâmica em uma tábua maior, de um jeito caprichado, cuidadoso. O rosto dela estava vermelho, as bochechas eram dois vulcões e os olhos lançavam chamas quando o fitava. Alguns fios grisalhos salpicavam a cabeça dela, mas Siafi era o único que os conhecia direito, porque ela ainda parecia jovem, a massa de cabelos loiros na bonita trança enrolada na nuca.

Distraído, Siafi retornou ao passado e não respondeu. Ele acompanhara muitos soldados meninos, cavaleiros de pôneis e adolescentes inocentes tentando descobrir como ultrapassar a barreira do beijo. Assistira centenas de histórias e às vezes, só para fazer troça, Siafi espanava os jovens dali usando a vassoura. Contava tudo para Théoden, que ria tanto a ponto de jogar cerveja na barba e na túnica. Por meio de Siafi, Théoden ajudava aqueles do seu povo que não tinham coragem de chegar até os portões de Meduseld.

Siafi registrou que a mulher havia parado de gritar com ele quando sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro. Dentro da íris escura, Siafi relembrou outras cenas, de um passado distante que parecia ter acontecido ontem. Théodred era exatamente como o pai. Com a autorização de Théoden, Siafi expulsava o jovem da taverna, mas acabava encontrando Théodred na cozinha, ajudando Alwene e assim como toda Rohan, Alwene era apaixonada pelo jovem príncipe, mimando-o de todas as formas e, contudo, Théodred jamais abusava da confiança e do amor que despertava.

As portas da taverna se abriram e Siafi piscou, afugentando o passado. Alwene continuava silenciosa, a mão em sem ombro, oferecendo um conforto sem palavras e nem por isso, vazio. Théoden estava morto e Théodred também, Éowyn casara-se, centenas de bons homens haviam morrido, mas não estavam ao abandono. Com a graça de Erü, o único, Éomer sobrevivera à guerra com glória e honra. Siafi, como a maior parte dos eorlingas tinha fé no sobrinho de Théoden.

Ele não sabia porque andava daquele jeito, mas não era o único. Muitos haviam mencionado o passado naquela noite e agora, não podiam mais perder tempo com lembranças. O próprio capitão da guarda viera convocar alguns homens do éored e eles estavam agora se preparando para partir nos primeiros raios da Aurora.

Haverá mais guerra? Pensou Siafi, beijando a fronte da esposa numa linguagem própria do casal. Ela compreendeu e levou os utensílios para a cozinha. Siafi contornou o balcão para avisar o recém-chegado que deveria encontrá-los no pátio da cavalaria.

A luz das tochas se tornou fosca perdendo-se para o brilho da Aurora, que era vista da única janela, na entrada da Taverna. Siafi caminhou para lá, só reconhecendo naquele instante o perfil do homem.

As cores alaranjadas se derramavam nos campos alvos e se espalhavam como línguas de fogo, feixes de luzes amarelas e ambarinas. A manhã corria como uma criança pura nos campos de Rohan.

Siafi estudou o perfil de Éomer enquanto o Rei parecia hipnotizado pelo espetáculo da saudação matutina. Seu punho estava cerrado, o maxilar rígido, os olhos perdidos em pensamentos distantes. Ainda lembrava o rapaz muito sério que acompanhava o primo adulto, atencioso e responsável levando Éomer em suas visitas à Taverna. Siafi parou ao lado de Éomer, ajustou o peso da perna e ficou em silêncio observando o nascimento do novo dia.

Mais uma vez, pensou em Théodred. Muitos anos antes daquele dia, Siafi apanhara Éomer e Théodred na mesma contemplação. Théodred dissera a Éomer que a Aurora tinha uma canção especial para Rohan.

Falara baixinho, os olhos azuis de um céu antes de tempestade, mortificado com a própria idéia.

"_As manhãs me contam que vou morrer cedo, mas não será em vão. Eu sentirei falta de muitas coisas nesse mundo, _com um sorriso melancólico, Théodred pendera a cabeça para o lado. _Como a aurora em Rohan"._

--- Manadh. – sibilou Éomer, a voz grave e rouca, voltando o rosto para Siafi.

O taverneiro sustentou aquele olhar duro o quanto pôde. Um brilho metálico transformara os olhos castanhos de Éomer em uma superfície fria, que não refletia luz. Sem compreender a natureza daquele olhar pousado sobre seu rosto, Siafi desligou-se das próprias memórias.

--- O que é isso, meu Rei? – perguntou, abaixando o rosto.

Éomer maneou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos que vinham sem aviso. A palavra viera a sua memória ao acaso. Estudou a postura humilde de Siafi e se envergonhou por tê-lo assustado. O taverneiro vira meninos se transformando em jovens, homens em guerreiros, mas não sabia como isso acontecera. Não lavara o sangue dos próprios irmãos nas suas roupas, vira expressões de surpresa, choque, terror e ódio em seus rostos.

Siafi não sabia como meninos se transformavam em guerreiros.

Éomer pousou a mão no ombro dele com gentileza por um instante e esboçou um curto sorriso.

--- É destino, na língua dos elfos. – explicou Éomer. – Aprendi com um dos guerreiros da terra de Valfenda. – a voz de Éomer se modulou em timbres densos. Era uma boa lembrança. – Os filhos de Elrond concederão a graça de suas visitas mais uma vez.

Siafi fitou Éomer com um breve sorriso. Círculos escuros adornavam sua face sobre os olhos castanhos-dourados. Ele parecia cansado e decidido. Siafi soube que Éomer pensava no mesmo que ele. Um pouco de alegria seria bem vindo.

--- Não caem à toa, os elfos amigos dos homens. – ponderou Siafi, com uma risadinha. – Nem todo o malte da Marca pode atordoá-los. – o taverneiro sacudiu a cabeça, admirado. – E que belas vozes eles têm! Criaturas estranhas... É o que digo. Podem bramir a espada, nada os derruba e, contudo, cantam para provocar a inveja do maior trovador dos homens.

Éomer arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e riu com a memória. Após o funeral de Théoden, Éowyn decidira que Rohan merecia uma festa para celebrar a vitória sobre Mordor, para celebrar os guerreiros que haviam morrido em glória, honrando a Terra da Marca dos Cavaleiros com sua coragem. Os cantos funerários haviam partido o coração das mulheres e alquebrado os homens, mas eles também tinham motivos para se orgulhar e ter esperanças. Éomer concordara com a idéia, um pouco relutante a principio, mas se tornara uma excelente providência. Os filhos gêmeos de Elrond concordaram em ficar, antes de retornar para Valfenda e atraíam os olhares e a admiração aonde iam.

Drengi, embriagado desafiara os elfos, o que Éomer já sabia, não era uma boa idéia, mas o intuito de Drengi era aproximá-los dos outros, e ele não interferiu. Cantaram e beberam, beberam e cantaram, até toda a Rohan estar embriagada, dançando sozinha e pelos campos, com as vozes cristalinas dos elfos tilintando madrugada adentro. Os únicos que não haviam padecido de fortes dores de cabeça depois.

Até Éowyn parecera pálida e desfeita no dia seguinte. Fato que na privacidade de Meduseld, Éomer não perdoara um único instante, ameaçando descrevê-la para Faramir.

Éomer sorriu. Sentiu saudades de Éowyn. Estivera com a irmã toda a vida.

Corrigindo-se, Éomer cruzou os braços à frente do corpo apreciando a manhã. Ele saía com o éored inúmeras vezes, deixando Éowyn no palácio. Era justo que a irmã obtivesse um quinhão de felicidade duradoura na vida. Algo lhe dizia que Faramir não sairia um instante do lado da irmã.

Ela merecia e, portanto, Éomer expulsou o pensamento egoísta para longe. O que precisava mesmo era ir buscar a futura esposa e deixar a irmã em paz.

O espetáculo vermelho-alaranjado explodiu em fagulhas de ouro e a manhã esticou os braços sobre Rohan.

O barulho no lado externo da taverna se tornou mais potente. Os homens organizavam suas armaduras, as montarias relinchavam impacientes. A conversa era rápida e eficiente.

Éomer voltou o rosto para Siafi, muito sério.

--- Preciso de um favor seu, mestre Siafi. – pediu com esmerada polidez, baixando tanto o tom de voz que Siafi precisou inclinar-se para compreendê-lo. – Cuide da dama Ëoný. Saefúss é seu amigo e você conhece o segredo. Peço que fale com sua esposa também, Alwene sabe como convencer Ëoný a se comportar. Tenho pressa, mas só partirei tranqüilo se você me prometer que fará isso.

Confuso, Siafi aquiesceu.

--- É claro, meu Rei, tem a minha palavra de honra. – hesitou, considerando que Éomer tinha pressa, mas ele pareceu entender suas dúvidas e continuou fitando o rosto do taverneiro. Encorajado, Siafi tornou, preocupado – É necessária sua partida, senhor? Quem ficará em Édoras?

Em resposta, as portas da taverna se abriram. Gamling bateu as botas com força no chão e sacudiu o cabelo comprido e escuro coberto de poeira. Atrás dele, Andsvarr entrou dando-lhe um forte tapa no ombro. Composto e com expressão solene, Haerfaest seguiu os homens, com Ulfhéionn e Saefúss ladeando-o.

--- Não faltará segurança em Édoras, Siafi. – tornou Éomer fitando rapidamente o rosto de cada um deles. Demorou um pouco mais sobre o rosto de Saefúss, achou que o homem pareceu mais velho e cansado, mas mantinha a coluna ereta e tinha o olhar sereno. Saudou-os com simplicidade, voltando-se para o taverneiro. – Sei que os homens passaram boa parte da noite aqui, mas peço que, se possível, demore um pouco mais e sirva o desjejum para nós.

Ao invés de usufruir os pratos de Halldóra em Meduseld, o Rei vinha comer em sua simples taverna. Siafi se surpreendeu e então, abriu um sorriso genuíno.

--- É claro, por favor... – ofereceu a taverna com um gesto largo – Acomodem-se. – os homens seguiram o Rei e Siafi se apressou à cozinha.

XXXXX

Éomer aguardou que todos se acomodassem a mesa. Estudou-os um a um, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos. Antes de entrar ali, Éomer sentia-se muito cansado. A vigília e as preocupações fazendo com que sentisse os vinte e oito anos da sua vida como muitas dezenas a mais. Porém, como sempre ocorria, após ter tomado decisões sobre o que faria e a idéia de cavalgar junto com o éored nos campos de Rohan, estar em ação e não apenas esperando tiveram um efeito de potente adrenalina em seu corpo.

Gamling empurrou Andsvarr chamando-o de rapazote. Haerfaest bocejou espiando com olhos sonolentos a direção da cozinha.

--- Preciso ter certeza que a comunicação será efetiva. – iniciou Éomer, chamando a atenção deles. – Gautáor receberá o aviso para retornar ao Folde Oriental, assim, quando o conselho souber que apoio todas as suas ações, capitão, não haverá discussão sobre os prisioneiros e a solicitação dos homens pela terra _invadida._

Ulfhéoinn aquiesceu, satisfeito. Ao saber que Éomer partiria com um terço do éored havia se preocupado em enfrentar o conselho sozinho. Era um homem de guerra, lutas e defesa, pouco afeito à diplomacia.

--- Salvo pela trombeta – brincou Andsvarr, e isso trouxe um ar contrafeito em Ulfhéoinn. Efeito que só aumentava a implicância amistosa do grupo. – Salvo pelo Rei! – repetiu, com um ar de lamento ao fitar Éomer – E eu, serei salvo?

--- Ficará no Conselho, Andsvarr – disse Éomer baixinho. Seus olhos sorriam, embora os lábios mal se movessem. – Acha que herdou apenas os fantásticos cavalos e o feudo? Herdou do nobre Herubrand também a cadeira no Conselho.

Siafi se aproximou junto com Alwene. Os homens saudaram a esposa do taverneiro com satisfação e demonstraram gratidão diante da caprichada refeição disposta. Pães, queijo, uma jarra de líquido escuro, vinho e água. Alwene desapareceu e retornou com copos e pratos, talheres e guardanapos. Prometeu tortas doces e tornou a sumir de vista.

--- Sorte minha. – sibilou Andsvarr após a saída dos dois.

Haerfaest inclinou o corpo, os olhos sonolentos seguindo a direção da cozinha, a espera dos pães finos e recheados, especialidade de Alwene.

--- Não fique praguejando. – aconselhou Gamling arrancando um naco de pão e servindo-se de vinho. – Eu servi ao Rei Théoden quando aquele maldito do Língua de Cobra vivia nesta terra e senti falta do Conselho. – os lábios de Gamling se apertaram. – Como senti... Pena que não o matei.

--- Digo o mesmo. – tornou Éomer, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

---- Oh... Obrigado, meu Rei. – Gamling deu uma risadinha irônica ao ver o tom cereja do vinho.

Éomer retornou a jarra de água à mesa, após diluir o vinho de Gamling. Serviu-se de chá e ignorou a comida no próprio prato.

--- O mensageiro trouxe a confirmação que os eorlingas de Elfhelm cercaram os malditos no oeste do Emnet, fingindo-se de pastores. – informou Éomer, atraindo um olhar irado por parte de Gamling. Sua voz se tornou mais baixa, compartilhando a raiva do conselheiro - Assassinaram Duerdelan e os jovens que deixaram Rohan no inverno. Autorizei Gautáor conduzi-los para o Folde Oriental, de volta onde começaram.

--- Quando esses infelizes vão aprender o lugar deles?

--- Dizem o mesmo sobre nós. – rosnou Éomer, mau-humorado.

Os olhos de Saefúss brilharam.

--- Os homens gostarão disso. – com movimentos seguros e muitos calma, Saefúss serviu-se lentamente, enquanto falava, sem desviar a atenção sobre o rosto de Éomer. – Saber da justiça é diferente quando não podemos saboreá-la. É verdadeiramente justo assistirem a condenação deles. – ergueu o copo e maneou a cabeça. – Eu o saúdo pela sua sabedoria, Rei Éomer.

Gamling franziu o cenho com o tom polido de Saefúss. Haerfaest pareceu despertar rapidamente com o estranho diálogo. Andsvarr largou o alimento sobre o prato e cerrou os dentes.

Éomer fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça e ninguém se atreveu a interrogar as palavras Saefúss.

--- Os elfos lideram a Caravana e mudaram o curso da marcha. Nenhum deles encontrou com Elfhelm. Gautáor e o próprio Elfhelm deixaram homens na rota programada para a segurança deles, mas os homens precisam ser reorganizados. – finalizou Éomer, como se o instante de tensão não houvesse existido. Escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. Recomeçou, consternado – Homens do éored de Elfhelm foram encontrados assassinados. Quero que o responsável por isso pague.

--- Se não fosse por Clarig, sequer saberíamos... – concordou Haerfaest, em tom sombrio.

--- Foi traição, tenho certeza. – repetiu Gamling, causando mal estar nos companheiros. Exceto Éomer que o fitava em silêncio. – Homens que lutaram ao lado de Théodred, Erkenbrand e Grimbold. Homens que resistiram e defenderam o Forte da Trombeta, marcharam por Gondor. – Gamling silenciou, estremecendo de fúria. – Não eram meros cavaleiros ou fazendeiros que portam armas pela necessidade. Eram os melhores homens. – bateu o punho na mesa, encarando Éomer com tenacidade. – Existe algo de tenebroso e venal nisso, meu senhor, por isso, eu insisto que vá com mais homem.

– Somos fortes unidos. – falou Éomer lentamente, recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira. – Irei descobrir Gamling.

--- E Clarig? – quis saber Saefúss, a fronte contraída. – Como está?

--- Hlíff está com ele. – notificou Haerfaest. – Está lutando, perdeu muito sangue. É jovem, há esperança.

--- Hlíff cuida dos cavalos. – replicou Saefúss, inconformado.

--- E cuida de homens também – tornou Andsvarr, incontido. – Há de culpá-lo por ser hábil com homens e cavalos? Acha indigno?

--- Édoras tem uma casa de cura, isso... É inadmissível.

Éomer fechou os olhos rapidamente.

--- Chega. – falou, baixo. Eles se calaram e Éomer inclinou-se, apoiando os braços na mesa. Saefúss devolveu seu olhar, como quem acusa sem palavras. Éomer começava a se cansar da postura agressiva do conselheiro, mas estava determinado a controlar o gênio. E sabia o motivo que levava Saefúss a tanta má vontade com Hlíff. – Não quero discussões.

O capitão de Gautáor, pouco acostumado às ironias do conselheiro, levou algum tempo para engolir o protesto. Respeitando a vontade de Éomer, retomou o assunto de seu interesse.

--- Batedores e mensageiros demoram no percurso e não é bom que saibam do desaparecimento do Marechal. De qualquer modo, sei que não é qualquer armadilha que pode deter Elfhelm. Eu partirei após a reunião do conselho, com sua permissão, meu senhor – disse Ulfhéionn, recebendo um movimento de concordância por parte de Éomer. Continuou – Pretendo estar presente quando o Marechal se reunir em Aldburg. Não quero estar distante dos meus próprios atos.

--- Irei com você, capitão – disse Saefúss. – Com a partida de Éomer, não há motivos para ficar aqui. Meu interesse era justamente, a reunião do Conselho, o que obviamente já está resolvido, no tocante a Aldburg. – os olhos do conselheiro retornaram ao rosto de Éomer. – Outros assuntos particulares podem esperar. Minha filha ficará na corte.

Éomer contraiu o maxilar e, mais uma vez, manteve o silêncio. Denso, pareceu aumentar e repousar no ombro dos homens. Éomer ignorou o olhar de curiosidade de Gamling, enquanto Haerfaest, Andsvarr e Ulfhéoinn fingiram um súbito interesse nos itens dispostos à mesa.

"Obrigado, Théodred. Muito obrigado", pensou Éomer, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. Tinha certeza que Théodred gostaria de estar lidando com aqueles assuntos a que perder a vida na batalha do Isen.

Fitou Saefúss mais uma vez e replicou, com ironia, no silêncio de seus pensamentos. "Talvez não".

O apetite de Éomer desapareceu. Teve a certeza que Saefúss realmente achava que ele, Éomer havia comprometido a filha. Um arrepio de medo percorreu sua espinha, imaginando se Saefúss esperava que ele fizesse algo a respeito e se as implicâncias no conselho, por parte de homens no Folde Oriental eram obra do antigo amigo de seu tio. A tensa discussão com Ëoný e o pai na madrugada ganhou contornos ainda mais graves na sua mente. Éomer estudou o perfil de Saefúss, enquanto este conversava com Gamling.

Depois de tantos anos de amizade, Éomer duvidava que Saefúss seria capaz de algo tão baixo. Era um homem de sentimentos nobres, caráter firme, embora bastante fechado, não compartilhando suas preocupações com ninguém. Espanou as preocupações e retomou a linha de pensamento.

--- Ainda não há notícias de Elfhelm. Seguirei com quarenta homens do meu éored, o restante ficarão em Édoras, sob as ordens de Éothain. – os olhos de Éomer escureceram e percorreu os homens ali com intensidade. – Confio em vocês para decisões e a segurança de Rohan até o meu retorno.

--- Honraremos sua confiança com nossas vidas, senhor. – proferiu Gamling, com as notas de sinceridade que garantiram sua trajetória constante ao lado de Théoden. Ergueu o copo e fez um brinde aos homens da Marca.

Siafi retornou, questionando se desejavam algo mais. Éomer fez um gesto amplo que indicava a saída da taverna. Os homens agradeceram ao desjejum antecipado.

Éomer esperou que todos saíssem e agradeceu mais uma vez a cortesia de Siafi.

--- Não tema. Vocês estarão seguros. Eu preciso ir. – retirou a mão e despediu-se – Até breve.

Tão rápido como fora a sua chegada, Éomer partiu.

Alwene retornou para junto do marido, olhando os homens prontos para a partida. O sol batia de frente para a taverna e enchia o campo com uma névoa dourada, recortando as costas de Éomer como uma moldura. Éothain aproximara-se em rápida marcha do Rei e entregava o elmo, que cintilou na distância.

Siafi e Alwene observaram a ação da manhã. O vento enfunou a bandeira verde e ampla; sedosa e livre. O cavalo branco empinado em desafio dos eorlingas encheu os dois de contentamento.

--- Ele é um bom homem. – disse Alwene, apoiando a mão na curva do braço de Siafi.

--- É o melhor. Concordou Siafi, murmurando - Até breve. Vida longa ao Rei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Éomer caminhou rápido para o Pátio da Cavalaria, parou na depressão alongada que se curvava em um declive. O Pátio era um fosso plano e extenso, bem cuidado e marcado pelo uso contínuo das montarias. Possuía um trilha larga suficiente para oito cavaleiros conduzirem suas montarias lado a lado e seguia direto para o portão de Édoras. Atrás do Pátio, ficava a taverna, a residência da Guarda e do seu éored, os estábulos reais e um campo extenso para os treinamentos e para o exercício diário dos cavalos.

Era uma boa terra. Éomer sentia orgulho dela.

Éomer saltou a depressão e _Firefoot _veio trotando na direção de seu cavaleiro com um relincho baixo e amistoso, a guisa de saudação. Os homens silenciaram e Éomer observou satisfeito que todas as selas de marcha estavam nos cavalos, as armaduras brilhando com os raios da manhã e não havia ninguém faltando no grupo selecionado.

Enquanto montava, Éomer sentiu que uma consciência poderosa tomava conta dele. O mundo parecia mais justo e dinâmico quando os eorlingas partiam em marcha. Pressionou a barriga de _Firefoot_ com os calcanhares de maneira gentil, lembrando ao amigo que tivesse paciência. Era uma manhã ensolarada, com o cheiro pungente de grama, terra úmida revirada pelos animais e o óleo usado para lubrificar a armadura. Tudo que o fazia lembrar do pior e do melhor, e naquela dualidade de emoções, Éomer sentiu-se em paz. Equilibrou-se ereto na sela fitando o horizonte e colocou o elmo.

Partiria com um terço do éored, deixando um contingente dos seus eorlingas em Édoras. Junto com a guarda do palácio e os homens de confiança, Éomer sabia que seria suficiente. Mais do que aquilo, somente um ataque de guerra e seus instintos lhe diziam que não era aquele o caminho do seu inimigo.

Sabia também que os conselheiros teriam trabalho em dobro. Decerto, todos iriam querer saber o motivo da sua partida. Debaixo do elmo, Éomer sorriu. Uma sensação gostosa e juvenil percorreu seu corpo e ele curtiu por alguns instantes o atrevimento daquela criatura generosa chamada liberdade.

Éothain segurava a rédea de _Firefoot _e ofereceuuma maça que o animal aceitou com voracidade. Parecia tão infeliz em ser deixado para trás que Éomer apiedou-se dele por alguns instantes. Bateu com a ponta de Gúthwinë no ombro de Éothain de leve, antes de embainhá-la.

--- Siga minhas ordens. Aguardo Drengi. – proferiu Éomer lançando um último olhar para Éothain e estreitando as rédeas de _Firefoot. _Ergueu a voz grave em uma ordem que soou tão forte quanto a trombeta. – Cavalguem para o norte, eorlingas!

Houve um coro em resposta. Uma palavra que não precisava de letras, apenas um grito rouco e primitivo liberto da garganta, finalmente livre da represa no coração. Com os cascos dos cavalos levantando poeira, lama e arrancando a grama do solo, assim partiu os eorlingas, ecoando o som do trovão. E sua armadura cintilava naquela manhã do último dia do antigo mundo. O sol faiscou contra a o corpo deles e os elmos em suas cabeças reluziam, o ritmo cadenciado da marcha vibrando na terra e se espalhando por Rohan como uma canção.

Éothain sentiu-se abandonado e sozinho, mas ergueu os ombros e alinhou a coluna, voltando o corpo para o teto dourado de Meduseld. Uma parte da sua alma quis partir junto com o éored, mas a outra parte estava orgulhosa da confiança de seu rei e ele lançaria a tarefa de defender seu reino.

De qualquer forma, Éothain sorriu. Era mesmo um lindo dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O emaranhado de raízes e folhas esmagadas pelos animais ascendia um cheiro pungente, o sol já estava espiando os acontecimentos sobre as Montanhas Brancas e por isso, aqueciam a terra sobre ele. Atraídos pelo calor e umidade, logo aquele trecho encheu-se de invertebrados, mosquitos de diversos tamanhos e formas, além de outros animais. O barulho constante da água não trouxe alívio algum para o prisioneiro, pois demorara a vencer a inconsciência e despertara para a dor inclemente, a lembrança das mortes e das ameaças.

Deitado de costas, o corpo e o rosto coberto por um tecido áspero e escuro, Elfhelm tentava vencer a onda de náusea que o acometia sempre que tentava despertar. Sua memória buscava fatos, fragmentos de lembrança do instante em que tudo acontecera, quando as portas dos calabouços de Gorgoroth se abriram e o mundo pareceu se desfazer sem o menor sentido. Ele sabia que era dia pelo calor, pelo barulho dos animais, mas estava desorientado. Não conseguia calcular ao certo, mas imaginava que deveria ter se passado um dia e uma noite desde que seu agrupamento fora atacado.

Elfhelm pensou em rolar para o lado e tentar soltar as cordas, mas a náusea foi tão forte que os músculos doloridos do seu abdômen se contraíram e seu ar faltou. O pesado tecido o sufocava, principalmente com a ação do calor, as cordas em seus pulsos foram atadas com maestria e maldade, entrando na pele e sangrando sempre que tentava se soltar. Sua memória conseguiu se erguer das ondas de dor e náuseas, lembrando-o que seus captores aguardavam que ele se movesse, arrastasse e lutasse com as cordas, em absoluto silêncio, antes de enfim explodirem em risos e se lançarem sobre ele. Após agredirem com chutes e socos, mais uma vez, colocavam aquela estranha substância de gosto horrível em sua boca. Em seus pesadelos, Elfhelm lutava contra orcs, mas sabia que eram homens. Logo, perdia os sentidos, para acordar e recomeçar tudo de novo.

Tentava compreender o motivo de ainda estar vivo dado a traição e a ferocidade com que haviam aniquilado seus homens.

Elfhelm conteve outra onda de náuseas e manteve os olhos abertos. Pontos claros ultrapassavam o tecido de má qualidade e acendiam esperança de ver o sol. Precisava controlar as reações automáticas do seu corpo, a fim de escutar e compreender o ambiente a sua volta. O ódio corroia seu sangue ao lembrar da morte dos seus homens, amigos corajosos que lutaram muitas batalhas e agora jaziam mortos, sem respeito ou honra sob aquele sol escaldante, vitimados de traição.

Os punhos de Elfhelm se fecharam com fúria e o movimento dos músculos reduziu os nós que atavam seus pulsos, fazendo-os sangrar, as fibras entrando em sua carne, afiadas como lâminas. Elfhelm abençoou a dor e concentrou-se. Haveria de encontrar uma forma de libertar-se e enviar aviso para Édoras. Mataria-os. Todos eles. Seja quem fosse, não mereciam nada. "Covardes, imundos", pensou o Marechal, rilhando os dentes com tanta força que sentiu o gosto de sangue.

Elfhelm não se importou.

Distinguiu o som de passos céleres e ficou imóvel, determinado a matar um por um.

Sua vingança não falharia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fréolic acompanhou a mudança na postura de Lothíriel conforme a madruga expulsava completamente a manhã. Haviam cavalgado a galope até boa parte da manhã, avançando com rapidez pelo vale e deixando a trilha determinada. Os elfos se alternavam como batedores e eram tão rápidos quanto os ventos.

A principio, os homens haviam se alarmado com o grito de Elladan. A marcha forçada empurrara suas mentes para as batalhas travadas há poucos meses e a disciplina férrea estabeleceu um ritmo incomparável. Ieldran e Gerihtan, silenciosos como todos os Cavaleiros do Cisne caíram em total mutismo, concentrados na tarefa, preocupados com armadilhas. Seu irmão, Háfoc tornara-se a sombra de Lothíriel e os homens de Faramir ladeavam os flancos, com flechas certeiras a postos.

Conforme avançavam, Elladan e Elrohir também se tornaram mais tensos e calados, conversando entre si. A ausência de Legolas consternava os gêmeos e o grupo de homens se preocupava o que teria acontecido com o arqueiro silvestre.

Finalmente, haviam separado o grupo e Elladan, junto com ele, Damrod e Ieldran alcançaram uma clareira enegrecida, aberta a fogo e espada uma milha após o acampamento junto ao Entágua. Fréolic quedara-se aturdido.

Abaixou e apanhou uma borda enegrecida. Reconheceu as insígnias e jogou-se na direção das carcaças.

--- Não. - proferiu Ieldran, contendo Fréolic a custo. – Não faça isso!

--- São homens do éored de Elfhelm! – protestou Fréolic, a face contraída de dor e fúria.

Elladan se aproximou do local, sua bela face cheia de pesar e receio. Fez um sinal para Fréolic.

--- Largue-me. – proferiu Fréolic com rispidez. Atenuou o tom de voz, garantindo – Não vou mexer em nada.

Encarou Damrod e Ieldran.

--- Uma armadilha.

--- Não ouvimos barulho de luta. – ponderou Damrod, com tristeza para Fréolic. – Teríamos vindo em socorro. – gesticulou para a grande área destruída e desviou o rosto dos corpos enegrecidos. – Como não vimos o clarão do fogo?

--- Não foi uma luta. – protestou Fréolic girando o corpo para ambos os lados do local. – Teríamos ouvido algo. E onde estão os animais? – maneou a cabeça em negativa. – Os cavalos de Rohan não abandonam seus cavaleiros.

Ieldran apanhou fragmentos no chão. Achou que se tratavam de uma mistura de rédeas, montaria e cinto de túnicas. Parte do metal de uma armadura queimou sua mão e ele a soltou, sentindo raiva.

--- Queimaram tudo, inclusive as celas. Roubaram os cavalos. Como?

Elladan fez um gesto e se abaixou, apoiando o joelho na terra maltratada. Sibilava palavras baixas na língua dos elfos e nenhum deles entendeu seu significado. A face do elfo estava concentrada, apertando os olhos brilhantes como quem enxerga algo além da superfície.

--- Foi uma armadilha. – repetiu, lentamente. Ergueu o rosto para o sol e voltou a contemplar a disposição dos corpos. Examinou a postura dos mortos e um fio enegrecido se sobressaltava abaixo do queixo. Maneou a cabeça para o lado, suspirando com profundidade. - As gargantas foram cortadas. Eles deveriam estar dormindo. – fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando compreender aquele cenário. – Só isso explica porque não ouvimos nada.

--- Não tiveram chance de lutar. - definiu Ieldran, revoltado. – Não admira que estejam dessa forma, pegos durante o sono, assassinados e queimados.

Damrod balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

--- Nada ouvimos. – fitou Fréolic, pálido e furioso, andando em torno do local com expressão terrível nos olhos.

Elladan ergueu-se e caminhou com passos leves, estudando as marcas no chão. O fogo consumira quase tudo, deixando pouca coisa para ser avaliada. Ainda assim, o acampamento era de um numero grande de homens, era impossível que nenhum deles tivesse despertado durante o ataque. Além dos animais que sentiam a aproximação e o perigo. Continuo estudando os corpos, notando que na maior parte deles, as chamas haviam apagado a evidência dos cortes na garganta. Não havia sinal das armas que os homens de Rohan carregavam, nem elmo, escudo. Seja quem fosse, os inimigos haviam se empenhado em destruir aqueles homens completamente, despojando-os de qualquer sinal que recordasse sua origem.

--- Por que os trataram como se fossem orcs? – questionou Damrod, perturbado com tudo aquilo. Estavam acostumados com a guerra, com a violência das batalhas, mas cada indício naquele local indicava traição, maldade pura e desmedida. Enojava-o e comprimia seu coração.

Os olhos de Elladan arderam pela proximidade com o calor que ainda ocultava-se sobre os corpos. Buscou o rosto de Fréolic.

--- Vamos ajudá-lo. – ofereceu, com o semblante contraído. Adivinhava a expressão do outro.

Antes que Elladan terminasse de falar, Ieldran deu um passo à frente, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

--- Eu sinto muito pelo seu povo, Fréolic. Lutamos juntos. – ajuntou Ieldran com sinceridade e determinação – Mas aqui não é lugar para lady Lothíriel e isso é um sinal grave de perigo.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Elladan. A extensão de suas preocupações não tinha limites.

--- Peço permissão para ficar aqui. – falou Fréolic. – Eu alcançarei a caravana. – fez um gesto vago. – Não posso deixá-los assim.

Elladan se aproximou fitando-o com suas órbitas escuras.

--- Eu entendo. Em seu lugar, faria o mesmo. – indicou Ieldran, falando mansamente. – Porém, ele também tem razão. Há alguma maldade que não compreendo e está mais próxima.

--- Falhei com meus irmãos, mas não falharei com a princesa. – garantiu Fréolic, cerrando os punhos. – Mas não me peça para abandoná-los, como se fosse imundice de orcs... – a voz de Fréolic falhou, estrangulada pela fúria.

Ieldran fitou mais uma vez a pilha triste que recordava com sombras e traição a clareira.

--- Juntos, trabalharemos mais depressa. – disse, por fim.

Damrod ponderou a cena e em silêncio, montou.

--- Vou avisar seu irmão.

XXXXXX

Lothíriel notou com apreensão a face marcada de Damrod. Ele sequer apeou, falando com Elrohir ainda sobre o cavalo. Haviam feito uma ligeira pausa e Lothíriel começava a considerar quando esboçaria um sorriso ao ser chamada para um passeio a cavalo. Seu corpo começava a exibir hematomas dos solavancos e saltos. Por insistência de Ieldran, a princesa acabara dormindo sobre a sela de Elrothiel e acordava transtornada com visões de uma lua escura e disforme cobrindo o sol durante a manhã. Despertava atônita, confusa com a marcha contínua, seu coração se apertando dentro do peito ao lembrar da estranha sensação ao conversar com Legolas. O desaparecimento do elfo silvestre parecia um prenúncio agourento.

Háfoc estava em pé ao seu lado, examinando suas armas e montando guarda. A sombra do rohirrim se projetava no solo e oferecia alguma proteção dos raios inclementes, enquanto Lothíriel comia o pedaço de pão oferecido pelo guerreiro. Nas últimas horas, Lothíriel sentia como se Háfoc fosse um dos seus irmãos mais velhos, zelando pela sua saúde. Engoliu o pedaço quase sem mastigar ao notar a reação de Elrohir.

Levantou-se e ofereceu o odre de água para Háfoc. O rohirrim fez um sinal rápido, recusando a oferta e não permitindo que ela saísse do lugar.

--- Espere, svana Lothíriel. – falou, em tom de ordem. Amenizou o timbre, explicando, os olhos atentos na cena. – O elfo vai explicar. Termine sua refeição... – sorriu para ela. – Por favor.

Lothíriel sentiu o coração explodir de angustia, forçando-se a aceitar o líquido gelado contra a garganta. Não podia ouvi-los, mas fitar Elrohir naquele instante era devastador. Terminou de comer as pressas, engasgando no segundo gole de água.

--- Pronto... – embrulhou os restos de qualquer forma, enfiando-os na sacola. Limpou a mão nas saias e indicou a direção deles. – Vamos, Háfoc, por favor. Sinto que aconteceu algo muito grave.

O rohirrim pensou um pouco.

--- Seja o que for, eles querem preservá-la. Sou da mesma opinião. – Háfoc maneou a cabeça em aviso. – Espere aqui.

Lothíriel abriu a boca, mas engoliu o protesto. A íris cinzenta se apagou e ela torceu as mãos junto ao corpo. Háfoc agradeceu com um gesto simples e se afastou.

Elrohir e Gerihtan conversavam em tom baixo. Damrod manejou a rédea do cavalo e partiu a galope. A experiência de Háfoc deu-lhe um aviso negativo.

Lothíriel respirou profundamente e caminhou na direção deles devagar. Diminuiu mais o compasso conforme sua mente decifrava os sinais impressos nos olhos de Elrohir. Eles deram as costas para a princesa.

Após alguns instantes, Háfoc deu um grito rouco de fúria e Lothíriel estremeceu. Ficou parada, sentindo frio apesar do sol. Mablung e Gerihtan ficaram próximos ao rohirrim em silêncio. Háfoc assoviou e não somente seu cavalo, como os outros trotaram na sua direção.

Ecebryne escoiceou a grama, mas não se moveu.

--- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lothíriel, o coração aos saltos, quando Elrohir chegou perto suficiente para ouvi-la.

Elrohir não respondeu de imediato.

--- Posso ouvir, Elrohir, pela minha honra que posso. – garantiu Lothíriel, aflita.

O elfo esboçou um sorriso pálido. Seu rosto estava transtornado de preocupação. Imóvel como uma estátua perfeita, ele irradiava energia, os olhos escuros transbordando de controle, a espera de um ataque.

Lothíriel sentiu que afundava e submergia em vácuos negros de emoção. Fitar Elrohir, contido na superfície, naquela disciplina inexplicável dos elfos de sua estirpe era atordoante, principalmente, porque a essência dele vibrava através de seus olhos, como a força da natureza que era, prenunciando luta.

Talvez, morte.

Lothíriel estremeceu e piscou aturdida quando Elrohir segurou seus ombros com firmeza.

--- Lothíriel! – chamou Elrohir, enumerando palavras em sindarin, tão rápidas que ela não compreendeu seu contexto. – Entendeu o que eu disse? – o elfo resfolegou, com um toque rápido na face dela, afastou-se um pouco. – Ilúvatar, você precisa se controlar, Lothíriel. Não pode divagar assim...

--- Oh...eu. – Lothíriel afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, envergonhada. – Perdoe-me, Elrohir. Eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Os homens já montavam. Não havia muito para arrumar, eram rápidos e experientes.

--- Você vai conseguir? – perguntou Elrohir, analisando-a, os olhos negros correndo rapidamente pela sua face. – Não será bonito. O cheiro, as impressões...

--- Conseguirei.

XXXXXX

Os homens haviam aconselhado Lothíriel a proteger o nariz e a boca. Quando finalmente chegaram à clareira enegrecida, Lothíriel arrancou o tecido comprimindo firmemente contra os lábios para sufocar os soluços.

Elrohir permanecia altivo, uma expressão inescrutável na face. Sobre Ecebryne, o elfo observava a distância, alerta para as imediações, fazendo a guarda de Lothíriel e pronto para avisar os outros de qualquer ataque. O ideal seria utilizar o fogo, pois o número de corpos, o perigo e a situação não eram propícios a um enterro adequado. Porém, Elrohir sabia que não era costume dos rohirrim e que aquele ritual era necessário para resgatar a honra daqueles que haviam morrido de maneira tão abominável.

Lothíriel sentiu que seu coração se partia em mim pedaços. Grossas lágrimas transformaram a figura dos homens da caravana em borrões disformes contra o sol. Lothíriel lembrou dos homens que retornaram para Dol Amroth, feridos, mutilados, o número de mortos e a luta de Amrothos para manter os corsários longe da Baía. Apertou o tecido com mais força, quase sufocando nas próprias lágrimas.

Era a guerra, mas aquilo era muito pior. O significado da traição finalmente entrou na sua mente entorpecida. Lothíriel pensou no pai, nos complicados meandros da corte que envolvia comentários, insinuações e medo. Na responsabilidade de Imrahil para com seu povo e seus aliados, um juramento de honra e laços antigos. Focalizou aquela sensação para Éomer e mesmo sem conhecer o futuro marido, Lothíriel sabia que aquele era um golpe duro, planejado para feri-lo.

Não era a morte. Era como haviam feito aquilo.

Lothíriel sentiu o estômago se revirar e lutou para conter a parca refeição alojada ali.

--- Como os apanharam tão distraídos? – sibilou, afastando o tecido e procurando Elrohir. – Todos sabemos como os rohirrim são destemidos, guerreiros experientes...

Elrohir vasculhou o prado mais uma vez, antes de voltar à face para Lothíriel. Ele havia suprimido o máximo de informações. Agora que a mente da princesa assimilara a cena, resolveu que deveria ceder algo.

--- Foi rápido e feroz, bem planejado. – falou, em tom baixo. As palavras levadas pelo vento forte.

--- Dormindo? – inquiriu Lothíriel. Estrelas luminosas brilharam a frente de seus olhos e ela cobriu o reflexo do sol com a mão espalmada a frente do rosto. – Usaram alguma substância, provavelmente.

Elrohir fitou-a rapidamente e desviou o olhar. O trabalho estava terminado, os homens retornavam as montarias. Somente Elladan estava no solo, fitando as imediações.

--- É o que acho. – o elfo se contraiu. Ele conteve o ar por um instante.

Seguiu-se rápida seqüência de movimentos. Lothíriel achou que cairia de Elrothiel tamanha a surpresa. Elrohir emitiu um grito alto e longo, executou um giro completo em Ecebryne, fincando os calcanhares na barriga do corcel negro. Ecebryne deu um salto para frente, simultaneamente, Elrohir apanhou uma espada longa e afiada.

Elladan repetiu o grito como um eco da voz do irmão. Os cavaleiros formaram uma linha rápida empunhando as armas. Lothíriel ainda sentia a cabeça zunir com a súbita tensão que explodira na clareira. Segurou a grana de Elrothiel que resfolegou zangada e assustada, erguendo-se um pouco nas patas traseiras.

--- Lothíriel! – gritou Elrohir chamando sua atenção. O elfo apontou para o norte.

Lothíriel inclinou o corpo para frente, colando-se ao dorso da égua. Com um grito de comando, Elrothiel saltou adiante e disparou descendo a colina. Ela olhou para trás, o coração congelado de medo ao ver uma formação descendo a encosta como uma onda cinzenta. Contou mais de duas dezenas de homens sobre os cavalos, mas o sol, o medo e a corrida a impediam de decifrar a origem. Agia impulsionada pela atitude dos guerreiros da Caravana e procurou fazer exatamente o que havia sido combinado.

Afastar-se da luta. Haveria sempre alguém destinado a protegê-la, mas ela precisava estar longe para que tivessem segurança de lutar e atrair qualquer inimigo.

O solo verde se transformou num risco único sob o galope veloz da égua. Lothíriel podia sentir cada osso do corpo se chocando contra Elrothiel, o zumbido do vento e então, uma explosão de brados de guerra.

Desesperada, Lothíriel pressionou um pouco as pernas contra a barriga de Elrothiel e puxou a crina devagar, voltando o dorso para trás. Ao contrário do que clamava sua esperança, viu a caravana lutando em pares à maneira dos rohirrim, cercados por meia dúzia dos recém-chegados, embainhando as espadas com habilidade e atirando flechas. Elladan recuara entre o irmão e os guerreiros, oferecendo uma linha heróica de defesa.

Elrohir cavalgava na sua direção, mas seu corpo estava voltado para trás, bem como seu rosto. Lothíriel ouviu um zunido oco e olhou para frente, a garganta estava fechada e mal conseguia respirar. Seus olhos cinzentos se arregalaram de pânico ao ver uma horda semelhante de homens, com armaduras tão brilhantes como os que estavam atrás, com espadas erguidas e flechas prontas para serem disparadas. Aproximava-se tão rápido que Elrothiel reduziu o galope, tão confusa quanto a amazona se deveria ultrapassar aquela muralha humana.

--- Elrohir – gritou, num aviso, mas o vento levou embora sua voz.

Os guerreiros a sua frente não atiraram algumas flechas e Lothíriel se comprimiu contra a égua, notando que não era o alvo. Gritou mais uma vez, atordoada, olhando para trás e gritou mais ainda ao ver que uma das flechas atingira o ombro de Elrohir.

Lothíriel manejou as rédeas para a direita, desesperada. O fluxo do Entágua adiante era mais cheio, com bordas densas de vegetação e Lothíriel só conseguia pensar em um lugar para se esconder. Sua mente bombardeava informações de defesa e luta, deveria apanhar a espada na bainha, proteger-se? Os túmulos dos guerreiros e a imaginação preenchiam sua cabeça de terríveis visões, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi lutar para permanecer sob o controle de Elrothiel.

Por instinto, Elrothiel obedeceu ao rumo indicado por Lothíriel. Os picos brancos das Montanhas espelhavam o sol da manhã irradiando flâmulas de ouro branco, prejudicando sua visão. Ela cortou o plano à direita, como quem pega um atalho para fugir da linha de confronto entre duas forças contrárias.

Para seu desespero, três cavaleiros saíram da formação e vieram ao seu encalço. Lothíriel virou-se mais uma vez e lágrimas de alívio banharam seu rosto, esfriando sua pele e dissipando-se com o vento e a velocidade da corrida.

Elrohir executara o mesmo corte diagonal e colocara-se entre ela e os inimigos. Girou a espada e o choque entre o elfo e o homem estalou com um som de lâminas se partindo. Lothíriel sentiu que reduzia a velocidade, o corpo estremecendo de admiração pela coragem do elfo e um medo profundo, quase primitivo.

--- _Lothíriel! Fuja!_

"Ele é um grande guerreiro, vai conseguir. Tenho que dar vantagem a eles", o pensamento se elevou do caos absoluto em sua mente. O grito de Elrohir despertou Lothíriel do devaneio e ela agradeceu a persistência dos elfos e dos homens em repetir incessantemente aquela informação. Se não fosse pelo árduo condicionamento, ela já estaria correndo na direção deles.

Pontos caídos no chão, cavalos que corriam livres pelo canto. O brilho de espadas se chocando e imitando estrelas no firmamento. Podia ouvir o eco da luta, dos gritos, tentando adivinhar quem teria caído, sem conseguir reconhecer nenhum dos amigos na distância.

Sua distração foi imperdoável.

Lothíriel virou-se no exato instante que um dos homens surgira na sua linha. O inimigo, como todos, usava um elmo e não pode ver sua face estendera o braço na sua direção, cavalgando com velocidade em sentido contrário. Os cabelos na nuca de Lothíriel se arrepiaram e ela jogou o corpo para a esquerda, tentando retirar o pé do estribo de Elrothiel. Não poderia equiparar sua habilidade de amazona aqueles homens acostumados à guerra, mas o pânico tomava conta da sua mente em uma corrida vertiginosa.

Mais uma vez, Elrohir equiparou Ecebryne a linha de Elrothiel e vociferou o comando que a égua obedeceu, imediatamente. Empinou as patas dianteiras, relinchando. Ecebryne uniu-se a ela, erguendo-se como uma sombra negra, enquanto Elrohir, em movimento fluido, saltava para o chão.

O cavalo do inimigo respondeu a muralha a sua frente com igual gesto. O guerreiro em seu dorso jogou a perna para o lado, demonstrando habilidade e conhecimento de semelhantes técnicas, lançou o corpo para fora da montaria. Caiu no chão e rolou rápido para não ser esmagado pelas montarias.

Elrohir ergueu a espada e para completa surpresa de Lothíriel, Ecebryne atacou a montaria do inimigo empinando mais uma vez.

O cavalo, assustado e confuso, gingou para a sua direção e o choque com Elrothiel lançou Lothíriel para o lado da montaria. Ela agarrou a crina da égua com força tentando se manter sobre a sela. Lothíriel podia sentir a tensão nos músculos do animal, o suor que tornava seu pêlo mais brilhante e escorregadio.

--- Vamos Elrothiel... - ofegou, lançando-se com dificuldade mais uma vez sobre o animal. Lutou, sem conseguir recuperar as rédeas, enfiando os dedos no pescoço de Elrothiel. Olhou para trás.

Elrohir lutava contra o inimigo. A onda de cavaleiros passaram por eles e mais três saíram da formação na sua direção. Eles gritavam ordens e Lothíriel não conseguia distinguir as palavras, sem encaixá-las no rohirric, westron ou qualquer outra linguagem conhecida por ela. Continuou rumando para o entágua, afastando-se o quanto podia da batalha.

Os homens atrás de si ganharam vantagem. Lothíriel já podia discernir suas vozes e ver figuras em suas armaduras. A trança desfeita lançava os cabelos longos em seu rosto atrapalhando a sua visão.

A pleno galope, Lothíriel viu outro cavaleiro na sua direção.

Em pânico, Lothíriel notou que um dos três estendia a mão e sentiu o toque em sua cintura, contraindo-se toda e com um grito, incitou Elrothiel com mais fúria. Não conseguia mais pensar, agindo por puro instinto, levou a mão à adaga que ganhara de Legolas e na tentativa seguinte, surpreendeu o cavaleiro com uma estocada em sua mão. A força do impacto retirou a arma da sua mão, mas o cavaleiro executou uma linha estranha para esquerda, impulsionando-se à frente logo depois.

Eles gritavam para que ela parasse.

Lothíriel não controlava mais Elrothiel. Perdera a adaga e mais uma vez, jogou-se da sela para escapar a nova tentativa de ser arrancada por um deles da égua. Naquele instante, Elrothiel alcançava o terreno macio junto ao Entágua, o som da água corrente anunciando um prenúncio de paz para a montaria, mas Lothíriel, ainda pendurada na lateral da cela, sentiu os galhos e juncos sobre si, emaranhando-se nas suas vestes.

Perdendo o equilíbrio, Lothíriel gritou e caiu pesadamente, rolando várias vezes no chão lodoso. Ouviu seu nome reconhecendo a voz de Elrohir, mas seu corpo foi se chocar contra uma rocha úmida, estatelando uma dor aguda em suas costas.

O som da batalha parecia mais próximo.

Lothíriel ofegava de dor e confusão. Tentou erguer a cabeça, mas o céu azul rodopiava trocando de lugar com o verde da grama. Ouviu o som próximo de cavalos, o impacto cadenciado de trovões e estilhaços de lâminas como os ribombares da tempestade.

A voz de Elrohir se desdobrou em um eco perfeito, com leve modulação grave. Elladan. Elrohir.

Eles a salvariam.

O coração de Lothíriel ardia em seu peito, batendo tão loucamente que ela julgou que acabaria por desistir da função. Sentiu a umidade sobre o corpo e com dificuldade, ergueu o tronco. Sua queda levara um minuto até finalmente conseguir se sentar, mas pareceu escoar com a lentidão de horas.

O sangue de Lothíriel congelou nas veias.

Não estava sozinha.

--- Vamos levá-la?

Lothíriel ouviu os próprios dentes rangendo. Ergueu os olhos cinzentos cheios de terror para os dois homens que a fitavam com tranqüilidade. Sentiu-se paralisada, incapaz de qualquer ato. Eles haviam retirado os elmos e a fitaram com um brilho estranho no olhar.

O coração de Lothíriel latejou dolorosamente. Só então percebeu o quanto Elrothiel a levara para longe, à borda da floresta. A égua relinchava à distância.

--- Não entraram num acordo sobre isso. – sibilou o outro em resposta, aparentemente insatisfeito com a indecisão dos superiores – Ela é mesmo uma princesa?

"Outro prisioneiro?". Inconscientemente, Lothíriel comprimiu-se contra a rocha, os olhos imensos no rosto pálido, procurando uma saída. Emitiu um gemido involuntário quando uma dor tal qual ferro em brasa cortou-a ao meio. A adrenalina a impedira de sentir os ferimentos com a queda e a pausa, finalmente, lhe trazia os frutos indesejados.

--- É claro. Filha do traiçoeiro Imrahil. Que concedeu a _liberdade_... – explicou um deles com ironia – Vamos, os elfos estão próximos. Não temos tempo.

Era baixo e atarracado, o elmo continha uma espécie de crina amarela, que a princípio, Lothíriel julgara que fossem cabelos. O brilho estranho aumentou e Lothíriel se encolheu quando o companheiro dele se aproximou e ajoelhou a sua frente.

--- É uma pena. – seus olhos caíram sobre os cabelos soltos, a túnica que modelava as curvas do corpo da princesa. Sorriu de leve, batendo a lâmina da espada contra o estômago de Lothíriel.

Lothíriel estremeceu de maneira violenta e o homem começou a rir. A raiva explodiu dentro da princesa, cegando-a completamente. Sua mão arrancou uma porção de lama e ela atirou com fúria na face dele.

--- Eu avisei! – gritou o companheiro.

Ele emitiu um palavrão alto e com a surpresa afastou a lâmina, Lothíriel aproveitou escorregando para o lado, colocando-se em pé, as pernas mal suportando o peso do seu corpo, tremendo tanto que ela julgou que fosse cair.

Lothíriel correu alguns metros e conseguiu alcançar a margem, seus pés afundaram no lodo da terra molhada pelo rio. Então, ela sentiu um tranco violento no corpo e gritou, quando algo a agarrou pelos cabelos, arrancando os fios do couro em uma dor que explodiu pela sua cabeça. Sentiu-se girando na direção do captor.

--- Sinto muito – resfolegou o homem, afastando o punho fechado. - Ordens são ordens.

Lothíriel viu o céu muito azul sobre sua cabeça, dolorosamente pendida para trás. Seu corpo gingou sem equilíbrio quando o homem emitiu um grito de angústia e espirrou um borrifo vermelho pela boca.

Ela sentiu o corpo solto no ar por alguns instantes, suas mãos se lançaram para os lados em busca de equilíbrio, antes de um puxão firme trazê-la para frente. Lothíriel sentiu a superfície dura da armadura contra seu corpo e um braço musculoso ao redor da sua cintura, evitando a queda no rio.

Seus dedos estremeceram sobre o metal frio e as ligas de couro. O som desagradável dos próprios dentes batendo de medo aumentava sua angústia. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, Lothíriel então compreendeu a diferença da situação. A mensagem penetrou na sua mente e ela relaxou os ombros.

O seu salvador executou um giro para frente e soltou por alguns instantes a sua cintura, apenas para segurá-la, mesmo de costas para Lothíriel e amparar a lâmina do segundo homem que avançou contra eles. Ensaiou se afastar para ceder espaço para a luta, mas o rohirrim não permitiu, lançando-a contra as próprias costas com um golpe firme.

Por instinto, Lothíriel agarrou-se as bordas da armadura, afundando os dedos por baixo do metal, encontrando o tecido da túnica. Imitou os movimentos do guerreiro, mal alcançando seus ombros. Era uma iniciativa que não fazia qualquer sentido a sua mente, mas soube que o rohirrim não a deixaria se afastar, expondo-se a outros perigos.

Aparentemente, sua técnica surtiu efeito, visto que o braço colado a sua cintura soltou-se e ele jogou a espada para a mão livre.

_--- Você! Maldito seja!_

Lothíriel não pode ver o rosto do agressor, mas notou o tremor em sua voz. Ele estava com medo. Um sorriso despontou em seu rosto. Estava certa. Sabia quem era. Não houve resposta do rohirrim aquela afirmação ou a provocação que se seguiu depois. Em amplos movimentos, Lothíriel sentiu-se tragada a força que o movia, sentindo os músculos que se contraiam sobre a armadura e intuindo o passo seguinte. O barulho do metal vibrou poucas vezes e então, o corpo que servia de escudo colou-se ao dela, Lothíriel sentiu-se caindo para frente até chocar-se mais uma vez e ouvir o barulho gorgolejando de sangue.

O som do baque de um corpo caindo no chão. Seus dedos imediatamente soltaram a lateral da armadura e ficou solta no vazio. O zunido de flechas cortou o ar e uma onda escura ameaçou tomar conta da sua mente. O cheiro enjoativo de sangue inundou suas narinas e penetrou sua mente, ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando sair do devaneio e do choque.

Então, o guerreiro voltou-se na direção dela e mais uma vez, o toque em sua cintura a puxou para seu encontro.

Ele ergueu o seu rosto e Lothíriel pode então ver pela primeira vez a sua face. Deparou-se com olhos castanhos, quentes e cálidos.

--- Está tudo bem agora. – soou a voz rouca.

Lothíriel fitou aquela face desconhecida sentindo imediatamente um calor se espalhando pelo seu corpo, junto com a sensação de segurança. A armadura, a postura do guerreiro e seu ar feroz eram iguais ao outros, porém, seus olhos emanavam um brilho diferente. Transmitiam conforto, preocupação e algo indistinto que naquele instante, ela não soube identificar, sem atenuar a clara impressão de esmagadora de autoridade.

Gritos ecoaram próximos a ele. Houve uma mudança clara na postura, a maneira como ele se moveu ligeiramente para frente e esquerda, cobrindo seu corpo do campo de visão. Lothíriel percebeu que o reflexo da luz vinha da espada empunhada em alerta, a mancha de sangue espalhada na lâmina provocou um novo estremecimento e ela arregalou os olhos, desviando o rosto.

Por breves instantes, Lothíriel teve um vislumbre do rosto em perfil, atento e contraído, antes que seu salvador voltasse a encará-la. Em poucos segundos, o brilho duro do aço e a ferocidade que existiam ali se dissolveram em calor e preocupação.

--- Está ferida? – a voz soou mais uma vez. Baixa, quente, com nuances de tensão controlada. – Pode caminhar?

Lothíriel piscou algumas vezes e maneou a cabeça em uma afirmativa segura. Os músculos da sua garganta finalmente relaxaram e a princesa encontrou o ar que precisava. Ele se moveu mais uma vez, o braço que a sustentava abandonando-a e Lothíriel ressentiu a perda súbita de calor e segurança, esforçando-se para retornar ao presente, ciente que divagara por muito tempo.

--- Posso caminhar, senhor Éomer. – sussurrou, satisfeita em conseguir iniciar a caminhada.

Ele parou fitando-a com intensidade.

--- Como você sabe? – questionou, com gravidade, em um tom que resvalava a rispidez. Seus olhos vasculharam a aproximação de novos homens e ele apanhou a princesa pelo braço, conduzindo-a pela trilha. – Todos estão vestindo trajes de Rohan. – o maxilar dele endureceu, rilhando os dentes. Aquilo o enfurecia mais do que o combate. – Não há como saber quem é real.

Lothíriel sentiu a pressão no braço reduzir a um suporte firme e seguro. Adiante um grupo se reunia e ele contraiu o corpo estancando os passos.

--- Eu sei. – garantiu, em tom baixo.

Ele a fitou mais uma vez, inclinando a cabeça de leve para o lado. A expressão em seus olhos perdeu o brilho instintivo e moveram-se em uma análise admirada de seu rosto. O fogo de rebeldia que animava as órbitas castanhas em um lastro dourado cintilou em apreciação.

--- Como?

Lothíriel franziu o cenho e maneou a cabeça devagar, sem contudo, deixar de sustentar o olhar a que era alvo. Não havia explicação, ele não entenderia. Era como os primeiros raios da manhã acariciando a pele, a voz do trovão antes da tempestade e a ordem de todas as coisas boas na terra. A exata contraparte da sua própria essência.

Só poderia ser ele. Ninguém mais.

O Destino sabia o que estava fazendo.

--- Eu apenas sei. – respondeu com simplicidade.

Seguiu-se um curto silêncio em que Lothíriel não pôde interpretar a expressão do rohirrim.

--- Eu acredito. – falou, por fim, fitando-a com tenacidade --- Você é sábia, além de muito corajosa – elogiou, sincero. Tornou a colocar-se a frente dela, sua mão procurando a de Lothíriel – Espero que tenha restado ambos, sabedoria e coragem em você, Lady Lothíriel, porque não acabou.

Lothíriel se deixou conduzir, atenta aos ruídos e gritos, consciente do calor do sol sobre eles, do barulho da água e dos gritos adiante. A mão que segurava a sua era áspera, pelo trabalho, guerras e emanava também calor e segurança.

Apesar da preocupação com os amigos, o cansaço e os ferimentos, ela não sentia mais medo.

XXXXXXX

A primeira sensação que ele experimentou ao recobrar a consciência foi algo inusitado. Uma aragem vazia soprando círculos angustiantes que o fizeram dobrar o corpo, procurando compreender o sentido daquilo.

Sabia que estava próximo do local e enviou a mensagem para o próprio organismo, como um capitão que incentiva o soldado inexperiente na sua primeira batalha. A confusão daquela sensação ampla e dominante retardou seus reflexos, lançando-o de volta as memórias, em uma busca frenética por associação.

Algo que o livrasse daquela sensação atroz e desconhecida.

"_Concentre-se. A chave da resolução está no próprio problema"._

Uma voz dura e metálica. Ensinava-o pressionando os limites da excelência.

"_É apenas frio. Todos sentimos, mellon-nin"._

Ele se apegou àquela lembrança e fechou os olhos com força, capturando-a com gentileza.

_A manhã cálida caía suavemente sobre o ombro dos dois. As folhas emergiam em entre luxuriantes tons de lilás e amarelo, profusões de pétalas coloridas, com a camada cintilante do orvalho da noite._

_O adolescente escolheu a pequena pétala branca e arredondada. O caule era grosso, com folhas estranhas e retorcidas. Não havia perfume pungente, nem beleza singular que atraísse o observador, mas para o elfo sabia que era a favorita do jovem humano._

_Estavam sentados lado a lado, em um silêncio demorado, que o elfo respeitava com naturalidade. Podia quase tocar e ouvir os questionamentos que o jovem guardava para si, mas aguardava o momento propício._

_Não queria pressioná-lo. Era seu amigo. _

_--- Acha que os filhos seguem irremediavelmente a trilha de seus pais? – a voz dele se fez ouvir então. Lenta e pensativa, os timbres juvenis ganhando corpo rumo a maturidade._

_A resposta veio rápida a mente de Legolas. Não a que o jovem proferira, mas a que realmente incomodava seu jovem amigo humano. _

_--- Somos a continuidade da trilha de nossos pais e também o recomeço dela._

_Estel maneou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho com aquela resposta enigmática e dúbia. As palavras saíram espontâneas, em sua face estava estampada a séria contrariedade._

_--- Você é estranho. _

_Legolas fitou-o com espanto genuíno e então riu baixinho. O jovem humano estudou o riso do amigo elfo com atenção e distendeu a face. _

_--- Perdoe-me, mellon-nin. – os olhos cinzentos brilharam com apreço. Ajuntou, envergonhado – Não quis ser desrespeitoso, só quer ajudar-me..._

_Legolas manteve o sorriso no rosto e falou, tranqüilamente._

_--- Não me ofendeu, jovem Estel. – pausou, voltando a face para a natureza. – Apenas, não fui compreendido. – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, com um ar divertido na face. – Lembro que já pronunciei algo semelhante, justamente, porque os mais velhos nos aconselham de maneira enigmática para nossa juventude._

_Os olhos de EStel se apertaram reduzindo as órbitas cinzentas._

_--- Chamou Elrond de algo parecido com... "estranho"? – maneou a cabeça, girando a pétala entre os dedos – Eu pensei que eu fosse desajeitado... – suspirou, fitando o amigo mais uma vez quando Legolas recomeçou a rir. Fechou os olhos e falou, rindo com o elfo. – Acho que vou me calar. Tirei o dia para ofendê-lo!_

_--- Eu não me ofendo fácil. – devolveu Legolas, acomodando o corpo no tronco da árvore. – Você seguirá o seu próprio caminho usando a experiência do passado, a sua maneira. Fui mais claro agora?_

_Estel fitou-o aturdido e depois riu, sacudindo os ombros._

_--- Tanto quanto um elfo poderia ser!_

_--- Ah, sim. Isso foi muito impolido. _

_--- Eu sei. – Estel exalou o ar dos pulmões e fitou o céu. – Espero algum dia ser um pouco melhor, Legolas. Menos desajeitado, questionador..._

_--- Impolido. – lembrou Legolas, fingindo seriedade._

_--- Impolido. – repetiu Estel._

_--- Menos humano, talvez? – provocou Legolas, atraindo a face séria de Estel na sua direção. Estudou as próprias palavras antes de proferi-las. Elrond dizia que apesar da seriedade e empenho de Estel, não deveriam apressar o curso do tempo, por isso, sintetizou o que gostaria de dizer em palavras mansas.– Não somente os homens têm dúvidas quanto ao próprio destino, Estel._

_O jovem humano dedicou ao amigo elfo toda a atenção._

_--- Você tem dúvidas?_

_--- Claro. – respondeu, tranqüilo. – Só enfrento de maneira mais digna. _

_--- Eu sou digno._

_--- Claro que é, principalmente, quando não está reclamando das suas características humanas. – lembrou Legolas, inabalável. – Elas provocam falhas, mas são suas e também lhe concedem força._

_Estel procurou não se irritar. Todos faziam aquilo. Conversas em círculos que não chegavam a lugar algum, mas não queria brigar com Legolas._

_Era seu amigo. _

_--- Tipo o quê? Os elfos são corajosos, inteligentes, não morrem fácil. – nesse ponto, Legolas riu muito e Estel gesticulou, enfático. – Não sentem o frio. Não atolam na neve! Odeio sentir frio e cansaço. E sono? – Estel fez uma careta – Odeio dormir!_

_Legolas notou que o amigo se irritava. A educação em Valfenda, a convivência com os elfos, o conhecimento... Tudo salientara as melhores qualidades em Estel, que eram próprias da sua natureza humana, apenas aprimorada. Ele apenas ainda não compreendia isso._

_Legolas sorriu. Às vezes esquecia-se como ele era jovem, até para um humano. _

_--- É apenas frio. Todos sentem, mellon-nin. _

_--- Você quer me consolar. – replicou Estel. – Não sabe o que é frio. É como vazio, só que do lado de fora, faz você se comprimir para dentro, querendo fugir. – expeliu o ar mais uma vez, atrapalhado com o próprio desabafo. – Desculpe, fui uma péssima companhia hoje. _

_--- Você está odiando muitas coisas hoje. – observou Legolas, sério. Decidido, ergueu-se. – Venha, vamos andar um pouco. Ajuda a esvaziar a cabeça._

_Estel aquiesceu e imitou o elfo._

_--- Desse jeito, nós vamos andar até o reino de Thranduil. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir._

_Legolas riu._

_--- Jamais imaginei que fosse tão dramático, jovem Estel._

_--- É o que Elrohir me diz o tempo inteiro. _

_--- Elrohir é sábio. – Legolas fitou Estel com ar cúmplice. – Mas não deixe que ele saiba que eu disse isso._

_O jovem humano distendeu a face e sorriu, esquecendo das dúvidas quando passaram a falar sobre os gêmeos e a planejar o que fariam quando eles voltassem a Valfenda._

--- Frio. – sibilou Legolas, erguendo o corpo. A memória acudindo-o com informações emocionais preciosas. Sorriu, aliviado. – É apenas frio.

O trajeto a seguir e o que faria no caminho se desenhou como um mapa geográfico em sua mente, e o elfo tentou discernir em que etapa ele se encontrava. Porém, aquela sensação retornou e ele lutou contra ela. Estava sendo seguido, podia sentir, mas não tinha tempo para lutar abertamente contra aquilo, ele precisava continuar.

"_Somos a continuidade da trilha de nossos pais e também o recomeço dela"._

Nunca uma frase de lorde Elrond parecera tão clara diante da realidade. Legolas sorriu reconfortado com a memória. Aragorn havia entendido, finalmente, o que ele lhe dissera.

Agora, era a vez de Legolas.

Recorrer às memórias, fechadas como lacres mágicos que ele tinha dificuldade para partir estava se tornando uma façanha admirável. O frio assolava sua alma e seu corpo, após cada visão compartilhada do tempo. Demorava-se na inconsciência, despertando atordoado e confuso, perdendo preciosos instantes para modificar o curso do destino.

E como era difícil!

Como era difícil empenhar uma luta física contra algo tão inexorável contra o tempo e o destino. Ele havia prometido ao pai que conseguiria. Deixaria a realeza do principado para a verdadeira majestade, aquela que era alcançada através dos feitos, da herança conquistada para um povo, através do autodomínio e o manejo hábil dos dons de Ilúvatar. Não somente ter e ser, mas tornar-se, muito mais que um simples ato de abraçar aquilo que era seu de direito.

Era preciso muito mais do que o nascimento para se forjar um Rei.

Fechou os olhos, ciente que resvalaria mais uma vez para aquela sensação que já era uma companheira de viagem. Memórias que se perdiam.

Suspendeu os cílios e quase pode sentir o ar abafado da prisão, o gosto do chá que não suportava, as contínuas visitas e a ansiedade por notícias, pela necessidade de um sinal que havia obtido êxito. Então, o cheiro da floresta e do dia, do ar aberto e a própria sensação pungente de vazio colidiram-se em sua mente em franca confusão.

Legolas conseguiu situar-se onde estava. O mapa geográfico voltou a fazer sentido.

Ainda estava dentro do Tempo. Ainda havia chance para o Destino.

Ajeitou a alijava nas costas e esfregou os braços para se aquecer enquanto caminhava, silencioso e rápido, sem deixar marcas no chão. Sua audição garantia que estava no caminho certo. Um pouco mais e encontraria o covil dos inimigos.

Esperava que Elfhelm estivesse vivo.

Era a última coisa que podia fazer antes que fosse tarde demais.

XXXXXXXXX

**Nota da autora:** Demorou, mas eles se encontraram. Eu escrevi a cena várias vezes, por diferentes pontos de vista, do Háfoc, de Elladan e Elrohir, dos inimigos e da própria Lothíriel. Acabei escolhendo a narração pela ótica da Lothíriel para transmitir a sensação caótica de alguém envolvido em uma batalha sem ser um guerreiro, além do que, mostrava de maneira mais ampla a sensação de segurança ao encontrá-lo.

Retomarei as outras narrativas no próximo capítulo. A verdade se baseia em diversos pontos de vista e assim, vai se construindo o quebra-cabeça da cena. É a forma que gosto de ler e escrever, por isso, espero que vocês não considerem enfadonho.

Sei que ficou bastante atribulado, ligeiramente tendencioso para o romance e sinto que faltaram detalhes, mas não consigo mais encaixá-los nesse capítulo, mas enfim, é uma fanfic de romance... entre outras coisas.

Como disse o rohirrim, ainda não acabou. Há mais pela frente. Espero que tenham gostado.

Aguardo reviews!!!! Pleaaaaaaase!

XXXXXXXX


	8. Jogo de Reis

Gondor, Minas Tirith

Olá, amigos.

O trabalho e problemas pessoais atrasam a publicação dos capítulos, porque optei um gênero diferenciado para esta fanfic. Para aqueles que se perderam na minha maneira complicada e perversa de escrever tão detalhadamente, ouso dizer que sempre gostei de obras de ficção e do sobrenatural, e acabei por colocar um pouco destas ferramentas nesta fanfic. Por isso, a danada da Fic me saí ainda mais trabalhosa que a encomenda!

Neste capítulo, eu vou para o outro lado de Arda. Embora Éomer e Lothíriel sejam os personagens centrais, eu não resisto aos demais maravilhosos personagens de Tolkien e sempre tenho que roubar um pouco do tempo deles para adornar a trama. Mais que um adorno, eles são fundamentais!

Espero que gostem e me perdoem por deixar o casal de Rohan abandonado nas paragens da Terra da Marca dos Cavaleiros. Voltaremos a eles muito em breve, com aquele gosto de romance que tanto aprecio ler e resolvi me jogar nesse gênero.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos os reviews. Obrigada de coração pelo incentivo, graças a esses empurrõezinhos, eu vou achando espaço para o que mais gosto de fazer.

Beijos e amor, como sempre, ao Grupo Tolkien.

* * *

"**Ao término do jogo, o Rei e o peão retornam a mesma caixa"**

**Provérbio popular**

* * *

**O NOVO MUNDO**

* * *

JOGO DE REIS

* * *

**III Era - 3020 Registro de Gondor**

**Cidadela, Sétimo Nível.**

**Gondor, Minas Tirith – Torre da Guarda.**

Depois de uma manhã cansativa, aquele era o lugar ideal para repousar os pensamentos. Qualquer pessoa que houvesse prestado atenção ao Rei saberia das suas preferências, porém, ele conhecia seu país, conselheiros e a nobreza de Gondor. Nem sempre percebiam o que era óbvio para o coração, presos as tramas da engenhosa combinação de palavras.

Muitos enganos, sofrimentos e perdas coroavam a cabeça de quem se deixava levar por elas: As doces palavras. Frases que podiam trazer o amor e também a traição.

Rumou em direção a Arvore Branca, o pátio translúcido de pedras brancas reluzia ao sol da manhã e as sentinelas exibiam os uniformes impecáveis, renovados com a glória do novo mundo na Terra-média. O som da fonte se espalhava no ambiente com o sopro constante do vento e não havia sentimento algum naquele local, exceto a paz.

Foi necessário contornar a placidez do espelho cristalino em torno da Árvore para encontrá-lo e ele sorriu ao contemplar a folha prateada deslizando na superfície líquida de seu repouso.

Semi-oculto pelo local encontrado para refletir, o Rei não esboçou reação com a sua chegada. Parecia concentrado em um pequeno objeto, aninhado na palma de sua mão. Contudo, com aquela característica única que já espalhava uma fama mística em torno da sua figura, o Rei não pareceu se surpreender com a sua presença. De fato, Aragorn voltou-se para Faramir e esboçou um ar satisfeito, onde o contentamento silencioso dizia ao Senhor de Ithilien que estava feliz por seu súbito aparecimento. Não era surpresa alguma. Ao contrário, Faramir teve a clara impressão que era ele esperado pelo Rei.

Faramir esqueceu o motivo que o instigara a buscar a companhia de Aragorn.

Os dois se fitaram por um longo instante.

O semblante de Faramir estava distendido, com a tranqüilidade de um novo dia promissor atenuando o fardo das responsabilidades. Aragorn podia ver o espírito de um homem em paz repousando atrás do espelho cristalino dos olhos de Faramir. Desde o primeiro instante em que o capitão entrara na trajetória da sua vida, Faramir só ofertara lealdade sem nenhum questionamento. Era o melhor conselheiro que poderia ter e apreciava sua amizade.

Era a última pessoa que Aragorn gostaria de enviar para uma missão tão complexa e arriscada e, justamente, por isso, era Faramir quem deveria ir.

Havia uma intensidade marcante nos olhos cinzentos de Aragorn, algo tão poderoso que arrancava a verdade oculta atrás das palavras floreadas dos experientes conselheiros de Gondor. Ninguém permanecia impassível diante de tão inflexível concentração, ninguém poderia manejar aquele silêncio, aquele timbre seguro de um homem único. Um verdadeiro guerreiro com coração de Rei.

Faramir sempre encontrara sinceridade, coragem e amizade nos olhos de seu Rei, mas naquele instante, viu-se diante de um quadro inusitado. Estava sendo analisado. Uma análise franca, à maneira de Aragorn, simples e direta, sem subterfúgios ou armadilhas. A conversa animada com Éowyn na noite anterior dissipou-se da mente de Faramir. Juntos, os dois haviam lido uma carta de Éomer e planejado uma surpresa, conspirando e trocando beijos na madrugada, enquanto teciam os fios que amarrariam o que seria um presente de casamento inigualável.

Contudo, aquele plano havia desaparecido. Era possível ver nos olhos do Rei que algo importante e fundamental estava em perigo.

As palavras brotaram com naturalidade da sua boca. Faramir não soube de onde elas surgiram, qual foi o pensamento que o levara a chegar àquela conclusão, mas bastou um único olhar para que a necessidade delas se levantasse de dentro da sua alma. Era o tipo de impulso que seria completamente desconhecido nos dias futuros, impossível até mesmo de explicar como era possível.

Mas que naquele precioso instante, no silêncio cúmplice entre um Rei e seu conselheiro era o símbolo do verdadeiro sentido da honra. Do vínculo imortal entre um Senhor dos homens e seu súdito.

Faramir alinhou a coluna e exibiu uma máscara compenetrada de decisão ao proferir as palavras.

-- Como posso servi-lo, majestade?

Aragorn fitou mais uma vez a palma da mão e voltou-se completamente para Faramir. O sol ofuscou a coroa alada em sua cabeça e foi esconder um raio flamejante na íris cinzenta. E ele não soube se deveria sorrir ou lamentar. Estivera certo. Afinal, Faramir era o homem certo para aquela missão. Somente ele poderia responder um chamado que não fora realizado em palavras, ou oferecer-se para uma missão que ainda não havia sido explicada.

Éowyn teria que perdoá-lo, refletiu Aragorn, mas embora merecesse a confiança de muitos, Aragorn Elessar estendia aquele sentimento poderoso para poucos.

A respiração compassada de Elessar sofreu um alteio solene, algo como um suspiro, e ele estendeu a mão na direção de Faramir.

Um entre poucos que mereciam sua confiança.

O Guardião de Ithilien contraiu a fronte sem compreender, mas respondeu ao gesto e notou que Aragorn deixava cair em sua mão aquilo que detinha em sua palma.

Faramir observou aquilo que não era um objeto no final das impressões. Algo sem peso, tão leve que apenas roçou em sua palma. Seu coração se comprimiu ao observar as gotas de orvalho cristalizadas em gelo. Seu rosto exibiu a completa surpresa e buscou uma resposta na face de Aragorn.

A pétala em sua palma estalou um barulho estranho. Alto demais para algo tão frágil e pequeno. Os cristais de gelo sibilaram e a pétala branca se consumiu como se houvesse sido carbonizada.

Faramir sentiu o maxilar abrindo-se de espanto. O vento espalhou as cinzas da pétala no ar.

Elessar voltou seus olhos para a Árvore Branca e a atenção de Faramir seguiu a dele. A Frondosa Árvore pareceu desvanecer em sombras brancas, consumidas em cristais orvalhados e sucumbindo em cinzas. A altas torres de Minas Tirith estavam cobertas por gelo.

--Já começou. – proferiu Aragorn, em um tom baixo.

Faramir maneou a cabeça e piscou, aturdido. Seus olhos arregalados de espanto receberam o alento da normalidade das torres e a placidez da Árvore Branca. Porém, aquela visão ainda estava atrás de suas órbitas, marcada a fogo em sua mente.

Aragorn aguardou paciente e em silêncio. Eram atributos naturais do guardião que fora um dia e da essência dos elfos com os quais havia crescido. Sabia que não havia necessidade de perguntar se Faramir compartilhara a Visão. Estava escrito na face do Senhor de Ithilien.

Faramir não compreendia o significado daquela Visão, mas elas jamais falharam com ele. De olhos abertos ou fechados.

-- Como posso servi-lo, meu Rei e amigo? – repetiu Faramir com seriedade.

Aragorn sorriu e ali estava a confiança e sua eterna aliada, a esperança.

-- Ajude-me a consertar o futuro, Faramir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O jantar transcorria com alegria e tranqüilidade embora os convivas fossem os donos de personalidades notoriamente controversas. Diziam que era a presença nobre do Rei Elessar que mantinha todos unidos e pouco discutiam em sua presença para não desagravá-lo, exceto quando em reuniões específicas para assuntos complexos. Outros diziam que era a presença da sua Rainha Élfica, que era tão astuta quanto hábil em manejar as desavenças de antigos inimigos em possibilidades de compreensão. Assim sendo, não era surpresa para Éowyn que o ambiente fosse acolhedor.

Porém, ela observava a expressão distante de Faramir atrás da fachada inteligente e respeitosa do marido. Algo o perturbava e para ela, era tão fácil perceber aquilo como o motivo daquele jantar.

Éowyn dispensou o excelente vinho bebericando em pequenos goles a água na sua taça vasculhando os rostos alegres a sua volta. Seriam todos tão tacanhos a ponto de não perceber o óbvio?A Dama de Rohan arqueou a sobrancelha loira e tornou a buscar resposta no rosto de Faramir, mas ele a ignorou, cedendo atenção para uma das jovens estúpidas do quinto círculo.

"Deixe estar", pensou Éowyn fitando agora Arwen, parecendo muito atenta e interessada no nobre de Lossarnach. O homem continha-se, mas Éowyn jurava que acabaria salivando no vestido da Rainha.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre Elessar e o Rei devolveu seu olhar indagador com um sorriso simples, como a pedir paciência.

Éowyn respondeu aquele pedido mudo com um gesto implicante, erguendo o queixo e semicerrando os olhos claros.

-- É verdade que meu irmão vem à corte para trazer os cavalos para o Reino de Gondor, majestade?

A voz grave de Éowyn percorreu a mesa como a lâmina de uma espada. Não era o que pretendia, mas estava perto e ela não se importou. Conseguira a atenção de quem interessava e o rosto do marido estava na direção certa agora.

-- Sim, é verdade, lady Éowyn. – respondeu Elessar, em um timbre franco e agradável. Alto para ser ouvido e baixo suficiente para ser distraído por novas ondas de conversas ao longo da mesa. A face calma de Aragorn lembrou dias instáveis no Ermo e o Rei ponderou por alguns instantes, antes de tornar com elegância. – Será bem vindo e todos poderemos saber notícias da sua terra, Éowyn, onde temos tantos amigos.

Éowyn estudou o semblante de Aragorn por alguns instantes, o copo equilibrado na mão delgada, com maestria semelhante a qual Éowyn controlava as palavras na ponta da língua. A outra mão na saia enroscou-se no tecido, dando a Éowyn alguma margem de fuga para a raiva.

Algo quente e macio tocou a mão que contorcia o tecido do vestido embaixo da mesa. Éowyn manteve os dedos contraídos apesar do toque reconfortante de Faramir.

Aragorn sustentou o olhar da dama de Rohan por alguns instantes e esboçou um sorriso confiante. Éowyn leu mais uma vez o pedido de paciência e algo mais que fez seu corpo estremecer.

"Coragem", pensou Éowyn, volvendo o corpo para encarar o marido. "O Rei lhe pedia coragem".

Uma música agradável ressoou pelo salão e a rainha se ergueu marcando o final do jantar. Para Éowyn o banquete havia sequer começado e mal prestara atenção às iguarias servidas. Registrou o movimento de corpos e roçar de tecidos no gesto de todos os convivas que respeitavam o desejo da Soberana, mas apenas se concentrou em devolver o copo a mesa, ao invés de espatifar o vidro entre os dedos.

-- Éowyn. – sibilou Faramir junto ao seu ombro e o hálito de vinho roçou na pele exposta.

Éowyn obedeceu aquele chamado e satisfez a vontade do marido. O criado suspirou de alivio após segurar o espaldar da cadeira por tempo suficiente até que todos olhassem para ela, algo que qualquer pessoa em Gondor preferia evitar. Para não ser alvo da atenção por mais tempo, Éowyn forçou o corpo para cima com a mão presa entre o toque apertado dos dedos de Faramir.

Sabia que obedeceria ao pedido mudo do amigo, mas ninguém em terra alguma conseguiria aquela boa vontade sem uma explicação que a satisfizesse.

E era melhor para todos que fosse uma explicação muito boa. Pelas terras de Rohan se não fosse!

O grupo se dissolveu entre interesses comuns e inimigos semelhantes. Faramir estava atento a desconfiança de Éowyn, por isso, conduziu a esposa gentilmente até o pórtico limítrofe com o salão. Éowyn odiava as danças da corte de Gondor e desdenhava dos comentários insípidos das jovens. Até entendia o motivo daquilo, afinal, não eram mulheres criadas no espírito de Rohan e precisavam encontrar um jeito de casar. Faramir ria internamente com a forma em que Éowyn reduzia os jogos de interesses e seduções em projetos de enlace matrimonial, pois sabia que alianças mais perenes estavam em jogo, mas compreendia a visão de Éowyn, lógica e prática demais para os meandros sutis da corte.

Lentamente, Faramir tentava mostrar a Éowyn as diferenças entre as duas terras e como havia elegância, sabedoria e beleza na maneira de viver de Gondor, mas Éowyn sabia ser uma péssima aluna quando estava de mau-humor. Somente Arwen podia com seu estado de espírito daquela forma.

Ele sabia que havia exagerado na atenção a jovem, mas conhecia os pais dela das suas fugas a Biblioteca e eram pessoas sábias. Faramir era o tipo de pessoa que concedia toda sua atenção a qualquer ser humano que se colocasse em seu caminho.

Éowyn deixou-se conduzir imaginando que tipo de distração Faramir havia preparado para suas dúvidas. O marido era mestre naquele jogo, decerto aprendera nos salões daquele palácio, mas havia algumas coisas que uma mulher podia aprender sobre um homem depois de algumas noites dividindo o mesmo leito.

-- Sei que não aprecia esse tipo de diversão, Éowyn. – iniciou Faramir, fixando seus olhos no rosto alvo da esposa. Ela parecia contrariada, limitando-se a resmungar em resposta e ele tentou não sorrir, pensando que se perderia no rumo da conversa se fosse levado pelos encantos dela. Ofereceu o braço mais uma vez, apreciando a pronta resposta de Éowyn. Continuou, aquiescendo a cabeça em uma saudação aos convidados que passavam por eles – Amanhã iremos até Ithilien... – Éowyn resmungou mais uma vez e Faramir contraiu o cenho. Ela sabia muito bem o que significava o convite e sempre fugiam para Ithilien para conferir os trabalhos no local. – Você não quer ir, Éowyn?

Éowyn maneou a cabeça, assim como Faramir, sorriu de leve e lançou algumas flechas assassinas na direção do marido ao erguer o rosto para fitá-lo.

-- Tem certeza que está fazendo um convite válido, meu marido? – devolveu, com doçura na voz.

-- É claro que sim. – Faramir manteve-se alerta e mudou o braço de posição apoiando as costas de Éowyn. Levou-a com firmeza e tranqüilidade até o balcão. – Acaso já fiz um convite a você que não fosse possível cumprir?

O musico iniciou uma canção com acordes fortes e algumas pessoas iniciaram palmas ritmadas. Éowyn reconheceu Amrothos ao lado do músico e parte da sua tripulação unindo suas vozes fortes ao coro. O filho de Imrahil era bastante popular em Gondor e sua chegada sempre festejada, pois trazia suprimentos, notícias e alegria. Era de uma alegria natural, sério quando necessário e com fama de conquistador, embora, Éowyn reconhecia que ele era apenas atencioso com todos.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, Éowyn sentiu falta do irmão.

-- Sinto saudades de casa. – falou, sem pensar. – Espero que Éomer nos visite logo.

A face de Faramir se enterneceu e ele levou a mão da esposa discretamente até os lábios.

-- Ele virá, Éowyn. Em breve Ithilien estará pronta e fará o que desejar de suas tardes.

Os olhos de Éowyn brilharam e tocou de leve no anagrama bordado no punho do marido. Ela achou que não seria justo conduzi-lo aquela linha de pensamento e corrigiu o rumo das preocupações de Faramir.

-- Não desgosto de estar aqui, meu marido. – avisou, sustentando o olhar intenso que recebia. Hesitou e tornou, lentamente – Apenas temi que ele não viesse, Faramir. – sibilou Éowyn com um passo curto se achegando mais próxima do marido.

Um burburinho baixo se formou próximo a eles e então se dissolveu com a nova estrofe contagiante da música.

Faramir sentiu o momento em que a armadilha preparada pela esposa se fechou ao seu redor, mas naquele instante, um beijo roubado era um preço pequeno a pagar. Inclinou-se de leve, virando as costas para a visão do salão. Apertou a mão de Éowyn contra o peito e sussurrou próximo ao rosto dela.

-- Seu irmão e meu amigo é um homem de palavra. Ele virá. – a música alcançava seu ápice e mesmo aqueles que estavam próximos, sussurrando comentários não podia vê-los completamente.

Ele não estava se importando muito de começar um escândalo de qualquer forma.

Éowyn contou as linhas do bordado na túnica controlando o coração em algumas batidas antes de erguer o rosto. Conhecia o ritmo da respiração sobre sua cabeça, o calor que apertava seus dedos e se espalhava de mansinho para o braço e ao longo do corpo. Era uma armadilha preparada e Éowyn queria uma resposta para suas próprias dúvidas, mas se fosse perder tudo por um beijo roubado, era um pequeno preço a pagar.

Encontrou duas órbitas escurecendo e a promessa de um pequeno delito em público que valia a pena. O calor em seus dedos se deslocou para seu rosto e Éowyn entreabriu os lábios, esperando que suas palavras não afastassem a promessa que estava escondida e se aproximava em um ritmo hipnótico através da boca do marido.

-- Então, por que não contou a Aragorn sobre a surpresa? – a pergunta saiu num suspiro e Éowyn sentiu que os olhos se fechavam por conta própria. Algumas lembranças se descolaram das paredes da memória espontaneamente e ela não ouviu mais a música no salão. Soprou, em final de resistência – Ele não sabia de nada... Falaram sobre outra coisa pela manhã.

Seus lábios se roçaram e o calor que se deslocou para dentro da alcova úmida encheu os dois de sussurros e lembranças.

Faramir quebrou o contato quando o teor das palavras de Éowyn finalmente ganhou algum sentido ao se unirem dentro da sua mente entorpecida.

Ela abriu os olhos e Faramir identificou minúsculos pontos negros na íris azul clara. Sua face pálida estava corada nas maças do rosto e ele levou mais alguns segundos para se lembrar que estavam no balcão, no meio da festa e que a pergunta de Éowyn era mais importante e perigosa do que um escândalo.

-- Éowyn... – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Éowyn abaixou os calcanhares, mantendo o olhar fixo no rosto do marido. Em algum momento que não registrara, o braço dele havia se enroscado em sua cintura e estavam mais próximos que as normas de etiqueta permitiam. Seria suficiente para que Éowyn esquecesse dos próprios planos anteriores. Porém, lá estava ela, a infame verdade, dançando corpo a corpo com seu marido. A honesta transparência que impedia Faramir de sair ileso de qualquer tentativa de mentira.

-- Você não disse. – Éowyn proferiu, afinal, aquilo que adivinhara desde o instante em que havia inquirido o Rei durante o jantar. Sua respiração prejudicada pelo beijo tornou-se ainda mais rápida com a raiva pela mentira. – Mentiu para mim. – a acusação resvalou de seus lábios soprando baixinho. Os olhos de Éowyn se abriram com a expressão séria e solene do marido que bem conhecia. – Elessar pediu algo a você, não foi?

Faramir suspirou e soltou os dedos da esposa. Os aplausos haviam diminuído e ele começava a sentir um comichão na nuca, típico de quando a atenção de todos se voltavam para sua direção.

-- Conversaremos sobre isso. – garantiu, sério. – Prometo.

Para surpresa dele – e de Éowyn também – ela agarrou o pulso do marido e não o deixou se afastar.

-- Seja o que for, saberemos esta noite, não é? – com o silêncio, Éowyn insistiu empurrando o corpo contra ele. – Não é?

O burburinho se elevou com uma voz feminina. Faramir fechou os olhos e mudou rapidamente de posição, cobrindo a esposa.

-- Ora, é algo que não era visto na época do senhor Denethor, não é mesmo, senhor Faramir?

-- Deve ser o vinho. – observou o regente de Lossarnach com um divertimento e curiosidade.

Faramir sentiu algo quente apertando seu pescoço e reconheceu como raiva, engoliu a saliva e controlou a vontade de ser indelicado fisicamente com o regente.

-- Meu pai não aprovava festas, senhora. – tornou em tom seco, porém, polido.

-- E nem demonstrações de apreço em público.

Éowyn saiu da proteção oferecida pelo marido, a raiva pela mentira associada ao comportamento daquelas pessoas.

-- Culpe minha inabilidade para esse tipo de dança. – tornou Éowyn, a voz sibilando com frieza, em um eco perfeitamente polido do timbre do marido. - Sou, como todos sabem, uma mulher do interior.

A sobrancelha do regente levantou-se até a raiz dos cabelos.

-- Ah, sim. Estavam... dançando?

Faramir observou com desgosto a pequena audiência que se formava rapidamente. Com um rápido olhar notou a fúria que estremecia o corpo de Éowyn embora ela se mantivesse ereta e com o queixo erguido.

Ele sentiu uma vontade pecaminosa de beijá-la de novo na frente de todo mundo. Teve que controlar o sorriso, principalmente, porque o olhar no rosto do sujeito não estava ajudando. Talvez a mulher estivesse certa e ele não estivesse bem da cabeça, desejando atacar a esposa na frente de todo mundo.

-- Assim que dançam os camponeses? – alfinetou a mulher e o murmúrio de desaprovação com as palavras rudes aquietaram o entusiasmo do que ela tinha a dizer. Ela se corrigiu, rapidamente. – Decerto, uma jovem nobre como você aprenderá logo a forma de Gondor.

-- Eu prefiro como está neste momento. – proferiu Faramir com secura. – Associado aos hábitos respeitosos desta corte, como _lembrar seus devidos lugares_, torna o festejo desta noite algo inesquecível.

Houve um silêncio incomodo, mas era óbvio que a audiência, até então intrigada e divertida com a indiscrição do jovem casal se comprimia desgostosa com o rumo aviltante das palavras daquela senhora.

-- É claro, senhor Faramir. – disse o Regente, oferecendo o braço para a senhora e uma retirada estratégica que foi aprovada e iniciada pela audiência.

Amrothos surgiu no sentido contrário das pessoas que se dispersavam e se aproximou do casal, com um olhar divertido.

-- Também dançamos assim em Dol Amroth. – piscou para Éowyn de maneira engraçada. – Espero que minha irmã ensine ao Rei de Rohan como dançar sem ficar pulando.

-- Amrothos...- sibilou Faramir, consternado, mas relaxou ao ver que Éowyn sorria. – Que música foi essa, afinal?

-- Uma que ninguém entendeu. – ponderou o rapaz erguendo o próprio copo para algumas jovens. – Somente vocês.

-- Oh, pare, sim? – reclamou Éowyn acertando as madeixas atrás da orelha. – Duvido que lady Lothíriel aprovasse seus modos e sua língua, senhor Amrothos.

-- Verdade. – ele tornou a sorrir mostrando os dentes brancos em uma risada contagiante. – Meu pai tampouco aprecia, mas escutem um amigo: Da próxima vez, dancem no salão e tentem ensinar aos amigos de Gondor como se divertirem numa festa.

-- Um excelente conselho. – retorquiu Faramir, sério. – Agora, se me permite, tenho um assunto a tratar com minha esposa.

-- Não estou mais aqui. – Amrothos aquiesceu com um gesto elegante e se afastou.

Éowyn aceitou o convite oferecido por Faramir apoiando a mão no braço dobrado do marido. Puxou a barra da saia fitando-o de esguelha.

-- Não havia necessidade de ser rude com ele. – mais uma vez, o silêncio veio como resposta e Éowyn sorriu de leve. Era algo engraçado quando acontecia, porque era um evento raro e Éowyn sentiu a má disposição com Faramir se dissipar um pouco ao notá-lo com ciúmes do filho de Imrahil – Ele só quis ajudar.

Faramir limitou-se a resmungar algo incompreensível e conduzi-la para o salão aproximando-se do casal real.

-- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Arwen fitando a expressão fechada de Faramir.

-- Tudo. – antecipou-se Éowyn acomodando-se ao lado da rainha. Aceitou o vinho oferecido e tornou a encarar o semblante tenso do marido. – Exceto pelo fato que Faramir esqueceu de dizer algo ao Rei Elessar hoje e mentiu. Claro que o episódio desagradável no balcão aumentou nossa indisposição, mas conforme o próprio Faramir disse, tudo será resolvido. Esta noite.

Faramir mexeu a taça e estudou o vinho por alguns instantes antes de devolver o olhar da esposa.

-- Nem tudo foi desagradável. – falou, mansamente.

Arwen permaneceu impassível, mas seus olhos cintilaram e ela procurou o marido com discrição.

-- Tudo será resolvido. – repetiu a Rainha e sua voz acalmou o coração de Éowyn como uma promessa.

XXXXXXXX

Após os festejos, o casal se despediu de todos os visitantes retribuindo com cortesia os convites e agradecimentos. Arwen notou que Aragorn estava cansado, mas manteve-se em um silêncio cúmplice, ciente que havia um peso invisível em seus ombros agora e ele ainda não parecia pronto a dividir com ela.

Quando o último convidado atravessou a porta, Aragorn dispensou os servos e a sentinela, fechando as portas duplas com movimentos precisos. Arwen escolheu um divã e sentou-se tranqüilamente cruzando as mãos sobre o colo.

-- Seria mais fácil se você simplesmente contasse para mim, Estel. – proferiu, sua voz macia rolando o espaço entre eles.

Aragorn voltou-se e encostou o corpo contra a madeira. A ordem deveria ser cumprida. Um de cada vez para minimizar os danos, aumentar as chances de sucesso de uma missão perigosa, que já se mostrava arriscada demais.

Ele fechou os olhos quando tornou a ver as pétalas das flores e as folhas de Valfenda rodopiando ao redor de Arwen, lindas e perfeitas, até congelaram-se em cristais de gelo. Quebraram-se ao contato com o perfil dela e se desfizeram em cinzas sobre a Rainha.

Atrás dela, mais uma vez, o seu lar esmaecendo em gelo e cinzas, sombras de um futuro incerto, destinado a morrer porque um encantamento abrira brechas para o Tempo, brincara com o Destino.

Aragorn abriu os olhos e Arwen estava mais uma vez a sua frente. Nítida, bela e segura, assim como o aposento em Gondor e o presente.

"Por enquanto", pensou, estudando cuidadosamente as próprias palavras.

-- Legolas está em perigo.

A frase curta percorreu o espaço de volta sem a suavidade dos tons da Rainha. Arwen digeriu a informação em silêncio e estendeu uma das mãos na direção dele.

Aragorn refez o trajeto até ela, com passos lentos, os olhos estudando as reações invisíveis naquele rosto perfeito, sem máculas ou emoções desmedidas.

-- O que posso fazer? – sussurrou Arwen quando ele finalmente sentou-se ao seu lado, suas mãos apanhando a que era ofertada em convite.

Aragorn inclinou o rosto e tocou sua fronte na dela. O contato com a pele macia dela, quente e real vibrou através da sua própria essência e ele sorriu.

-- Pode apenas me amar...

Arwen apreendeu aquele instante de decisão de Aragorn vendo seu rosto tão próximo, os cílios que cerravam seus olhos como cortinas e a firme decisão dele em protegê-la de algo que ela sabia, estava correndo na sua direção.

Poderia descobrir. Sim, ela podia.

Ou poderia fazer o que ele estava pedindo. Era uma decisão fácil.

-- Eu amo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torre de Ecthelion

Horas mais tarde.

Aragorn observou a noite cálida e o sentimento de paz que brotava dos corações adormecidos em Gondor parecia acalentar suas preocupações. O trabalho dos anões transformava Minas Tirith em uma jóia e a cada dia, o povo que prosperava aumentava seu orgulho na vitória da Hoste do Oeste, na felicidade em estarem vivos, na lembrança das antigas alianças que pareciam perenes com a cidade cheia de estrangeiros, elfos habilidosos e misteriosos aos olhos dos antigos, anões laboriosos e inestimáveis artífices. Tudo era motivo de festa, comentários e planos. Os rohirrim eram vistos com amizade e simpatia e o vento trazia presságios de um futuro ainda melhor.

Aragorn pousou o braço sobre a pedra e direcionou o olhar para o estandarte da Torre Branca e as Estrelas.

Foi assim que Faramir, filho de Denethor o encontrou.

Os dois homens se olharam em silêncio e sem que Aragorn nada dissesse, Faramir o seguiu.

Adentraram no hall da Torre e caminharam lado a lado até Câmara. Outrora, a palantír estivera na Torre e Faramir não pôde deixar de pensar no pai, fechado naquele majestoso aposento, a conversar com os próprios pensamentos e as visões malignas cedidas por Sauron.

Um arrepio de presságio percorreu seu corpo, mas Faramir manteve-se em silêncio respeitando os pensamentos de Aragorn. O ambiente se tornou mais leve quando Aragorn sentou-se na poltrona de alto espaldar e contemplou a visão da montanha, das torres entrecortadas pelas estrelas da madrugada.

A Câmara havia sido purificada pela presença do Rei Elessar e dali jamais saíra maus conselhos.

-- Sente-se, Faramir. – pediu Aragorn e no timbre da sua voz havia um toque de Elessar, mas nos seus olhos adivinhava-se o brilho do guardião que cruzara a Terra-Média lutando pelo futuro.

Faramir encaminhou-se para seu lugar de costume, mas Aragorn fez um gesto e pediu para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

-- Neste mesmo local, Legolas me pediu permissão para partir na Caravana rumo a Rohan. – iniciou Aragorn, sem circundar o assunto com meias palavras. – Apesar de seu trabalho e do seu povo aqui em Gondor, Legolas sabia que não precisava me pedir nada. – Aragorn silenciou por alguns instantes, os olhos perdidos em lembranças e em determinado ponto, o Rei sorriu com o canto dos lábios, ao deparar-se com alguma memória simples, porém, agradável. – Somos amigos e eu confio nele.

Faramir apoiou a mão no joelho, inclinando-se para observar o perfil de Aragorn. Ele conhecia parte daquela história, pois também havia destacado homens para a Caravana.

Aragorn reiniciou e seu semblante demonstrou preocupação.

-- Até hoje eu não compreendo ao certo porque o nobre Rei Thranduil me colocou a par de suas tradições, talvez, e é insignificância da minha parte não aceitar isso, mas talvez, Thranduil soubesse do Tempo e do Destino e da missão que retornaria para sua Casa através de Legolas... – a voz de Aragorn se reduziu num sopro e ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o olhar intrigado de Faramir. – Sei que você não está entendendo. Desculpe... – Aragorn maneou as mãos em um gesto de impotência e arqueou as costas, acomodando-se melhor a poltrona. – Não sei ao certo se é o correto ou como explicar.

Faramir aquiesceu em compreensão buscando, na verdade, a tentativa de entendimento. Aquelas frases eram enigmas.

Aragorn sabia do fato e esfregou a fronte com o punho fechado, reorganizando os pensamentos antes de recomeçar.

-- Legolas partiu com a Caravana para acompanhá-los, mas seu Destino é algo maior. Uma missão delicada em que repousa o equilíbrio do mundo em que vivemos. – iniciou em tom baixo e pausado, medindo as palavras antes de proferi-las. – Isso sempre aconteceu. Em todas as Eras. Sempre. – Aragorn pausou, a fim de certificar-se que Faramir compreendia e aceitava aquelas palavras. – Agora, é a nossa vez. Nós lutamos para que a paz prevalecesse e ainda estamos aprendendo com ela, como tê-la e estendê-la até a época dos nossos filhos. Que seja tão palpável e definitiva que dure além. Sempre que esse momento surge, quando a Paz se apresenta, é o tempo de um teste, maior do que batalhas e lutas, mais feroz que a lâmina da espada e do descontentamento do inimigo. – Aragorn hesitou, seus olhos cintilando com o reflexo da noite estrelada e suas próprias emoções. – Você está entendo, Faramir?

Faramir quedou-se pensativo e respondeu com simplicidade.

-- Sim, eu entendo, mas temo, majestade, que meu alcance seja puramente filosófico e suas palavras vão além de conceitos. – Faramir levou a mão ao peito e maneou a cabeça com vagar. – Eu temo que não compreendo como isso se aplica a algo presente e tangível, como a viagem da Caravana e seu amigo elfo.

Aragorn sorriu com aquela resposta tão honesta e acurada.

-- Foi o que eu pensei também.

-- Não sei se fico aliviado ou consternado em saber, majestade. – ponderou Faramir, respeitosamente.

Desta feita, Aragorn riu e levantou-se da poltrona caminhando até a janela. Faramir aguardou um pouco e ao vê-lo em uma postura descontraída, levantou-se e o seguiu. Sabia que o ato do amigo detinha-se na necessidade de afastá-lo dos títulos e do respeito hierárquico de um Rei.

-- Todos temos dúvidas, Faramir. E são essas dúvidas que abrem espaço para as escolhas, para a ação do destino.

Faramir observou o perfil de Aragorn por algum tempo, antes de cruzar os braços e colocar em voz alta os próprios pensamentos.

-- Eu acho, meu amigo, que se pretende me pedir algo deve dizer o que está acontecendo, mesmo que eu demore a compreender. – Faramir sorriu. – Está falando como seus familiares.

Aragorn voltou-se e arqueou as sobrancelhas por um instante.

-- Acho que sim. O que tenho a pedir é muito...

O silêncio do Rei incomodou a Faramir. Sua curiosidade não era muita, visto que não havia espaço na sua personalidade para algo tão venal quanto o que movia intrigas. Porém, a hesitação de um homem como Aragorn trazia os mais estranhos presságios.

-- Perigoso?

-- Estranho. – ponderou Aragorn, surpreendendo-o. Seu semblante fixou-se em decisão austera. – Preciso que vá a Rohan. – desfechou, finalmente. - Sozinho.

Faramir achou o pedido inusitado. Todos iriam a Rohan em breve para o casamento de Éomer e Lothíriel, porém, silenciou e incentivou Aragorn a continuar.

-- Não fale com ninguém, não se abrigue em locais conhecidos. – Aragorn prosseguiu em tom baixo e rascante, com uma seriedade que não admitia questionamento. – Você deverá chegar a Rohan como meu emissário, representando o Oeste e uma vez lá, não importa o que encontrar, em qual situação estiver Rohan... – Aragorn deu um passo a frente e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Faramir com extrema urgência. – Você deve defender Legolas no julgamento.

-- Julgamento? – estranhou Faramir, aturdido com a missão confusa a sua mente.

-- Sim, julgamento. – Aragorn deixou as mãos caírem e se afastou um passo. Sua face era uma máscara misteriosa em que não havia brechas para encontrar respostas, além do que as que ele propunha. – Você deve defendê-lo do julgamento do Rei de Rohan e ajudá-lo a terminar o que começou. Nisso reside toda a esperança.

Faramir observou a expressão de Aragorn reconhecendo a fibra de Elessar em colocar em seus ombros uma missão que não fazia o menor sentido.

Ele lutou por algum tempo contra os próprios contra-argumentos até encontrar perguntas que podiam ser respondidas.

-- Você não pode me dar mais detalhes?

-- Não. – a resposta curta veio adornada com um pedido sincero de perdão. A intensidade da preocupação de Aragorn o comoveu e Faramir ficou muito quieto e pensativo. – Tudo que eu disser poderá confundir sua mente no instante em que precisarei mais do que tudo da suas habilidades, Faramir. Você é um homem justo e sempre soube escolher quando os problemas se apresentaram em seu caminho. – Aragorn pausou e cravou os olhos cinzentos no amigo. – Eu confio que será a peça chave para decidir o destino ao nosso favor.

Faramir passou a mão pelos cabelos e se afastou de Aragorn. Havia inúmeros detalhes práticos que se tornariam impossíveis. Era claro que a missão era secreta. Ninguém saberia da sua partida ou chegada. A chave do sucesso esperado por Aragorn era o segredo.

-- O que eu peço é difícil, mas eu espero resultados impossíveis de uma pequena mudança. – disse Aragorn, sua voz estava baixa e cansada.

-- Sei que só algo infinitamente importante o levaria a isso, Aragorn. – ponderou Faramir, estudando o amigo com perspicácia. – Por que não pode ir pessoalmente? Sua vida está em risco?

Aragorn fechou os olhos por alguns instantes afastando a Visão que se mostrava nas brechas do Tempo.

E mais uma vez, sua resposta confundiu ainda mais o Senhor de Ithilien.

As palavras de Aragorn saíram de sua boca com um suspiro baixo.

-- Faramir, eu estarei lá.

-- O quê? – Faramir estancou, intrigado. – Você estará lá?

-- Sim, para o casamento de Éomer e Lothíriel. – soprou Aragorn e ao reabrir os olhos, a antiga energia que emanava do Rei voltou a imperar na Câmara. – Será uma hora depois do julgamento de Legolas... se... – Aragorn estudou o rosto de Faramir e retesou os ombros, como se decidisse poupá-lo de uma confusão ainda maior de pensamentos. Tornou, em bom brando. - u confio que você fará o que eu não puder por diversos motivos que eu não posso dividir com você. Justamente, porque posso colocar o seu discernimento em perigo.

Faramir finalmente desabafou.

-- Isso é ilógico e não faz o menor sentido! Você jamais deixaria Éomer condenar Legolas e porque ele condenaria o próprio amigo no dia do seu casamento? – Faramir respirou profundamente, buscando ordenar as emoções. – Eu não entendo.

-- Eu sei. Mas você irá, Faramir?

Faramir pensou em todos os motivos lógicos para recusar, nos argumentos para compreender e descobrir o real problema daquela situação, porém, a lembrança daquela visão retornou a ele. Da Árvore morta e de Minas Tirith congelada aplacou sua decisão. Ele trocou um longo olhar com Aragorn e viu mais uma vez o Rei do Oeste, o peso que ele deveria carregar por saber muito mais do que dizia e por tentar, dentro do impossível ceder alguma chance para a paz.

Um teste.

Para um verdadeiro rei.

Faramir contraiu o maxilar e aquiesceu em silêncio. Apesar de ser completamente estranho, inusitado e ilógico, ele confiava em Aragorn.

-- Irei.

A Câmara ficou em silêncio e Faramir teve a impressão de ouvir o destino suspirando as suas costas.

-- Pode apenas me responder porque Legolas será julgado? – perguntou sem fitar Aragorn nos olhos.

-- Não... Sinto muito, eu não posso. – repetiu Aragorn, lastimando a posição em que colocava Faramir.

-- Já sei, para não atrapalhar meu discernimento. – citou Faramir, cada vez mais preocupado com as futuras decisões. Esfregou o maxilar e sorriu, tentando brincar com aquela artimanha do destino. Seja como fosse, Aragorn aprendera rapidamente a maneira de Gondor em como enredar seus filhos. – Ao menos pode me dizer porque Éomer condenaria Legolas? É preciso saber o que pensa um Rei quando pretendemos divergir de suas ordens, em sua própria terra!

Aragorn estudou aquela pergunta com um cuidado maior do que Faramir esperava. De fato, Faramir esperava a mesma resposta que obtivera até então.

A resposta negativa talvez tivesse sido melhor do que a ofertada pelo Rei de Gondor. E com certeza, não teria maior impacto em Faramir do que as palavras que foram ditas.

-- Porque não será Éomer que você irá encontrar como Rei de Rohan, Faramir.

XXXXXXXX


	9. Um Deserto de Escolhas

O NOVO MUNDO

Oi!

Ando com um intervalo imenso entre um capítulo e outro, mas estou com três fics em aberto, mais o trabalho louco e estudo. Claro, claro, isso não é desculpa...hehehehe

Obrigada a todos os recadinhos e apoio, beijos especiais para:

Asuen – Suas palavras foram de vital importância para eu criar coragem e voltar ao trabalho, saindo do meu trabalho do dia-a-dia. Obrigada pela força, as vezes, um empurrãozinho é só o que um autor precisa.

Nim – Sim, querida, você tem, definitivamente, um fetiche por Reis. Mas e aí, quem pode culpá-la? Sinto que estarei liquidando uma divida imensa que adquiri contigo após lançar o Faramir nos mais terríveis pecados do Beco, mas devo confessar que também estou enamorada pelo regente e começo a ficar viciada.

Sadie – Ainda é um mistério como você escreve fanfics tão fantásticas e ainda vem me elogiar. Só pode ser a dádiva de ser uma mestra e eu agradeço sempre pelo seu apoio. É uma honra saber que você me acompanha.

Esse é um capítulo muito especial, provavelmente, retornarei aos acontecimentos dele mais tarde. Eu tive que dividir os acontecimentos, porque são fatos importantes que refletem no restante da fanfic. Espero que gostem.

_**O tabuleiro está pronto,**_

_**As peças estão se movendo.**_

**Gandalf, O Retorno do Rei.**

**O NOVO MUNDO**

**UM DESERTO DE ESCOLHAS**

**I - LEGOLAS**

III Era, 3020 Registro De Gondor

Cermië

Os passos de Legolas ecoavam em réplicas dissonantes ao seu redor. Ele sentia que o momento de colisão se aproximava, o instante que todo ser vivente tem o vislumbre da verdade, quando suas decisões do presente ecoariam no futuro e, passado muitos anos, retornariam aquele ponto preciso, perguntando-se o por que daquela decisão, como seria se houvesse agido de outra forma.

Como seria o mundo se houvesse escolhido uma outra trilha, uma outra frase, um outro caminho?

Legolas reduziu a velocidade e imprimiu maior força de resistência nos músculos para saltar na árvore. Calculou a própria energia e exalou o ar pesadamente. O barulho de gelo se partindo ecoou na sua mente quando o elfo guardou o arco e passou a subir lentamente, usando pequenas reentrâncias no tronco para manejar sua posição de ataque.

Ninguém o ouvia, Legolas tinha certeza, era somente aquele eco a persegui-lo, sua própria voz quase emudecida pelo cárcere e ausência de sol. Mais que qualquer outro, Legolas ansiava pelo desfecho da própria missão, quando deixaria de ser uma alma solitária na tempestade de neve, um espírito rasgado e dividido de passado e futuro, retornando a ser único no presente.

O elfo acomodou-se entre o galho e o tronco, a curvatura sólida da árvore fornecendo tempo de repouso para os músculos que vibravam em contrações dolorosas pelo esforço. Ignorando aquela reação, Legolas estudou a localização do prisioneiro. Ele continuava atado e cego, privado de notícias de amigos – e de inimigos; sem norte ou sul para guiá-lo.

Os olhos azuis de Legolas se tornaram opacos e ele fitou o céu. Ele percorrera um caminho tão longo para chegar àquele instante! Pousado na árvore tal qual pássaro sem ninho, com o fio do destino sobre seus pés e a lâmina do futuro sobre sua cabeça. O espaço entre a _decisão_ e as suas _conseqüências_ eram um vácuo de solidão e intenso frio, um deserto infinito que ele não podia fugir. Não havia pontes para reduzir a sensação de infinito. Não havia como driblar a lei de ação e reação. Um pequeno segundo e tudo seria modificado. Vidas inteiras que correriam entre seus dedos.

A audição dos elfos orientou Legolas que o instante chegava. Os captores de Elfhelm também traziam ecos em seus passos e Legolas só podia esperar que tomassem a decisão certa.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou dos lábios do elfo e ele cerrou os cílios por alguns segundos, refletindo enfim, que encontrara resposta para a distância entre o príncipe da Floresta e seu Rei.

Com palavras duras, Thranduil o colocara a caminho, incitando-o a seguir com seus fieis amigos e aqueles que amavam ao Príncipe a fazer seu trabalho em Gondor. Legolas sentiu que uma distância intransponível erguia-se sólida entre eles, mas o brilho misterioso nos olhos de águia do Rei garantia que ele sabia. Legolas voltaria. Ele próprio já trilhara aquele caminho, o coadjuvante do Destino.

Os homens se reuniram ao redor do prisioneiro. Legolas sentia as emanações de raiva e frustração que estremecia o corpo do Marechal de Rohan, sentia o ódio daqueles homens formando sentenças de morte.

Legolas sentiu os pensamentos correram de volta para o pai. E mesmo naquele instante, em que faria a opção derradeira para consertar a ponte entre o passado e o futuro, Legolas se permitiu também pensar no porquê e nas possibilidades. Se ele soubesse, quando era apenas um infante que era aquele deserto infinito e vazio, árido e frio que o separava de Thranduil, talvez tivesse sido mais complacente com a forma em que o Rei o tratava. Ele próprio não agira assim durante a Caravana, afastando Elladan e Elrohir do seu coração, por estar preso naquele vácuo escuro de possibilidades? Ele também não havia afastado os mais caros sentimentos do seu coração para não vê-los se partir congelados pelas escolhas que tinha que fazer? Ele, Legolas, não preferira guardar os sentimentos em um local sagrado e inacessível da própria mente, para que o amor e a lealdade aos amigos não se partissem com o gelo infinito daquela missão?

Na última hora de existência, Legolas sentiu o gelo derretendo-se do seu coração e sua mente libertou as mais belas experiências da sua vida. Reviveu com saudade e um sorriso singelo a própria infância, os dias eternos em Valfenda, a amizade com os filhos de Elrond e o tempo precioso ao lado do amigo humano. O riso rouco e as palavras sussurradas das árvores nas florestas. As lembranças desfilaram em toques singelos pela sua mente aquecendo sua alma, as lutas e disputas pela vida, os amigos inesperados da Sociedade, o passeio tenebroso ao lado de Gimli. O anão jamais soubera que ele, temível caçador e assassino de orcs, amigo leal e companheiro de tantas aventuras estremecera de medo naquela jornada. O amigo riria dele até enrolar os fios de sua barba.

Tantas memórias, aquecendo docemente seu coração!

Legolas sentiu que o sorriso desaparecia de seus lábios e com o punho fechado, passou o braço pelo rosto com um movimento distraído a fim de apagar as lágrimas que caíram sem que ele percebesse. O ato mecânico, infinitamente repetido na vida de guerreiro levou o arco e a flecha entre os dedos e ele calculou as forças necessárias para iniciar a luta.

Os ecos de sua voz flutuavam junto com as memórias e o presente. Ele sentia o destino tocando suas cordas, os fios de harpa dedilhando novas histórias e as lembranças agora se alternavam entre as que ele não mais reconhecia.

Ignorando aquelas memórias inesperadas, Legolas saltou com leveza e pousou com absoluta perfeição no espaço entre o círculo de homens. O corpo do Marechal se retesou ao sentir aquela adição inesperada e ouvir os grunhidos de seus captores.

O líder, no entanto, demonstrou presença de espírito, além de reconhecimento. Carregava umas lanças multifacetadas, usadas pelos eorlingas na cavalaria. Apontou a arma na direção de Legolas, mas deteve o grupo, com um gesto que foi atendido prontamente.

-- Eu o conheço, elfo. – ressoou a voz do homem, o tom demonstrando desagrado e autoridade. – Só não compreendo sua presença aqui.

Legolas sentiu o tempo se rasgando ao meio e a névoa esbranquiçada espiralou escorrendo das árvores e entre os homens. Aquele fenômeno surpreendente não causou qualquer alteração nos rohirrim. Eles nada viam.

Com passos cuidadosos, olhos fixos nos homens ao seu redor, Legolas deslocou o corpo até próximo do Marechal. O barulho de metal feriu o silêncio imposto pelo líder, as espadas desembainhadas propondo o choque violento entre a vontade dos homens contra a do elfo.

Legolas sequer ergueu a voz.

-- Vocês devem libertá-lo ou sofrer as conseqüências – proferiu com autoridade, os timbres ressoando na sua mente em ecos, confundindo-se com outra cena, que não pertencia aquele instante. O elfo respirou profundamente, separando a atenção do passado. Repetiu. – Libertem-no.

Aquele instante se esticou até a mente de Legolas. Ele deveria fazer sua escolha. Era o momento de lutar pela vida do Marechal. A habilidade do elfo era suficiente para sair do alvo daqueles homens.

Legolas sentiu um movimento em seus calcanhares. O prisioneiro também reagia, como se sentisse o instante de perigo sobre aquele que se declamava seu salvador. A frustração do Marechal era clara a sua mente, o brilho de fúria nos olhos dos inimigos se transfiguravam refletidos nas lâminas de suas espadas.

O momento futuro, que era também o passado sobreveio atrapalhando o elfo, enrolando-se em seus pés.

"_O reino acusa Legolas Greenleaf como autor de tamanho ato inominável, mas eu peço que seja consentida a oportunidade ao prisioneiro de se pronunciar"._

Legolas fechou os olhos com força sentindo-se fraco com o poder dilacerante do Tempo. Luzes multicoloridas se refletiram atrás das pálpebras fechadas e o réu do passado repetiu seu ato, estranhando a luz que banhava Meduseld após tento tempo na escuridão da cela.

-- Quem é você para impor ordens a nós? – acusou o líder, impaciente com aquela intromissão no que considerava justiça. – Os homens do éored do Marechal estão mortos porque os eorlingas depositaram sua confiança em um Rei fraco, que pretende trair nossas tradições! Saia da minha frente, elfo, ou ignorarei a ajuda que os seus prestaram e o trucidarei, tal como a esse traidor.

Os homens rugiram com ódio fazendo vibrar o perímetro de fúria, desdobrando ações imediatas que pediam morte e sangue. As espadas se aproximaram e tantas lâminas queriam tocar a garganta do elfo que culminaram em uma malha de aço à frente de seu rosto.

Legolas permaneceu imóvel. Não havia espadas, mas a cena era-lhe dolorosamente familiar. A lembrança veio tão intensa que ele mais uma vez se confundiu no Tempo. O dejá vu característico que sinalizava a hora do Destino estava colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros do elfo.

A hora da escolha se aproximava célere.

_Como sofriam seus amigos diante da sua irredutível decisão de silêncio. Legolas sentia o pedido súplice de cada um deles em seus olhares firmes, na presença sólida de todos eles ao seu redor, mil vezes ali presentes para sua defesa contra o povo certo de sua culpa. _

"_Eu nada tenho a dizer em minha defesa"._

As vozes do passado se chocaram com os homens se aproximando em promessas de morte.

O líder se aproximou cauteloso. Embora a superioridade numérica fosse categórica, aquele homem sentia que algo de sobrenatural se operava e buscou a resposta na face do elfo, sem nada encontrar. Era inadmissível que aquele elfo permanecesse intocado pelo medo diante da morte. O prisioneiro permanecia estático, o líder sabia que Elfhelm também buscava respostas para o mesmo enigma, com a desastrosa desvantagem em estar cego e atado, ferido e sem seus homens.

Seu coração negro se contorceu em dúvidas e Legolas percebeu. Ao seu redor, os homens sentiam a mão do destino e alguns deles seguiam ordens que não conseguia compreender. Ele só precisava de um argumento forte e libertaria Elfhelm.

-- Por que julga seu Marechal culpado de mortes que você mesmo ajudou a perpetuar, calando no silêncio? Por que não confiou em seu Rei e contou suas desconfianças, as artimanhas que foram tecidas ao seu redor e tudo ouviu? – perguntou Legolas, com os olhos azuis cintilando de acusação. – Que tradição é essa que o seu Rei pretende renovar que justifica sua traição, maior que a dele? - a face do elfo se moveu lentamente, fazendo pesar à acusação em seus olhos para cada um dos homens que mantinham a lâmina na sua direção. - Que lealdade é a sua, eorlingas, que se unem a seus antigos inimigos para conspirar contra um homem nobre que haverá de trazer a gloria de Eorl para Rohan? – com um suspiro cheio de lamento, Legolas manteve os olhos fixos sem pestanejar no rosto do líder – Que sabem vocês, homens mortais sobre o futuro?

-- Que sabe você, arqueiro da floresta sobre o futuro? – devolveu o líder abrindo caminho até aproximar-se do elfo. – Que magia usou para fugir da sua sentença e chegar até aqui, mais uma vez, perturbando o destino de Rohan? – baixou o tom de voz, que não passou de um murmúrio. – Pensa que não lembro de ti? – o homem se inclinou de leve e fixou os olhos escuros na face do elfo. – Talvez você não se lembre de mim, arqueiro...O passado muda os homens, apesar do que dizem sobre nós... Ao menos eu aprendo com meus erros – os homens se afastaram, intrigados quando o líder aproximou-se sem medo do elfo, tocou em seu ombro e quase murmurou em seu ouvido. – Você teve misericórdia comigo e por esse erro, eu ainda estou aqui. Será que teria a mesma compaixão se soubesse que nos reencontraríamos, Legolas? – o homem afastou-se um pouco e cravou os olhos brilhantes de vingança na face do elfo. – Não sei como escapou. Eu o persegui na Caravana, embora sua morte, _aqui e agora_, não me interessa. – ele deu um passo atrás, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto – Mas com certeza, será muito útil.

Legolas afastou-se do homem. O que ele dizia não fazia sentido, não se recordava dele até aquele momento. As névoas se aproximavam e seus olhos enxergaram mais além, dois cenários se interpunham mostrando novos integrantes num passado distante.

Legolas arqueou a sobrancelha e maneou a cabeça, confuso e aturdido com as novas memórias. Ao seu redor, os renegados eorlingas discutiam entre si e inquiriam seu líder.

Mas outras vozes se elevavam, ecos do passado mais uma vez alterado que se mostrava ao arqueiro.

"_Eorlingas, acaso não têm um Rei justo para presidir seu julgamento? Terei eu que me dirigir a um carcereiro imundo que não honra a memória de seus antepassados?"_

-- Eu deixo para meus homens decidir o seu futuro, elfo – bradou o líder, degustando a expectativa da morte que julgava certa. – Que eles escolham! – o homem riu sonoramente, ajuntando com ironia. Esta, não compreendida pelos homens que cercavam o líder e o elfo. - É certo que você aprecia sua condição de réu, não é mesmo?

_Os ânimos exaltados foram suprimidos com a chegada do Rei. Legolas sentiu mais uma vez a força da sua presença, que calou os gritos e os pedidos de represália. Mesmo nas condições que se encontrava, Legolas admirou os meandros do destino, que garantiria a Rohan um líder digno, hábil e bondoso, não importasse as escolhas que eram feitas no passado. _

_Ele o fitou cheio de compaixão e ainda que sua voz soasse com autoridade, retornando a ordem ao recinto, Legolas adivinhava o pedido silencioso nos olhos do Rei de Rohan. Antes, ele já havia dito que bastava uma palavra sua para conceder-lhe a liberdade e agora, o Rei e seus amigos esperavam mais do que nunca seu anúncio de inocência._

"_Eu nada tenho a dizer em minha defesa, majestade"._

-- Então, você não dirá nada para os meus homens, Legolas? – escarneceu o líder, a própria espada em punho. Ironizou, alteando as sobrancelhas. – Uma palavra sua, elfo e o destino será selado. Ninguém falará em sua defesa ou do Marechal, novamente...

"_Em nome do Rei do Oeste, eu falarei a favor do réu"._

-- Suas memórias estão atordoadas pela sua maldade. – devolveu Legolas, envolto pelas cenas que se colidiam a cada segundo. – Ou talvez, a sua natureza humana não consiga interpretar os fatos. – elevando a voz, Legolas imprimiu maior veemência em sua voz – Quem é o mais culpado, traidor? Aquele que traí ou aqueles que o seguem sem questionar?

O homem demonstrou raiva, notando pela primeira vez, o anúncio de hesitação entre seus homens. Porém, não conteve a curiosidade. O medo ainda estava afastado do elfo.

-- O que diz?

-- Nem tudo muda, traidor. – replicou, calmamente.

Legolas teve tanta certeza daquele fato que qualquer dúvida acerca do seu destino se dissipou. Seus olhos viam agora além das névoas, dois cenários sobrepostos, em que sua voz ecoava e se repetia no passado e também no presente.

-- Eu sou o único responsável pelos eventos ocorridos em Rohan...

_Diante do Rei, Legolas depôs um dos joelhos no chão e fitou-o com a maior clareza de espírito que pôde encontrar. E seu movimento foi um ato de amor, por tudo aquilo que era sagrado e caro ao seu coração. E foi um ato de fé, naqueles que teriam que continuar sua missão._

_Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Legolas proferiu a mais tenebrosa e sagrada mentira, com tamanha veemência e certeza que as fundações de Meduseld estremeceram.As árvores antigas se agitaram e seu lamento ecoou nos prados de Rohan._

_E sua mentira se desdobrou do passado e ecoou no presente, fechando a ponte do vazio sobre seus pés._

_-- Eu sou o único responsável pelos eventos ocorridos em Rohan._

-- _Não! – a interrupção ecoou no passado e em gritos idênticos no presente. – Afastem-se!_

Legolas maneou a cabeça para os lados com um profundo suspiro de exasperação, as têmporas latejando com o trabalho febril da sua mente para acomodar as mudanças no passado, as novas lembranças. Ele deveria saber que Estel não ficaria quieto entre as estrelas do céu de Gondor.

Os homens se agitaram com aquela estranha manifestação de culpa do elfo.

Legolas tentou ignorar a alteração que se descolava da sua memória, recém-chegada e atordoante. A sensação de brando calor daquele ato de amizade ecoou do passado até o presente, roubando um breve sorriso dos lábios do elfo.

Ele reorganizou as idéias e prosseguiu, implacável.

-- É isso que você deveria dizer, traidor. Por que não mostra sua verdadeira face e identidade a todos?

-- Cale-se, elfo!

As mudanças se desenrolaram e se re-alocaram no presente, mostrando a linha de conseqüências que a atitude extremosa do amigo causaria no futuro.

A dor da constatação, da cruel percepção atingiu Legolas qual um raio, ele procurou a presença que se aproximava em sua defesa com desespero. Ergueu os braços impondo as mãos num pedido extremo para os homens que o cercavam. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados, cheios de terror e lágrimas.

A mudança no espírito daquele elfo, antes tão confiante e intocado pelo medo provocou espanto nos homens, que por instantes, não souberam o que fazer, procurando o líder com os olhos.

-- Afastem-se dele! – gritou uma voz próxima ao grupo. E outra idêntica a seguiu, bem como dezenas de flechas certeiras que derrubaram os homens estáticos diante de Legolas.

Legolas sentiu o coração se congelar esmigalhando em mil pedaços. O grito de guerra dos gêmeos já se fazia ouvir na floresta. O arqueiro sentiu vontade de gritar para que eles fossem embora, mas sabia que não ouviriam. O precioso futuro que ele tanta lutara para preservar agora lhe escapava do controle, a própria imagem de réu confesso se desintegrou à frente de seus olhos, porque Legolas não podia mais se concentrar naquele futuro, não enquanto as conseqüências daquele instante privariam tantas pessoas daqueles seres que eram tão caros a sua existência. Ele que lutara tanto para evitar o desastroso desfecho acabara se tornando o pivô de tanto sofrimento.

A esperança quis nascer em seu coração e Legolas lutou contra a inércia que abatia seu corpo. A chegada de Elladan e Elrohir impusera um verdadeiro caos entre os renegados, que recebiam uma saraivada de flechas, gritos potentes de um enfurecido Elrohir e até mesmo Ecebryne partia para cima dos inimigos. Legolas apanhou a faca libertando Elfhelm das cordas e da mordaça, procurando defendê-lo dos homens mais próximos.

Seus olhos procuravam o líder avidamente. Aquele espírito negro e maligno que se interpunha em todas as suas tentativas de afastar a tragédia estava escapando e ele não podia permitir!

-- Eles mataram seus próprios irmãos e ousam acusar o Rei Éomer –rugiu Elfhelm, enrouquecido pelo ódio. Legolas ajudou-o a abrigar-se contra o tronco sentindo que a dificuldade do Marechal era rapidamente subjugada pela sua fúria. – A traição é ainda pior do que eu imaginava.

Legolas avaliou a amplitude dos ferimentos de Elfhelm e julgou que o brilho da batalha, ardendo em seus olhos seria suficiente para mantê-lo até que chegasse ajuda. Com a faca longa e afiada nas mãos, Legolas afastou-se um pouco, a fim de estabelecer terreno seguro para o Marechal, enquanto lutava com os Renegados. A penosa situação da sua alma devido a Visão o deixava mais fraco, ainda assim, o arqueiro era mais veloz que os homens e usou daquela condição do seu povo para manter a defesa.

Sua energia se esgotava e a confusão de cenários possíveis o enchia de terror, Legolas sabia que o fio do destino, cuidadosamente tecido por todos os seus guardiões estava oscilando, como um pêndulo que balançava ora para uma direção, ora para outra, impassível aos desejos daquele que o contemplavam, ansiando por uma trilha segura.

O movimento de Elladan foi tão rápido que Legolas só percebeu quando o elfo riu amargamente em seu ouvido. Saltando preciso entre dois renegados, Elladan atingiu um deles com a flecha nas próprias mãos, puxando Legolas para trás de si.

-- Você é difícil de encontrar, mellon-nin – proferiu Elladan, sacando a própria espada com agilidade. – Mas sempre o encontramos metido em confusão! – Elladan amparou o golpe do renegado com facilidade e empurrou Legolas com as costas, girando para atingir a face de outro homem que se aproximava. Agarrou o arqueiro pelo braço, sacudindo-o de leve. Estranhava aquela atitude defensiva do amigo, analisando-o com a expressão inegável de curador - Legolas! Você está ferido?

Legolas tornou a identificar a direção que tomava o líder traidor e maneou a cabeça em negativa. Seu corpo estremeceu de maneira involuntária com uma contração que exigia proteção contra o frio. Ele apertou o cabo da faca com mais força e virou de costas para Elladan, de forma que ambos pudessem se defender.

-- Apenas na alma. – sibilou, reajustando a frase quando a súbita ausência de Elladan as suas costas foi substituída pela imediata aparição do elfo a sua frente. Legolas bateu de leve no ombro de Elladan, indicando os inimigos. Os olhos negros de Elladan estavam nebulosos de preocupação e não seguiu sua indicação, fixados, teimosamente no rosto do arqueiro. Legolas tornou a salientar, em tom quase indiferente. – Explicarei depois, estou bem, Dan.

-- Não minta para mim. – ordenou Elladan, irredutível. – O que significa aquela conversa entre você e o líder?

-- Não posso dizer nada agora, Elladan. – a frase de Legolas foi coroada com total frieza ao ver que Elladan apertava os olhos, avisando que insistiria no interrogatório. – Elfhelm precisa de ajuda.

Elladan não pretendia desistir de conseguir respostas, vendo-se no mesmo papel que Elrohir poucos dias antes na Caravana, mas viu que Legolas tinha razão e mesmo à distância, os ferimentos de Elfhelm eram evidentes, embora o Marechal lutasse com bravura e coragem. Praguejando, tal como faria o irmão gêmeo, Elladan correu na direção de Elfhelm, que lutava sozinho com dificuldade.

Legolas ignorou a mistura incessante das cenas desfiguradas do futuro e do passado, que congelavam sua alma num apelo solene para serem vistas. Tudo que o interessava no momento era o presente, a última chance para salvar os amigos.

Por Elbereth! Lamentou Legolas, silenciosamente, ele tinha certeza que sua missão acabava ali, ao salvar Elfhelm e lá vinham os gêmeos, complicando e atordoando sua existência com mais responsabilidades.

"Será que aquele deserto não teria fim?"

Elladan se lançou na mesma luta, calando a voz que o lembrava para um estranho fato. A ausência do protesto de Legolas a garantir que jamais mentia. O curador ignorou o fato, sobreposto na dura realidade da batalha, uma parte de si buscando o irmão gêmeo e a outra tentando ignorar a veemente intuição de que começava ali, o fim de algo maior do que eles.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**II - LOTHÍRIEL **

A chuva desabou sem aviso transformando a terra fértil em um charco lamacento, impossível de ser percorrido por homens e cavalos. O Entágua dobrou seu volume transformando as quedas elegantes em trombos de água, em um ritmo cadenciado com os uivos do vento.

Era um cenário desanimador para aqueles que tinham pressa. E aterrorizante para quem estava sempre em terra firme, na segurança de um palácio.

A comitiva liderada por Haerfaest foi a primeira a retornar ao acampamento e Lothíriel notou que os homens apeavam devagar, os animais estavam cansados resfolegando ruidosamente e incomodados com a chuva turbulenta. Os valentes guerreiros oscilavam ao pisar no solo incerto, com o peso extra do cansaço e das vestes encharcadas.

Lothíriel inquietava-se a espera de notícias, sem compreender porque os membros da Caravana não despontavam no acampamento e as horas corriam céleres sem que ninguém comentasse a respeito. Éomer desaparecera após conduzi-la em segurança para o círculo protetor de seus homens, e ela compreendera com os fragmentos de conversas que o Rei saíra para reagrupar os eorlingas espalhados pelo oeste e leste do Emnet. Os feridos não paravam de chegar e por várias vezes, Éomer retornara com alguns deles atravessados na sela de Firefoot, com o semblante inescrutável por trás do elmo que usava. Ela gostaria muito de poder fazer as perguntas que a corroíam de preocupação, mas única mulher numa casa de homens ensinara Lothíriel sobre a hora certa de abordar um líder durante momentos como aquele.

Por longo tempo, Lothíriel se ocupou de adivinhar informações, destinos, escutou nomes e conversas, caminhou idas e vindas imaginárias no espaço restrito do seu alojamento. Seus pensamentos voavam na direção dos elfos, lembranças de Háfoc, Fréolic, Ieldran, Gerihtan, Mablung e Damrod vinham atormentar suas teorias formadas na caminhada sem destino dentro da tenda. Depois de tanto tempo na companhia daqueles homens e dos elfos, Lothíriel sentia-se abandonada sem a presença daqueles que aprendera a admirar e apreciar. Certa que teria tempo para as despedidas, Lothíriel agora caminhava na difícil trilha da incerteza, isolada e sozinha em uma fortaleza de homens desconhecidos.

A única segurança vinha de Éomer, mas até mesmo sua presença era-lhe negada, porque ele era um Rei e naquele instante, a vida de muitos dependia das suas escolhas.

Um profundo cansaço se abateu sobre Lothíriel e depois de horas de incerteza infrutífera, a princesa se encolheu num canto, enrolando-se na manta. Algo sólido veio se alojar nas suas costelas quando Lothíriel sentiu as pálpebras pesadas de sono e largou-se contra o baú. Remexeu-se com uma careta afastando a manta, encontrando o invólucro que Háfoc dera-lhe de presente para guardar as cartas.

Pensativa, Lothíriel se ajeitou mais uma vez e abriu a tampa do objeto. O cheiro de chuva, lama e sangue entravam ali junto com a fala ríspida de um tenente. O idioma dos rohirrim resvalava para um cantante rouco, com tons singelos de piedade escondida atrás de frases curtas que soavam como ordens apressadas.

Lothíriel retirou o rolo de pergaminhos, sentindo cada vez mais a liberdade de ação por finalmente, ter encontrado o dono daquelas cartas. Os sons da chuva e do rohirric pronunciado sem tréguas a embalavam enquanto Lothíriel desenrolava os pergaminhos, pensando que não fazia sentido o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Ora angustiava-se com a falta de notícias, com o destino dos amigos da caravana, estremecia com as memórias do conflito e dos ferimentos... Ora imaginava como seria aquele início em um campo de batalha.

O som do tropel de inúmeros cavalos arrancou Lothíriel de seus pensamentos e ela saltou, tropeçando na manta que utilizara para se aquecer. Caiu de joelhos e os pergaminhos rolaram para o chão.

-- Sua estúpida... – praguejou Lothíriel, levantando-se para apanhar as preciosas cartas.

Mal erguera a coluna, a abertura da tenda fez visível um agrupamento vultuoso, recém-chegados cobertos de lama, ferimento e sangue dançaram a frente de sua visão. Os cavalos relinchavam e um rohirrim lutava contra as rédeas de dois espetaculares corcéis. A linguagem era feroz e decidida, todo o acampamento se voltara para os recém-chegados e organizava rapidamente o breve tumulto.

Então, tudo desapareceu da frente de seus olhos, encoberto pela entrada de um cavaleiro com o símbolo do cisne em sua túnica.

O alívio foi tão absurdo e completo que só então, Lothíriel percebeu o quanto temia que todos estivessem mortos.

Sem que pudesse conter o próprio impulso, Lothíriel saltou e lançou-se nos braços de Ieldran.

-- Meu bom Ieldran, você está vivo! – ela riu, escorregando de volta para o chão.

Ieldran estava congelado de surpresa e vergonha, contudo, seus olhos brilharam de contentamento com a felicidade da princesa.

-- Gerihtan? Onde está? – Lothíriel apertou a mão de Ieldran, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Resfolegou, congelada quando notou a mancha vermelha impressa na manga da sua túnica. Encarou Ieldran, empalidecendo – Por Erü, você está ferido? Oh, pelas marés de Dol Amroth, você deveria estar sendo tratado!

-- É o que ele diria, se houvesse chances de falar - tornou Háfoc, entrando em seguida com um grande sorriso torto e satisfeito.

Lothíriel um choque e emitiu um gritinho rouco de alivio.

-- Háfoc! – Lothíriel estancou no meio do caminho e levou a mão a boca diante da imensa cicatriz que cruzava a face esquerda de Háfoc.

-- Eu bem que gostaria de uma recepção semelhante, svana Lothíriel – reiniciou Háfoc, limpando a garganta e tocando de maneira inconsciente o ferimento. O sangramento havia sido estancado, mas as bordas vermelhas se retorciam para fora em um aspecto feio e macilento– Mas creio que o meu Rei não ficaria satisfeito comigo. – completou, olhando feio para Ieldran.

O cavaleiro do Cisne ignorou. Voltou seus olhos com uma ponta de tristeza para Lothíriel.

-- Gerihtan caiu, princesa. – fitou o chão, proferindo com seriedade. – Esse sangue não me pertence... – completou, num fio de voz – É do meu irmão.

Lothíriel levou a mão ao coração e fitou Háfoc com medo antecipando as notícias.

-- Perdemos Fréolic também. – citou Háfoc, solene. O tom ríspido do rohirric resvalou para uma nuance de orgulho. – Ele defendeu a linha da chegada do éored sozinho, lutou com cinco homens na clareira antes de tombar. – com um passo na direção de Ieldran, completou, alteando o tom de voz com maior ímpeto. – O mesmo fez Ieldran e Gerihtan, lutamos como lobos, se me permite a comparação, princesa. Gerihtan será lembrado.

Ieldran ergueu o rosto e aquiesceu silenciosamente.

Lothíriel emudeceu. Os olhos de Háfoc estavam opacos com a dureza da guerra, mas transbordavam de dor e havia um desejo latente, que Lothíriel já vira em alguns guerreiros, que clamava por justiça.

-- Sim... – Lothíriel maneou a cabeça, sentindo um vazio arrancando da alma. Fréolic sempre fora perspicaz e atencioso. -- Mablung e Damrod?

-- Não sabemos onde os outros estão. – afirmou Ieldran, tom uniforme de sua voz indicava o absoluto controle emocional. – Os homens de Ithilien também se dividiram, buscando atrair um grupo para longe de você. Embrenharam-se até a floresta e não foram mais vistos.

-- O Rei foi atrás deles, vasculharam a floresta, mas não encontraram nenhum deles entre os mortos. – reportou Háfoc. Ao ver Lothíriel empalidecer, silenciou.

Lothíriel respirou profundamente e apertou as mãos.

-- E os elfos? – sua pergunta saiu num murmúrio.

Um breve sorriso cruzou o rosto de Háfoc.

-- Ah, aqueles elfos são como demônios, princesa.

-- Háfoc, não pragueje! – cortou Lothíriel, enrubescendo. – Tenho certeza que os gêmeos e o príncipe são tudo, exceto demônios.

-- Desculpe. – nem de longe embaraçado, Háfoc ajuntou, sério. – Mas eles realmente pareciam... a princesa sabe. Depois que a senhorita desapareceu, os dois, e eu não sei quem era quem, alternavam o ataque cruzando espadas _entre_ os inimigos. – Háfoc maneou a cabeça, visivelmente admirado. Seu olhar ficou desfocado por alguns instantes, como se revivesse cenas agradáveis. – Arrancavam cabeças com um simples movimento e nós não conseguíamos ver de onde eles surgiam, tornavam a desaparecer de tão rápidos que eram... O senhor Elrohir, e imagino que era ele pelo cavalo negro que ninguém consegue domar, saltava de Ecebryne e pulava na sela do inimigo, abatia e caia no chão com uma facilidade que parecia ter decidido simplesmente passear! Retornava a Ecebryne quando queria e as vezes, se jogava contra os cavalos inimigos – Háfoc silenciou, deixando os dois com aquela cena vívida na mente. – Juro que não vi um arranhão naquele elfo... talvez, só uma flecha atravessada no ombro e foi só... Espantoso.

-- Espantoso de fato. – repetiu uma voz rouca.

Lothíriel se assustou com a chegada silenciosa de Éomer. Envolvida pelos relatos dos amigos, ela sequer notara que Éomer havia entrado e observava os três.

A postura de Háfoc sofreu uma mudança imediata, tornando-se muito ereto e com os olhos alertas. Ieldran ficou em silêncio e voltou-se para Éomer, com uma breve inclinação respeitosa.

-- Você está ferida? – inquiriu Éomer, rilhando o maxilar e deslocando-se rápido para Lothíriel, colocando-se em evidente linha de ataque.

Lothíriel compreendeu o movimento e se apressou a apertar o braço de Éomer.

-- Não, esse sangue não é meu! – resfolegou, atordoada com a facilidade em que Éomer deduzira que qualquer um deles teria ferido sua pessoa. – É de Ieldran... Digo, de seu irmão...

-- Ieldran – repetiu Éomer, cravando os olhos na face de Ieldran e Háfoc. Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco, mas ele não deixou a postura defensiva. Em tom rouco, ordenou – Posso receber uma explicação para o que aconteceu aqui?

Háfoc sustentou a expressão intensa de seu Rei por alguns instantes e então, para confusão de Lothíriel, abaixou a cabeça. Ieldran murmurou desculpas.

-- Saiam. – ordenou Éomer com secura.

-- Não, não saiam! – protestou Lothíriel com um passo a frente. Seu rosto, que havia perdido toda a cor com a notória explicação de Háfoc tornou-se escarlate. – Senhor Éomer, eles são meus amigos e vêem trazer notícias dos membros da caravana. – Lothíriel sentiu nova onda de sangue subir para seu rosto e ela se voltou para ele. Éomer cruzara os braços e limitara-se a erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Lothíriel apertou os punhos com força. – Eu estava presa aqui enquanto eles se machucavam para me defender. Como verdadeiros amigos e guardiões, ambos vieram me dar notícias, e são as piores possíveis... Poderiam ter morrido! E você não pode expulsá-los, desconsiderando minha presença como se não fosse nada – Lothíriel reuniu fôlego e parou frente a Éomer, esticando o pescoço para fitá-lo no rosto. Nem ela tinha notado o quanto estava nervosa, uma parte de sua mente pedia o autocontrole, mas de uma maneira inexplicável, Lothíriel não conseguiu se controlar. Ao invés de divagar como era seu costume, ela estava literalmente despejando suas frustrações sobre os pés do Rei. Rilhou os dentes. – Eu não admito que eles saíam.

Éomer limitou-se a fitar longamente o rosto afogueado por um tempo que pareceu eterno para os três. Sua atenção concentrou-se no rohirrim e por fim, no cavaleiro do Cisne.

-- Os que morreram e os que aqui estão zelaram pelo compromisso de honra que fizeram. – a voz de Éomer soou plana, baixa e controlada. – Espero que os laços de amizade não o façam perder o senso do dever.

Lothíriel sentiu a boca abrir contra sua vontade. O semblante de Éomer estava adornado pela luz das tochas, seus olhos claros escurecidos sem sinal algum de emoção.

-- Peço licença para me retirar, princesa. – proferiu Háfoc, respeitoso.

-- Estarei sob seus serviços, Rei Éomer. – ajuntou Ieldran, no mesmo tom servil e digno.

-- É o que esperava de vocês. – sibilou Éomer, sério. – Nos reuniremos dentro de um quarto de hora.

-- Princesa... – Ieldran fitou Lothíriel rapidamente e baixou os olhos, seguido por Háfoc.

Os dois deixaram a tenda e Lothíriel permaneceu, estática e horrorizada encarando Éomer.

Éomer levou alguns segundos para voltar a atenção para a face erguida na sua direção. Seu semblante se modificou ligeiramente com a expressão da princesa. Seus olhos castanhos clarearam em lastros dourados de tristeza, mas foi um instante súbito.

Éomer suspirou e se afastou de Lothíriel, falando de costas para ela.

-- Acho que assustei você, princesa. Peço perdão por entrar sem ser convidado. – recomposto, Éomer volveu o corpo e pousou a atenção sobre a figura a sua frente. – Devemos partir novamente em uma hora. Eu gostaria de deixá-la em um lugar mais seguro, porém, eu não posso me dar um luxo de destacar ninguém para essa tarefa.

Lothíriel sentiu a raiva murchar, mas permaneceu estática, fitando-o. A alteração emocional de Éomer fora tão rápida que ela sequer tivera tempo para detectar as nuances em seu tom de voz ou em seu rosto, porém, sua intuição lhe dizia que havia algo errado.

Considerou que ele parecia ausente, como se sua mente estivesse longe dali. Também estava pálido e demonstrava cansaço. Sequer retirar a armadura, que contava mais embates que ela gostaria de adivinhar e algo a dizia que Éomer não repousaria em um tempo próximo.

-- Você não precisava ter expulsado os dois... – protestou com a voz fraca.

A fronte de Éomer se enrugou por alguns instantes. Ele se distraiu estudando os pertences de Lothíriel no acampamento improvisado e por fim, tornou, suavemente.

-- Eu pedi para que você não fosse molestada com as notícias.

-- Fréolic era um de seus homens. Ieldran do meu pai. – protestou Lothíriel, mantendo o tom de voz controlado. – Eram meus amigos. Eu precisava saber.

O semblante de Éomer se distendeu. Ele pareceu procurar as palavras seguintes, porém, desistiu.

-- Eu sei. – concordou com simplicidade.

-- Só isso? – insistiu Lothíriel, tensa.

A confusão toldou os olhos castanhos de Éomer.

-- O que você espera de mim, princesa? – devolveu Éomer, fitando-a agora com seriedade. Suas palavras soaram objetivas – Nós não estamos em Meduseld e você não está segura ainda, dezenas de homens do éored morreram, não somente meu, mas do Marechal Elfhelm, que ainda está desaparecido ou morto. – A raiva sibilou na voz de Éomer e ele pausou, respirando profundamente. – Não encontro solução ou o inimigo que causou isso e meus amigos... – Éomer fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e então, maneou a cabeça, arrependido. – Sinto muito, estou fazendo justamente o que foi proibido. Isso não é preocupação para você.

-- O que? – Lothíriel sentiu a mente rodar e caminhou vacilante na direção de Éomer. – Não pare agora.

O murmúrio e as ordens no lado externo se altearam para brados de aviso. Um dos tenentes gritou pedindo licença de maneira peculiar e entrou, quase atropelando Lothíriel no caminho e se inclinou para falar algo no ouvido de Éomer.

Éomer rilhou os dentes, com um ar tão feroz que Lothíriel deu um passo atrás, assustada com a mudança súbita.

-- Vamos partir imediatamente. Avise o éored. – ordenou Éomer, fitando Lothíriel com olhos cegos. O tenente deixou a tenda com uma rapidez impressionante e o rei de Rohan fez o mesmo caminho com largas passadas. Só então, estancou, como se lembrasse de Lothíriel. Voltou para ela, tenso e tentou amenizar o tom duro que utilizara – Tenho que partir. Deixarei Háfoc e Ieldran na sua guarda, eu sei que isso a deixará mais tranqüila.

-- Obrigada. – balbuciou Lothíriel, ainda zonza com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Pediu, baixinho – Espere.

Ouviu os ruídos externos e a deslocamento do ar com a movimentação da saída da tenda.

Lothíriel fechou os olhos, ciente que Éomer já estaria distribuindo ordens, agitando um novo ataque, uma linha de defesa. Era inacreditável que fosse o mesmo homem que escrevera aquelas cartas. Éomer era o Rei de um povo guerreiro e valoroso, no meio de uma batalha cheia de traição, sem tempo para meias palavras. Sua cabeça girava entorpecida com aqueles que haviam morrido, lembrava-se de Elladan e Elrohir, da misteriosa conversa com Legolas e o desaparecimento do arqueiro. Ela precisava se colocar na realidade do presente, a fim de não se decepcionar ou permanecer aterrorizada o tempo inteiro. Teria que ser forte, aprender a se forjar no mesmo material que os rohirrim ou se despedaçaria entre eles.

Aquele pensamento e o cheiro do sangue grudado em suas roupas a derrubaram. Ela sentiu tonturas, esperando que o chão a recebesse.

O impacto com o solo não aconteceu. Lothíriel mal chegou a cair quando mais uma vez, um braço forte e o som familiar de uma voz cálida ampararam sua queda.

-- Você vai ficar bem... – sibilou Éomer, erguendo-a com facilidade e levando-a para o leito. – Respire profundamente, Lothíriel, já vai passar...

Com dificuldade, Lothíriel conseguiu abrir os olhos, surpreendendo-se com a presença de Éomer ao seu lado. Ele puxou os cobertores com um esgar de desagrado ao ver a túnica suja de sangue, sua atenção vagueando para a própria armadura, mas embrulhou a princesa com cuidado.

-- Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora. – murmurou Lothíriel, odiando a si própria pela fraqueza e ainda mais pela felicidade que sentiu ao ver que Éomer havia retornado.

Seu egoísmo era imperdoável, pensou, mordendo o lábio.

-- Pensou outras coisas absurdas também. – ajuntou Éomer, observando a palidez da face dela e evitou seu movimento brusco para se afastar. – Shh... Não se atormente, eu dei motivos. – ela abriu a boca para protestar, indicando a saída. Éomer deu de ombros - Ninguém vai partir daqui sem mim. – acalentou em um tom rouco e risonho – Eu sou o Rei, você sabe...

Lothíriel deu um sorriso fraco, fitando-o com imensos olhos cinzentos, agradavelmente surpreendida. A capacidade de Éomer para alternar as emoções era no mínimo, perturbadora.

-- Eu estou bem. – garantiu, enrubescendo com a proximidade do rosto dele. A memória da urgência no tenente voltou a sua mente quebrando o agradável torpor – Você pode ir. Verdade.

Éomer considerou as palavras dela e pareceu se conscientizar do próprio estado ao vê-la estremecer. Hesitou um pouco e por fim, se afastou.

-- Você ficará segura, Lothíriel. – garantiu, emanando segurança nos olhos castanhos claros. Sua face voltou a seriedade.

-- Eu sei, estou preocupada com os outros... – ela emudeceu, imaginando que seria desagradável dizer que se preocupava com ele também. Éomer fazia questão de enfatizar a segurança, não gostaria de mostrar dúvidas sobre sua capacidade.

Ela não era tola. Compreendera muito do que Háfoc e Fréolic discutiram durante a trajetória da Caravana.

Éomer reassumiu o tom prático afastando-se de Lothíriel.

-- Não tenho ninguém para servir como sua dama. – desculpou-se, sério. – Ieldran e Háfoc ficarão de guarda, tão logo forem atendidos. – Éomer silenciou, ouvindo o movimento externo e suspirou, fitando-a. – Preciso partir.

Lothíriel esforçou-se para engolir as perguntas que surgiram na sua boca. Era importante para Éomer a sua segurança, e aquilo acalentou seu coração. Era algo que podia fazer por ele. Indicou a saída e aquiesceu levemente, tentando sorrir.

O maxilar de Éomer se endureceu e seus ombros caíram levemente. Por fim, o rohirrim maneou a cabeça, com um breve aceno.

-- Até breve.

Apesar de todas as suas expectativas e planos para se levantar, descobrir onde Ieldran e Háfoc estavam sendo tratados, com a conclusão distante de que ambos estavam feridos, Lothíriel se viu incapaz de deixar o invólucro quente dos cobertores. Sentia-se frustrada por não encontrar palavras diante de Éomer e ter encontrado justamente aquelas que pareciam aborrecê-lo.

A chuva aumentou o barulho hipnótico dentro de seu refúgio e Lothíriel suspirou, choramingando. O Destino pregava-lhe peças, que maneira atrapalhada de conhecer o futuro marido. Esperava ter mais tempo para demonstrar seu apreço, consertar as impressões de covardia e ignorância da sua parte.

O tempo futuro acalentou as idéias controversas e sem saber que estava tão exausta, Lothíriel adormeceu imediatamente.

XXXXXX

**III – Éomer**

O tempo parecia tão miserável como antes e Éomer atravessou o acampamento com passos vigorosos, se perguntando porque ele esperava que poucos minutos fizesse diferença alguma na má sorte que o perseguia.

Ele observou os trinta cavaleiros que terminavam os preparativos para a imediata partida julgando se o numero seria suficiente. Conhecia-os cada um deles por sua bravura em batalha e ferocidade, mas estava deixando um contingente largo de feridos e mutilados para trás, alguns capazes de erguer uma defesa singular contra um possível ataque e outros incapazes de sair do próprio leito.

Éomer estancou junto a Haerfaest estudando as condições do tenente. Ele tentou domar a zanga do animal e Éomer considerou que tanto cavalo quanto cavaleiro parecia ansiosos por lutar.

-- Tudo bem com a princesa? – perguntou Haerfaest quando finalmente conseguiu uma trégua com o genioso baio.

Éomer fez uma careta e desembainhou a espada. Insatisfeito, sinalizou para o armador e apanhou a pedra correta para atiçar o fio. Não dava tempo para limpar direito e ele odiava recomeçar uma luta com os coágulos de sangue na lâmina.

Resmungou baixinho, sentindo o mau-humor retornando, por isso, se concentrou açoitando a lâmina vigorosamente. Naquele instante, Éomer teve plena consciência que estava coberto de lama, ensopado até o último fio de cabelo e com vestígios de sangue na armadura. Não era a toa que Lothíriel queria vê-lo logo longe da tenda.

Tornou a praguejar, açoitando impiedosamente a lâmina.

Haerfaest aguardou tranqüilamente, conhecia Éomer e sabia que a resposta viria no tempo do Rei. Apertou os músculos da perna dianteira do animal, quando o cavalo relaxou a musculatura, Haerfaest ergueu a pata e conferiu a ferradura.

-- Ela me odeia. – sibilou Éomer, concentrado no que fazia.

Haerfaest ergueu as sobrancelhas e se deslocou para averiguar a pata seguinte do seu cavalo.

-- Ela está com medo. – ponderou Haerfaest com um olhar de esguelha para o Rei. Ponderou, com meio sorriso. – Você é de dar medo, sabe disso, não sabe? – maneou a cabeça, conferiu a ferradura e observou, satisfeito. – Bom para guerra, ruim para mulheres.

Éomer parou o que fazia e fitou Haerfaest com raiva.

-- Você ajudou muito.

Haerfaest deu de ombros, sem prestar atenção no rosto de Éomer. Ao seu ver, a princesa tinha sorte. Não passava pela cabeça de nenhum deles que Lothíriel pudesse não gostar de seu Rei.

-- Ela deve estar acostumada, senhor. – consertou Haerfaest, cheio de boa vontade. – O senhor Imrahil, os irmãos, todos são excelentes guerreiros. – tranqüilo, ajuntou, risonho - Duvido que voltem cheirando bem.

Éomer apertou os olhos e estocou a espada na terra úmida, retirando-a após com um movimento fluído.

-- Obrigada, estou me sentindo bem melhor agora, Haerfaest. – rosnou Éomer, erguendo-se, sério. – Chega de conversa. Avise aos outros.

A postura de Haerfaest sofreu ligeira mudança. Encharcado, o tenente montou no cavalo que empinou rapidamente, satisfeito. Haerfaest fez um sinal e galopou para o norte do acampamento.

Sentindo-se pior do que antes, Éomer cruzou a direção contrária do acampamento e abaixou-se para entrar na tenda improvisada para os feridos. Hlíff estava gesticulando e gritando, vagueando entre um leito e outro. Éomer podia sentir cada músculo do homem vibrando de frustração.

Adiantou-se e parou, surpreso ao ver como o homem mancava violentamente.

-- Hlíff. – sua voz retumbou para dentro da tenda.

Hlíff virou-se aturdido e então, grunhiu um impropério arrastando-se para perto de Éomer, fitando de alto a baixo.

-- Miserável, assustou-me, pensei que estava ferido! – resmungando, Hlíff tornou a misturar a caminhada apressada a pequenos pulos para deslocar-se junto a um rapaz muito jovem, com atadura no rosto. – Diga logo, Éomer, estou ocupado...

-- Você está ferido.

-- Sei. – Hlíff gritou ordens e segurou o braço do jovem, que ameaçava se levantar. Sua voz ressoou baixa, acolhedora, o mesmo tom que usava com os animais. – Calma, em breve, quando estiver bom, servirá seu Rei... Agora, vamos beber isso, sim?

Éomer trincou o maxilar, aproximou-se do curador em silêncio. O jovem se agitou, fitando-o com olhos arregalados.

-- Você está sangrando... – proferiu Éomer, baixinho. – Não poderá cuidar de ninguém desse jeito.

-- Está boa, é só trocar a bandagem. Depois, eu não tenho tempo para mimos, meu senhor. – rebateu Híff, atento a entornar a beberagem para o jovem.

-- É uma ordem, Hlíff.

Hlíff incentivou o jovem, certificando-se que ele poderia beber sozinho. Voltou-se devagar, seus olhos sérios e perspicazes.

-- Eu machuquei o tendão, a bandagem vai segurar o sangramento e nenhuma linha vai recuperar o que perdi, Éomer. – o rosto do curador se contraiu e ele maneou a cabeça em negativa. – Deixe-me cuidar dos homens e dos cavalos, porque não poderei montar por muito tempo. – Hlíff torceu o nariz e resfolegou – Sou um péssimo guerreiro mesmo. Aqui, eu sou útil...

Éomer contraiu a fronte e apertou o ombro de Hlíff rapidamente. Sabia que Hlíff não pedia comiseração, ao contrário, oportunidade para se refazer.

-- Ieldran e Háfoc? – perguntou.

-- Ieldran está bem, foi só uma contusão, não quebrou nada. Nenhuma costela perfurou o pulmão, está só dolorido. – anunciou Hlíff, escorregando para o abdômen do rapaz cheio de escoriações e um corte profundo no flanco direito. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a cobrir. – Vou precisar de ajuda aqui, ele tem algum conhecimento, pode ficar?

Éomer não respondeu de imediato.

-- E Háfoc?

Hlíff soltou uma risada curta, cheia de deboche.

-- Nem um machado parte aquela cabeça dura.

-- Ieldran pode ficar. – ponderou Éomer, examinando os catres improvisados. – Se ele quiser.

-- Ele fica. – garantiu Hlíff, olhando sobre o ombro. – Posso me concentrar agora ou tem algo importante a dizer?

Éomer emitiu um sorriso curto, erguendo-se. Deslizou o elmo para o rosto, satisfeito com o breve arranjo.

-- Volte inteiro – ordenou Hlíff, concentrado no que fazia.

Éomer finalizou o sorriso e aquiesceu para o curador encurvado sobre o jovem. Espiou por algum tempo os gemidos controlados e os corpos que jaziam ali. Em silêncio, saiu da tenda.

A chuva açoitou seus ombros e Éomer andou rapidamente, enfileirando os eorlingas atrás dele, que o seguiam, todos caminhando rápida e cuidadosamente na lama. A primeira dezena pronta galopou paralelo a eles gritando com incentivo e algumas gracinhas que fizeram Éomer sorrir de leve. Gesticulou para os homens e eles aumentaram a velocidade na direção de Haerfaest.

O mundo era algo cinzento, úmido e pesado nos ombros dos eorlingas, ainda assim, havia uma impaciência gritante em cada um deles, um rugido primitivo que os empurrava para a batalha, por justiça e vitória.

Éomer montou em Firefoot e girou o cavalo branco e castanho para a direita, com um último olhar na direção onde Lothíriel dormia. Seu pensamento se focalizou por certo tempo na figura esguia e feminina, corajosamente fixada a sua frente, reclamando seu direito de espaço, de notícias, defendendo o que achava correto. Iniciou o trote, rindo de si próprio, ao imaginar que ela estava ferida e que os próprios amigos a atacavam, refletindo que Lothíriel julgava fantástico o fato de qualquer um deles executar o próprio dever. Seus olhos cinzentos reluzindo de emoções diversas, o sorriso incerto e o perfume que Éomer julgava impossível de manter dentro de um ambiente tão terrível como daquela batalha.

Era uma pena que ela o odiasse, pensou Éomer, insatisfeito, batendo com o calcanhar nas ancas de Firefoot. Cada ato seu parecia deixá-la horrorizada ou com medo, contudo, ela soubera controlar as próprias fraquezas e o deixara partir, pelo bem dos amigos.

A calma reconfortante do instante antes da batalha envolveu Éomer, a certeza de dar corpo e alma por um motivo maior que ele explodiu de dentro para fora, tornando-o sólido e presente de cada instante.

Seus olhos castanhos escureceram de maneira perigosa enquanto ele se decidia a lutar, afastando os pensamentos para longe da princesa de Dol Amroth.

Ele lutaria pelo amor da Terra dos Cavaleiros, para preservar o reinado que começava a construir. Seu coração silencioso estabeleceu um ritmo freqüente e acelerado, enquanto batia por Rohan.

E também por ela.

XXXXXX

**Glossário**

**Svana** – ligado ao svanni, uma palavra poética para designar dama.


End file.
